The Rise of the Falcon and the Mockingjay
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: A hermit with a dark past, guides the path of the girl who will eventually become the face of the rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is an Alternate Universe. The events of The Hunger Games trilogy happened, but they were all pushed back by twenty five years. I don't why I doing the time change; just felt like doing it. Haymitch won the Third Quarter Quell instead of the Second, but the rules were still the same; 48 tributes instead of 24. Finnick still won his Games at the age of 14, but he won the 90_ _th_ _Games instead of the 65_ _th_ _. So keeping that in mind, Peeta and Katniss were both reaped for the 99_ _th_ _and 100_ _th_ _Games; just like in the books, being reaped twice. Katniss and Gale are just friends in this story; they never grew past being friends. Peeta and Katniss actively sought each other out after their first meeting and became friends. There was a victor who went missing, the winner of the 91_ _st_ _Games; his name is Sasha Pellegrino. This is his story._

I stand over the City Circle from the roof tops and watch as The Mockingjay is about to execute the tyrannical President Snow. I grab my bow because it seems that she is hesitating. To my surprise she redirects her line of fire and assassinates President Coin.

 _Good riddance to bad rubbish._ I think.

I pull an arrow out of my quiver and line up on Snow's chest. The last sound that President Snow will every make is the sound of laughter.

 _This is for my family._ I think; and then I let my arrow fly.

I hear Snow fall silent as my arrow enters his body. I look down on the Mockingjay, and she is in a daze. Her lover has tried to stop her from biting the poison pill on her shoulder, but she had no intention of swallowing the pill. I give her the salute of our district, kissing the three fingers on our left hand, and then I lift my hand into the air. She nods back, understanding my motives, keeping silent. She knows that death is not coming for her today. I watch as Katniss Everdeen is hauled away to stand trial, but it won't go anywhere. Not with the attempt on her sister's life, not with the information that is floating around in my head.

 _Give me time old friend, I'm coming._ I think.

I secure my bow, and then pull my suit on. I check my outfit one last time, and then jump off the top off the building. I spread my arms out from my body, and spread my legs; the material from the suit catches the wind and it slows my fall. I glide the hundred plus foot gap right down into the city square. As soon as I'm groundside I rip the suit off, and pull my bow off my back, and I make my way slowly to the presidential palace to plead Katniss' case. Katniss has lived through two Hunger Games: the 99th, and then 100th. Her lover, Peeta Mellark, has lived through both games with her, but Peeta was rescued before the Capitol could torture him after the 100th Games. _I can tell that they will have kids in their future; as they will be in mine._ I think. As I'm walking towards the palace I'm flanked by my men; technically they aren't my men, but they we're loyal to me since I hooked with the rebels after my flight.

"What's the plan Falcon?" One man asked.

"That's not my name." I say.

"The Falcon was name given to him by the Capitol." Another man said.

 _Ah the days when I scared the bad guys senseless, and slaughtered them mercilessly. Those were the good ole days._ I think.

I'm man with heritage that is a mix of White and Asian characteristics; I stand at five feet six inches tall, my body mass is pure muscle, with a bald head, and amber eyes. I have a fair share of scars; one particularly nasty scar that I got when my left eye was destroyed. I wear a patch as to not frighten the populace. Back in the day I use to be a hunter, and lived off the land to support myself.

"Kai." One of the military commanders said attempting to stop me. "You can't go in there."

"My name isn't Kai. I have information vital to the case that they are hearing." I say.

"Kai was the name he took when he went the Capitol to assist the tributes during the Hunger Games, and while he worked with the rebels." Another one of my men sad.

I approached the guards posted outside the conference room and tell them that I need to speak to Plutarch Heavensbee. One of the guards stepped into the room to get the man in question. I haven't seen my face without facial hair in almost nine years. I look upon the reflection in the window of my face and I can see the years have taken its toll.

 _I don't look anything like the thirteen year old boy that won The Hunger Games nine years ago._ I think

I turn back to the door in time to see Plutarch coming out of the door.

"Who called for me?" Plutarch asked.

"I did." I say, and then walk back to the door.

"Oh Kai-"

Plutarch almost had a heart attack when he saw my face. It seems that nine years of hiding, and living off the land can change a man.

"Good; you know who I am." I say.

"But you're …. you're… supposed to be dead." Plutarch said.

"If I hadn't escaped from both the Peacekeepers, and the rebel ranks I would be." I say.

"Sasha Pellegrino, when did you return to the land of the living?" Plutarch asked.

"How long I have been dead, or alive has nothing to with it. I do have information that will exonerate Katniss Everdeen." I say.

"Please; come in." Plutarch says, motioning for me to enter.

I hold my fist up to my men. They look at me waiting for orders. I point with two fingers to my eyes and then with my index finger I draw a circle in the air. My men split up and patrol the perimeter.

 _Old habits die hard._ I think.

As I step into the office I see that I have attention of the crowd. I step up to the table and speak before anybody can respond.

"Yes, my name is Sasha Pellegrino. Yes, I'm back from the dead. Now that that is out of the way let's get to the matter at hand. I have had personal dealings with Alma Coin before she became president. And she wanted to kill me. What Katniss Everdeen did was to preserve her life." I say.

"By assassinating President Coin?" The man at the far end of the table asked.

"Yes." I say.

"Why?" Another man asked.

"Why else? For the same reason the late President Snow did." I say. "To keep her power."

"Are you saying that President Coin would have killed Katniss because she thinks that Katniss would take power from her?" Another man asked.

"If Katniss didn't back Coin she was a threat to her power. Alma Coin forged some papers to bring false charges against me five years ago, so I would be out of her way. So I left and returned to District 12, and became a hermit." I say.

"Why did Coin bring charges against you?" Plutarch asked.

"I was making her look bad." I say.

"You have proof?" Another man asked.

I reach into a pouch on my hip and pulled out the orders that were handed down five years ago.

 _Five years ago was when I ran into both Katniss and Gale in the woods for the first time._ I think.

"What reason does Katniss have for killing President Coin?" Plutarch asked.

"Gale Hawthorne created a bomb that was supposed to be used against the Capitol." I say. "It's a two part trap. You drop about twenty, give or take. You detonate a quarter of the bombs to wound a group. This lures a larger group of people in, you then detonate the rest of the bombs."

"So." The guy closes to me says.

"Primrose, Katniss sister, was on the scene after the first set of bombs went off." I say.

"Was the sister spared?" Plutarch asked.

"Yes, but her rescuer was just outside the blast zone when they detonated." I say.

"Who?" The man on the far side of the table asked.

"A man that Plutarch rescued; a man by the name of Finnick Odair." I say.

"Did Finnick survive the blast?" Another man asked.

"He's still in the hospital getting skin grafts, but his prognosis is favorable." I say.

"Thank you for the information Sasha. If you would please leave for us to deliberate this new information that was brought to light. And it goes without say that you are not allowed to leave the city." Plutarch said.

"As you wish." I say. "Mount up." I say into the mic as I walk out of the door.

Before I get to the front door I'm flanked by my men and we leave the palace.

"Where to men?" I ask.

"The bar!" They all said at the same time.

"The bar it is." I say.

We walk to the bar near the Training Center. I want to go see Katniss, but I need to spend time with my men before doing so. What I wasn't expecting was the person I saw in the bar: Haymitch Abernathy.

 _Still a drunkard I see._ I think.

I walk up to the bar tender and ask for a water. I raise my eye patch as I walk over to Haymitch and put some distance between the two of us. I splash the water on Haymitch and he jumps swinging his fist. It took him all of three seconds before he starts talking.

"Why did you do that for?" He asked, he still hasn't recognized me yet.

"Even after all these years you're still a drunk. Did it ever occur to you that being drunk all the time is dangerous? You might catch pneumonia." I say.

Haymitch finally looks at me, and almost drops dead.

"Sasha?" Haymitch asks, with tears in his eyes.

"In the flesh. Long time no see mentor." I say, with tears of my own eyes.

Haymitch gives me a big bear hug. People saw me hug Haymitch and they came over to see.

"You're Sasha Pellegrino!" A patron exclaimed.

"Why do I have a feeling that story time is coming?" I ask, whispering to Haymitch; flipping my eye patch back down.

"A victor back from the dead! You better believe they're going to want a story! I want to know what has been going on for the past nine years, also!" Haymitch exclaims, slapping my back.

I pull up a chair and get comfortable as I recount the tale of my life. This is the tale of how a rogue victor, and an outcast rebel slated for execution, became a hermit. But as a hermit I influenced the life of the girl who would eventually become the face of the rebellion.

 _A/N The story is property of Suzanne Collins and Scholastic Publishing Company._


	2. Part 1

_Fourteen years earlier: Saturday afternoon-_

I'm a boy from the Seam, but it's a blessing in disguise.

 _It's kind of weird. I live in the Seam, but the parents in the town don't mind if their children play with me. I have some many young children following me around, looking up to me as a guardian; their parents have nicknamed me Shepard._ I think.

I'm eight years old and I have already seen the slaughter and the destruction wrought by The Hunger Games; I remember the last five at least. Most are won by Careers, but for the parents see me as the Shepard to this flock; knowing I could be reaped at any time is a little _unnerving_. I've already had to pull these children out of a few scuffles, and tight spots. After about two month of watching my flock, a girl from the town comes and sits with me. I have seen her before in the past when I passing through town, and she's in the same grade as me at school. She is has long brown hair, green eyes, and has a pale complexion. I'm shy whenever she is around me because I have a crush on her, but she isn't nervous. She holds her hand out to introduce herself.

"My name is Tessa Evans. What's your name?" Tessa asked.

"My name is Sasha Pellegrino." I say, shaking her hand.

"Your first name is Russian, but you have characteristics that are Asian." Tessa said.

"My father has ancestor's that trace their lineage back to Russia; while my mother is of Asian descent. My last name is Italian." I say.

"I like it." Tessa says.

Tessa rubs her hand through my hair. It's long and thick; my hair is neck length. Some days I pull it back into a ponytail. I go out on a limb, and take a chance asking a personal question.

"What time do you eat lunch at school?" I ask.

"We eat lunch at the same time because we're in the same class. Why do you ask?" Tessa asked.

I feel my heart beat quicken, and my hands become sweaty. All of a sudden it gets brighter.

 _Here goes nothing._ I think.

"Because I like you and want to eat lunch with you sometime." I say.

Tessa had a shocked reaction at first. That was not a statement that she was expecting. All she does is smile and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you Monday." Tessa says, and then gets up and walks away.

Now it's my turn to be shocked. I see her on the other side of the square, she turns around and waves good bye; and then hurries home. Next thing I know all the parents are coming to get their children when a good friend sits down next to me.

"Hey Sasha, how are you doing." The man asks.

"I'm doing fine Mr. Everdeen; how are you?" I ask.

"I'm great. How was Katniss today?" Mr. Everdeen ask.

 _Wait a minute! Katniss was out here today!_ I think.

"Which one is your daughter?" I ask.

"See the one with the tiny black ponytail walking with the woman with blond hair." Mr. Everdeen said.

I look at the people in question; a two year old waddling with her mother coming towards us.

"That's my baby, and the light of my life." Mr. Everdeen says.

Katniss father gets up and goes to greet his family; picking Katniss up and giving her a peck on the cheek laughing all the while, and then giving a his wife a kiss on the lips. I think back to the kiss that Tessa just gave me, and I touch my cheek. Mr. Everdeen and I usually head into the woods every Saturday, and he teaches me to how to use a bow and arrow.

 _Guess it's compensation for watching his daughter._ I think.

I get up as Mr. Everdeen was saying good bye to his wife and daughter.

"Ready to head out into the woods?" Mr. Everdeen asked.

"Yep." I say.

We make our way to the fence; stopping by his home to get our bows and arrows, and then we head out to the Meadow. When pass under the fence we fall silent, as if by some unspoken pact; and make the rest of the way to the woods in silent. Once we get into the woods I nock an arrow in case we see some game. The first few times was a challenge trying to get my footwork down, I kept scaring the game within thirty meters off; but this week, the third week of my lessons, I creep up on a rabbit about twenty feet away eating some grass. I was just about to pull my arrow back when Mr. Everdeen stops me. I see him pick up some leaves, and I watch as he drops them. The leaves blow towards us, and then Mr. Everdeen gives me the okay to take the shot. I carefully pull the arrow, as I hear Mr. Everdeen's voice in my head.

 _Take a deep breath and then let it out. Wait for your heat to beat and then let the arrow fly. Make sure to aim for the eye, as opposed to the body._

I follow my instructions to the letter, and I'm rewarded with a kill. I give Mr. Everdeen a thumbs up, which he returns in kind. We walk over and claim my prize; it was a clean shot through the eye.

"Nice shot Sasha." Mr. Everdeen says, complimenting my shot.

"I have a good teacher." I say, complimenting Mr. Everdeen's skills.

Next thing we do is move on to setting traps, and snares; after they're set, we move on to foraging for berries, and plants. I let out a bird call to get Mr. Everdeen's attention; he's about twenty feet away. I show him the plant I just pick, and he gives me a thumbs up, and I put the plant in my pouch. We have a system to communicate with: a bird call to get our attention, a thumbs up if it okay to pick or eat, a thumbs down if it's not okay to pick or eat; two fingers pointing to the eyes with any number of fingers raised means I see however many creatures in the distance. I hear a twig snap off in the distance, so I creep over to check it out, and what I see almost makes my heart stop beating. Down in the little valley is a bear.

I slowly repeat Mr. Everdeen's actions from earlier, I pick up a pile of leaves and let it fall to the ground. The leaves blow towards the bear, and I nearly have a nervous breakdown. I sling the bow over my shoulder, and then slowly creep away from the clearing before I do the bird call. Just as I finish the message the bear comes barreling over the hill, and we take off running. I run as fast as my eight year old legs will carry me. I shoot a look over my shoulder and see the bear is coming for me first. I know that the trees are too tall for me to climb, so I know my only choice is to make for that dead tree that fell over, and I see it in front of me. I feel the bear's breath on my back, and then the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I dive out of the way in time to dodge the bear swinging its paw at me. I don't hesitate I get back to my feet and run the last twenty feet towards the tree. Just as I diving into the tree the bear is circling around for another attack.

Just as my feet clear the opening the bear swings his paw at me. I don't stop to look at the bear I crawl towards the other end. The tree fell down on an incline, so I'm climbing slowly up the trunk. When I stop I look back to see what the bear was doing, but he wasn't at the mouth any more. Next thing that happened almost made me crap my pants. The bear punched its paw through the trunk two inches from my feet. I turn and start crawling again. I'm two feet from the other end when the bear punches through again; its paw in front of me. The paw swings towards me, just barely missing my face. Next thing I hear is the bear roaring out in pain. It draws its paw back and leaves the tree. I finish crawling out of the trunk to look in the direction the bear went. Mr. Everdeen is up a tree, and the bear is staring up at him. I look all around for high ground, and I find it. I run up a little hill that has a bottle neck; which is bad and good. Good because it has only one way to attack me; bad because there is only one way to escape. I'm standing at the entrance when as I unsling my bow, and nock an arrow. I do some quick thinking, and then I let my arrow loose. It lodges itself in the bear's side. I see the arrow that Mr. Everdeen put in the animal's back.

"Sasha what are you doing?" Mr. Everdeen shouts.

The bear turns its attention back to me, and then runs full bore at me. I nock my next arrow aiming for the bear's eye. I let my arrow loose, and it lodges into the bear's eye; half of the shaft disappearing into the animal's skull. It wasn't losing any speed, so I run up the hill. Once I get to the top I look over the edge and gauge the incline, it's about seventy-five degree angle. I turn to see the bear charging up the hill, but it looks like its losing steam. I see another arrow in its side. I turn and jump off the ridge, what I didn't account for was any stumps on the hill. At a quick glance there are none; I hear roar, followed by a loud thud. I look over my shoulder to see that the bear jumped off the cliff coming for me. The downhill descent give the bear momentum and it's gaining on me. I turn in time to see a stump three feet from me.

I get my feet under and jump over the stump; just as I jump over the stump I hear the bear roar out again.

 _Mr. Everdeen must have shot it with another arrow._ I think

I lose my balance after the jump so I'm rolling end over end. While I'm tumbling down the hill, the bear had lost its balance and is in an end over end roll, too. The arrow that was in the eye had broken in half, and less than an inch of the arrow was sticking out of the creature's eye socket. Just as I get to the bottom, I get my feet back under me in time to see that the bear was thirty feet from crushing. I dive out of the way as the bear rolls right into the shelf of the hill that I rolled into. I hear the bear whine weakly, before it becomes motionless. I grab my bow, and then nock another arrow in case the creature gets up to attack me. I jump out of my skin when Mr. Everdeen comes up behind me.

"Way to go!" Mr. Everdeen says.

"Thanks." I say trying to catch my breath.

"How about we head back for the day. It's getting late." Mr. Everdeen said.

"Sounds fine to me." I say.

On the way out we find the rabbit I killed when we first came in, and then found two more in our snares. When we get back to town I walk the route with Mr. Everdeen and trade my catch with the people he said would take my bounty. As we're heading back to his house I remember the kiss that Tessa had given me earlier.

"Mr. Everdeen I have a question." I say.

"Shot." Mr. Everdeen said.

"There was this girl I saw earlier before you came with your wife to pick up Katniss. I was wondering what it means when a girl touches her lips to you cheek?" I ask.

"She kissed you on the cheek?" Mr. Everdeen asked.

"Yeah, whatever that mean." I say.

"A kiss on the cheek is sign of close friendship, but over time that kiss could lead to something more." Mr. Everdeen said.

"I'll take you word for it." I say.

Mr. Everdeen looked at me and then asked.

"Do you have a crush on this girl?" Mr. Everdeen asked.

I hesitate, but I answer.

"Yes." I say.

"Take your time. The relationship will proceed at its own pace." Mr. Everdeen said.

"Okay." I say.

I have no idea what he means about relationships proceeding at their own pace, so I just nod my head. I didn't hear Mr. Everdeen talking to one of our buyers that there was a dead bear in the woods. Come Monday morning I'm making my way to school when Mr. Everdeen calls out my name.

"Sasha!" Mr. Everdeen says.

"Yeah, Mr. Everdeen." I say.

"For you." Mr. Everdeen said.

He held out a necklace with what looked like claws.

"Where did they get this from?" I ask.

"These are a pair of hind claws that were from the bear we killed Saturday." Mr. Everdeen said.

I take the claw necklace, and then I unhook the clasp. Mr. Everdeen helps me put the necklace on, and then hooks the clasp. I realize that the necklace is big enough to pull up over my head, but I leave it on. I admire the handiwork of the artist who declawed the bear, and then put the necklace under my shirt.

"It's great!" I say beaming at Mr. Everdeen.

"You think you can watch Katniss again today?" Mr. Everdeen asked.

"Sure, no problem. I'll attempt to do homework while I watch the rest of the kids." I say.

"Thanks. I have to work longer shifts in the mine in preparation for the reaping, and my wife is really comfortable with you watching Katniss." Mr. Everdeen said.

Mr. Everdeen walks off to catch up with his coworkers as I'm adjusting my necklace one last time. When I start walking again, I get a push in the back from behind. I can tell by the size of the hand, it's a girl's hand. When I turn to look at offender, I can't stop the big smile that crosses my lips.

"What did Mr. Everdeen want?" Tessa asked.

"He wanted to give me a necklace that the jeweler made." I said, pulling the bear claws out from underneath my shirt.

"What creature was that from?" Tess asked.

"It was from a bear." I say with pride.

"A bear!" Tessa gasps. "Weren't you afraid?"

"I had to change my shorts when I got home that night." I say.

Tessa laughed, and we continued to talk on the way to school, keeping the conversation light; but Tessa couldn't stop asking about my fight with the bear. School was a little boring; going over the history of the country, the creation of The Hunger games, and I zone out after that. I see Tessa in the chair up and over to the left from me. I can't stop thinking about the kiss she gave me, I touch my cheek again, and what Mr. Everdeen said. It was lunch time, and Tessa was following me to my table. I usually have a group of friends, but they seemed to have found somewhere else to sit. I realize that Tessa dad is the butcher.

"So what's it like going out into the woods?" Tessa asked as we sat down.

"It's peaceful, quiet, and clean." I say. "I can get lost just being out there; it's a serene, and calm place."

We continue to eat lunch, and we ask questions about ourselves, and our families. Just as lunch is over, and we're walking back to class I ask Tessa another personal question.

"Do you want to watch the kids with me this afternoon?" I ask.

"They getting too much for you to handle?" Tessa asked.

"Not really, but I want to spend more time with you." I say.

Tessa is looks at me coyly. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"See you in the square." Tessa says as we approach our class room.

At three o'clock when school lets out I head to the front door, waiting to see my flock; just before I get to the door I feel a hand lightly graze my arm. I turn to see Tessa standing next to me.

"They're waiting for you Shepard." Tessa says.

"Let's get to it then." I say.

As we step out I see the big crowd of kids; about twenty in all. Tessa and I make our way to the square, and find a place to put our backpacks down. We take turns playing with the kids for a while, and then we sit down to start doing our homework. A few minutes later I heard a joyful squeal coming from Katniss. I looked up to see her playing with a young boy about her age; he has blond hair.

"Hey Tessa." I say.

"Yeah." Tessa says, without looking up from her homework.

"Who's the blond haired boy playing with Katniss?" I ask.

"Which one is Katniss?" Tessa asked, looking up

"The one straight out from here with the little pony tail." I say pointing at Katniss.

"He's the baker's son." Tessa said, trying to remember his name.

I'm get lost watching the two children playing together. They look so innocent, and pure. I felt Tessa pushed me, so I know I missed what she just said.

"Did you just hear what I just said?" Tessa asked.

"Nope. I was admiring the children playing." I said, answering truthfully.

"Silly boy. I said the boy's name was Peeta Mellark." Tessa says.

At this point Katniss runs away from Peeta, towards me. Katniss reaches her hands out to me and I pick her up. Before Peeta could react, Tessa picks him up. Tessa and I sit Peeta and Katniss between the two of us. Twenty minutes later, I get up to ref a dispute between two kids that was close to getting out of control. As I return to the table and was about to sit down Tessa gets my attention, and pointed at Katniss and Peeta. I looked down at the infants and smiled; they had fallen asleep together, with Katniss wrapped up in Peeta's arms.

"Awe!" Both Tessa and I say.

 _A/N: I made mistake in the doing the math when I originally wrote this chapter. Sasha isn't that old when the revolution is coming to a close._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know 8 years old is kind of young to be a babysitter, but it sets up Sasha's actions later in the story. There will be four Hunger Games before Sasha gets reaped, but I will only mention the arena that they will be fighting in. When Sasha gets reaped, then I will go into full detail about the Games._

Its two hours later when the parents come to pick their children when Katniss and Peeta wake up and start playing again. During that two hour period Tessa was able to get a camera and take two pictures of Katniss and Peeta napping together.

"It's going to be so much fun to tease them when they are older." Tessa says.

"That's kind of low." I say, teasing Tessa.

She playfully glares at me.

"Shepard!" One of the kids yell.

"Yes, Kyle." I say.

Kyle Weiss is a year younger than me, and every bit rambunctious. Kyle has tan colored skin, brown eyes, and short spiky brown hair. Kyle and a group of his friend ran up and showed me a bug; a caterpillar to be exact.

"Oh! Amazing!" I say just as animated as Kyle.

I guess it's not hard, seeing as I'm still young.

"What is it?" One of Kyle's friend asked.

"It's a caterpillar." Tessa said. "It's the larval form of a butterfly." Tessa said.

"Larval form?" A couple of the kids asked.

"It's a baby butterfly." I say. "Caterpillars build a cocoon, and then after so many days the cocoon hatches and a beautiful butterfly will emerge."

"Cool." All the kids say.

"And there off." I say as the kids run off to play some more.

And then one by one the children are collected by their parents until only Katniss and Peeta are left.

"Tell me how did you get all these kids to follow you?" Tessa says.

Peeta waddles over to Tessa and gives her one of his toys. Tessa giggles, and accepts the toy from the toddler. Next thing that happened was that Peeta wanted to be held. Katniss wasn't too far behind. By the time I start telling Tessa how I became Shepard, both Katniss and Peeta were asleep again.

"How did I become _Shepard_? Well it started somewhat small. You know that group that came over just a little bit a go?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tessa says.

"You know that child leading the group, Kyle?" I ask.

"Yeah." Tessa says.

"Kyle was the first person to get comfortable with me. Then his six other friends got comfortable because Kyle was comfortable." I say.

"That was a big step." Tessa says.

"Not really; I've known Kyle for a while. We grew up just a few houses down from each other in the Seam." I say.

"Then after Kyle and his group started following me, it was the two little girls you were playing with earlier before these two little munchkins came and sat with us." I say pointing at Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss yawns, but continues sleeping, while Peeta doesn't even stir.

"Then little by little, day by day I kept adding more and more kids to my flock; until I have the group that I have today." I say.

"Do you regret it?" Tessa asks.

"Not really; I have more fun out in the woods with Mr. Everdeen than I do playing in the streets." I say.

"Will you take me into the woods?" Tessa asks.

"Maybe when we're a little bit older." I say.

"Why should we have to wait? You go every Saturday with Mr. Everdeen!" Tessa snaps.

"MEOW!" I say, and Tessa shoves me aggressively.

Peeta and Katniss both stirred, but remained asleep.

"I don't want to take you now because if we run into a wild beast that would view as a food source, I want to be able to climb a tree." I say.

"That's what happened with the bear on Saturday?" Tessa asked, now regretting her actions.

"Yeah." Sasha says.

"Sorry." Tessa says.

"No problem." I say.

It was at this time that Peeta's father came to pick him up. I greet the baker, and then he went home. Tessa was kind of at a loss now that Peeta went home, but a few seconds later Mrs. Everdeen came and picked Katniss up, as Mr. Everdeen was coming to meet his wife and daughter in the square. Before parting ways, I repeat Tessa actions from last Saturday and give her a kiss on the cheek. Tessa turns beet red, giggles, and then runs home. I feel butterflies taking flight in my stomach. On Saturday Mr. Everdeen was going to show me how to make a bow, and then I could work on it during the week. The school week dragged on; the only excitement during the week was watching the kids. On Saturday I walked back to the Everdeen residence, while Katniss is holding my hand.

"Katniss has become very attached to you." Mrs. Everdeen says.

"Her playmate, Peeta, is attached to Tessa." I say.

"Peeta?" Mrs. Everdeen says.

"The baker's son; Peeta Mellark." I say.

"Yeah I know the man." Mr. Everdeen says. "I trade my squirrels for some of his loaves of bread."

I wait outside as the Everdeen family go in and get cleaned up. Mr. Everdeen comes back out, and then we head out to the out to the woods. It's against the law to have weapons in the district. We got away last week, but we don't take any chances. The news spread of the bear attack, so we keep the weapons outside the district.

After I have been working on my bow for about two hours Mr. Everdeen asks about Tessa.

"Tessa is the girl with the light brown hair that looks after the kids with you?" Mr. Everdeen asked.

"Yep, but Katniss and Peeta keep us occupied a lot." I say. "Check this out."

I show Mr. Everdeen he picture of Katniss and Peeta sleeping, and he smiles.

"That is cute." Mr. Everdeen said. "Who took the picture?"

"Some random stranger." I say.

"Don't forget to show that to them when they are older." Mr. Everdeen said.

"That I shall." I say.

"Let me see what you have there." Mr. Everdeen said.

I hand him my bow, and he goes over it with a critical eye. It's a bit bigger than the one he allowed me use the last three weeks, but I'm able to grasp it comfortably. He tilts his head to the side.

"See if you can reinforce the ends; otherwise the bow looks fantastic. I was never able to build a bow that great my first try." Mr. Everdeen says.

 _AWESOME!_ I think.

Building a bow from scratch, and doing it almost perfectly the first try is high praise coming from Mr. Everdeen.

"What do you parents do?" Mr. Everdeen asks.

"You probably know my father; Vasily Pellegrino." I say.

"Of course!" Mr. Everdeen says. "I work next to him in the mines. I like your father."

I glad to know that my father and Mr. Everdeen get along.

"And my mother is a seamstress." I say.

"Pretty resourceful people." Mr. Everdeen says.

"We pay the bills. I'm hoping with my new skills I don't have to sign up for tesserae in a few years." I say.

"Well from what I saw, keep up your training, and it shouldn't be a problem." Mr. Everdeen says.

I find some plastic to reinforce the edges, and show my work to Mr. Everdeen. He is impressed with my work, and then strings the bow. He takes me inside the woods, and give me a quiver to practice with. Seeing as how the bow is brand new I have to break it in. I don't' even try looking for game. I just pick a tree, and shoot a few arrows into. Just as sun is beginning to set I get used to the bow, and Mr. Everdeen decides to call it a night. Mr. Everdeen was working on place to hide our bows and arrows, and then we head back in. When I get home I eat, and take a shower. I spend some time with my parents seeing as how I spend all day in the town square with the kids. I have a one month old brother who has all the physical characteristics of my mother, and I love him to death.

 _Maybe in two, or three years he will able to play with Katniss and Peeta._ I think.

I wake up the next morning early the next morning, and decide to head out to the woods. I want to practice on my skills some more. I grab my pouch and put the picture of Katniss, Peeta, Tessa and I in it; then leave the house. Breakfast will be ready in two hours; it gives me plenty of time to work on my shooting skills. I'm halfway to Meadow when I hear the sounds of footsteps. The person is trying to be silent, but their footstep are still loud. I can only think of one person who would be following me.

"Yes you can come too." I say with a smile on my face.

"How did you know it was me?" It was a girl.

I could see that it was Tessa when she walked into view.

"You were trying too hard to walk softly." I say.

"HMPH!" Tessa exclaimed, which got a chuckle out of me.

"If it makes you feel any better it took me three weeks to get my tread down." I say.

"Tread?" Tessa asked.

"Another term for walking." I say.

I return to walking towards the Meadow, and the fence. When we get to the fence I go under first and I hold my hand out for Tessa so she doesn't trip.

"Oh. Thank you." Tessa says.

"You're welcome." I say.

When Tessa doesn't let go of my hand; I wonder what's going on, but I put the thought out of my mind. I want to work on my shooting.

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked Tessa.

"My dad is an early riser, so I'm usually up this early too." Tessa says.

"Just so you know, this little adventure never happened." I tell Tessa.

"What exactly does that mean? You and Mr. Everdeen leave the district all the time" Tessa said.

"Meaning that the Peacekeepers aren't too know that we are outside the fence. Probably best that you father doesn't know where we are at too." I say.

"Breakfast is in two hours. I have until then." Tessa says.

When we get to the holder that Mr. Everdeen left our weapons in, I let go of Tessa's hand, the butterflies returning. I pull my bow out and show it to Tessa.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"Looks nice." Tessa said.

"I made it last night!" I say with pride in my voice.

"Very nice." Tessa says.

I find the same tree and nock and arrow, and line the shot up. I take my time, and really line the shot up. I take a deep breath, let it out; wait for my heart to contract, and then let my arrow fly. It was a bulls-eye.

"Yippee!" Tessa exclaims.

I take a bow, and then prepare to take another shot. The shot was a hair to the left.

"Why do you take so long to take the shot?" Tessa asks.

"Well if I was to take a shot right now it would be horrible. Everything about the human body throws of shooting. So you have to take a deep breath and let it out, then hold it. Then you have to take a shot between heart beats." I say. "For example."

I take a shot without following Mr. Everdeen's instructions and the arrow is three feet from the second arrow to the left. Then I take another shot as instructed, and it is to the right of the bulls-eye.

"Any question?" I ask.

"Got anything I can practice with?" Tessa asks.

"You can use my bow." I say.

Tessa gets up to try her hand at archery. First shot was between my second and third arrows, but two inches from my second arrow.

"That's a great shot!" I say.

Tessa is all giddy that she made an amazing shot like that on her first try.

"Want to learn how to forage for plants and berries?" I ask.

"Is that safe?" Tessa asks.

"On your first trip we will be two feet apart max, and we won't go in as far as Mr. Everdeen and I usually do." I say.

"Okay." Tessa say hesitantly.

I take her as far as I went with Mr. Everdeen; which was about ten feet from the clearing, and she pick all sorts of berries. She pick a few hazardous plants, but she also picked a lot of plants that would be useful to Mrs. Everdeen. It was at this time that the sun was getting higher, so I tell Tessa it's time to head back in. I pull the arrows out of the trunk, and clean them up. As we are leaving the woods, I subconsciously reach out and take Tessa hand. We hold hands all the way back to the fence. After Tessa steps back into the district she asks.

"Do you think we can go out there again next Sunday, but instead just lie down and relax?" Tessa asks.

"Just lie there, and do nothing?" I ask.

"Yeah. You were right; it is peaceful out there." Tessa says.

"Okay." I say.

This time we both lean in, and give each other peck on the cheek. We head back to my house and then Tessa continues on back to her house alone. As I walk in my mother has the sausage on the table, and the eggs are cooking. I take a quick bath, as my father is setting a chair for my brother to sit at the table. Next week is the reaping; which happens to be two days after school lets out for the summer. It should be the first day of summer, but the Capitol wants to lord its power over us.

 _One day the Capitol won't be able to harm us anymore._ I think.

I touch the necklace as I sit down to breakfast. My mother prays for the meal.

"Mr. Everdeen told me about the bear attack." My father says after mother finishes praying. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad, but I'd being lying if I said I wasn't scared the entire time we were being attacked." I said.

"You kept your head on straight and got out alive; that's all we can ask for." My mother says.

My parents carry on with small talk, while I eat and interact with my brother. The school week drags on again, and the only fun I find is with the children in the square, and going into the woods with Mr. Everdeen and Tessa. I look forward to Sundays every week. Any time I can spend with her is time well spent. The second Sunday we relax on a blanket that I grabbed and look at cloud formations. I come to the realization that Tessa's head is resting on my chest. The following day is the reaping. The morning of the reaping Mr. Everdeen says that the mine is shutdown, so we go out in the morning to hunt and forage. Just as we get outside the fence I speak.

"Sunday two weeks ago I was out here practicing my aim." I say.

"How was it?" Mr. Everdeen asks.

"I hit a bulls-eye, two shots to the left and right of center, and one completely off to the left." I say.

"Why?" Mr. Everdeen asks.

"I had company, and I was giving lessons." I says, hesitating.

"Tessa?" Mr. Everdeen asks.

"Yep." I say.

"How far into the woods did you go?" Mr. Everdeen asks.

"The same distance you took me, my first time." I say.

"Good boy." Mr. Everdeen says.

"Did you teach her how to forage, also?" Mr. Everdeen ask.

"Yep." I say.

Mr. Everdeen nods his head, and then we went to work. We set snares in a four meter radius, and then we pull our bows out and start hunting. With two feet of my position is a rabbit. I do the trick with the leaves, and the wind is blow toward me. I line up and take the shot, and it's clean. I slowly make my way towards the rabbit, collect it, and then I spot a squirrel. The wind is still in my favor; so I take the shot, and I walk away with a squirrel also. I had my mother sow a pocket on the inside of my hunter jacket, I place the picture of Katniss, Peeta, Tessa and I in there. I find some berries and plants to pick, and put them in the pouch that I had my picture in last week.

I hear the bird call that Mr. Everdeen taught me, and I look at him. He spots another wild beast, and we slowly creep back to the edge of the words; I avoid foraging as we go to avoid another chase. We grab our snares and wait for the beast to clear out. Mr. Everdeen says he has a line of sight on the animal, but it seems content to stay where it's at, so we call it a morning. I give the plants to Mr. Everdeen to give to his wife, and then we make the trades. We go into the Hob, which is kind of frightening at first seeing as how I'm eight years old; but we're in and out before anything can happen. We go to the butcher and the baker, and then we head home for the day. I give the materials for sowing to my mother and she adds them to her supplies.

It was nearing noon by the time I eat and get a bath, and then one o'clock we head out to the square to watch the reaping.

 _I hope nobody I knows gets reaped._ I think

They line up the girls on one side, and the boys on the other.

 _They're like lambs being led to the slaughter._ I think.

Which is highly appropriate given that the Games are nothing more than glorified slaughter fest.

 _I wonder what the killing field will be like this year._ I think.

They play then Anthem, and then Mayor Undersee takes the stage. He recites the Treaty of Treason; which I take as required reading for every reaping, but I take it with a grain of salt.

 _I have another four years before I have to stand trial._ I think.

Then the emissary from the Capitol takes the stage. She looks like a clown, and is just as eccentric. A Nikki Rose; looks like she uses her face as a coloring book. Paper white face, red blush, bright red lipstick, blue eyes, with black eyeliner mixed with gold.

 _Scary!_ I think

Nikki gives her speech, and famous "odds be in your favor" quote. I'm bored. This is stupid; why are people who weren't even alive being punished for the actions of people that died eighty plus years ago? Nikki picks a girl's name; the person is someone I've never heard of. She walks out into the aisle, and is flanked by Peacekeepers until she reaches the justice building. They girl looks to be about sixteen years old. Nikki walks over to the bowl for the boys, and grabs a card; she reads the name. It's another name I can't pronounce, and from the looks of it the boy is the same age as the girl. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, and then the tributes shake hands. The adults split for the day, and it's back to my Shepard duties. Tessa comes up behind me, nips my ear.

"I'm glad to see you too." I say.

Next thing we know Peeta and Katniss are running up to us, but they don't want to be held. They just want to play near us. The following week the Games jump off, and the arena is frozen wasteland. Usually the games last a couple week, but the last two years, plus this year, it was over quickly because the tributes couldn't stay warm; so the games ending in half the time.

 _Poor souls. Not only are they in there against their will, but they're freezing to death._ I think.

After the victory was crowned, the game makers made an announcement that they would fix their mistakes next year.

 _You guys are cancelling the Hunger Games._ I think, sarcastically.

The weekend comes, and Mr. Everdeen and I go hunting. It's a big haul! Few squirrels, a few rabbits, lots of strawberries, and a deer! We drag the deer through the district staying out of the square as we head to the butcher. Needless to say that the butcher was ecstatic to see the catch. We traded the rabbits and went to baker. Peeta waved at me, and I waved back. We hit the Hob, and trade for supplies. We head home for the night. I grab a blanket for my meeting with Tessa in the morning.

Come morning I grab few food items, pack them in a bag, grab the blanket, and then head out to the Meadow. Halfway to the Meadow I meet up with Tessa, and we make the rest of the trip out to the fence talking about the events of the past week. It was mostly her talking, with comments I made thrown in there periodically. We get to the fence, and after we pass under it we fall silent. Not that we didn't have any more stories to tell; we just didn't feel like not talking. I grab my bow and arrow just as a precaution, and then we just sit and relax; enjoying each other's presence.

 _A/N: I hit the all necessary parts. So the next chapter will have a few times jumps to keep the story moving along. There won't be anything of consequence in the time gaps; the jumps are so you, the fans, aren't getting bored._


	4. Chapter 4

We lie on the blanket and watch the clouds go by, we point out how the clouds are in familiar shapes; we saw a cat, a dog, and a flower just to name a few. When my stomach starts to grumble Tessa starts laughing.

"Hungry?" Tessa teases.

"Yep." I say. I pull the basket over to us, and I reach in blindly grabbing the first thing I could get my hands on. I pull out two sandwiches and gave one to Tessa because her stomach started growling. We both snicker and then eat our sandwiches. I grab a bottle of water out of the basket and handed it to Tessa. She leans forward to take a sip, and then hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say.

After finishing the food, and the drink we go back to lying down. After a time I ask Tessa about her family.

"How many siblings do you have?" I ask.

"Two. I had three, but one was reaped about three years back." Tessa said.

"I'm sorry for you loss." I say.

"It hurts to talks about my brother, but the pain isn't as bad as it used to be." Tessa said.

Three hours later we decide to head back to. When we get to my house I continue walking. Tessa was taken back, but kept the reply to herself. As we entered the square the kids were out in force, and it seemed that my flock has grown by an extra three kids.

"Wow! I guess the parents rate me pretty high if my group keeps growing." I say.

"That it does." Tessa says.

We watch the kids for a couple of hours, and then the parents come and pick them up. Our summer was spent either watching children in the square, or out in the woods. Come September I turn nine, and in October Tessa turns nine. We were born a month apart. The winter months are bit of drag because I'm stuck in doors, but I make do. I find a knife that isn't used in the kitchen and I taught myself how to throw it. It passes the time, and it was entertaining. In school Tessa and I sit in the same row, she's one chair in front of me. We eat lunch together, and my friends join us from time to time.

When the weather gets warm, Mr. Everdeen and I are out in the woods every Saturday, and on Sunday I'm outside the fence with Tessa. Come summer the reaping comes and goes; and the arena this year is plains setting. The arena was an expansive flat land with the occasional hill, or establishment. The addendum that the Gamemakers made was that they gave the tributes the necessary tools to make a fire: flint, a fire starter; and there was more material to make a fire: grass, tinder, wood. The added materials to make a fire has prolonged the games; but my distaste is still high.

 _So they stay warmer longer, giving the citizens the glorified bloodbath that they want._ I think.

Our summer was the same, but Katniss and Peeta were more mobile and we had to chase them more often than not. I see Tessa chasing Peeta, and listening to the toddler laugh while Tessa is chasing him and laughing herself makes me laugh. I feel something else, but I ignore it. Just then Katniss came up and wanted to play a game of tag. So I chase her around, but I let her think that she has the upper hand; and then I swoop in and pick her up off of her feet. Katniss is giggling the entire time. The fall comes and goes, and we both age another year; growing closer even more.

Come summer time I have a new kid to look out for: my two year brother comes to join the fray, and he hits it off with Peeta and Katniss. While the three of them are playing I see a strange man stumbling through the square. Katniss sees him, and then makes her way back to me; which draws Peeta and my little brother towards me.

"Tessa." I say.

"What's up?" Tessa asks.

"Who's that man stumbling through the square?" I say pointing to the man in question.

"Oh. That's Haymitch Abernathy." Tessa says.

"That!" I say, trying to keep my voice down. The square carries sounds perfectly. "That old wretch is our victor from the thirteen years?!"

"Yep." Tessa says.

I take Haymitch in. Everything about him screams drunken wreck. I draw the group closer towards me and Tessa, and away from Haymitch.

 _I want to give the bum a wide berth._ I think.

Throughout the summer I see Haymitch passing through the square on several occasions.

 _Where is he going?_ I think.

I don't both to follow him because Tessa went to get us a snack, and I'm not leaving these children by themselves. Come Saturday Mr. Everdeen tells me that he can't go out into the woods. His wife just gave birth to their second daughter.

"Let me know when I can meet her." I say.

"That I shall." Mr. Everdeen says.

I catch up to Tessa and pick her up. She lets out a squeal, and then I put her back down on the ground. When she is back on solid ground I rewarded with a swat to the arm. I laugh, and I can see that it scared her, but something in her face said that she enjoyed it, just a little bit.

"Next summer I'll take you out into the woods and teach you how to hunt." I say.

"What about Mr. Everdeen?" Tessa asked.

"They just had another baby. A little girl, so he has to stay home and help around the house." I say.

"I can't wait!" Tessa exclaimed.

What happens next takes me by surprise, but just as welcomed, Tessa leans in and kiss me on the lips. I'm shocked, but I remember my parents closing their eyes, so I follow suit. After Tessa beaks the kiss we stand there for a time. When I open my eyes Tessa winked at me, and then ran home.

 _That was totally unexpected, but totally cool!_ I think.

I slowly make my way home, but I happen to see Haymitch out walking. So I follow him to where ever he was going. I recognize the build he was going into: the Hob. I know that the merchants wouldn't harm me because of my friendship with Mr. Everdeen, but I won't go in there without him. But next year will be different. I decide to head home before Haymitch realizes that he was being followed. When I get home I play with my brother, Li, before I head to take a bath. While I'm taking my bath I touch my index and middle fingers to lips. I feel the butterflies take off in my stomach again. And I remember Mr. Everdeen say that relationship will figure itself out.

Come fall Tessa and I end up taking different classes in different rooms. Now we have a different lunch schedule. I'm hard pressed to keep my mind form wondering now that Tessa isn't in my class anymore. For Tessa's birthday I had one of the vendor's at the Hob help me, and I compensated her properly. It was necklace that had locket on it. When her birthday came I surprised Tessa and gave her the necklace. When she opened the locket Tessa started to cry. I start to panic, until she gives me a hug.

"It's perfect." Tessa whispers.

The picture in the locket was of her, me, Katniss and Peeta. I put the locket on for Tessa and we just sit there. Tessa rests her head on my shoulder, and I wrap my arm around shoulders pulling her into me.

The day of the reaping Tessa, Katniss, Peeta, Li and I are standing together near the behind boys section. I drown the mayor out because I'm getting tired of hearing the Treaty of Treason, but what I didn't see because I zoned out was a new little girl come walking up. I feel slight pressure on my toes. I look down to see a blond haired girl I have never met before. And then I hear Nikki finish her "odds" line and then walk over to get a name out of the girls bowl. I wait for her to read the name, and it's a girl I've never met before. I ask Tessa if she knows her, and I can tell that she does. I pull Tessa into me as best as I could, and she starts to cry. The boy that Nikki calls is from the wrestling team. I don't know the boy, never had time to get to know him.

"Go say good bye." I say.

She nods head, and then walks over to the Justice Building.

"Now what's your name little one?" I ask the little girl still sitting on my feet; my toes have started to go numb.

"That's my sister." Katniss says, proudly. "Her name is Primrose."

"Primrose Everdeen. That's a pretty name." I say.

I pick Primrose up to hold for a little while, but she started to get fussy; so I put her back down. I moved my flock over to a little wall and let the kids play while I waited for Tessa to come back. It was half an hour before Tessa came back, and it looked like she still had more tears to cry. Tessa buried her face into my chest, wrapped her arms around my ribs, and cried. I wrapped my arms around her and held until she was done crying. The gravity of the situation is more desperate now than it was two years ago. We both knew the person, although I didn't get know the boy that well; and next year will be our first entry into the reaping.

 _May the odds be ever in our favor._ I think.

The summer was a little quieter, I spent some time with Mr. Everdeen hunting on occasion, but I spent it with Tessa a lot. One Saturday I work up the courage to ask a very personal question to Tessa. We we're cleaning out equipment, and making arrows to replenish our stock.

"You've gotten really good." I say, compliment Tessa shooting skills.

"Thank you. I had a good teacher." Tessa said.

"Mr. Everdeen and I had that same conversation three years ago. And it played out the same way it did just now." I say, with a chuckle.

Tessa just laughed.

"Tessa can I ask you a question." I say

"Yeah." Tessa says.

"Would you go out with me?" I asked.

"Aren't we already out?" Tessa asked.

"Yes and I don't mean that kind of going out. I mean would you go out with me, _personally_." I say.

"Go out with you; as in be your girlfriend?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah." I say.

Tessa smiles, and then walks over and leans into me, while kissing me on the lips again. After we break the kiss, Tessa continues to lay on me. I manage to lay on the ground with Tessa still on top of me, but she rolled over resting her head on my chest.

"I'm scared for the reaping next year." Tessa says.

"How do you think I feel?" I ask. "In two years a few of the kids I watch will be eligible to be reaped."

"That _we_ watch." Tessa reminds me.

"Touché. Am I afraid for next year? Yeah, but in two years I can guarantee that I will be getting looks from the other kids when they are standing behind those ropes."

"What about the girls?" Tessa asks.

"The oldest girl I think is ten." I say.

"Fabulous." Tessa says.

As the sun is starting to set, we pack up our thing and head back in. When we get to my home, Tessa gives me a kiss goodnight, and then she heads home. I wait until she is out of sight before I head in. The summer flew by, our twelfth birthdays come and go. We have to go to the Justice Building to register for the reaping in the summer. I catch up with Tessa after the filling out the paper work, and we sneak off. It's kind of chilly so we don't hang out long, mainly gossip about the people in the Justice Building. Winter comes and goes, and it's the day of the reaping. Tessa and I sign in and then go to find our places. I see the mayor take the podium, and then miraculously Haymitch decides to join the festivities. And before long Nikki is taking the podium. I'm so sick of her speech that, in a very horrible imitation of her voice, repeat her word for word. And then she goes to pick a girl's name. It's Gigi Romanov; she's in a few classes with me at school, but we never speak. I look at Tessa, who happens to be looking at me; and she is okay. I was busy checking on Tessa that I missed Nikki grabbing the boy's card.

"Shepard Mosely." Nikki said.

 _Shepard!_ I think.

Shepard was a guy on the wrestling team. Team captain to be exact. The replacement is a real jerk. So when the reaping finishes I tell Tessa that I have to go say good bye. I have to wait to get into see Shepard. There is one other person in front of me. When it's my turn to go in I see that Shepard has been crying.

 _This won't be good._ I think.

"Shepard listen to me." I say.

After Shepard composes himself I continue.

"Whatever you do don't underestimate you weight." I say.

"There will people there that are going to be bigger than me." Shepard says.

"True, but that doesn't mean-"

"You know full well that I won't have a chance." Shepard says.

I just stare at Shepard for a time. He's beyond saving. As the Peacekeepers are coming to collect me I repeat the line I hear the boys on the wrestling team say; while raising my right forearm.

"Half as bright." I say.

"Twice as long." Shepard says, and then crosses his right forearm to mine at the wrist.

A week later when the games begin Shepard lasted a day in the arena. It happens to be a cross between a coastal plains, and a swamp. The victor that year was a fourteen year old boy from District 4. His name was Finnick Odair. He got a hold of a trident and net, and slaughter half of the tributes. Shepard's death was accredited to Finnick.

Over the summer the Weiss' had a birthday for Kyle. I walked with him to the Justice Building so he can register.

"Shouldn't your parents have come and done this with you?" I ask.

"Why else do you think they let you babysit me?" Kyle asks.

"Touché." I say.

"So, any advice for next year?" Kyle asks.

"Pray that the odds are in your favor." I say.

"That I shall." Kyle say.

I have a very bad feeling that this will be the last birthday that I will be celebrating with Kyle. These bad feeling usually come true. The school year comes and goes; the only plus was that I had one class with Tessa; and we also had the same lunch period. The last day of school comes, and I'm excited. I get to spend my summer with my girlfriend; who has learn pretty quickly, and effortlessly how to hunt. The kids go home early, giving us more time to be together. We have been in the woods for over three hours when we stop. We find our way into a clearing that has a lake, and an old house. We sit by the lake, and relax. Tessa looks at me when I become quieter than I usually am.

"You okay?" Tessa asks.

"No." I say.

"You afraid for the reaping in three days?" Tessa asked.

"Yes." I say.

"You're afraid for Kyle aren't you?" Tessa asks.

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling last summer. When Kyle left the Justice Building after registering for the Games this year, I had a feeling that last years birthday would be the last one I would get to celebrate with him." I say.

"Would you volunteer?" Tessa asked.

"I'd be hard pressed not to. Between Kyle and me, I would stand the greatest chance of surviving." I say.

"Well let's wait and see what comes for us." Tessa says, and then kisses me.

Tessa cuddles up next to me, and we lie by the lake for the next hour. The sun was starting to breach the horizon, so we got up and headed back. On our way back we walk past the stretch of woods where Mr. Everdeen and I fought the bear. I touch the bear claw necklace, and bid a farewell to my childhood. I'm determined to volunteer for Kyle if it came to that, but what happened the day of the reaping I could never have been prepared for. On the morning of the reaping I venture out to the woods looking for some solace, but all I find is despair and grief. Just before heading back in Tessa finds me. For the first time in a long time I let my defenses go and I cry. Tessa wraps me up in her embrace, my feelings for her have grown. After I clear my vision of the tears we kiss and head back to town. At one o'clock the town gathers in the square. Kyle finds me, and then Tessa joins us. I walk Kyle through the process of how this is going to work.

 _For it being Kyle's first time, he's really calm._ I think. _I wish I was him._

After getting through the registration I point out where Kyle is supposed to go, and then I give Tessa a kiss. I go to my assigned section and await the event to begin. When two o'clock rolls around all the chairs are filled, even Haymitch was on time again. The mayor gets up and reads the treaty of treason, but I drown him out. I look for Tessa in the crowd, and she is looking at me. I give her a wink, which is for my sake just as much as hers. She turns back to the stage, and I look for Kyle. He amazingly enough is content with just staring at the stage. I look for The Everdeen's and I find them because I see Mr. Everdeen; he gives me a nod, and I nod back. I look for the Mellark's, but I can't see them. I see my father, and he gives me a nod; I return the nod. At this time I hear Nikki Rose finish her speech, so I pay close attention to what is about to happen. Nikki walks over to the girls bowl and grabs a card; without hesitating.

 _That can't be good._ I think.

When she gets back to the microphone I almost double over like I had been punched in the gut.

"Tessa Evans!" Nikka said.

I look at Tessa and I see the horror etched into her face, and if I know myself I have that same expression on mine too; as usual there are no volunteers. Tessa is flanked by Peacekeepers as she walks up to the Justice building. The biggest surprise comes when Nikki reads the boys card. When she reads the name I don't hear it, but I see Kyle's face and I see the despair. I was about to speak up when I realize that all eye are on me; even Tessa's eyes. Then I learn the true meaning of desperation.

 _Not only has Tessa been reaped, but so have I._ I think.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't even bother to react. I hold my head high, square my shoulders, and then step out of my section. If I go to the Capitol, then I go on my terms. There will be no tears, or fear on my face. I can't see it, but I know there are a lot of tears and worried looks. Before I get three feet from where I entered the square and I'm flanked by Peacekeepers, some I know because of my backdoor dealings that I've done while I was with Mr. Everdeen, some that I have never seen before. When I get to the Justice Building I don't even hesitate, I climb the stairs without a backwards glance. As I get to the top I see Nikki waiting for me, and she had a very eager look in her eyes.

 _Down girl!_ I think.

Nikki wraps an arm around my shoulder, and practically drags me over to the microphone. After I'm situated by the microphone the mayor approaches the microphone, and reads the Treaty of Treason. I stand there stoically, staring out over the crowd. Tessa, who had been afraid at first, takes my lead and stares out into the crowd; with her head high, and shoulders back. After the mayor finished we shook hands, and then enter the Justice Building. Tessa is escorted to the eastern wing of the building; while I'm escorted towards the western wing. We get to say good bye to our families and friends before being whisked away to the Capitol. First group of people to come see me is my family. I hug Li, and then our parents hug the two of us at the same time.

"You made us proud Sasha." My father said.

"If I go, I go on my terms." I say.

"Just be honorable about your actions." My mother said.

"Please try to win." Li said, through tears.

"I will." I tell Li.

We all hug one last time, and then the Peacekeepers are coming to collect my family. Next group to come, or should I say person, is Kyle. We hug, and then Kyle pulls away and hold his right forearm out; wishing me farewell.

"Half a bright." Kyle says.

"Twice as long." I say, crossing my forearm to his.

With that Kyle turns and leaves. The next group to come is the Everdeen's, with little Prim holding Katniss' hand.

 _How cute!_ I think.

I hold my hand out Mr. Everdeen, but he pulls me into a hug instead. Mr. Everdeen loves his daughters without question, but the time that he shared with me in the woods is as close as he will get to spending time with a son. I give Mrs. Everdeen a hug, and then knelt down to give my _kid sisters_ a hug.

"Come back alive." Prim said.

"I shall." I told Prim, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Keep her safe." I tell Katniss.

Both Prim and Katniss hug me one last time. After we break the hug the Peacekeepers were coming to collect the Everdeen's. I feel that the hour is coming to a close, and my last visitors are The Mellark's. Well just the father and Peeta.

"I'm going to miss you." Peeta said.

"Would you do me a favor, please?" I ask Peeta.

"What's that?" Peeta says.

"Keep an eye on Katniss for me would you?" I say.

"Why?" Peeta asks.

"Because everybody can use a good friend; even you." I tell Peeta.

"Okay." Peeta says.

I shake Mr. Mellark's hand, and then they left. I spend my final moments saying a silent good bye to my flock. Just as I finish the good bye the Peacekeepers are coming to collect me; and then Tessa and I are taken out the back of the building. We get into the car, with Nikki sitting in between us. I hear her rambling on, but I don't care to _hear_ what she is saying. I look at Tessa and it looks like she is on the verge of have an emotional breakdown. Tessa look towards me and I wink, and blow her a kiss. Tessa takes it in stride, she shyly smiles back with a wink. When Tessa finished winking we were arriving at the train station. When we get out of the car I stop Tessa.

"We continue our performance from the reaping; no emotion, no slack in our bodies." I say.

Tessa nods her head, and then we ascend the stairs to the station platform. The photographers take our pictures one last time, and then Nikki herds us onto the train. What I see as we step into the first train car is something that I only could have dreamed of. It's an extravagant dining car that could serve maybe ten people comfortably.

 _This car is bigger than my kitchen back home._ I think.

I feel like a beggar sitting at the kings table, the food looks like it would be served at the kings table also.

"Where are our rooms?" I ask.

"If you would follow me please." Nikki says.

We walked through the door on the far side. The first room we come to is Tessa's; I give her a wink as she steps in. I see her wink back as the door closes. Nikki points to the second door on the left near the far end as mine. I step into my room and I get lost in the fanciness of the interior. There are colors and material's that I know, and other's that I have no clue what they are called.

 _I feel like I just entered another realm._ I think.

I strip my closes off and attempt to figure out how the bathroom works. The tub is actually a shower, this is going to be new experience.

 _I've heard of people taking a shower, but never really experienced one personally. This is going to be a trip with many firsts._ I think

The shower has a knob for both cold and hot water; hot water was a luxury back in District 12, so I'm going to enjoy it while I can. After I finished my shower and get cleaned up, I walk over to the drawers and pull out some fresh undergarments. I grab pair pants, and a short sleeved shirt. I grab my bear claw necklace that Mr. Everdeen had made for me, and put it on over my head. I admire my reflection as I was tucking in the necklace, and then made my way back out to the dining car. As I approach the door to the dining car I see Haymitch is talking to Tessa.

 _CRAP!_ I think. _I forgot that he is our mentor._

I try to regain my composure, but Tessa sees me. She waves me to join them, so I enter the train car; making my way carefully to the table, wary of Haymitch demeanor.

"Ah, so there is my statue." Haymitch said.

I stop dead in my tracks, and both Tessa and I stare at Haymitch.

"Oh please, I don't know what you thought you were doing, but you looked like a statue." Haymitch said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"Depends." Haymitch said, he grab a cup poured some juice, and then mixed it with a spirit.

"On what?" Tessa asked.

"If I had to guess that, in your head, you were trying to be defiant. That if you were going to the Capitol that you were going on your own terms. But that only gets you so far." Haymitch said.

"You'd be surprised what some people are capable of." I say.

"That may be true, but you're going to need a lot of skill and finesse to excel. Plus you are going to need charm." Haymitch said, and then looked at me. "The statue act is great and all, but you going to need to show a little personality before the show is over." Haymitch said.

"You're talking about the interviews." Tessa said.

"Yep." Haymitch said.

 _I know Haymitch is trying to help, but for some reason I'm having a hard time trusting him. I will play along for now._ I think.

"So how did I wind up with the _Shepard_ and his girlfriend as my tributes this year?" Haymitch asked, giving us both question glances.

I stare at Haymitch with my left eye brow raised, and then take a seat next to Tessa

"You know who we are?" Tessa asked.

"I may be a drunkard, but I do get out every now and then." Haymitch said. "I've saw the two of you in the square playing with the children."

Haymitch looked at me just as he was about to take a sip of his drink, it was then spots the necklace rope. He stopped and stared at me; while I decide to eat some of the delicious food. I see a brown substance that looks like you're supposed to drink it. I take a sip, and I'm floored by the taste.

 _It's a chocolate drink of sorts._ I think.

"Tessa try the chocolate drink out!" I say.

I fill my plate up, and I think about how I'm going to play this. The food looks really rich, but then I realized that I'm about to enter a world of alliances, betrayal, survival, and death; so I decide to eat as much food as I can manage without overdoing it.

"What's that?" Haymitch asked.

Tessa stops eating and I stop before I take a bite, and then I looked at Haymitch.

"What's what?" Tessa asked, around the food in her mouth.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full of food." Nikki says finally joining the crowd.

I shake my head at Tessa, and she returns to eating. Nikki is content with keeping to herself and reading her books.

"What's on the necklace that you're wearing?" Haymitch asked me.

I shrug my shoulders at Tessa, and she mirrors my actions and then returns to eating. I pull my necklace out and show the bear claw to Haymitch. Haymitch stares at me for a time, unsure of what to think. He takes another sip, and then asks.

"Is that real?"

"Real, how?" I ask.

"Did you kill a bear for that necklace?" Haymitch asked.

"Yeah. I got this five years ago." I say.

"Impressive. How did you kill it?" Haymitch asked.

"Do we have to discuss this now, I'm actually pretty hunger?" I ask.

"We can do it now, or we can do it before training." Haymitch said.

"Before training. I want to eat, and I need to put on some weight for the coming games." I say, and then fill a second plate with a beef entrée.

"Very well, and wise decision." Haymitch said. "The games can go on for weeks if necessary; so a piece of advice: eat until you can eat no more leading up to the games."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I say.

After lunch, we have free time until dinner; Haymitch retreats to his room, and Nikki went towards the front of the train to attend to some business. Tessa and I find our way to the last car on the train. It has three windows on the back wall. There is a wraparound couch, and coffee table with snacks set out. I sit near one end of the couch, and Tessa decides to get comfortable by laying on me. I put pillow on the armrest, I lay my head on the pillow, and straighten out to full extension so Tessa head is resting on my shoulder; and we're resting chest to chest. I find it funny because our breathing is synchronized; I take a breath, and then she takes a breath.

"Now that we both got reaped, how do you see this playing out?" Tessa asked.

"How about we take this one step at a time." I say.

"I'm a scared, Sasha." Tessa said.

"You're going to have to contain that fear because it won't help you once were in the arena." I say.

I realize that Tessa was looking at me when she said that last line. I look at her and see that the fear that she had fought so bravely to contain has finally won out, and tears are streaming down her face. I don't know what to do, so I do something that is still new, but natural. I brace Tessa head, which gets her attention, and then I kiss her. Tessa was shocked at first; she wasn't expecting me to kiss her. To comfort her yes, but to do so by kissing her wasn't what she expecting. Tessa returned the kiss in kind, and then we're making out. After we break the kiss we fall asleep. Two hours later I start to wake up, but we're startled awake by Haymitch clearing his throat. We turn to look at him, and he is smirking at us.

"Another piece of advice: keep the love relationship out of the public eye. It won't end well for you." Haymitch said.

"Yes Haymitch." We say together.

After Haymitch left the room Tessa kisses me, and then gets up. She holds her hands out as to help me up. I take her offered hands, and stand up. We walk into the dining car to see that Nikki has joined us. We both share a look, and then sit down at the table. The meal had seven courses, and by the time we're done with the meal both Tessa and I are a pale shade of green.

 _That is some extremely rich food._ I think.

After dinner we head into another compartment to watch the recap of the reaping. There were a few that stood, but I noticed something. And from the look in Tessa eyes she notice it too; were the youngest and smallest of the tributes this year.

 _That is going to complicate things._ I think.

I wave my hand at Tessa trying to calm her down, and she does a little bit.

"I'm guessing you already see that the two of you are at a disadvantage this year." Haymitch says.

"We'll just have to improvise." I say.

"Anything you care to share?" Haymitch asked.

"I'm handy with a knife." I say.

"There are going to be other tributes that are handy with that weapon as well." Haymitch said.

"Can any of the other tributes build a bow?" Tessa asked.

Haymitch is taken back by this turn of events. I try to shush Tessa.

"It's getting late. We'll continue this discussion in the morning." Haymitch said, floored by the fact that I could build a bow.

"Okay." Both Tessa and I say.

We exit the compartment, and head back to our rooms. When we get to Tessa room I kiss her good night, and then I head to my room. I enter my room, and then head into the bathroom relieving my bodily functions, wash my hands, and then brush my teeth. I put my clothes neatly on the chair in the corner, and then crawl into bed as the train is slowing down. It could because we are using a refueling station, or we are making a stop in a district.

 _If it's a district, which one is it? 6? 5? We've already been traveling the better part of day. We'll probably arrive in the Capitol by early afternoon._ I think.

I dream of when times were simpler; when I was younger and didn't know how to wield a weapon. When I was shepherding the children back in district. Haymitch is right though; how did I wind up getting reaped? I only had my name in there the required amount of times, and I didn't take any tessera; so what happened? And how did Tessa get reaped too? It doesn't matter now, and before long my dreams are of me and Tessa lying down outside of the district, and relaxing. Morning is coming when I feel the warmth of sun rays on my face. Just as I'm starting to stir I hear Nikki pound on the door.

"Up! Up! Today's the big day!" Nikki said.

 _My goodness woman! Switch to decaf!_ I think.

I crawl out of bed, and put my clothes back on. I head into the bathroom and splash water on my face. I exit and then head back to the dining car.

"Good morning Shepard." Tessa says.

"Morning Tessa." I say in return.

I give Tessa a pat on the back, and then get a plate and fill it with food. I put the first plate on the table next to Tessa, and then fill a bowl with fruit. As I sit down, I get two bites into my first plate when I hear Haymitch ask the question. I can see it in his eyes.

"So you built a bow?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah." I say after finishing what was in my mouth.

"Do you think you can replicate it?" Haymitch asked.

"Possibly. I've only built one bow, and my mentor was shocked by my aptitude." I say finishing my second mouthful.

Haymitch returns to the food in front of him, and I'm able to finish my plate, and bowl of fruit. I get some more hot chocolate and some rolls, and then back off the food; my stomach is able to tolerate the food now. After Tessa finishes her food as Haymitch gets back to grilling us.

"How capable are you with a bow?" Haymitch asked, while making another spirit concoction.

"Which one?' Tessa asked.

"What do you mean _which one_?" Haymitch asked.

"Tessa can use a bow also." I say.

Haymitch looked between the two us, and then asked.

"You taught her how to use a bow?" Haymitch asked.

"Plus hunting, tracking, foraging, and setting snares." I say.

Haymitch is blown away by what I just said. I've remember Haymitch's tributes from the past Hunger Games and they were competent, but they didn't have the skill set that Tessa and I had. Haymitch has a real chance of grooming a winner this round, and I can't blame him. After sixteen years of watching his tributes getting killed he finally has a chance to break that streak. Haymitch got up and walked towards the center of the room.

"Stand up and face me." Haymitch said.

We look at each other, and then do as we're told. Haymitch looks us up and down, and then says.

"With the help of a stylist you might be able to gain some sponsors." Haymitch says.

 _There is that too._ I think.

At this time the train enters the tunnel in the side of the mountain.

 _That was quicker than I imaged._ I think.

We're approaching the Capitol a lot sooner than I thought. The train cabin goes dark as we pass under the mountains. Haymitch made his way back to the table, and to his drink. As the train exits the tunnel we're blinded at first, and then we see the city in all its glory.

 _That's a big city._ I think.

As we're approaching the train station we see a crowd of people that are standing around as if they were waiting for another train to come into station. Not needing an invitation both Tessa and I both start waving to the crowd. I can't see Haymitch, but he is smiling that we took this opportunity to work the crowd. As we step off the train we continue to wave, but Nikki corrals us towards another car, and then we're taken to the Remake Center.

 _A/N: Because the first part of this story is prior to the original trilogy I'm going to show a young Haymitch before he became the full blown alcoholic that we know from the books. He's still going to drink, but not to the extent like in the books._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Starting this chapter, and then in future chapters I won't be going into full detail about the meals being served. I'm going to take somethings from the books, but change them for this story; later in the story Sasha is going to track down the original person to make the event happen like it did in the book. If I didn't say it before I'm going to show younger version of certain key characters before their appearances in the second half of the story._

To say that that I was amazed by the size of the Remake Center would have been an understatement; four stories and a basement. Seems impressive compared to all the one and two-story buildings back in District 12. Nikki herded Tessa and me to and elevator, from there we're off to meet our prep teams and stylist. We all get off at the same floor, but there were two separate teams waiting for us. I wink at Tessa, and step off the elevator and my prep team whisks me away to prepare for the opening ceremonies tonight. On the way to my room they introduce themselves: Nix, Maya, and Zero. When we get to my room and the door shuts they tell me to strip down to nothing but my underwear. I comply, but I have no clue what to expect. When I am standing in my underwear they take my body in, circling me to see what they had to do make me presentable. I take my body in also; I notice that I have the early stages of a beard beginning to show, I have hair on my back, arm, and legs. What I hear next is something that sends dread through me.

"That's a lot of body hair we're going to have to remove." Maya said.

Maya is short and petite, but looks like she has corkscrew contacts in. I'm a little put off by her eyes, but I stand my ground.

"Lily doesn't want to see him until he is Base Beauty Zero, Maya." Zero said.

Zero looked like a normal man, average height and frame, but it's his mouth sets him apart. His canines were either filed, or surgically altered to look like fangs.

 _Fangs like that of a big cat that I've seen wondering in the woods near District 12._ I think. _I guess Lily is my stylist._

"Go behind the wall and put these on." Nix said.

Nix is a tall lanky woman with a dark skinned complexion, dread locks, and fingertip covers. Nix handed me a pair of cloth underwear; I grab the underwear and go change behind the wall. When I step from behind the wall I see that the prep team had pressed a few buttons because where I was standing before going behind the wall a table has raised up from the floor. The team beckons me to lie down on the table so we could begin. What happens next is the longest, most painful experience I have ever lived through. Three hours later the team had finally remove most body hair, and shave my face.

"Sasha are you okay?" Maya asked.

"That depends on your definition of _okay_." I shot back effortlessly.

My prep team gets a kick out of my response, they're all laughing.

"I saw you gritting your teeth a lot, and one time you almost knockout Zero with your one of your knees when he was working on your legs." Nix said.

"Body hair is view differently in the districts as opposed to here in the capitol." I say.

"It's so unsightly, and disgusting." Nix said.

"How can anybody be attracted to the sight of body hair?" Maya asked, I see Zero nod his head in agreement.

 _Too ignorant for their own good._ I think.

"Well in the Capitol where you don't have to worry about heating your homes as much, body hair does seem unsightly. But trying to stay warm in the districts where we don't have reliable sources of heat like you do, so we have to compensate." I say.

My prep team stares at me blankly for a time, and then Zero speaks up.

"I'm glad I live in the Capitol then." Zero says, to which Maya and Nix just nod their heads. "But now that we are done removing your body hair it's time to move on to your skin."

They get some lotion that they rub all over my body that cause a stinging sensation when it makes contact with my raw skin, but soothes it also; it's the best feeling after the assault that I just survived for the past three hours. They help me off the table, and then they grab tweezers and then circle my body one last time to remove any hair they might have missed. When they were satisfied Zero spoke again.

"That should do. Time to call in Lily."

With that Zero, Maya, and Nix leave the room to go get my stylist. I sit back on the table and take in the room; it reminds me of the operating room of the doctor's back in District 12; white, clean, and sterile. I wonder how Tessa survived her torture session with the waxing. More importantly I hope Lily is more sensible than her prep team. Just then the door opened and in walked the woman who must be my stylist, and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen; albeit, I'm kind of tickled by her appearance.

 _Lily is a fascinating woman, but she has sort of an odd obsession with tigers it seems._ I think.

"Hi Sasha. My name is Lily, I'm your stylist." Lily said.

Lily is a tall, thin woman with a neat hourglass figure, and with a crop and sleek haircut.

"Is you hair normally orange?" I ask.

"Hold on, can you give me a couple of seconds?" Lily says.

"Go ahead." I say.

Lily takes her time carefully eyeing me from head to toe, front to back. Then she looked at my head, and was puzzled by it.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I ask.

"For what I want to do tonight it's too long." Lily almost purring. "And no my hair isn't normally orange."

"Do you have a nickname, or something; I don't know, say like Tiger Lily?" I ask.

Lily laughs at my wisecrack. She isn't even offended, but her response isn't what I was expecting either.

"Tiger Lily, that's cute; I like that. I have been in love with tigers ever since I was a little girl. The answer to your question is yes I do have a nickname, and it's Tigris. You can put your regular underwear back on then this robe." Lily says.

I change out of the underwear that my prep team gave me, and then I put the robe on. As I step from behind the wall to see that Lily is standing by the door. I follow her out into a sitting room with two chairs; three of room's walls are bay windows that give me a phenomenal view of the city; I whistle.

"You should see the place at night." Lily says with a grin.

I happened to catch a look at Lily's face when she grinned, and I saw that she had a mouth full of surgically altered teeth to look like a big cats teeth. I smile back to hide my shock. From the looks of the position of the sun it's early afternoon. Lily invites me to sit down; she presses a button on the table next to her, the floor opens up, and a table enters the room that has our meal for the day. From the looks of her meal it's basically raw meat; like they cut it off the creature after it had just been killed. While my meal is looking more lively; or more appropriately, more thoroughly _cooked_!

"Cheers." I say as I pick up my fork and start eating.

Lily smiles, and then starts eating her steak. When Lily finishes her steak, she grabs a napkin dabs her lips, and then begins to talk.

"Now were going to discuss your costume for the opening ceremonies tonight." Lily says.

"I can eat and listen at the same time." I say.

"You know that we usually try to reflect what the district does, and then try to display it in the costumes." Lily said.

Basically the stylist try to describe what the district does for a living, and tries to reflect it in the costume.

"Twelve is coal mining; that would be a plain jumpsuit." I say, between bites.

"Yes, but we're not going to do the coal miner's jumpsuit; I think we can both agree that it's been play out." Lily said.

 _So what's the play?_ I think, while I still eating. I finishing my meal when Lilly starts again.

"Instead of working the angle of the miners, we're going to work it from the angle of the coal." Lily said.

It takes me less than ten seconds to realize what she was talking about.

"You're not going to set me and Tessa on fire are you?" I ask.

"That would up the ante for your entrance, but neither I nor Kaz, Tessa stylist, know how to make the synthetic elements to make the fire. I have a friend who does know the element mix, so we are just going to work a different angle." Lily said. "Come with me."

Five hours later I'm in a shiny black unitard that covers me from my ankles to my neck; paired with shiny black, leather boots that lace up to my knees. My hair has been cut to ear length, I take in the uniform in as I'm standing in front of a full length mirror. What I couldn't see at first is what looked like panels stitched into the uniform.

"Can you turn off the lights?" I asked.

"Hold on. All I have left to do is the makeup." Lily says.

Lily pulled out a makeup panel and started to apply it to my face. Lily applied makeup to my face and lips; then she went to work on my eyes. Layering a shimmery peach on my eyelids, and then building up layers of darker browns in the outer corner of my eye. Next Lily used a soft, deep brown eyeliner to line the upper and lower lash lines, concentrating on the outer corners. She joined the two lines in the corner and then slightly smudge out the edges. A coating of deep brown mascara to finish the look. I looked at Lily and awaited her order; instead she pressed a button, and my suit came to life. I looked at myself in the mirror and I'm rendered speechless as well as breathless. My suit had panels that are solid gray, with orange around the edges. When one panel went off, another cut on. The entire uniform had the panels spread out evenly, and it gave off the effect of smoldering coal, but the makeup makes my skin and lips look ashen, and my eyes look smoky.

"Lily… this… is… amazing." I say.

"Please. Call me Tigris." Lily said.

"Okay, Tigris. You and Kaz really out did yourselves." I say.

Tigris pressed the button and it shut the suit off. It was getting time for the opening ceremonies, so we exit the room, and made our way down to the basement of the Remake Center. The basement is a stable where the keep the horses. All the chariots are lined front to back by districts, I see the other tributes are already here, and standing around their chariots. I make my way to our chariot, and I give Tigris a look that say "let's make this quick shall we?" and she gets the idea. So we make the quick trip back to our chariot, where I see Tessa, Kaz, and her prep team are already waiting.

 _To see Tessa dressed like me, but a different makeup color scheme, is pretty sexy._ I think.

"Tessa." I say in greeting.

"Shepard." Tessa greets back.

"You must be Kaz." I say extending my hand in greeting "Sasha."

"Pleasure is all mine." Kaz say shaking my hand. "Shepard?"

"District nickname." I say.

"It's an interesting nickname." Kaz say.

"I'll explain it later." I say to Kaz.

It was at the time the anthem starts blaring, signaling that the ceremonies are about to begin. The tributes got up on their chariots and prepared to enter the ceremonies. Kaz had one last order, per se, for us.

"When you leave the Center I want your heads high, eyes straight ahead, and finally you're not to wave to the crowd. I want you to act as if this whole thing is beneath you." Kaz said.

As we step onto our chariot, I see that Tessa is starting to stumble; so I brace her, and then gab her hand. I see Kaz out the corner of my eye take in the holding hands, but he lets it slide. I'm guessing that as long as we follow the orders it probably won't matter.

 _Also if we hold hands it could give off the effect of two pieces of coal that have been bonded together because of intense heat._ I think, an interest thought.

Ten minutes after the anthem starts to play the doors open, and the first chariot is away. Before long the next chariot. We have a couple of minutes before it's our turn in the spot light, and it's going to be a twenty minute ride.

 _That's going to be one heck of a long ride._ I think.

Just before the chariot for District 11 leave I look at Tessa.

"A repeat performance of the reaping?" Tessa asks.

"That goes without saying baby." I say.

With that the chariot for 11 was gone. As we're pulling up to the door I look at Tessa one last time, and she looks at me. I wink at her, and she winks back; then were are pulled out into the city. We both look straight ahead, and become statues again. The crowd is taken back when first we pull out; we look like creatures from another world, but when the take it all in the ashen face and lips, the smoky eyes, and then the lights on our uniforms the crowd goes wild. Kaz and Tigris must have activated our suits just as we left the Remake Center. Another part of crowd is a little hesitant and then they realized what our costume is supposed be, and then the start cheering, loudly. So loud that it draws the attention of the crowd three chariots in front of us.

I feel the cheering and admiration from the crowd entering my blood and I find it hard not to react, but I intend to follow Kaz order. By the time we are reaching the City Circle I hear a cascading of applause for us, and I think that I might be going deaf from the applause. We pull up to the Training Center and our team of horse's lines up off to the right side. I hear the music and applause continue, but I see President Snow take to the podium and he silences the crowd as the music fades. I hear President Snow give his speech, but I'm not listening. I'm watching out of respect, but in my mind I'm thousands of miles away and Tessa is with me too. I'm brought back to reality when the horses enter the Training Center.

"Did you see it?" Tessa asked.

"See what?" I say.

"The monitors?" Tessa asked.

"No I was miles away." I say.

"We stole the spot light." Tessa said. "The camera operators wouldn't budge from us."

"Tessa that is a curse in disguise trust me. If we look better than everybody else, especially the Careers; they will come for us. Let's try stay under the radar for now." I say.

"Okay." Tessa said, disappointed.

"There is nothing wrong for stealing the spot light from other people. Can it earn us sponsors? Yeah, but it puts a bigger bulls eye on our back. I'm sorry for stealing your fire." I say

Tessa smiles at me and then blows me a kiss, which I do in kind. Just as our chariot is stopping, both Kaz and Tigris are approaching our chariot. As we are stepping off our chariot Kaz and Tigris turn our outfits off; also at this time Haymitch and Nikki are approaching the group.

"I see you still got use out of that statue act?" Haymitch said.

I see Nikki behind him beaming with excitement.

"Kaz order, not mine." I say.

"Well with that outfit it work perfectly; albeit, it is a little morbid." Haymitch said.

"Well the crowd loved it." Tessa said.

I see Haymitch put both of his hands together signaling that our hands are still together. He drew the attention away from us as I began the process of extricating my hand from Tessa. We massaged our hands to get the blood flow backing into our fingers. It was at this time Haymitch decided to take this party upstairs because we were receiving unsavory glance from some of the other tributes. So we head upstairs. We step on the elevator, and take the car all the way to the top floor. When we get to the penthouse both Tessa and I are blown away by the size of room.

"This is bigger than three businesses back in twelve." Tessa whisper.

"Everything on this trip is bigger and better than everything back in twelve." I say, snickering.

I see something out the corner of my eye; it was a man dressed in red standing as still as a statue. Across the room from his position was a woman, who was also dress in red. That's puzzling, but I take this opportunity to razz Haymitch.

"Hey Haymitch." I say.

"What Sasha." Haymitch say.

"Between us, and the people in red, who does a better statue pose?" I ask.

Tessa snickers, but attempts to contain her laughter. Haymitch gives a mock smile.

"True they have you beat there, but they can't talk to you." Haymitch said.

We share a look, and then we booth turn and look at Haymitch.

"Why not?" Tessa asks.

"They're Avox." Nikki said.

We glance at the group dumbfounded.

"Traitors to the Capitol; their tongues have been cut out, and serve the tributes that come to participate in the Games." Kaz said.

Both Tessa and I look at each other for a little bit, and then I mouth at Haymitch "Well played," then we are led away to our rooms. Nikki said that the dinner will be ready in a half hour. I get a shower to wash off all this makeup.

 _We made one heck of an entrance tonight, but Haymitch is right it was pretty morbid. We looked like death warmed over, but given what is less than a week away I guess Kaz and Tigris did us a favor._ I think.

I finish my shower, get dressed, and then head down to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry this story is late being updated. I had a crappy week two weeks ago, and I had other stories to update besides this one._

As I step back into the hallway I smell dinner is almost served, but I head towards the roof, or what stairway to the roof. I try the knob, and see that it's unlocked. I head up the stairs to see what's on the roof, and get a view of the city; I'm not disappointed by the view. As I exit the stairwell I enter a domed-shaped room with a door leading out onto the roof.

"Are you sure you want to be up here by yourself?" A voice asked.

I turn to see its Kaz. I smile at the question, it almost seems that he wants me to go out onto the roof.

"Afraid I might try to commit suicide, and jump over the side?" I ask; with a smirk.

"That won't happen." He said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Follow me." Kaz says.

We step out on to the roof, and I amazed by the city: the sounds, the lights, the shadows, and the fresh air.

 _The air seems different. Almost thinner._ I think.

I watch as Kaz walks to the railing, and then reaches his hand out. A few seconds after reaching his hand out past the railing it shoots back towards him.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A force field." Kaz says.

"Are the Gamemakers afraid that we're going to commit suicide?" I ask, incredulously.

"Don't know, maybe. I haven't heard any rumors in the past about tributes jumping to their deaths, but if they want to give their citizens a show it would make sense." Kaz says.

"We're going into their playhouse for their people's entertainment, and they put force fields up? Seems kind of excessive." I say.

"Don't want to have an impromptu reaping to replace the dead tribute." Kaz says.

"As if the first reaping wasn't bad enough." I say. "How did you get mixed up in all of this?"

"I volunteered." Kaz says.

I give Kaz a stunned expression.

"I didn't have any other options, so I decided to try my hand at being a stylist." Kaz says

"Kaz. Shepard." Tessa says. "Dinner is ready."

I nod my head back to the door, and we head back in. As we enter the dining room I smell the food, and it's delicious.

 _Probably another seven course meal._ I think.

Dinner is only five courses, and I feel slightly better compared to the meal last night. We are sitting around the table just as dessert is being served when Kaz asks.

"Sasha I have to ask: Shepard?" He asks.

"Shepard as in the person who watches the sheep." Haymitch says.

"You literally watch sheep in District 12; I thought you guys mined coal?" Kaz ask.

"We are a coal mining town." Tessa says.

"See about, what was it five years ago?" Haymitch asked.

"Yep." I say, confirming Haymitch's question as I was taking a bite of my dessert.

"About five years ago, Sasha basically took to watching about twenty kids; while their parents went about their business." Haymitch said.

"Twenty kids?" Tigris asked.

"I finished with twenty-three kids before I was reaped." I say, taking another bite of my dessert.

"Impressive." Kaz says.

"Tessa was helping Sasha keep an eye on all of those kids." Haymitch said.

We finished our dessert, and then moved into the sitting room to watch the recap of the opening ceremonies. The other tributes we memorable, but none of them held a candle to our smoldering coal look.

"Whose idea was it to hold hands?" Haymitch asked.

"Tessa was having problems getting steady, so Sasha held Tessa hand to steady her." Kaz said.

"The smoldering coal look plus holding hands gives you a look that you share a bond. That could work for you." Haymitch said.

I nod my head, and then I continue to watch the screen. Caesar comes back on the screen making a few comments in parting and then bids Panem goodnight. I looked at Tessa as Haymitch spoke up.

"Meet me for breakfast in the morning. We will go over our strategy then." Haymitch said.

"Night." Both Tessa and I say as we get up and leave the sitting room.

After we're out of sight of the adults I grab Tessa hand, and then take her up to the roof.

"What are you doing?" Tessa hissed.

"Unlike Haymitch we can lose a few hours of sleep, and we won't be affected by it like he would. Come on, I want to show you the view from the roof." I say.

Tessa follows my lead, even though she is unsure if we are supposed to be on the roof. As we step out on the roof, out of the domed shaped building Tessa takes in the view. She gasps at first taken back by the view, and then lets out a whistle.

"Thank you." Tessa says, and then wraps her arms around my torso.

I wrap an arm around her shoulder. We stand there; getting lost in the view of the Capitol. As if frozen in space and time. After a while Tessa lets out a yawn, and I wrap my other arm around her.

"What do you have planned for when we enter the arena?" Tessa asked.

"First thing to do would is to get supplies. From there we need to get a knife, or two." I say.

"You're really going to try to build a bow in the arena?" Tessa asked.

"Will there be a bow? Yeah, but I think I will have better luck building our own instead of trying to get the one that's already made. Not only that what is going to look like, and what will it say to the sponsors think that I can build a bow?" I ask.

"I bet Mr. Everdeen will be so jealous if you pull that off." Tessa said.

"That's my guess to. The only problem is that if I build the bow, will I be able to find the materials to construct the arrows." I say.

"What will be the hardest part?" Tessa ask.

"The arrow heads." I say.

Tessa yawns again, and I decide we should head back down. As we get to Tessa door I kiss her good night, and then head back to my room. I enter to see and Avox tiding my room. I hold the door open, and then the Avox leaves. I enter the bathroom, and brush my teeth. From there I put my clothes on the chair next to my bed, and crawl between the sheets in my undergarments. I enter a dreamless sleep for a time. And then minutes before the sun rises Kyle enters my dreams. He's seven years old again, and he is showing me the caterpillar.

 _It's ironic that I'm dreaming of Kyle just days before I enter the Games. I guess my brain is trying to give me something to hold onto before I have to sacrifice my soul._ I think.

Dawn has come, and the sunlight is breaking through the clouds. I feel the warmth of the rays on my face. I turn to look at the clock and see that it's six o'clock in the morning. If I was home I would be rising to go hunting with Tessa in the woods, or relaxing outside the fence with her on a blanket. Instead I have to prepare to enter the arena in five days.

 _How I wish it was different. That the first rebellion had succeeded. Then Tessa and I wouldn't be in this mess; plus all the other victors and tributes that came before us wouldn't have had to live through the horrors of the Games._ I think.

I look in my closet and see a long black pants, with a blue tunic, and leather shoes for me to wear. I look at my chair to see that the clothes that I wore last night have been put a way. I crawl out of bed and walk over to the closet and pull out my training uniform.

 _I guess Tigris wants me to wear this._ I think, groggily.

I put my uniform on and see that it fits me perfectly. Tigris must have gotten my measurements last night. I exit my room, and then head down to breakfast. Neither Haymitch nor Tessa are at breakfast; plus Haymitch didn't give us a time to meet so I head down to breakfast, but not before I feel a soft pat on the small of my back. I turn to see Tessa standing next to me, and then she kisses me on the lips. After we break our kiss, we head down to breakfast. We both grab a plate, and fill it to capacity. We eat our first serving, and then went back for seconds. By our third helping Haymitch was making his way down to breakfast. I didn't notice it at first because I was too busy loving on Tessa, but we are both wearing the same outfit, but her tunic is orange.

I'm not the type to fuss over that kind of stuff, but I wonder if it's going to make us look better because we match except for a different color. I think of what's to come over in the near future; three days of training with a private session with the Gamemakers on the afternoon of the third day. I notice that Tessa is starting to get jittery. Probably the nerves of what's coming has caught up to her. I see Haymitch had grabbed a platter and filled it with stew, and would make a few more trips before he's satisfied. After his third trip, Haymitch pushed his platter to the side and filled a glass with juice. He drank it straight without adding any spirits, I take it in stride and then I give Tessa thigh a squeeze. Tessa smiles at me, and I smile back; Tessa starts to relax.

"So what's the plan?" Haymitch asked.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"How do you want me to train you?" Haymitch asked.

"I don't think there isn't anything; I should say, I don't think we have anything to hide." I say.

"We both share the same skill set, per se." Tessa says.

"Well that make that easier." Haymitch said. "Is there anything else you didn't tell me on the train?"

"I was on the wrestling team for the past couple of years, but that probably won't help." I say.

"Not necessarily." Haymitch said.

"I'm smaller than all the other tributes, Haymitch." I say. "I would at least need another six inches, and at least fifty pounds to be a force to be reckoned with."

"True, so you're just going to have to make up for it with your hunting abilities. Did you say you know how to trap, or set a snare?"

"Yes we both do." Tessa said.

"That will be substantial in terms of food." Haymitch said.

"Haymitch we are outclassed here. How are we supposed to take these people on?" I ask.

"You're going to outsmart, and outthink them." Haymitch said.

"That is easier said than done." I say.

"Maybe, but do you think you can replicate that bow you made a few years ago?" Haymitch asked.

"I'll try." I say.

"If you can build a bow you can try what is called guerrilla tactics." Haymitch said.

"What?" Tessa asked.

"Guerrilla what?" I asked.

"Guerrilla tactics." Haymitch said. "Hit and run techniques. Attack them when they least expect it, and then retreat before the can set up an organized defense." Haymitch said.

"I'll have to get my hands on a knife in order to build the bow." I say.

"If you can steal it from somebody fine. But don't actually go into the Cornucopia looking for it; it's a trap, and you will die." Haymitch said.

"Anything else?" Tessa asked.

"I know I never said it, but I want to you to continue complying with the wishes of your stylist. It will make your job easier before entering the arena, and I want you to appear as _friends_ over the next three days of training." Haymitch said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Is that wise?" Tessa asks.

"The stylist want to continue playing the "coal that has been forged in fire" act, and show that you to have a bond stronger than the coming Games." Haymitch said.

"This is what I get for holding Tessa hand in public last night?" I ask.

"Hey." Tessa protests, swatting my leg.

"Not complaining about holding your hand." I say, which causes Tessa to smile.

"More, or less." Haymitch said. "One last thing, during training don't let on that you know how to use a bow; the less that the other tributes know, the better your chances of survival are. You're free to do whatever you want until ten. At ten meet Nikki at the elevator, and she will escort you down to training."

The Avox that was standing near the food table this morning collect our plates, and then Tessa and I part ways for our rooms. I sat on my bed, and let my mind wander back to District 12. Has anyone picked up the Shepard duties, or have the kids split up and went back to playing in their own sections of district.

 _I hope Peeta and Katniss are still playing together. They were great friends._ I think.

I think about that picture of Tessa and me holding Peeta and Katniss when they were two years old and another thought crosses my mind.

 _I wonder if they would make a great couple._ I think.

I don't get to ponder that thought because it was getting close to ten o'clock. So I head into the bathroom and brush my teeth. After I'm satisfied with my work I head out to the elevator. I see that Nikki is already waiting for me, and then Tessa is walking down the stairs behind me. We ride the elevator to the basement of the Training Center, and even though it's not ten o'clock yet we are the last ones to arrive. I take in our fellow tributes uniforms.

 _We are the only tributes dressed alike, somewhat._ I think.

I feel something being attached to my back between my shoulder blades. I turn and look at Tessa's back and see that she has a cloth square with the number 12 pined on her back.

 _I guess that's what was attached to my back too._ I think.

We walk over to join the group, and I remember that we are outclassed by about fifty or sixty pounds, and by a six inches to a foot. It's going to be a rough cycle for District 12

 _It looks like we have our work cut out for us._ I thought sarcastically.

Just as were approaching the group, the head trainer steps up and starts to explain how things are going to be run. The spiel she is giving last for ten minutes, during that time I take to scouting the layout of the gym. I noticed a few dirty looks from the other tributes, but I just keep scanning the area. I see a lot of the tributes though bigger than me, not physically fit for any major physical activity.

"It looks like we got our work cut out for us." I whispered to Tessa.

"Somewhat." Tessa says.

It was at this time that the head trainer finished her spiel, and cut us loose. The Careers headed for the weapons, wielded them with ease; I didn't bother watching the other tributes.

"What do you want to do?' I ask.

"Camouflage." Tessa said.

"Alright." I say.

We head over to the camouflage station, and let the instructor explain how this station works; after that he let us go. I sit down and wonder what I could do. I see a lot of different colors, but I don't have a clue what I can mimic. I see the pole next to us, and then I set out to build a pattern that could copy it. As I'm collecting the supplies to build the pattern on my arm I see that Tessa had already had a descent pattern on her arm already; one that matched the training dummy next to us.

"Check this out." Tessa said.

She stands up, and walks over to the dummy and puts her arm on it. Except for the part that is still exposed her hand matches the dummy.

"That's impressive." I say.

The instructor was also impressed with Tessa pattern, and clapped their hands.

"You try." Tessa said.

"Okay." I say.

I study the pole next to us, and then set out to build a pattern that will match it. It is gray with black and red stripes. From there I begin to build my pattern I start off with a section with grey, and I have a bit of a problem getting to stick to my arm.

"Mix the materials into a paste before applying it to your arm." Tessa says, as she sits down beside me; straddling the bench.

I mix the first batch into a paste as instructed, and then eye the first section on the pole. I apply the paste in neat, uniform section, and then I move onto the black portion. I repeat the process until I finish with the gray; my hand and fingers feel stiff, but I guess that's how it's supposed to feel. I walk over to the pole and put my arm next to the pole. At first it looks wrong, but Tessa walked over and adjusted my arm; after the readjustment the pattern matches the pole perfectly.

"I take it that was your first time doing something like this?" Tessa asked.

"Yes." I say. "What do you think?"

"It seems that you have an aptitude for adaptability." Tessa says.

We play around with a few more patterns and then move onto the next station. I happen to notice a skull cap at the station. I guess you could use that if you wanted to paint your head without messing your hair up.

 _Mental note: the skull cap could be used to do a full body camouflage._ I think.

We move onto the knot tying station, and the instructor is happy to see us. Not a popular skill to learn, but a valuable one. After a little while the instructor realizes that we are skilled at tying basic knots, and snares that he teaches us an advanced trap that can hold a human target up by their ankle. After we finished the last knot we were called to lunch. Lunch was a buffet style setup; a bunch of trays laid out so you can serve yourself. There were a lot of tables, but Tessa and I sat together on the far end of the room. Haymitch said that we're to appear friendly, so we start goofing off. The other tributes stare at us, while others just watch contently. Lunch was over and we were back in the gym. We tried our hands at some of the weapons, but we steered clear of archery. We tried throwing a spear, which we were both mediocre at. From there we did the obstacle course.

In a few hours the first day of training was over, and we were all on the elevators heading back to our floors. We chose an elevator that didn't have any of the Careers, but the ride was still tense. The tributes from 7 and 8 stared at us; not menacingly, but it almost seemed like they were enjoying the size difference. The tributes get off at their respective floors, and then we relax. Just as we are getting off the elevator Haymitch is waiting for us. He saw that we were overly tense.

"Was it really that bad?" Haymitch asked, perplexed by our tense bodies.

"No." Tessa said.

"The tributes from Districts 7 and 8 were sizing us up." I say.

"So it begins." Kaz said.

"Tell me about it." I say.

"It's forbidden tributes to fight with each other before entering the arena." Nikki said.

"I don't think they were looking for a fight; just trying to ruffle our feather." I say.

"Well it worked." Tessa said.

"Relax babe." I say.

I gently poke Tessa, and she swats my arm. I laugh as an Avox approaches the group.

"Let's eat." Tigris said.

As we sit down to eat Tessa and I continue to bicker as the adults chit chat about the scuttlebutt around town. It seems that were are the talk of the town; the smoldering coal look was a new for the opening ceremonies, and it seems that it is now a new fashion trend among the Capitol citizens.

"What did you do today?" Haymitch asked, while we were eating dessert.

"We did the camouflage station, the knot tying station, and spear throwing." I say.

"Plus the obstacle course." Tessa finished.

"Tying knots; helpful." Haymitch said.

"How so?" Kaz asked.

"Tying knots can help with setting up snares." I say.

"Fair enough." Kaz says.

After dessert Tessa and I sneak off, and up onto the roof. We make our way out to the railing, and then look out over the city. I sit down with my back against the post, and Tessa sits against the post across from me.

"Please don't lie to me, but how do you see this playing out?" Tessa asked.

"Just pray that your death is an honorable one if you happen to die." I say.

"That sounds uplifting." Tessa said.

I crawl over to Tessa and kiss her, hard on her lips. When we break the kiss she is staring in my eyes as she is trying to catch her breath.

"I know this is all new to you, but please don't make my job any harder." I say.

Tessa realizes what I mean, and pulled me into a kiss. I can feel the hunger that is coming off her in waves; trying to apologize for all the times she has let her emotions get the better of her.

"I'm not sure how we're going to die, but I know for certain I can't kill you." I say, after we break the kiss.

We head back down, and go to bed. I get a shower, and then crawl into bed. Come morning breakfast is quick and efficient, but Haymitch is grilling us and giving tips. During training on the second day I noticed other tributes watching us periodically. Just before lunch I realized that we were upstaging the other tributes because the Gamemakers were paying more attention to us, more than the rest of the tributes. After lunch we went to the station that teaches us how to build a fire. When Tessa was building her fire I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"It seems that we are stealing the spot light again." I say.

"How?" Tessa whispers back.

I nod discreetly towards the back half of the gym. Tessa turned to see that the Gamemakers were again watching us.

"How long have they been watching us?" Tessa asks.

"Go back to building you fire." I say.

Tessa returns to building the fire.

"I've only noticed it today." I say.

"Why do you think that is?" Tessa asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I say.

Tessa got fire going just as I finished talking. She blew on it, and a bigger flame kicked up. She smiled at me as the fire died out.

"You best guess?" Tessa asked.

I scan the gym to see that rest of the tributes are training with weapons, and working on getting their body in shape. Very few of the other tributes are working on the survival skill stations.

"Because we hit all the survival skill stations, as opposed to working on the weapon tactic stations, and workout stations." I say.

"You think that they might be putting us in the high survival category?" Tessa asked.

"That would be my guess." I say

I take my turn to build a fire, and I pick up in half the time that Tessa did.

"I hate you." Tessa said.

"What." I say.

"You make everything look so easy." Tessa said.

"Who had the camouflage station down the first try?" I ask.

She smiled coyly when she remembered that she had to help me yesterday at that station.

"Plus we figure the knot tying station out together." I say.

She playfully glared at me. That was when it hit me why the Gamemakers are still watching us. I look around at the rest of the tributes: they are either working separately, or taking everything seriously. As if the Games have already started.

"Even though we're rivals, we're acting like we're friends and getting along. Everybody else has basically acted like the Games have already started." I say.

"Definitely placing bets." Tessa said.

After the training session is over were are being grilled by both Nikki and Haymitch, and it's driving us up the wall. Haymitch and Nikki are only trying to help prepare us for the Games next week, and our stylist aren't here to lighten the mood. They mean well, but I'm on the verge of screaming. When we break for the night we make our way to my room; cuddled up on my bed.

"Somebody needs to get Haymitch a drink." I say.

We both laugh, and then we lax into a comfortable silence. Then a few minutes later we fall asleep. A few hours later I feel Tessa start to stir, kiss my lips, and then head back to her room. After lunch on the third day the Gamemakers started to call the tributes out one at a time. I finish my lunch, and I grab one of Tessa hands. I massage her hand to ease some of the stress that was sure to be building.

"Thank you." Tessa said.

The other tributes were called off in rapid succession, and before long it was just Tessa and me. I can feel the tension begin to build in Tessa body, and for some strange I had the urge to say something.

"Shoot straight." I say.

"Sasha Pellegrino." One of the Gamemakers said.

"How did you know?" Tessa asked.

"It doesn't matter; just remember what I taught you." I say, and then leave.

As I step back into the gym I see that I have free reign of the place. I look around at the possible tools I could use to show off my skill. I then remembered the skull cap, and I know what I'm going to do. I look at my outfit, and then I realize that I will have to get it dirty. I see a pole that matches my uniform, and then I walk over to the camouflage station.

 _I'm in luck; the pole is next to the camouflage station._ I think.

I prep the materials, and then start apply the first layer. I see the skull cap just as I finish the first color on my right arm. I put my hair up in the cap, and then adjust it so it fits comfortable. I continue applying the layers until all that is left is my hands. I doctor my hands and then I cover my face. I stand next to the pole, adjust my position, lean my head back, and then close my eyes. My eyes are close for all of two seconds before I hear and applause. I'm dismissed, and then I hit the shower to wash off the paint. After I wash off all the paint, I head back up my floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I walk out into the hall, and head for the elevator. The Avox at the elevator opened the door for me; which I think is kind of weird, but if I have to have people wait hand and foot to serve me so be it.

"Thank you." I say, and then I press the button for the twelfth floor.

My ride up to the top floor seems to drag; even though it took us no time to get up the night of the opening ceremonies. So I take the time to think: of District 12, my flock, Katniss and Peeta, and my family. I have no idea what the outcome of the Games will be, all I want to do is go home and see them all: the district, my flock, Katniss and Peeta, and my family.

 _I forgot Katniss has a sister, Prim._ I think.

Though I didn't get to spend a lot of time with Prim, she was a sweet girl. I let my thoughts turn to the coming Games.

 _Three days until Game day._ I think.

My mind is now starting wondering what the location will be. I didn't bother to think about that before today; I needed to be in the moment. And that moment was training; now that training is over I can think about the arena.

"You alright Sasha?"

The elevator had already stopped on the twelfth floor, and I was still in a daze. I didn't even register that the doors had opened. I heard Kaz asking me a question.

"I'm fine. Just letting my mind wander to other thing." I say.

Just as I'm stepping off the elevator, it heads back to the ground floor; Tessa must have finished her session.

"Why are your clothes, face, arms, and hands wet?" Tigris asked.

"My skill for my private session required me to paint my body." I say "If you will excuse me, I need to go take a shower."

I walk towards my room, as I was attempting to rub some of the moisture out of my hair. I'm standing at the door to my room as the elevator is stopping on our floor. I hear Kaz greeting Tessa as she was stepping off the elevator, and that was the last thing I heard because I was stepping into my room to get cleaned up. I was in the shower for half an hour try to get cleaned up because the paint didn't want to come off of my skin, and it seems that I miss putting the skull cap all the way on. After I was presentable, I got out of the shower and dried off. I put fresh closes on, and then went to join the rest of the group. We were relaxing in the sitting waiting for dinner to be cooked. The adults weren't interesting hearing about how we did; which is kind of weird, but I'm not going to argue about it. Kaz and Tigris were more interested in hearing about life back in District 12, as opposed how we did the past three days, and our private session with the Gamemakers.

 _That's nice of them to ask about our home life, instead of how the training went._ I think.

I wonder how Tigris got mixed up in this. Kaz seemed to be in some sort of trouble, but Tigris seems to have her head on straight. The question is why? One wrong mistake, or bad style and you can lose your job, or you could be killed. So why is she in the styling game? These are questions that I save for another time because an Avox was coming to call us to dinner. We sit down to a three course meal, and dessert. During dessert Haymitch asked about are private session.

"So how did it go with the Gamemakers?" Haymitch asked.

"I shot a few arrows into a training dummy. They seemed impressed, but I think they were more interesting in their drinking than paying me any attention." Tessa says.

"How close to bulls-eye were they?" Haymitch asked.

"I shot five arrows, and four of the five were bulls-eyes; the fifth one was two inches off center to the right." Tessa says.

"So basically you hit the bulls-eye all five times?" Tigris asked.

"I guess I did." Tessa said, with a small smile.

"Shepard." Haymitch said looking at me.

"I went into my session with the thought of using the camouflage station." I say. "I chose a pole closes to the station, and paint the pattern on my face, arms, and hands."

"Impressive." Kaz and Tigris said.

"Prepping for the Games?" Haymitch asked.

"Maybe." I say.

I'm not exactly sure how I would incorporate the camouflage into the Games, but I can think of something.

 _It will come down to quick thinking and adaptability._ I think.

After dessert we all move in to the sitting room again to watch Caesar announce the scores from this afternoon's private session. I'm worried because we're outmatched because of our physical stature; so if we pull a good score I'm frightened that the rest of the tributes will come after us.

 _I'm going to have to get my hands on a knife pretty quickly come Monday._ I think.

The television is already on the required station for when Caesar comes on, but it's blank for the time being. So we relax and talk random topics until the allotted time. It was a half hour later when Caesar came on, and as usual he talks for a few minutes to waste time before getting to the televised scores.

 _This is a complete waste of time._ I think.

As if on cue Caesar got the show moving along. Starting with District 1, just showing a picture of the tribute and score that they were given. The scores are more for betting than an actual grade of their abilities. The Careers, which are made up of Districts 1, 2 and 4, all pull a number ranging from 8 to 10. All the rest of the tributes pull a five. The boy from District 10 pulled a ten, but given his stature I'm not surprised. Then Caesar read the scores for District 12. Tessa and I look at each other, and we can see the anxiety in each other's eyes. Caesar says my name, and my picture appears on the screen. Caesar pauses for affect. The fact that he pauses before saying my score tells me that I either was scored poorly, or amazingly. I see the number nine flash across the screen, and my mouth hits the floor, metaphorically speaking.

 _I was expecting a lot of numbers, but to be lumped in with the Careers is not what I was expecting._ I think.

The fact that he also pause for Tessa name give me the same feeling that Tessa is going to be scored up there with me too.

Tessa picture is posted on the screen, and she too received a nine.

 _I think that because we are from District 12, nobody was expecting us to show off those kinds of talents._ I think.

I missed the congratulations when my score was announced, but I didn't miss Tessa. The group was extremely proud that we scored so well. Haymitch saw me staring off into the distance, so he pulled me aside.

"Sasha. Hey are you listening to me?" Haymitch asked.

"Sorry, yeah I'm listening." I say.

"I know what's going through that head of yours, and believe me no matter how you try to tackle it you can't over think the Games. You may be a hunter in District 12, but hunting humans is a lot different. The human is a completely different animal compared to that of the game you hunt back home." Haymitch said.

"But if I forget that they are human, which sounds horrible from a moral standpoint, it will be no different than hunting." I say.

"Don't get cocky. They still can out fight you." Haymitch says.

"So what do you suggest?" I ask.

"Just take it one step at a time." Haymitch said. "First get through the prep sessions with me and Nikki tomorrow, and then interviews on Sunday. Once you get those behind you, then you rest. Don't think about anything concerning the Games until you're in the arena."

"Yes, Haymitch." I say.

Tessa has already went to bed, but for some reason I feel the tables have turned on me and Tessa. While Tessa was worried about keeping herself alive, I have a bad feeling that the outcome of this particular Game is going to have consequences that will reach further than just District 12.

 _The winner of this Game will play a far more significant role than just mentor to the next generation of tributes._ I think.

I head back to my room, take my clothes off, and crawl into bed. I try to clear my mind of everything, but I keep coming back to the Games. I force my brain to think of another topic, who do I chose: Kyle. The first boy to let me watch over for him.

 _If I remember correctly it was Kyle who came up with the nickname Shepard for me. Or was it his parents?_ I think.

My mind from there drifts to Peeta, Katniss and Prim. I remember watching Katniss and Peeta for the first time as two year old, and then a few years later when Prim came and sat on my feet. I feel a smile grace my face at the memory of my kid siblings.

 _We aren't related by blood, but we might as well be family after all the time we spent together._ I think.

Morning comes to the sound of Nikki knocking on my door, so I drag myself out of bed. I'm groggy because I couldn't shut my brain off quick enough.

 _I hate these early mornings._ I think.

I put my clothes back on, and then make my way out to breakfast. I see that Haymitch, Nikki, and Tessa are out at the table before me.

 _That's odd; Haymitch never beats me out to the table._ I think.

Today is the prep day for the interviews tomorrow night, and the fact that they beat me out here to breakfast, and they're whispering, is a telltale sign that there is going to be a change in the game plan. I wonder what could be so important that they want to change the plan. I'm hungry, but I decide to see what they're up to.

"What's the game plan?" I ask.

"Nothing why?" Haymitch asked.

"The fact that the three of you are out here, whispering among yourselves; on top of that you all beat me out here." I say. "That hasn't happened since the morning of the opening ceremonies."

"I voiced some concerns." Tessa said.

I gave her a sideways glance, wondering what the concerns could possibly be.

"After our conversation last night I decided to let you sleep." Haymitch said.

"Not that it mattered. I don't I got to sleep until after midnight, last night. Couldn't shut my brain off." I say.

Satisfied that there hasn't been a change in the game plan, I went to get breakfast. I loaded up a plate with all sorts of meats, and then I loaded a bowl with fruit. I carried it over to the table, and then sat down digging into the meat, while periodically nibbling on the fruit.

"So the question is do we coach you separately for the interviews, or together?" Haymitch asked.

"What would be easier?" Tessa asked.

"Well the two of you don't seem to keep any secrets from each other, so I don't see why we can't coach you together." Haymitch said, as I take a bite of some food.

Tessa looks at me, and while I'm still chewing my food I nod my head.

"Let's continue as we are; being coached together." Tessa says.

"Okay." Haymitch says. "After breakfast you will be with Nikki for four hours for presentation, and then after lunch you will be with me for four hours for content."

What could possible take so long that it takes four hours to get through? I think.

The Avox came and cleared our plates, and then we followed Nikki into the sitting room. As we make our way Tessa wraps her arm around mine, and we walk with our arms linked. I'm taken back at first, but this is probably something she had worked out with Haymitch and Nikki this morning. Before we entered the sitting room, and with Nikki's back still to us, I give Tessa a kiss. And then we take a seat waiting for our instructions. This part was easy for me, I had a few things to work on; but Tessa was the one who suffered during the presentation session.

Nikki gave me a few tips, and pointers to work on about my posture and demeanor, but Nikki was all over Tessa. I feel the frustration rising Tessa because this was never expected of her before: posture, demeanor, and how to act like a lady. We were working down to the wire, and whenever Tessa would start to get testy, and I would step in and calm her down. By the time the four hours were up Tessa and I are able to move as a fluid unit; as if we were citizens of the Capitol. Its lunch time, and I offer my arm to Tessa as we are walking out to the dining room. Having Tessa back as my girlfriend has settled my nerves, and I can think a little easier; it feels like a weight has been lift off of me from just linking arms with Tessa.

Lunch was better than breakfast because Tessa and I were flirting, and Haymitch must have shooed everybody that wasn't necessary out of the loft. After lunch we head back into the sitting room and Haymitch is a little lost.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"How to present the two of you." Haymitch said.

"What angle are you going to play with the two of us?" Tessa asked.

"Pretty much." Haymitch said.

I delve into my mind to help Haymitch out, but I have nothing. Next thing I feel is Tessa snuggle up to me, and her forehead is resting next to my neck with her arms wrapped around my body. Without hesitating I pull her into me. Haymitch stared at us, and then he realized how he was going to present us to the crowd.

"I'm guessing you figured it out." I say, still holding Tessa.

"Yep: Tessa is vulnerable, and you're protective." Haymitch said.

I was about to respond to that, but I stop myself. I look at our current position, and I understand Haymitch's plan.

"Just know that when you go on stage you won't be able to cuddle up to each other, but we can still play that angle." Haymitch says.

"Not that we want them to know that we are close." I say.

"Why not?" Tessa asks.

"It's more for our protection, than giving the audience what they want." I say.

Tessa just shrugs, and goes back to relaxing in my side.

"It must be a first for you." I say.

"Why?" Haymitch asked.

"It must be usually take you the entire four hours to figure out how you're going to present your tributes, and you usually coach them separately." I say.

"Yes, I do. The fact that you two are playing off of each other makes my job easier." Haymitch said.

"What should we do tomorrow night?" Tessa asks.

"Be yourself, and be honest." Haymitch said.

"That shouldn't be a problem." I say.

Haymitch looked up at the clock, and saw that we had three hours left to spare, and dinner wasn't for another two after that.

"You two do what you like, I have to run an errand." Haymitch said.

Haymitch got up and left; heading for the elevator. Tessa and I get up from the couch, and head to my room. Before we even get to my bed we start making out. I wind up falling on my back with Tessa on top of me. We roll around on my bed, making out, and then we wind up falling asleep for four hours. It was some of the best sleep I have had since coming to the Capitol. I wake to the smell of dinner being cooked, and I rouse Tessa so she can go back to her room. I do what I can to run interference, not knowing if Haymitch told the rest of the adults about us. If Haymitch told them they were keeping quiet about it. So when Tessa steps out of my room, tiptoeing back to her room nobody saw her go.

"So Sasha what do you think of the Capitol?" Kaz asked.

"It's definitely different." I say

"Not what you expect?" Tigris asked.

"Yes." I say.

"Anything that stands out?" Kaz asked.

It's strange that they are asking me these questions, but I guess they don't to talk to people from the districts that often.

"Everything." Tessa says as she comes and joins the group.

"That's putting it mildly." Kaz said.

"Well what is considered normal in the Capitol is considered different in the districts; and what is considered normal to the district is considered different in the Capitol." Tessa says.

"That's the shortened version." I say.

An Avox came to collect us for dinner. Dinner was seven courses again, and I gorge myself on the on the sweet rolls. Dessert comes and I'm able to eat, and keep it down. We sit around the table and let the Avox clear the table, but we sit there and continue our conversation.

"Shepard, do you mind if I call you that?" Kaz asked.

"Not that it matters; seeing as how I'm not watching any children." I say, with a smirk.

"I'll always call you Shepard." Tessa said.

"That doesn't surprise, then again you were there when I got the name." I say.

"Shepard if you can change one thing what would it be?" Kaz asked.

"I think the answer to that is pretty obvious." I answer.

"Fair enough." Kaz says.

""Besides the Games, what would it be?" Tigris asked.

"Get married, have children, and live a long full life." I say.

"That's good." Kaz said.

"You know full well that won't happen." Haymitch said.

"Don't remind me." I say.

"Why not?" Kaz asked.

"Because only the victors, and those over the age of eighteen are exempt from the reaping." Tessa said.

"The victor's children names would be put in the bowl the day their turn twelve." I say.

"Sorry to hear that." Tigris said.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now." I say.

Tessa starts to yawn, and I pat her leg under the table.

"It's getting late, and you four have a busy day tomorrow. So off to bed with the two of you." Nikki said.

"Night." Both Tessa and I said, as we get up from the table and headed to our rooms.

As we get to my room, we kiss each other good night and then I enter my room. I take my clothes off, and then take a shower. I put some undergarments on, and then crawl into bed. I sleep the whole night through, it seems that my nap with Tessa had calm me down. Come morning I hear a shuffle in my room, and I wake to see Maya, Nix, and Zero standing over me, smiling at me.

 _Okay that's not creepy._ I think.

I step out of bed, and they take a look at what they have to do to get me ready. They clean up my nails, cut my hair, shave my face. After they cleaned my body up I was given a small allotted time to get a bite to eat. After I eat they put make up to clean up my face, and then they put the same eye makeup on from the night of the opening ceremonies. A few hours later the sun is starting to set, and Tigris has finally shown up with my suit. The suit is solid black with gray trim, and orange accents. After putting the suit on I check myself out in the mirror, I see Tigris holding my bear claw necklace in the mirror.

"Were did I leave that at?" I ask.

"Nix forgot to return it to you after finishing with you in the Remake Center." Tigris said. "What did you kill to get this made?"

"A bear." I say.

"Wow! how old were you?" Nix asked.

"Eight." I say.

"How did you survive?" Maya asked.

"I was out with a friend, and we both took the bear down." I say.

I start to get misty at the memory, or because I miss Katniss and Peeta.

"Something wrong?" Zero asked, seeing the tears in my eye.

"The man I was out with when we killed the bear has a daughter that I have known since she was two years old." I say.

"And now she has to watch you compete in the Games." Tigris says.

I nod my head yes. Maya walks up behind me, and wraps an arm around me.

"Know that no matter what happens, the four us and her are routing for you." Maya said.

"It's time." Tigris says. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I say.

"Just answer the question truthfully, and you shouldn't have a problem." Tigris said.

Tigris walked up to me and whispered.

"Just don't let on that you have a relationship with Tessa."

"Haymitch told you that?" I ask.

"I saw her sneak out of your room yesterday." Tigris said.

"That shouldn't be a problem." I say.

With that we all walk out of my room to see the rest of the group waiting near the elevator. I catch sight of Tessa, and I almost faint. She is radiant, and I want nothing more to hold her, but that's going to have to wait. A long flowing black gown with gray trim and blue accents. I see Haymitch has cleaned up and put a suit on for the occasion. Nikki put a different outfit on compared to all her other ones, but she still looks a little crazy. We all get onto the elevator, and take it down to the ground floor. As we are stepping off at ground level we see that all the other tributes are lined up already. So Tessa and I go and join the rest of the tributes, while the rest of our group goes and finds their seats out in the crowd. It's another half hour before we start walking out onto the stage; we all sit in arc around Caesar throughout the interview, and we have to listen to all the other interviews while we are waiting for our turn.

 _Seeing as how I'm District 12, I have to hear all the other tributes, and Tessa go first._ I think.

"You look handsome." Tessa says softly, not wanting to be overheard by the other tributes.

"And you look beautiful tonight." I say. "I could kiss you."

"I could kiss you too." Tessa says.

After I finish speaking we are walking out onto the stage. It seems that Tessa has some adaptability in her too because she is walking perfectly in those heels. I take in how her body has tightened up, and looks sexier in those heels and dress.

 _If we had more time I would definitely be there when she takes that dress off. Wow, I just went there._ I think.

All twenty-four tributes take their seats, and then next thing we see is Caesar Flickerman come bounding out onto the stage. Which is frightening because a grown man shouldn't be moving like that. The crowd cheers for Caesar, and he tells a few jokes to warm up the crowd. After he is satisfied Caesar gets the interviews rolling. The girl from District 1 walks up and takes a seat next to Caesar.

 _Those lights are extremely bright._ I think, as I look at the light shining on the stage.

I sit as Nikki instructed me, but I can't stand to be here. It's pointless having to sit through all these people bragging about something, and playing up an angle that is either provocative, or overplayed. Caesar is flying through the interviews pretty quickly.

 _That's odd. These interviews are supposed to last for three minutes._ I think.

The next person to be called is the boy from District 9.

 _Caesar is flying this year._ I think.

What caught my attention was the boy from District 10. Big, muscular, and from what it seems no personality.

 _Definitely not someone to underestimate._ I think.

District 11 is come and gone, and then next thing I hear is.

"Up next we Have Tessa Evans from District 12." Caesar says.

I nod at Tessa, and she is up and walking over to Caesar. Caesar comments on her dress, and how she looks beautiful; Tessa thanks him for compliment. Tessa answers the questions about what she thought about the Capitol, the outfits at the opening ceremonies, and what she like most about the place. Tessa took it all in stride, and you can sense an air of hesitation coming from her as she answers the questions. Caesar asked about her training score, and all Tessa said was that it was something she learn a few years back. The next part struck a chord in my heart.

"The day of the reaping you were emotional. Care to explain?" Caesar asked.

Tessa hesitated before answering. What she answered with could be taken one of two ways: it could win her favor with the crowd, which we could use, or it could make her look weak.

"About eight years ago I have a brother that was reaped, and now I'm standing in his shoes." Tessa says.

I can hear the sorrow in her voice, and I can tell she is fighting back tears. The crowd reacts in a sympathetic manner.

"Sorry to hear that. Maybe you can honor his memory by winning." Caesar says.

"That would definitely be a feat to pull off." Tessa says reigning her emotions in.

The buzzer sounded, and Tessa time was up.

"Last but not least Sasha Pellegrino of District 12." Caesar says.

I get and start walking towards my chair, and prepare myself for my three minutes of fame. I wink at Tessa as I pass by, and she gives me a water smile. I take my seat next to Caesar. Caesar takes me in, and then jumps right in.

"I have to ask about the day of the reaping." Caesar says.

"Okay." I say.

He usually finishes the interview with that question.

"What was going through your head?" Caesar asked.

"I didn't near Nikki call my name at first, I thought she called another boys name." I say.

"How well do you know the boy?" Caesar asked.

 _Why does he want to know about that?_ I think.

"We grew up together. And about five years ago I in a sense started to babysit him." I say.

"You would have volunteered to save him?" Caesar asked.

"That's way I didn't hear my name being called." I say.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Caesar sked.

"He's like a brother to me." I say.

"Usually people would only volunteer for those who are their brothers." Caesar said perplexed.

"He might as well be." I say defiantly.

Caesar looks at me, and then looks at the crowd; the crowd cheers my tenacity for defending those other than my family.

 _It's been pretty back and forth that I forgot that I was doing a live interview. I wonder what Kyle thinks of me now that he knows that I would have taken his place._ I think.

"When you came out at the opening ceremonies you were holding Tessa hand." Caesar said.

"And you're wondering why?" I ask.

"Given what you're about to do tomorrow." Caesar said.

"Tomorrow won't matter in the grand scheme of things. If you must know Tessa was having problems steadying herself, so I held her hand to give her the stability to stand without falling off the chariot." I say.

"Seems strange." Caesar says.

"Not strange, helpful. Are we rivals? Yeah, but with the unpredictability of the Games either one of us could be dead before it comes down to the two of us." I say.

"True enough. The two of you are the talk of the city. It's seems that Capital is absolutely buzzing about you and Tessa are out matched in the years Games." Caesar says.

"We may be lacking in the physical attributes department, but that just means we're going to have to improvise. And believe me I when I say I know how to improvise." I say.

It was at this time that the buzzer went off, and my three minutes were over. I gaze out over the audience and they started to applause, but I was looking for one person: Haymitch. He gave me a thumbs up.

 _Not exactly sure if I did what I set out to do, but Haymitch thinks I did well._ I think.

I return to my seat as the anthem starts to play.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I made a few corrections to prior chapters after I have been writing the story because I didn't have a lot of the logistics ironed out; mainly how much time has passed since Sasha's Hunger Games, and how he became a rebel. I hint during this chapter as to why Sasha decides to join the rebels later in the story._

After the anthem ends we all exit the stage, and make our way back to the elevators. We have to wait to get on the next elevator because the stylist were going up with us too, so we get the on the elevator as it was making a second trip up. When we get up to our floor the adults all applaud our performance.

"Nicely done." Kaz says.

"You were great." Nikki said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I really came across as protective." I say. "It felt like I came across more standoffish."

"You said that you were willing to do whatever was necessary to help Tessa, and protect your friend. You proved your point loud and clear." Tigris said. "Now you Tessa, that admission about standing in your brother's shoes was a gamble but the crowd fell for it. You should gain a few sympathetic sponsors for that."

"Thank you." Tessa said.

I gently bump Tessa shoulder, and she smiled back at me.

"Get changed, dinner will be ready shortly." Haymitch said.

Tessa and I head to our rooms to get changed, but my mind begins to wander. I change out of the suit; but in my mind, I'm a million miles away. I step into the bathroom to wash the makeup off my eyes, and then I just stare at myself in the mirror. I wonder what everybody back in District 12 is thinking of my performance.

 _Our performance, technically._ I think.

Are they proud that we've scored higher than the past few tributes, or does it scare them? Do they think that because we scored high that we will be targets, awaiting our demise? Or does it give them hope, that we might actually have a chance at winning the Games this year? I'm not too sure what to think of it myself.

 _The Careers plan is usually to secure the Cornucopia, and then thin the herd. Everybody will think that we are going to be easy targets because of our size, but they may not overlook us because of our scores. So if we can secure a few supplies, and some weapons early we may be able to fight a war of attrition with the rest of the tributes. As long as we don't get injured, we could out last them. They have the supplies, but we will have fresh meat, fruits and vegetables. I know our only hope is to use that tactic that Haymitch mentioned a few days ago. I'm not exactly sure what he called it, but it's the best plan we have as of right now._ I think.

It was at this time I registered that there was another person in my room. From my senses I can tell it's a woman.

"What can I do you for?" I ask.

"What were you just thinking about?" She asked.

I turned and step out of the bathroom to see that Tessa had let herself in. I opened my arms, and Tessa stepped into my embrace.

"I was going over in my head all the ways we could possibly win this thing." I say.

"And how do you see us winning this thing?" Tessa asked.

"It's something I learned in school a few years back. It's call a war of attrition, it's where two sides are fighting a war, and it keeps going until one side runs out of supplies, and either surrenders or is decimated." I say.

"The Careers will have an abundance when it comes to supplies." Tessa says.

"Yes, they will have the supplies. But what will happen if we bleed them dry when it comes to people?" I ask.

"So this is going to be about striking when they least expect." Tessa said.

"No this is about using our hunting abilities to keep us well feed and stocked, while we slowly pick them off one at a time. What did Haymitch say a few days ago: Guerrilla tactics was it? If we can keep them off balance while we thin the herd, we might be able to bleed them dry." I say.

"That sounds like a good plan, but there is just one problem." Tessa says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"They can lay traps too." Tessa says.

"True, but don't I think that will be our problem." I say.

"Why?" Tessa asks.

"If we get jumped by them it's possibly because we were forced to confront them." I say.

"May be, but we also have to take into account the need for medicine, too." Tessa says.

"True." I say.

I don't bother to show frustration because she is only being realistic about the chances that we could be ambushed. I decide that we should head to dinner before somebody comes calling for us. Dinner was a six course meal; while we were eating the adults were talking about the things going around the city. Tessa and I remained silent throughout the meal; unless we were asked a question. After dessert we head over to the sitting room for a recap of the interviews. As I re watch the interviews I'm kind of put off by the some of the angles that the other tribute played. I was lost in my head the entire time that I missed the show. I take into account the Careers this year are about six feet easily, and weigh about two hundred pounds. The boy from District 10 is bigger than the Careers, or at least from a mass stand point. He has to be at least one hundred pounds of pure muscle.

 _I can't get caught out in the open while fighting him. Either by myself, or with Tessa._ I think.

I watch Tessa's and mine with a more critical eye, and as the adults said they come across as Haymitch planned. The program went off, and Nikki shut the television off. We sat in silence for a time. Tessa and I looked at each other, and then we looked at Haymitch.

"Any last question?" Haymitch asked.

"What's the game plan?" I asked.

"As soon as the gong sounds don't hang around. The Cornucopia is a trap, so put as much distance between you and the land mark. After that look for water." Haymitch said.

"Any last piece of advice?" I ask.

"Stay alive." Haymitch said, with a smile on his face.

"Copy that." I say.

I get up from the couch and then hold my hand out to Haymitch. We shake hands, and then I shake with Kaz and Tigris.

"It's been a pleasure." I say.

"The pleasure was ours." Tigris said, as she gave me a hug.

Tigris gives hug Tessa, and Tessa shook hands with Kaz. Nikki gave us both a hug. In the morning Nikki and Haymitch will be heading out to the Gamemakers headquarters. With our good byes said Tessa and I head to bed. I take a shower to get cleaned up. After I dry off and get dressed for bed I realize that sleep wouldn't find me tonight. After thirty minutes of staring at the walls I get out of bed, and make my way to the roof. As I step out onto the roof I hear the festivities on the ground, but I don't bother to look over the railing; I just take a seat next to the adjacent post. I let my mind to wander to District 12, namely Katniss and Peeta. I love my family, but those two have a special place in my heart. I think of the day I first met them, and then I slowly come forward to the day of the reaping. Some of my best memories are with Katniss, Peeta, Tessa, and Li. Now I look back and I wonder if I will ever see District 12.

"Shepard." Tessa says.

"Yeah." I say without turning to look at her.

"What are you still do up this late?" Tessa asked.

I look up as Tessa stops next to me. I have nothing to lie about, but after everything that has happened I'm not exactly sure this is the confession I should be making right now.

"Sit down." I say.

Tessa sits down across from me, and waits for me to answer.

"I'm up this late because I miss District 12." I say.

"The mighty Shepard. Home sick." Tessa says, almost mockingly.

I roll my eyes, and just look off into the distance.

"You're the one that asked." I say without looking back.

Tessa didn't mean any harm I know, but I'm having a hard time coping with the death match coming up tomorrow and the children that I have left behind.

"Sorry." Tessa said apologetically.

I wave her over to me, and she sits in between my legs with her back resting against my chest.

"I know you didn't mean any harm by that remark, I'm sorry too. It's just that I'm here, and now I have to do all these horrible things. Not only do I have to do these horrible things, but I have to do it while the people I love are watching." I say.

"Who do you fear more having to watch you kill: your family, or Katniss and Peeta?" Tessa asked.

"Some of my best memories are with those the five of us." I say.

"Then what's the problem?" Tessa asked.

"I miss when times were simpler; when neither of us knew how to use a weapon." I say. "Although I wouldn't trade the time I spent with Mr. Everdeen, but I miss the time when I was young and ignorant."

"Weren't those the times we didn't know each other?" Tessa asked.

"True." I say.

"You wish we never met?" Tessa asked, and then turned her body so she could see my face when I answered.

"I wouldn't trade our time for anything." I say. "I just wish we weren't here."

"I know." Tessa says, and then gives me a kiss.

We make out for a little while, and then Tessa relaxes back into me.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Tessa asks.

"Get supplies, a knife, and then clear out." I say.

"Didn't Haymitch say to get away from the Cornucopia?" Tessa asked.

"There are supplies on the ground in front of the Cornucopia." I say.

"So we get the supplies out in front of the Cornucopia, and then get out?" Tessa asks.

"Yeah. While you're getting supplies make your way over to me. Once we meet up then we can leave together." I say.

"What about the others?" Tessa asked.

"We'll cross that bridge once we get there." I say.

Tessa yawns, and I look off into the horizon; the moon is low in the sky.

"Time to head back in. Kaz will be coming for you in a few hours." I say

Tessa gives me a kiss goodnight, and then gets up. She gives me a helping hand up, and then disappears into the building. I take one last look at the moon, then I look in the direction of District 12. After I was satisfied I head back down. Before I enter my room I noticed a light coming from the dining room. I creep towards the dining room and I see Haymitch is talking to another person, and judging by the tone of his voice Haymitch is pissed.

"He isn't victor yet, and you have him slated to be the latest play thing for the Capitol until they find a new one." Haymitch growls.

 _What?_ I think.

"It doesn't matter." The person said. "The people have spoken if your tribute survives he is to be given to the Capitol citizens who are willing to pay for his services."

"You mean they want to make him a sex slave." Haymitch said.

"These people could care less. To them he's just another play thing until the next shiny object attracts their attention." The man said.

"And President Snow signed off on this?" Haymitch asked.

"What President Snow does, is of no concern to you." The man said.

 _I have no idea what a sex slave is, but I bet Tigris would know. Plus I have to ask her about that friend who can make the fire element._ I think.

I've heard enough, and what I heard disgusts me. I know Haymitch wouldn't just throw me to the wolves, but his hands are tied. I slowly open and close my door. Whatever I was plagued by before, it doesn't matter. I can't let this latest development break me. I can't tell anybody; not even Tessa. To tell Tessa would get Haymitch in trouble, and I won't cause him any more trouble than what is absolutely necessary. I crawl into bed, and I'm pulled into the darkness as soon as my head hits the pillow. There were no dreams, just blackness. I wake in the morning to Tigris opening the door. I almost jump out of my skin.

"You okay?" Tigris asked.

I wipe the sweat off my face, and shake my head.

"You can tell me on the way, your ride to the arena will be here shortly." Tigris says.

Tigris gives me a slip to wear, and I stare at her blankly.

"Rules." Tigris says.

I put the slip on, and then we make our way up to the roof. I don't see Kaz or Tessa on the roof, so they must have already left or they are still here. I was about to ask Tigris a question, but a hovercraft appeared suddenly out of thin air. I see a ladder appear at the bottom. Tigris waves for me to board first. Just as both of hands and feet touch the ladder a current freezes me in place. It lifts me into the vehicle. After I'm lifting into the hovercraft I see a lady in a white lab coat approach me with a needle.

"This is just your tracker Sasha. The stiller you remain the easy it will be for me to place it." The woman said.

 _I'm a freaking statue._ I think.

After the tracker is placed in my arm, I'm released from the ladder and Tigris comes aboard. An Avox leads us to a room off the main corridor that has a meal spread on the table. After the Avox leaves I ask.

"You said that you had a friend that could make the fire using the correct elements, who are they?"

"His name is Cinna." Tigris said.

I eat my meal in peace, but I'm anything but peaceful. Tigris can sense it, but keeps her mouth shut. The light coming in window darkens; signaling to me that we are entering the catacombs under the arena. Once the hovercraft lands, we get out and follow the arrows on the wall to our launch room. We sit in the room for a time waiting for the uniform to arrive. While we were waiting Tigris asks.

"What has you spooked?"

"I overheard a conversation between Haymitch and an envoy from President Snow about my future after the games." I say.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Tigris asked.

"They want me to be the next sex slave for the Capitol. You want to tell me what a sex slave is?" I ask.

"A sex slave is someone who is sold to the highest bidder for any and all kinds of sexual activities." Tigris says.

"I guess there isn't really anything else to discuss." I say.

"Why don't you take a shower? Your clothes will be here shortly." Tigris said.

"That sounds great." I say.

I get up, and head into the bathroom to take a shower. After I get out I noticed a fresh pair of underwear waiting for me on the toilet. I dry off, and put the garment on. When I exit the bathroom there was a box sitting on the bench. I walk over to Tigris, and she helps me get dressed. The pants were light weight, but they were lined.

 _I'm guessing this outfit will be geared towards reflecting heat._ I think.

Tigris pulls the coat out of the box; it's is bulky, but it too is lined.

"From the size and the lining I'm guess it's going to be a mountain range of sorts, so prepare for cold nights." Tigris says.

I put the coat on, and to my surprise it's light.

"How does it feel?" Tigris says.

"Its thick cause of the environment, but surprisingly enough it's light weight and easy to move in." I say.

At that moment time there was a buzzer signaling that it was time to enter the launch tube. As I walk over to the tube I hear.

"Keep her safe Sasha; Tessa will be the only sanity you have while you're in the arena." Tigris says.

"I will. Goodbye Lily; thank you for everything." I say.

Tigris gives me a hug goodbye, and then I step into the launch tube. After the glass wall seals the tube, Tigris waves goodbye. I wave good bye just as the panel is raising me up into the arena. As I'm rising up I feel a chill surround my body; it feels like the temperature had drop a few degrees. I can see my breath, and then I blinded as the sun hits my eyes. From what I can gather from my sense I smell a lot of dirty, and some grass. As my vision clears I see that Tigris was right; we're in the middle of a mountain range. Off in the distance I thought I spot some kind of greenery; then it registers why.

 _It would be hard to find wood on a mountain, so to make it easier for us they put in a small forested section in to help with the wood._ I think.

I look over my back and see a small lake, and another small wooded section. The way to the forest is, and our salvation, is towards the tail section of Cornucopia. Next thing I hear is the legendary voice of Claudius Templesmith booming over the loud speakers.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let the Ninety-First Hunger Games begin!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sixty seconds seems like an eternity when you stuck here on this plate. Lot of time to contempt what you're going to do, lot of time for things to go wrong. We get the supplies, and then make our way out for the woods on the mountain top. I whistle to Tessa, who is four tributes away from me to my left. I use our hand signals that I taught her: I say that she should grab one pack before meeting up with me. She gives me a thumbs up. I look back at the Cornucopia and see that we have less than twenty seconds before the gong sounds, and I start scout the Cornucopia for the weapons. I know that there is at least one tribute, and one Career that can run fast; the distance from the plates to the Cornucopia would be a breeze for them.

 _Let's just hope they grab the knives and the bow._ I think.

The gong rings out and I step off the plate and run about twenty feet towards the Cornucopia. I see Tessa has grabbed a pack, but what catches my attention is that I see a knife go flying by.

 _That was fast!_ I think.

The knife hits the person that was coming up on Tessa. I turn and spot the knife thrower, it's the female Career that I saw during practice. Her aim is flawless, but how good is it if she gets blindsided. What the girl didn't see was that I was approaching her a break neck speed on her blindside, and rammed into her, and it was hard enough to daze her. I see that Tessa is almost on me when I see the other tribute that can run was on his way out. What made my day was that he had exactly what I wanted. I take one of the knives and lead him. I throw the knife, and it finds its target. It enters the boy's neck, sending him flailing to the ground. Before I could celebrate the girl was starting to come to.

"Here hold this." I say, as I drive the knife into the girl's heart.

I see the light leave the girl's eyes, and I know she has died. I grab three knives, I put two knives in my belt, and keep the other one in my hand and then I grab Tessa's hand. We make our way over to the downed tribute with a knife in his throat and collect the prize of the day: the bow and arrows. I throw the quiver over my left shoulder, and put the bow over my right shoulder. I offer my free hand to Tessa, and we clear out in a hurry. I have no idea if any of the Careers saw me kill their companion, and I don't want to stick around to find out. We run for the woods towards the tail section of the Cornucopia.

 _I killed two people. I saw maybe three more go down before clearing out. So that has to be at least five down._ I think.

We reach the incline, and we slow our pace down. I put Tessa in front of me so I can get a view of the field. I see at least six dead tributes around Cornucopia, lord knows how many are on the other side that I can't see. We continue to climb, and I decide to pick up the pace.

"Let's put a pick up the pace." I say.

"Why?" Tessa asks.

I don't even get the chance to answer. We both hear it. A cry of anguish. The type you make when a loved one dies.

"That's why!" I say, the alarm evident in my voice.

We start climbing the hill faster, and before long we are in the forest. We run about what could have been a mile, or close to it, before I stop us so we catch our breath; while we are doing that I sort through the pack. The pack is loaded with the necessary gear to survive: plastic wrap, a gallon jug that's empty, a sleeping bag, a package of dried fruit, jerky, a container of iodine, a small first aid kit, and some spool of wire.

I repack the bag, and then ask.

"You good?"

Tessa nods her head, and then we start looking for water. We search for a half an hour before we find a creek bed with a mild current. I pull the iodine and jug out; I fill the jug to full, and put a few drops of iodine in. I pull the spool of wire.

"Start setting snares like I showed you, while I look for other small game." I say, as I hand Tessa the wire.

We set about look for food, and setting traps. I find a rabbit or two, a squirrel, and a strange bird. I find some berries that I can identify. When Tessa comes to find me I finally take a look at our surrounding. It's a pretty defensible area, but what gets me is that there is a ledge above us, and a cliff behind us.

"Traps are set." Tessa said.

We walk back over to the creek, and we both take a few drinks of the jug.

"I've pissed of the Careers. So we better play it careful." I say.

"Time to go hunting?" Tessa asked.

"Yes it is." I say.

I give Tessa the bow and arrows.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Tessa asks.

"Don't play dumb. We both know that you are the better shot." I say.

"I had a very good teacher." Tessa says defensively.

"Not only that I don't want you in the thick of it." I say.

"What should I do?" Tessa asks.

I scan the rock wall for a ledge that she can set up on.

"There." I point to the ledge. "It gives you some coverage, and it has only one access point."

I hand one knife to Tessa, and she runs off; I take the pack with me, and the hide it in the brush by the creek. Tessa and I make eye contact and then make our way to the edge of the forest. As I'm approaching the edge Tessa whistles to get my attention. She signals that there are at least eight coming up the hill. I look at my coat and it stands out, it's the color of heather gray in a forest full of greens and browns; so I head towards the wall and hide in the brush there. Just as I was entering the brush, the Careers were entering the forest. It's strange, really The Careers usually hang around the Cornucopia for a few hours before heading out.

 _I guess I really pissed them off._ I think.

I hear the cannons fire off; One… two…. three… the cannons continue to fire off until the reach twelve.

 _Twelve dead in the first half hour, wow. That's a record._ I think.

I step out of the brush and make my way towards the Career pack. I slowly creep up on the first guy who just happened to be distracted by our pack. I reach around with one hand and cover his mouth, and then stab him in the back. The tributes lets out a muffle cry as I lower him to the ground. I hear somebody yell a name.

"Cayde!" A voice yelled out.

I grabbed our pack, and then stalked away, but just far enough that I would be out of sight. In case I am able to kill more people. A cannon fires off. I hear a bird call, and then a hovercraft comes to pick the body up. Just as the body was being lifted into the hovercraft, Cayde's companions came running into the clearing. The Careers were a little pissed of that we just took another one of their allies, but that's not my problem. I start to creep back towards Tessa when the Careers start to head my way. They are almost on me when the very back one takes an arrow in the throat. A cannon fires off to signify the dead tribute, and the Careers head in the direction of the arrow being shot. I see Tessa heading my way, carefully. I break cover and rush over to remove the arrow from the tributes throat. I check him for supplies, and then disappear into the brush.

 _Fourteen dead on the first day before sun set. What a day._ I think.

Tessa and I meet up and then move towards the back side of the forest. It takes a few hours, but the Careers give up for the day, and then go hunting on another part of the mountain.

"Let's head back to the Cornucopia." I say.

"Is that wise?" Tessa asks.

"We still have a few more hours before sunset; even then the Careers might hunt through the night. There might be medicine in some of those crates." I say.

"Fair enough." Tessa says.

As we're exiting the forest, I ask.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Tessa asked.

"Just checking." I say.

"Why because I killed that boy?" Tessa asked.

"Not so much that you killed the boy, but more so your state of mind." I say.

"I understand what I did, and why I did. Please don't worry about me." Tessa said, the worry thick in her voice.

"You got it." I say.

We remain silent for the remainder of the trip back to the Cornucopia. As we're approaching the landmark I pull out my second knife, and then creep around the structure, with Tessa hot on my trail. I see two people standing guard; ironically with their backs to me. I signal for Tessa to check the crates for supplies while I stand watch, and make sure those two guards don't come over to us. Tessa would open a crate, and give a quick glance. If she had a question she would whistle, and I would look. After checking five crates we found some medicine. There were syringes in a crate so Tessa grabbed a few syringes and some medicine. I grabbed a tourniquet, and then a few bottles of medicine. Tessa shuts the crates and puts them back. I saw a water skin and grabbed it.

I put a knife back in my belt, and then sneak over to the two guards, slitting one's throat while Tessa shot the other one in the lung. There two cannon shots for the dead guards. I pulled the arrowed out, clean the blood off, and then stick it back in quiver; then we both take off running for our forested sanctuary on the mountain. Just as we were reaching the top of the hill, the Career pack was returning to the Cornucopia; but their guard's bodies were already gone. We watch the Careers cuss, _wow I've never heard anybody use that language before._ I think; and fuss about our raid while they were out hunting. I turn my attention from the Careers, and then head for the cliff. I look over, and see ground at the bottom. I also see a path from the flat lands leading towards section in question.

I head back towards Tessa, and then lead her deeper into the forest. We head to the far end where we hid earlier, but sun was starting to set. I find a tree with branches sturdy enough to hold the both of us. I pull the sleeping bag out of the pack, and then we climb the tree. I set the sleeping bag out, and the climb in. I'm amazed by the size of the sleeping bag; it is big enough for both Tessa and I to sleeping in it. Tessa climbs in, and we settle in for the night. Next thing we see is the Capitol seal, and we hear the anthem play.

 _Time for the nightly death count._ I think.

The first person to be shown is the girl from District 1, the girl I killed by stabbing her in the heart. Next the boy from District 3; both tributes from 5, 6, and 7. The girl from District 8, both tributes from District 9, the girl from District 10, and both from District 11. The seal appears in the sky, and then disappears as the anthem finishes.

 _I don't want to confront the boy from District 10._ I think

I look at Tessa and see that she is already asleep, and I can see her breath. The branch is big enough that I don't have to worry about us strapping us in.

 _Snap!_

I hear a wood breaking somewhere; I'm not sure if it's because somebody broke a branch off the tree, or somebody was not watching were they were going. Next thing I hear is a roar, followed by the scream of the tribute that was killed.

 _Crap! We can't be caught on the ground after dark if we are in here._ I think.

I hear the cannon sound, I look at Tessa and she is still asleep. I let out a breath that Tessa slept through the whole thing. I heard the crunching of bones, and I almost threw up, but I hold on to the contents of my stomach; which was nothing. I finally fall asleep after the hovercraft had pulled the body of the dead tribute out. Morning comes faster than I expect, and Tessa is shaking me awake. She climbs out of the sleeping bag, and then starts to climb down.

"Wait!" I whispered.

"What." Tessa asked quietly.

"Another tributes was brutally killed last night." I say.

"How?" Tessa asked.

"Some beast killed him last night." I say.

"And you just let me sleep?" Tessa asked incredulously.

"I had no idea what that beast was capable of." I say. "I'll go down first and scout the general area."

I roll the sleeping bag up and put it back in my pack. I climb down, and scope the general area. If that beast is still out I don't sense it. The hairs on the back of my neck are flat against my skin. I whistle to Tessa, and she climbs down.

"Let's check the traps together." I say.

All we find is two rabbits, and then make our way to the far end of the forest. We make two fires to cook the rabbits, squirrel, and the bird after cleaning and degutting the animals. After two hours the food is good and cooked. I grab the water skin from the pack and the iodine tube. We head back to the creek to fill the skin. We drink the gallon jug, and then I fill both the skin and jug. I put the iodine drops in the jug and skin. I give the skin to Tessa to use. She puts it in the pocket on the inside of the jacket. We gather some berries to eat, plus eat one of the rabbits. After we ate, we clear out to scout out the mountain. We we're walking for an hour when we come upon a skirmish in full swing.

I was about to engage, but Tessa stops me. We move on, and then a monster appears out of nowhere, and scatters the group. One was killed while another one was wounded, possibly dying.

"Is that the beast that killed the tribute last night?" Tessa asked, in shock horror.

"No clue! Let's not hang around to find out." I say.

We hurry on. I follow the other tributes from the ridge that we are on. The beast was chasing them, but it was enjoying the chase. I could have easily killed more, but it was hanging back.

 _As if the Gamemakers were controlling it._ I think.

"We have a problem." I say.

"Yeah, what's that?" Tessa asked.

"That monster seems to be controlled by the Gamemakers." I say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tessa asked.

"You know how things get boring they throw something in to make things more interesting." I say.

"Yeah." Tessa says.

"That's thing is being controlled-"

 _ROAR!_

I don't finish that sentence because we hear a monster from behind us. I put Tessa behind me and draw both of my knives, and attempt to fend this beast off. For every attack it makes I deflect it. It goes for an attack and over shoots. I cut off its front paw. The beast screams out in pain, holding the limb with amputated paw close to its body. I barely move out of the way when Tessa had shot an arrow in the beast's eye. The creature falls onto its side howling in pain attempting to hold its eye, but Tessa shot the beast in the eye on the same side I cut its paw off. I see that its chest is exposed, and go in for the kill. I drive the knife home into the beast's chest puncturing the heart. I get up off the beast, removing the knife from its chest. We stand there for a moment trying to catch our breath.

"I think the Gamemakers are soiling there shorts right now." I say.

"Why?" Tessa asks.

"We just took one of their creations down." I say.

"They have other tricks to use against us." Tessa says.

"No doubt. Let's get lost before they try to activate another trap on us." I say.

I pull the arrow out of the eye socket, and to our disgust the eye is still attached to arrow; I pull the eye of the arrow, wipe the blood off, and hand the arrow back to Tessa. We head in the direction the other tributes took. By mid-day we haven't seen another tribute, or tribute party so we sit down and get a bite to eat. Eating a little bit of rabbit, some berries and roots. We take a couple sips from the water skin. By the time night is falling we come upon a cave, with a few hiding spots. We make a small meal which we are finishing by the time the nightly death toll is being shown in the sky. The girl from District 3 was killed, just before we killed the beast on the ridge, and then boy from District 8, who was killed last night in the woods.

 _Sixteen tributes killed in two days. The Gamemakers are going to have to back off, or the crowd will be unhappy that these games are going too fast._ I think.

"How many are dead?" Tessa asks.

"Sixteen." I say.

"Already?" Tessa asks.

"Tell me about it." I say.

"Something is not right." Tessa says. "Usually the Capitol is begging for a show, now the games are about three-quarters of the way done, and it's only day two." Tessa says.

 _Could it be? The citizens of the Capitol want to get their hands on me?_ I think.


	11. Chapter 11

The eight of us have been in the arena for six days, most of that time Tessa and I have been running almost none stop; dodging creatures, tributes, and traps laid by the Gamemakers. One trap the Gamemakers sprung was a landslide, another trap was the floor of a cave we were hiding in collapsing beneath our feet. At the end of the sixth day I can see that Tessa and I were starting to lose weight, and our bones were starting to show. I check our supplies, which are starting to get pretty low. We have a rabbit, part of a squirrel, a wing of that strange bird, some roots and berries left over; we also have half a jug of water left. I look to my left which is the general direction of the forest. It looks to be about a day's trip from here, which gets me thinking. I'll let Tessa sleep for an hour, and then we move. We need to get back to that forest to restock, and get a good night's rest. The Careers almost found us last night, and if it wasn't the Careers or some other tribute, it was one of the beast roaming the arena. There hasn't been a death since the second day, and the people are starting to get restless. There will be more traps, or beasts released soon to get the killing going again.

 _Why all the other tributes aren't killing each other? Are we that popular that they'd rather kill us, than each other?_ I think.

I hear a pebble being kick near the entrance of the cave we are in, and I take cover. Tessa is out of the line of sight, so she is safe for the time being. I can see two shadows being cast across the floor of the cave. They were about to move on when they heard the roar of a beast somewhere in the vicinity. They stepped into the cave, and got up against the wall to the right of the entrance.

 _Tessa is four feet from them._ I think.

I pull my hood up, and then pull the draw string trying to cover up as much of my face as possible. In the shadows I slowly, and silently make my way over to Tessa, in case the beast enters the cave. The beast comes to the mouth of the cave, and looks in. I can hear the thing sniffing the air, trying to pick up a scent trail. The beast is about to enter the cave when there was a noise coming from outside. The beast turned and went to check the noise. Next thing the three of us hear was the beast take off in a dead sprint, roaring all the way. The two interlopers take this opportunity to leave, and we weren't going to be that far behind. I shake Tessa awake, as quickly as possible.

"What's the problem?" Tessa asks sleepily.

"We've got to move. A beast was just here, but it left. I want to leave before it comes back." I say, as I loosen the draw strings.

Tessa is up and moving. We exit the cave just in time to see the boy from District 10 coming our way from the right side of path, and behind him was the beast that was at our cave a minute ago. We see the Career pack coming up on us from the left. I look forward, and about twenty feet down the sloping hill is another path.

"Follow me." I say to Tessa, and jump on to the slope.

"This is crazy!" I hear Tessa scream as she follows after me.

The path is relatively clear, and we have no problems. I look over my shoulder and I see the boy from District 10 take our lead, jumping over the side. I look back to see that I'm nearing the next path when a beast appears out of nowhere. I pull my knives and then spring up into the air and prepare to stab it with both of them. Just as I'm sinking my knives into the beast Tessa hits the ground running, I pull my knives out and run after her. The beast is about to come after us, but sees a new victim sliding down the slope. I wipe the blood off of one blade, and then put back under my belt; I repeat the process with the other knife. I hear a cannon shot ring out, and look over my shoulder thinking it's the boy from District 10, but at best he's is just holding his side. The beast is down, so it must have been one of the Careers. Tessa and I run for a time, and then we slow our pace to a walk to catch our breath. By the time sun is rising we were close to the forest, but I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Tessa." I say.

She stops and looks back at me. I wave for her to walk back to me.

 _Roar!_

I hear a beast scream come from behind me, then Tessa and I take off running for the woods. I grab both of my knives and prepare to defend us, when I hear the section the mountain behind me give out, and the beast goes screaming into the abyss. I jump just in time to clear the ledge. I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath, my knives on the ground were I left them. Tessa crawls over to me and leans against me; attempting to catch her breath. Another cannon shot rings out; we both look towards the Cornucopia and see the hovercraft come in for the dead tribute.

"Who do you think died?" Tessa asked.

"Probably that tribute that was wounded earlier this week." I say.

"I take it this is not what you had in mind before we entered?" Tessa ask.

"Yeah, but something is odd." I say.

"What's that?" Tessa asks.

"They're pushing us like they have high hopes for us." I say.

"Maybe." Tessa says.

 _Or they have high hopes for me._ I think.

Tessa gets up, and then offers me a hand up. We finish the jug of water, and then we head to the creek to replenish our water supply. We forage for berries and roots as we're waiting for the water skin and jug to be purified. We finish what food we have in the back pack, and then set out to replenish our food stores. We spend the next few hours hunting for food to replenish the weight that we have lost, and restock before we head back out. We finish eating and restocking our supplies by sun down; by nightfall we're in a tree not wanting to have a run in with another beast. The seal appears in the sky and the anthem starts blaring. The two tributes that died today were both from District 4.

The sky goes dark, and then I drift off to sleep. Tessa rests her head in the crook of my neck, and then falls asleep. We sleep until dawn, well rested after the week we had. I'm afraid. The Gamemakers are thinning the herd, but what are they expecting? A fight between me and a Career? Or the boy from District 10. He's has survived this far by himself, and he took down that last beast.

 _After I wounded it though._ I think.

But he has been doing well for himself. Possibly the crowd is keeping him alive as well, too. What better way to end the Games than to have two very different fighting styles going at it. They might even throw in a beast to keep us on our toes. That would be the best way to cement my victory: to take on and defeat the biggest person here, mass wise. I was hoping not to fight him, but it seems that's what it's going to come down too.

"What the plan?" Tessa asks.

"Let's go raid the Cornucopia, if possible." I say, as were climbing back down.

We eat a hearty breakfast, and then Tessa sets some more snares. We head back to the Cornucopia to see what's going on, but we do from a different path. As we were weaving our way through the mountain paths was when the weather began to change.

"It's snowing." Tessa said.

"Not surprised." I say. "We are wearing big heavy coats; it was only a matter of time."

We zip our coats, put on gloves, and pull our hoods up. We keep making our way to the Cornucopia, all the while the snow keeps falling, and sticking to the ground.

"I wonder what monsters are going to come out now?" I ask.

"Shut up." Tessa said.

"Just saying." I continue.

"And I'm just saying, too; shut up." Tessa shoots back.

"Yes." I say, but stop short when I see the Cornucopia.

The Careers where huddled up trying to stay warm. I toss us both into the snow to keep us from being seen.

"What ar-" Tessa starts.

My hand shoots over her mouth, while the other one pulls her into me. We continue to watch the Careers for a little bit. One of the Careers gets up and decides to take a walk. His other buddies tell him not to wander off, but he doesn't listen. At the time he walk away the weather begins to worse.

"So this is what the adults meant by blizzard conditions." I say.

The Career was walking towards us, but was going to miss me by about three feet. When he walks past me, I whisper in Tessa's ear.

"Move towards the side of the mountain." 

"Why?" Tessa asks.

"The Careers are about to come running." I say.

Tessa realizes what I mean and then gets up and runs in the direction of the mountain, while I get up and creep back towards the Career. Both of us pull on the draw strings to protect against the snow and cold. When I got closer to the Career, I slowly started stalking my prey. I was right on top of him when he turned around. Just as his face lite up in surprise I slit his throat, and kick him in the gut. After bouncing on the ground, the Career grabbed his throat as he slowly began to bleed out. I recognized the tribute; it's the male from District 1.

"Say hello to your friend to for me." I say.

I turn and walk back to find Tessa. When I'm thirty meters from the body I let out a bird call. I thought I heard Tessa's response, but it was drowned out the cannon shot that fired off. I let out another call when I hear feet approaching. Before the last two Careers got close to me, I dove into the snow, and covered myself. After they were twenty feet away I got up, and let another call. This time I was rewarded with a response. I slowly ran through the snow towards her, and I then let out another call.

"Here." Tessa says.

I dig a section out, and then cuddle up next to her. I have no idea what direction the forest is, and with the blizzard we would definitely die trying to find it. So I cuddle up with Tessa, and we dig in until the snow dies down. The next day the weather lets up enough for me to get my bearings. I see the forest off in the distance; I wake Tessa and we make a run for the forest. I open my hood to speak.

"How are the bow and arrows?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but I feel a numbness in my hands." Tessa says.

"We'll check it out when we get to the forest." I say.

We continue on to the forest, and I begin to wonder what is causing the numbness in Tessa' hands. After we enter the forest I take Tessa' hand pulling the glove off and see the discoloration. I pull the glove off her other hand and see the same discoloration.

"I think this is the onset of frost bite." I say.

I think its frost bite. I've heard Mrs. Everdeen talk about treating it once. It's still in its early stages so we just need to keep her hand warm.

"We need to keep your hands warm." I say.

 _Roar!_

We turn to see a new beast, and it's a big one. Its fur was white, and it looked like an eye was destroyed. Probably had a run in with the boy from District 10. Which means he is going to be wounded, too. Tessa pulls the bow off her shoulder, and sends an arrow flying at the creature. I draw my knives and charge the beast. The arrow hits the beast on the shoulder on its blind side, but shook it off. It ripped the arrow out and swung to block my attack. The creature didn't take any damage from my attack. No blood drawn, no limb amputated. This was going to be a difficult fight. The creature was focused on me, so Tessa kept firing arrows.

It looks like a pointless fight, and I'm about to suggest falling back when I hear Tessa release a blood curdling scream. I jump back putting some distance between me and the beast, and I see that the Careers had finally caught up to us. My blood runs cold when I Tessa had been impaled by the girl's sword. The next thing I see is the Career remove her sword from Tessa' body and then push her over the cliff. I see red when Tessa' body dropped out of sight, but I forgot about the beast. I feel a hit to my left side, and I don't hesitate to run. The beast follows me towards the Careers, but I jump over the cliff; the beast loses interest in me and attacks the Careers. I slide down the cliff following after Tessa. I see her lifeless body at the bottom. I see the bruises, abrasions, and lacerations from her fall down the cliff. Before I hit the bottom I hear a cannon firing off, but I don't see the hovercraft.

 _Must be for the Career._ I think.

When I hit the ground I run over to Tessa' body, and pull her into my arms. Tigris knew this would happen. I can already feel my mind slowly begin slipping into the abyss. I cradle Tessa' lifeless body in my arms, and begin to cry. As if my tears had some kind of miraculous power Tessa came back to life, but only for a moment. Just to say good bye. And when she leaves my descent into madness will be complete.

"Shepard." Tessa says, struggling to speak.

"Don't talk." I say.

"I love you." Tessa says.

"I love you, too." I say.

"What was that phrase the wrestling team says: half as bright?" Tessa says, holding her right arm up.

"Twice as long." I say, completing the phrase as I cross my arm to hers.

We share one last kiss, and then she fades away. The cannon fires off as I feel my body begin to burn with rage, and a scream that begins to build in my chest. The scream that escapes my lips was not a human; it's more animalistic, almost bird like. I kiss Tessa one last time on her temple, and then lay her down on the ground. I walk some required distance away, and watch as the hovercraft collects my dead girlfriend's body. I knew this would happen. I knew that Tessa would die, but it still doesn't make it any easier to swallow.

Where I felt rage earlier, now I feel only apathy. The Career will be on the defensive for the time being, so I wander around aimlessly. I'm not even paying attention; the Gamemakers could easily finish me off. Another trap, another beast, but there has been enough death today. The crowd will be satisfied for the time being. I wander aimlessly until I come upon a cave. I sit down in the cave, and just stare off into the distance; after a while I fall asleep. When I wake up I feel relaxed and refreshed, but I still have the void in my heart. I open the pack and eat what food was left. I have one option left: finish the Games.

 _This will come down to me and the boy from ten. That will make an interesting match; his two handed sword, my dual wielding knives._ I think.

After I finish breakfast I ditch the pack. The bow left the arena with Tessa, and whatever traps we laid were ruined by the blizzard or other creatures in the arena. I wander the mountain pass until I hear a fight going on. I run towards the scuffle to see what was going on. I turn the corner, and see the boy from District 10 being overpowered by the girl from District 2. He has taken a lot of damage since coming into the arena. The girl knocked his sword out of his hand, and was prepared to strike the finishing blow. But I had other plans. Just as the girl was drawing back to strike the finishing blow I hurled my knife at her, lodging it in her back. I started walking over to her just as she was falling to her knees.

"Eye for an eye." I say.

The girl falls over dead, and then a cannon fires off. I grab my knife out of her back and then walk away. The entire time I was messing with the girl, the boy from District 10 had got back to his feet and retrieved his sword. The hovercraft retrieved the dead Career's body, and then left. The boy and I just stared at each other. I wiped the blood off the knife I threw at the girl, and then I went back to staring at the boy. We stare each other down for a time, and then he asks.

"What is your name?"

"Sasha. What's yours?" I ask, as I pull my other my knife out.

"Kai." He says.

I nod my head. We stare each other one last time, and then we strike out at each other crossing our blades.


	12. Chapter 12

The people of the Capitol got their fight. I'm limping along, with that beast of a teenager chasing me. He may have taking a beating while fighting all those beasts, but Kai has had a field day with me. It was pretty one-sided fight; Kai had the strength and overpowered me forcing me to run. What he had in power I made up for in speed and agility. I was able to dodge a lot of his attacks, but he left a nasty scar on the left side of my face. I hit Kai two good times on his torso. One hit looked like I might have punctured something because he went into overdrive. He came back and hit my right arm, knocking the knife out of my hand while wounding my arm. Kai still had both of his arms, and was able to swing with full power.

One hit knocked me to the ground; I rolled out of the way just in time to avoid having my skull smashed open. I kicked him in his wound and it stumbled him, I got up and took off running. The snow was beginning to melt, and it was getting hotter. At this point and time the fight on be going on for about ten minutes. I belt my knife, and rip my coat off as I keep running. The path leads back to the forest, and I need to give myself an advantage. I realize that my only chance is to blindside him, and I know just how to do it. I get a good to the top of the hill in front of me before I turn to look at my opponent. I look back to see Kai limping along, given his pace it gives me enough time to get back to the forest and devise a plan. Then I remember Haymitch's question three nights before the Games began.

" _Prepping for the Games?"_

I run back to the forest and realize what my plan of action is. As I run across the threshold of the forest I make my way to the creek. I blow all caution to the wind and drink deeply from the stream. After I feel refreshed, to an extent, I strip down to my under shirt and underwear. I think back to my time in the Training Center, and then slowly start applying different layers of mud, twigs and leaves to my disguise. This is going to a little harder than the private session, but I make do. I find a little section between a tree the creek and a bush. I lay there for few minutes before I hear heavy footsteps. I close one eye, so I can still watch, but still be hidden.

I watch Kai walk by without hesitating. When he get thirty feet from me he stops, and stands still for a time. I slowly move from my position, and then reposition somewhere else. Just as I get resituated Kai walks back to where I was just seconds ago, Kai bends down and check my hiding spot. He sees my foot prints, and then follows them to my bush. I jump out and cut him across his face. And take off running. Kai follows me, but loses sight of me giving me time to blend in with the forest. I hit Kai a few more times before I need to stop and catch my breath. I hide in a bush near the creek. Kai follows my footstep right to my location.

Kai saw a formation on the tree next to him and thought that it was my head. When he went to swing Kai realized that he has been play because when his sword hit the tree he wasn't rewarded with blood; Kai then felt his abdomen being pierced, and then a long cut be drawn from top right to bottom left. Kai's body gave out, and he fell to the ground as his sword remain stuck in the tree. I get up from my position, and stand over Kai. I can see blood and his organs pouring out of his abdomen.

"Pl... Ple... Please." Kai pleads, with labored breath.

I walk over to Kai and kneel down next to him. I know what he's asking, and I won't deny him his last wish. I know he's my opponent, but I won't let it cloud my judgement. He deserves a quick death.

"I understand." I say.

Kai nods his head, and then I drive my knife into his heart. The sad thing about this was that Kai didn't even grunt or cry out in anguish when my knife puncture his heart; he just smiled and his head tilted away from me. I reach out and close his eye lids. The cannon fires off, as I stand up and walk away. I walk two feet away, and then collapse. The loss of blood and the exhaustion from fighting Kai had taken its toll. I miss the hovercraft coming to collect Kia's body because I'm more interesting in taking an inventory of my injuries, but that get puts on hold when over the P.A. I hear the booming voice of Claudius Templesmith.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm pleased to present the victor of the Ninety-First Hunger Games, Sasha Pellegrino! I give you – the tribute of District Twelve."

I have no idea what is going to happen, so I stand up just as a hovercraft appears. I hear the crowd applauding my victory over the speakers. I see a ladder on the hovercraft as it reaches ground level. I reach out and step onto the ladder and the electrical current freezes me into place. I hear the applause continue until I'm in the hovercraft. I look at my body, I so look sickly, thin and badly damaged. I still have some of my weight, but I can count my ribs. Just as the current releases me I take two steps, and blackout. I still have some sensation in my skin, so I thought I felt a trickle of blood running down my right arm. There are camera crews on the hovercraft that caught the whole thing. My shining moment of victory, and I blackout; no speeches, no thank yous, just out cold on the floor. Not that it matters, probably isn't the first time that it happened. Haymitch must be beside himself, unless he is thinking about my imminent imprisonment coming up after this.

I'll think of a way to escape. They already took my girlfriend from me, there aren't taking anything else. When I come to I'm lying on a bed, and I can feel something holding me down. I see straps across my chest, my abdomen and my knees. I hear the door open and an Avox walks in with a tray of food. He puts the tray on my lap, and then raises the bed. When I'm at the optimum height he puts the fork in my hand, and then leaves. I look at the meal, and I think I might puke just from looking at it. I slowly start eating the meal, and when I finish and put the fork back on the plate I feel a substance enter my veins, from an I.V. in my arm that I missed, drawing me back into the darkness of my subconscious mind.

This happens for about a week, and then on the eighth day I when wake up my restraints are gone and the I.V. has been removed from my arm. I get up from my bed and I see a mirror. My scars are gone, which is okay; I could care less though. They didn't heal the one scar that I will carry with me for the rest of my life: Tessa's death. There are some scars that you carry with you for the rest of your life. I've heard people say that time heals all scars, but I know for a fact that no matter how much time passes, the void in my heart created by Tessa' death will never heal. I get up off the bed and take a look around, and at the foot of the bed is the same outfit that I wore into the arena, minus the coat.

I put the uniform on, and I walk over to the wall. I remember seeing a part of the wall move earlier when the Avox came in to bring me my meal. I fumble around until I find the button, or switch and then wall slides away. I'm in wide, nondescript, deserted hallway. I have no idea what I'm doing so I just make my way in any direction.

 _I'll go right._ I think.

I start heading in that general direction. When I come to a T-junction I hear a familiar voice.

"Shepard."

I turn to see Nikki, Haymitch, and Tigris standing at the far end of the hall. I walk towards them at a brisk pace. I get to Haymitch, and I shake his hand. I give Nikki, and Tigris a hug.

"I'm sorry." Tigris says.

"Thanks Lily." I say.

"Come with me; we have to make you pretty for the celebration." Tigris says.

I wave good bye to Haymitch and Nikki, and follow Tigris to away. As we're walking I offer Tigris my arm, and she chuckles.

"Trying to fill the void already?" Tigris asks, accepting my arm.

"Nope, just trying to put some distance between me and the tragedy. That way I can focus on the celebration. After that I will mourn Tessa." I say.

"I wouldn't get to comfortable. Kaz left you a present in your room." Tigris said.

I close my and rub eyes as if I'm still tired, but in reality I'm mentally cursing Tigris for admitting that. We are probably being recorded. And now if things go wrong, they will punish both Kaz and Tigris for helping me escape. That's the only thing it could be: some sort of weapon to help me escape.

"Tell Kaz thanks when you see him." I say.

"I shall." Tigris says.

After winding through the hall for a time we come to an elevator. We take the elevator to the top, and when we step off I see that we are in the Training Center. We walk to the elevator that we used before the Games, and then rode it up to the top floor. When we step off the elevator the rest of my prep team is there: Nix, Zero, and Maya. I shake hands with Zero, and then hug both Nix and Maya. Tigris stepped out long enough to get my outfit, while I went to take a shower. When I put some underwear on I step in front of my prep team, and let them get to work. I zone out as then were talking about everything that happened. They talked about thing they were doing when a tribute was killed, or when Tessa and I were on the run from a trap, or a muttation.

I get a break to eat something in the afternoon, and then by sun down the prep team had finished with me. Just as Zero had finished with my makeup was when Tigris came back with my tuxedo. It was white with black accents. After Tigris had adjusted the bowtie, she put the bear claw necklace on, and then the necklace I gave to Tessa as a birthday present. I shed a tear in memory of Tessa.

 _I hope Caesar doesn't ask about- scratch that. He's going to ask._ I think.

After Tigris was satisfied we exit the penthouse, and head back down to the ground level. They put the same stage, which we sat on for the interviews, back up in front of Training Center. I stand on the plate and wait for it to lift me up on to the stage. Next thing I feel is a strong pat on the back. I turn to see that it was Kaz.

"Tigris tell you?" Kaz asked.

"She told me while we were walking in the tunnels beneath the Training Center." I say.

Kaz takes in what I said, and thinks about it.

"It's been real, Shepard." Kaz said, as if he knows that he is going to die, after I escape the Capitol.

"That it has, Kaz." I say.

Kaz disappears as the music starts blaring, and thirty seconds later Caesar takes the stage, and starts working the crowd. Then he brings out my prep team, who are enjoying the moment. Next person to take the stage is Nikki. I never realized it that although Nikki might have be a little crazy, but she is an honest person. Next person to come out was Tigris. Caesar talked her up about the opening ceremonies, and the fact that she had a real winner. Tigris responds by saying that most of the hard work was just making me unforgettable; I did the rest of the work. I smile at that. Then the last person to come out is Haymitch. Caesar is really talking Haymitch up about how he had to excellent tributes. Haymitch said that he had his work cut out for him when he found out that we had all the skills necessary to survive. Once again giving all the praise to me.

I feel my plate start to lift up, and then I'm on the stage. The crowd gives a thunderous applause that's board line deafening. I take a bow, and then wave to the crowd as I walk over to Caesar. We shake hands and then we both take our seats. Caesar tells a few jokes, and then the show begins. The Games lasted a week, but they take the highlights and cut the rest. They dim the lights and I mentally prepare myself to see the death of Tessa, and Kai again. The other twenty-one tributes mean nothing to me.

 _This will be interesting to watch, again._ I think.

While they are showing the highlights they usually show the reaction of the victor in a box in the corner of the screen. Some celebrating their victory, others too shocked to do anything but sit there. I'm hoping that I can just keep a lid on it when Tessa death is played. The first half hour are the events leading up to my entrance into the arena. The reaping, the chariot ride during the opening ceremonies, the training scores, and the interview. The video has a lame upbeat soundtrack, but I didn't get a say in the editing.

Then they jump to the opening moments of the Games. The deaths, mine and Tessa' flight after we secure the bow and two knives. They cycle back and forth between Tessa, me and the other tributes. We spent six days on the run, I remember some of those fights vividly, and I remember some of the scar I got from them too. Then the moment of truth: Tessa' death. I hold my breath, and then watch as she gets impaled and then thrown over the cliff. I see the beast attack me, but I didn't notice the open wound on my left shoulder; I just charge the Careers and jump over the side of the cliff. I lower my gaze as I listen to my tearful goodbye to Tessa; I can hear people in the crowd crying over Tessa' death.

 _Wonder if those are tears because they actually liked her, or because it makes for a compelling story._ I think.

After Tessa' body is pulled from the arena I fall asleep for what seems like a week, but I slept undisturbed for three days. After I wake and eat the rest of food that was when Kai and the female Career started duking it out. Amazingly enough the girl got the jump on him and was able to capitalize, that was until I saved Kai. Then Kai and I had our last words, and then we go at it. We trade blows, but Kai had the upper hand being bigger, and stronger. I circle out of the way of a lot of Kai's attack, and he amazingly enough had enough time to regain his balance before I had attacked.

That was until he had over shot and I hit him in his abdomen. I see the blood that was gushing out, and the massive bruising that had appeared. Kai turn the tables and disabled my right arm. I dropped the knife, and turn to ran. He knocked me to the ground and prepped for the killing blow; I dodged it and kicked his gut. Kai didn't have the strength to run after me, so I had enough time to get ready for the final fight I zone out for the rest of the fight, and then I hear the crowd applauding when I finished Kai off. The last thing they show is me getting into the hovercraft and then the video ends.

 _At least I won't have to be humiliated by me passing out._ I think

The anthem starts playing again, and both Caesar and I rise as President Snow comes and places the crown my head. I can see it in his eyes, and there are saying that I belong to the citizens of the Capitol now. I just stare back into his eyes, and then he steps away as I bow and wave to the crowd. After a while Caesar takes the stage, and bids everyone a goodnight and reminds them to stay tuned for the closing interview.

 _We regret to inform you that there will be no interview because Sasha decided to escape._ I think.

I'm whisked away to the Presidential Palace, where I'm greeted by government officials and other generous sponsors. I was at the palace for the better part of the night, and at one point I had a sponsor get friendly with me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek; which was a rouse because I felt him slip something into my pocket. He didn't make light of it, but I knew that I wasn't supposed to read the note while I was surround by all these sponsors and government officials. He left, and I never saw him again, but what I did know was that man was my ride out of the Capitol. The sun was starting to come up when I made it back to the penthouse. Haymitch grabs his little flask, and then goes to get something to drink. I head to my room and I see a box sitting on my bed. I open the note and read it.

 _Dear tribute-_

 _The contents of the box in front of you were stolen from a science lab in the city. We were able to steal the plans, and wipe them from their systems but smuggling the suit out was a little more difficult than expect. Kaz informed us that you were going to be the next sex slave for the Capitol citizens so we decided to let you get the suit out of the city. The suit is a prototype that bends light and makes the wearer invisible. I know it sounds impossible, but our spies have confirmed that the prototype is fully functional. We are giving you a chance to save yourself and exact vengeance against the people that ruined your life. But be warned, if you follow us the Capitol will erase your existence and your families existence from public record. Stay and be a slave, or run and fight the enemy that enslaves your friends and family._

There was no closing signature. I put the letter on the table, and open the box. I see a gray suit neatly folded up in the box. I take my tuxedo off, and put the suit on. It has hood, and a mask that covers my face. It doesn't affect, or interfere with my breathing so I have no problems wearing the mask. I forgot to check to see if there were further instructions. I flip the card over and see that there is more.

 _After you escape the Training Center head north to the airfields. We will have infrared sensors on, so we will know when you are coming. Also we haven't been able to cloak weapons so be careful when traversing the streets._

I step in front of the mirror and fiddle around with the suit until I hear some kind of whirling sound. When I look into the mirror and I'm no longer visible. I let out a tiny yelp, but contain the rest of my disbelief.

"Sasha are you okay?" Haymitch asked.

 _Crap!_ I think.

I stand next to the door because I hear Haymitch walking towards my room. Just before Haymitch enters I see the lamp next to me. Just as Haymitch clears the door I grab the lamp and knocked him out. I noticed two daggers on the bed, so I grab them and then head for the elevator. When I exit the Training Center I look to make sure the coast was clear while I get my bearings. I turn and run around the back of the building; that is the direction of North. Off in the distance I can see a hovercraft landing.

 _A/N: I know what you are thinking; an invisibility suit. Well let's put in perspective; the Capitol's scientist experiment with genetics to make those muttations; why couldn't their scientists have made advances in science for their military to use against the Districts. Not only that it sets up for Sasha's return to District 12, and his reunion with Katniss. Sorry that the fight between Sasha and Kai was only a page, I'll make for it in the coming chapters._


	13. Chapter 13

Present day-

I was about to tell the group how I escaped the Capitol, when I was tapped on the shoulder by one of the men debating Katniss' fate.

"Your presence is required." The man whispered.

I looked at him and nodded. The man left before I could continue.

"If you will excuse me, my presence is required up at the Presidential Palace. But if you wait until I return, I will continue the story." I say.

I get up and make my way to the exit, and I notice Haymitch nodding at me. I nod back at him.

"Men hold down the fort. Bardan and Etain, with me." I say into the mic.

Just as I'm walking out the door I was flanked by my two lieutenants. Bardan and Etain are fraternal twins- brother and sister- both had athletic frames, both were six feet tall, both had brown hair and blues eyes. We see the man from the committee, and then follow him back to the palace. On the way back I noticed something different. My left eye seems to have brighten. It was still dark, but I notice some light was streaming through the patch. I lifted the patch, and then lowered it again. After nine years I was finally able to use my left eye again. I lift the patch slowly again trying to adjust to the stream of information that my eye was now able to pick up. I pulled my patch off, and threw it on the ground. Throwing the patch on the ground was symbolic of leaving the past behind. I have no use for the eye patch, as I no longer have use of the title "The Falcon" or the name "Kai".

 _Lian will be happy to see that I have use of my left eye again._ I think.

By the time we reach the palace the sun was setting. We enter the dining room, and I wave for Bardan and Etain to remain by the door. I step forward to the table and wait to be addressed. I know what this meeting will be about. It will be about the order that Commander Coin gave that caused me to flee back to District 12.

"Sasha we're troubled by these orders you gave us." One man said.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm not stupid enough to believe that Coin was ambitious enough do something like this, but you're going to have to explain it to us." Plutarch said.

"Coin was an ambitious woman when she was a commander in the rebel army. I wouldn't be surprised if she killed, or maimed those who were in line to take over in leadership." I say.

"What do you mean by that?" One man asked.

"What do you think I mean?" I asked.

"Are you telling me that President Coin used treachery to make herself President of District 13?" Plutarch asked.

"Would you put it past her?" I asked Plutarch.

"No." Plutarch said.

"To the point of my being at this gathering, and I brought my lieutenants if you need a second opinion. The time those orders were given I was on the fast track to becoming a commander, and Coin didn't want that. She wanted to appoint someone to her liking, or her own lap dog, to the position." I say.

"Is that true?" Plutarch asked, looking at my lieutenants.

"For the sake of keeping this meeting brief, the man's name is Bardan, and the woman's name is Etain." I say.

"Is that true, Bardan?" Plutarch asked.

"I heard rumors that there was dissent over Kai's advancement up the ranks." Bardan said.

"Kai?" Plutarch said.

"They never knew I was the missing victor. I buried the name Sasha Pellegrino before I went join the rebel legion." I say.

I turn to look at both Bardan and Etain, and the both nearly fell over when they realized who I really was.

"I took the name Kai when I was active in the rebel army to throw off the Capitol suspicion that I was still alive. After I was ran from rebellion back to District 12, it was at this time I took Etain and Bardan on as my lieutenants." I say.

"Your lieutenant will always be Cross." Bardan said.

"Cross was my C.O.; he knew I had the charisma to lead the group, but everybody still respected him and followed his orders." I said.

"Who's Cross?" A man I've never before asked.

"He was the man that took me into his unit, even though I was too young to fight. I showed him I could fight, and the rebel leadership give Cross control of a small unit and we didn't answer to anyone, but Coin herself. To the point; my unit was out trying to secure a Capitol supply depot. I don't know how it happened, but the original report read that the depot was staffed below Capitol standards." I say.

"I wouldn't put it past Coin to have lied and said that it was below standards." Bardan said.

"I was always wondering that." I said to Bardan.

"What does it matter, you're alive and Coin is dead. I've seen the treachery that Coin had committed first hand." Etain said.

"Please tell us some of the things she had done." Plutarch said.

"Coin was a female version of Snow. She didn't drink poison to throw off suspicion, but there were a lot of training accidents when I was going through the ranks. A lot of my friends were either killed or maimed before I was transferred into Sasha's unit. The only reason I was spared was because I was in Sasha's unit." Etain said.

"We were both spared because of being Sasha's unit." Bardan said.

"Shush, both of you! I would have been court marshalled and executed if I didn't leave." I said.

"Yes, Sasha." Both Bardan and Etain said.

"What happened to Cross?" Plutarch asked.

"There was an incident in the sewers a few days ago. Cross gave his life so the rest of us could escape." I said.

"I remember Cross. He was a force to be reckoned with. I'm sorry for your loss; he will be greatly missed." One man said.

"So Coin sent your unit into a doomed situation just so she could get you out of the way? Why didn't she follow through?" Plutarch asked.

"I escaped to District 12, along with Bardan and Etain, after Cross and the rest of the unit left the field of battle, albeit, a lot of the unit was killed during the battle." I said.

"That will be all for now, thank you for your insight Sasha." Plutarch said.

I turn to leave with Bardan and Etain on my heels. After we exit the palace I turn my mic back on.

"There was a shuttle that brought Lian, Effie, and Annie to the Capitol." Etain said.

"Tell the patrons at the bar to go home for the evening. Tell them to come back to the bar and I will continue the story in the morning. Tell Lian I will meet her at her house after I visit both Katniss and Finnick. Also tell Haymitch that Effie is here too. Tell Annie which hospital her husband is in." I say.

"Roger that." Both Bardan and Etain said.

When I enter the Training Center, I'm not hassled when I get on the elevator, or when I step off the elevator onto the Twelfth floor. When I see the living room again mind is flooded with memories of when I was here nine years ago.

"Where is Katniss?" I ask the guard.

"Last room on the left." The guard said.

 _That was Tessa's room._ I think.

I walk down the hall, and knock on the door. Katniss opens the door, and then hugs me. I step into her room and she shuts the door behind me. I sit on the floor at the foot of the bed, and Katniss cuddles up next to me.

"It's like nine years never passed." I said.

"I still remember you holding me when I was an infant." Katniss said, chuckles,

"Those were simpler times." I said.

We were silent for a time, and then Katniss spoke up.

"Sasha." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm sorry that Tessa died." She said.

"Me too. I spent the past seven years mourning her death. Lian helped me to move on." I said.

"Do you think Tessa would approve of her?" Katniss asked.

I smile as I give my reply, remembering that moment; I should have died, but my out of body experience kept me alive until Cross came back to save me, and sacrificed himself so the rest of us could escape.

"Yes. Yes she would." I said.

"I forgot to ask, but when did your eye finally heal?" Katniss asked.

"On my way to the Presidential Palace earlier this evening." I say.

"Why were you at the palace?" Katniss asked, looking at me

"Who else is going to speak up in you defense?" I ask.

"Shepard, I couldn't have asked for a better defender." Katniss said, giving me another hug.

"You know Katniss, you could just call me Sasha." I say, hugging her back.

"You'll always be Shepard to me Sasha." Katniss says, using my real name again. "And thank you, for being there for us."

"It's like I said when I sent you that medicine last year "Keep my brother safe," you two became my family after I returned to District 12." I said.

"My father never said it, but you were like the son he never had." Katniss said.

"Yes, but he loved both you and Prim to death." I said.

"Sorry about your family." Katniss said.

"I mourned them, but you know they are safe now because they are dead." I say.

"How are the burns?" Katniss asked, trying to change the subject.

I know she can't imagine what it's like to lose her whole family, but her family adopted and that's fine with me.

"Still a bit raw, and they itch like crazy." I say.

"Could you do me a favor?" Katniss asked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Can you go to the hospital and thank Finnick for me; for saving Prim?" She asked.

"That was my next stop before going home to Lian. Are they feeding alright?" I ask.

"They're not withholding food from me." Katniss said. "How's your skin healing up?"

"As well as could be expected." I say.

I stand up, and then lift Katniss up by placing my hands under both of her arms at the shoulder; like I used to do when she was younger. For a moment, I thought I heard Katniss laughing like she did when she was younger. Katniss kisses me on the cheek, and I kissed her cheek back. I give Katniss a hug good night, and then I leave the Training Center. After exiting the building, I look north remembering my flight from the Capitol nine years ago, and then I head over to the hospital. Upon entering the hospital I'm greeted by Mrs. Everdeen.

"Sasha, how's my daughter doing." Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"Katniss is in good health, Mrs. Everdeen." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Prim?"

"Sasha!" I hear Prim exclaim from behind me.

I turn and kneel down to hug my baby sister. We hug each other for a moment, and when we part I ask.

"How's our District 4 victor faring?" I ask.

"Finnick is doing well. His last round of skin grafts were finished an hour ago, and his body is simulating the new skin quickly." Prim said.

"Come with me and tell me everything that has happened since the fall of the Capitol." I say.

Prim and I walk and talk as we make our way to Finnick's room. Mrs. Everdeen smiles and laugh as her children walk away, and then returns to her rounds. By the time we reach Finnick's room Prim was finishing her story.

"Sasha." Prim said.

"Yeah." I said

"How's Katniss doing?" She asked.

"Katniss is doing fine. Even better knowing that Finnick saved you a couple of days ago." I said.

"Sasha, is that you?" Finnick asked, his voice slurred.

I point at Finnick with a puzzled look on my face.

"His anesthetic is wearing off." Prim said. "Did Katniss really say that?"

"No, but every older sibling worries about their younger sibling." I say, rubbing Prim's head.

"I'm sorry about Li." Prim said, trying to straighten out her hair.

"I miss my whole family, but it is better for them to be dead than alive" I say.

"Why?" Prim asked, with a look of horror on her face.

"Because the Capitol couldn't use his family against him." Finnick said.

Both Prim and I step into Finnick's room.

"What do you mean?" Prim asked.

"The Capitol would have blackmailed Sasha into doing whatever they wanted. If he didn't they would have killed his family." Finnick said.

"Are you saying that Snow would have…" Prim trailed off.

"No. Johanna was right about you when she said that the whole country would have revolted if Snow did anything to you. The country loves you." Finnick said.

There was a page over the P.A. system.

" _Primrose Everdeen to the E.R. stat._ "

"If you will excuse me." Prim said, excusing herself from the room.

"Katniss said that she is eternally grateful to you for saving Prim." I said as I sat down in the chair.

"I'm pretty certain Katniss didn't say she was eternally grateful, but thanks for delivering the message." Finnick says. "What were you doing the entire time you were out of the public eye?"

"I became Kai and joined the rebel army." I say.

"For how long?" Finnick asked.

"Four years." I say.

"So you knew how ruthless Coin was already, and you went back anyways." Finnick said.

"Somebody had to keep Coin at bay" I said.

"I'm betting Katniss eternally grateful to you for saving Peeta from the Capitol." Finnick said.

"She is grateful to both of us for saving the two people she loves the most." I say.

"Finnick." We both hear a female voice call out from the hall.

"I'll leave you two to it." I say, as I get up from the chair.

"Sasha." Finnick says.

I turn and look back at Finnick from the doorway.

"Thank you. For your sacrifice." Finnick says.

"Anytime." I say.

"Hey Sasha." Annie says, when she sees me standing in the doorway of her husband's hospital room.

"Hey Annie. Get in there and keep him company before Lian comes looking for me." I say.

Annie laughs, and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I leave the love birds to it, and then head to Lian's old house for the night. Upon arriving at the Lian's house I take in the memories of when I spent the nights here earlier this year and last year. I open the door and I smell dinner, or some meal that has been cooked. I close and lock the door, and I turn to see my girlfriend walking towards me.

"Hey baby." Lian Shi said.

"Hey to you, too." I say.

"Oh! You left eye is working now!" Lian exclaimed, caressing the left side of my face.

Lian is of Asian descent: flowing jet black hair that is shoulder length, she was five feet six inches tall, had pear-shaped figure, and amber eyes. I kiss Lian on the lips, and then followed her to the dining room. We talk, well Lian mostly talks about what has been going on in District 13 while we were assaulting the Capitol. I don't bother to tell her the full details of the assault, although I have a feeling that Lian will be with me when I finish my tale tomorrow. After dinner we bother go upstairs, and get ready for bed. Lian brushes her teeth first, and then I brush mine. We crawl into bed, cuddling each other. Lian leans back and kisses me good night.

In the morning we a shower together, get a bite to eat, brush our teeth, and then head back to the bar. Lian and I hold hands as we are making our way. I hear my team chatting over the radio as we're approaching the bar. As I enter the bar I see Effie and Haymitch cuddling in a booth, talking in hushed tones. I see my men strewn throughout the place mingling with the crowd. I see the bow and arrow set that Beetee made for me. I leave it wear it sits; like the eye patch, I no longer have a use for it.

"Gather around everyone." I hear Bardan say, when he sees Lain and I standing at the entrance to the bar.

I grab a chair, and then pull it up and wait for everybody to gather around. As I scan the crowd I see that Johanna Mason has joined the party, we both nod our heads at each other. I see Annie has come to the bar and listened to my story; I also see Peeta. Peeta walks and gives me hug. We break the hug, and then Peeta goes and sits off in the corner near Annie and Johanna. I clear my throat, and pick up the story where I left off from yesterday.

Nine years ago-

I make my way slowly through the streets of the Capitol, moving as silently as I can. I may be invisible, but my footsteps are still audible; that and the daggers are visible too. I was shocked when I realized that there were hardly any guards on the streets of the Capitol tonight. You would think that they would be crawling the streets after the crowning of a new victor. And then as soon as I got within sight of the airfields I start to pick strange signals. Almost somebody was talking.

 _Does this suit have long range audio sensors?_ I think to myself.

The closer I get to the people speaking the clearer the signals become. Whatever scientist created this suit built in some kind microphone into it. I can barely make out some of the conversations.

 _The commander said that we had a break in at the science lab. We checked all people leaving the city, but we haven't found the suit, yet._ A man said.

 _What does the suit do anyways? And why do we have these sensors any ways?_ Another man asked.

 _The suit that was stolen supposedly made the wearer invisible. So we have to track him with these I.R. scanners._ The first man said.

I continue to move forward, heading for the airfield when it becomes clear to me how the microphone works.

 _The clarity of the conversation must be getting stronger the closer I get to the epicenter._ I think.

Behind me I hear a noise. I see a pile of trash next to me, and I hide the daggers in them, then I stand perfectly still. I may be invisible but I notice every now and then there is a bit a weird shimmer when light hits the suit, so I duck down out of the rays of the moonlight. I turn to see a squad of five Peacekeepers come walking around the bend. They walk right by me as if I'm not there.

 _Whew!_ I think, letting out a sigh of relief.

I wait for them to turn the corner, grab my daggers, and then turn the corner; heading the opposite direction of them.

 _Hey did you see that?_ A man from the first group asked.

 _No. What was it?_ His partner asked.

 _I saw something on the I.R. scanner._ The first man said.

 _Crap, I've been spotted. Maybe they think I'm a rebel- what does it matter who they think I am; I'm not going back._ I think.

I look at the alleyway that I'm in and see that there aren't any offshoots to duck down. It looks like my luck has run out. But off in the distance I hear another voice.

 _Hey do you see that. About twenty clicks out. It's as if he's stopped and debating what to do about those two men behind him._ I hear a voice say.

That is a voice of one of the rebels that stole the prototype suit. I turn around in time to see the guys that they were talking turn the corner and stare directly at me. They were in shock at first, and then I realize that all they could see are my daggers hanging in midair. I don't think, I just act. Off in the distance I hear.

 _Our boy is in a spot of trouble._ The man said.

That registers in my head as I swing on the first Peacekeeper; slicing his throat open. I don't hear the order for me to surrender, I stab the other guy in the chest; puncturing a lung. I kick the second man in the chest, sending him flying. Just as I turn and run I hear the first bullet ricochet past my head. I hear the guy in the distance say.

 _He's got a small squad after him._ The man said.

 _Time to go!_ I think.

Amazingly enough by the time the squad got to the alleyway I was in and starting firing I was clearing the alley heading into next one.

 _This suit must control bodily functions, or enhances my current abilities._ I think.

I see the next side alley when a big company of Peacekeepers comes out of another alleyway. I dive out of the line of fire just as the first Peacekeeper takes aim and fires.

 _He's too far out, we need him to get closer._ I hear one of the rebels saying.

I need to buy myself sometime. I need to cause a big enough ruckus the Peacekeepers will back off a little. I'm at the other end of the alley when I'm come up with an idea. I see a low enough roof that I jump and climb up on it. I come to the realization that it's somewhat chilly here, I come with an idea that be able to confuse the sensors and get the jump on them. I stand over an active chimney, and wait for the people both at the airfield, and the Peacekeepers say that they lost me. It took all of five minutes before neither groups could pick me up; the Peacekeepers were about to go get a ladder so they could come up and find me, but I had other plans.

I run and jump off the roof, both of my daggers raised to stab two unsuspecting victims. Just as I was about to stab the first to Peacekeeper, he looked up to see a dagger coming at him and tried screamed; but it was too late, I had the initiative and I was going to capitalize. When I finally heard the rebels in my ears again, because I couldn't hear them over the sound of the blood rushing through the veins in my ears, there were a lot of words being thrown around that I had no idea what the meaning of them were; but if I had to guess the little show I just gave them was something they were not expecting. I wipe the blades off on the nearest Peacekeeper and run towards the airfield. I must be near because I hear one of the men give an order to warm up the engines.

He was right because I made two turns and I was in sight of the airfield, but off to my left was a contingent of Peacekeepers coming to stop our departure. I take off in the direction of the Peacekeepers. I'm on them before they can mount anything that resembles a counteroffensive. I make short work of them. Just as I'm about to make my way to the hovercraft one of the downed Peacekeepers, or who I thought was down, points his loaded shotgun at me and pulls the trigger. I feel the sensation of searing hot pain course through the left side of my face. I feel the left side of my skull collapse as I was blacking out.


	14. Chapter 14

I start to wake up and the first thing I can feel is a tension in my arm, like something is attached to it. Then I feel all sorts of wires attached to my head, body, and arms I try to move, but my body is tied down to a table. I can hear a beeping sound; it takes me a little bit to figure it out, but I realize that I'm in some kind of hospital or medical center. The next thing that happens is I hear a door open, and then I feel myself start to gag.

"Just lie down and relax, we're going to pull the tube out of your throat." The man said.

After they pull the tube out of my throat, somebody in the room gives me a liquid.

"Drink this. It will help with the dry mouth." A woman says.

I drink thirstily, and when I my throat is in order I ask.

"Can I see my face?"

"We have to warn you…" A doctor started to say.

"I know my face was destroyed, I remember that before blacking out." I say.

"It's not just your face." The man said.

"What? Show me." I say trying to restrain my emotions.

I wait in silence, and then I feel a hand slowly unwind the bandage off my face, and all the wires are removed from my body except the one in my arm. I hear something being wheeled in front of my bed.

"After the bandage is removed don't open your eyes right away; slowly open your eyes. First the right eye, then the left." The doctor said.

I crack my right eye a little, and then all the way. I look in the mirror and I can see that the right side of my face was mostly unharmed; whereas, the left side of my face had a few nasty scars. Especially one that stretched back to my ear. I open my left eye, and I see nothing darkness. I hear the heart monitor start to pick up, and I feel sweat start to break out across my forehead.

"What happened to my eye?" I ask, nervously.

"You eye was destroyed when the shotgun blast went off in your face." A familiar voice said.

I open my right eye, and I turn towards the door way. I see the man that was talking when I was trying to make my escape. He holds up one finger telling me to be quiet for a moment, and let the doctor and nurse finish their preliminary check. After they left the man entered the room, pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Given that your face was destroyed before we pulled you out of the Capitol, we thought it might be prudent to put you in a medically induced coma so your head could heal." The man said.

"Which was for how long?" I ask.

"One month." The man said.

I stared at him blankly for a time.

"My name is Venku, what's your name?" He asked.

"Would it be wise to use my real name?" I ask.

"The people here won't report back to the Capitol, but it couldn't be a bad thing to leave you past behind for the foreseeable future." Venku said.

"My name is Kai." I say, in honor of the last tribute I killed.

"Well Kai, its pleasure." Venku said, holding his hand out; we shake hands.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"You just woke up." Venku said. "Let's get you back on your feet, before you jump right in."

"Jump right in?" I ask.

"You think that just because we got you out that you're going to just lay around and do nothing?" Venku asked.

"I know that, but what's the plan once I'm in." I say.

"On, that makes sense. To be honest you may want to stay out of the chain of command." Venku said.

"What weapons will I be using?" I ask.

"Guns." Venku said.

"Seriously." I say, flatly.

"What?" Venku asked.

"Do you have a simulator?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"When I get out of here you're going to put me through with my load out, but leaving the sim as you would for your recruits." I say.

"Umm, okay." Venku said.

Venku got up and walked out. From my bed I can see another man standing behind the door looking at me. Venku and the man start talking, and it's heated. I look in the mirror and see that the hair on the left side of head only goes so far because of the scars, and it's dotted around in patches. I turn my head to the right to see a set of clippers on a tray next to my bed.

 _Not exactly sure why there are a pair of clippers next to my bed, but who cares._ I think.

Out in the hall Venku and the other man are debating my fate.

"What's the problem Cross?" Venku asked.

"What's the problem? You bring some kid in here and you think command is going to be okay with this?" Cross asked.

"That kid took down two squads of Peacekeepers before taking a shotgun blast to the face." Venku said.

"And no other units were called out?" Cross asked.

"No." Venku said.

"What do you expect me to do with this kid, baby sit him?" Cross asked.

"No. Commander Coin is giving me access to a special squad to run recon, and recovery missions to assist in bolstering the defenses of District 13." Venku said.

"District 13 is still active, how?" I ask, stepping out into the hall.

The two men turn and stare in shocked surprise. In the time it took for them to have that conversation, I buzzed my hair down to the scalp, and shaved my head, I had also bandage my arm. Cross gets a good look at my face and winces.

"As old as you are Cross, I'm pretty certain you have seen worse injuries." I say.

Cross raises an eyebrow at me, but remains silent.

"How are you feeling?" Venku asks.

"I could use a hot shower, a fresh pair of clothes, and a hot meal." I say.

Venku stops a person and directs them to give me what I asked for, but to meet him training simulator after I have eaten. An hour later I'm standing in the room with the simulator, waiting for instructions. I get sleepy and drift of for a little bit.

"How can he sleep at a time like this?" Cross growled.

"I'm pretty sure you were the same way when you first joined us." Venku said. "I don't know why you're complaining, you haven't seen Kai in action."

"That supposed to mean something to me?" Cross asked.

"You'll see in a little bit." Venku says.

Venku steps over to the lab techs and tells them how to set up the sim for when I was ready to enter. Half an hour later Venku sends someone to wake me. I wake up to see a woman who looks to be about late teens to early twenties.

"Kai." The woman said.

"Yeah." I say, groggily.

"Venku is ready to put you through the simulator, now." The woman said.

Venku and Cross watch as I step into the room.

"We're going to put you through a basic program for new recruits. You probably used something like this in the Capitol, except these sim people will look like real people." Venku said. "What do you want for weapons?"

" _I'll take two short swords, and a bow and arrow set._ " I say.

Venku nods at the person running the program, and the she entered the necessary information. From their position in the control room Venku and Cross could see me give my gear a quick check.

"Give him some targets to test the bow out." Venku said.

The woman put up some targets for me to test the bow, and when I started hitting bulls eyes Venku asked.

"You feel comfortable?"

" _As well as can be expected. Go ahead and start the sim._ " I say.

"Go ahead." Venku says.

The woman brought up a scene and it was in the middle of a burned out city on the streets.

"There will be twenty people spread throughout the sim. Your objective is to neutralize all twenty targets in twenty minutes." Venku said.

" _You got it._ " I say.

"Your time begins now." Cross says.

They watch as I make my way to the clearing. I take it all in, and then I take cover. I grab the bow off my back and nock an arrow; thirty feet out is a guy. I take him down, and prep another arrow because sure enough here comes another one to check on him; I put him down, too. I move on to find more men, back in control room Cross looks at the counter and sees that I took out two men in less than twenty seconds, but what got him was that I took down two men without alerting the rest of the group. The next thing he saw was that three more me were taken down in rapid succession. Then two more, then five more. I see there are two men up high, but before I could take them I see two more below them. I pull out my bow and shoot the two down low, then the two up high. Cross turned and look at the clock; only ten minutes had passed so far.

"Where did you find this boy?" Cross asked, stupefied by what he was seeing.

"Shush!" Venku exclaimed.

I sneak around a corner to see the last four remaining targets huddled around a central point. From where I'm standing, albeit it's not a good vantage point, they all look to be a sleep. For some strange reason I sense this maybe a trap. My time couldn't have passed the fifteen minute mark yet, but this seems like it might eat up some time. Back in the control room Venku and Cross are watching with bated breath wondering what I'm going to do. Cross speaks first.

"What's he doing?"

"He thinks that a trap has been set." Venku said.

When I go to make the move I decide to take advantage of high ground. I shoot the guard first, and then the next one. Just as I'm about to shoot the third one the furthest one way from me woke up. I quick change my line of fire kill the one that was waking up, and then kill the last guy. I can hear the buzzer sounding as my arrow entered the last dummy, piercing his heart. From the control room I can see both Venku and Cross staring down at me. Cross looked like he mouthed a word that I have no understanding of, while Venku had a look of pleasure on his face.

 _I chose to come along, now I have to live with the consequences of my actions. Then again I could learn a few things while I'm in the company of the rebels._ I think.

I look down at my hand, and the bow was gone. I hear Venku telling me to exit the chamber, so I complied with his orders. When I exited the woman that lead me to the sim was waiting. She was instructed to take me to get food, and then take me to my quarters. I look out the window and can see that the sun was setting. Back in the control room Cross was still trying to regain his composure after seeing me take down two squads without alerting the rest of them to my presence.

"Any questions?" Venku asked still staring at the timer.

The readout on the clock read fifteen minutes even.

"Yeah, where did you find this kid? There's no way you just pick him off the street." Cross said.

"No we didn't, but we did relieve the Capitol of one of their victors." Venku said.

"You what?!" Cross exclaimed.

"You heard me." Venku said.

"Which one?" Cross asked.

"The recently crowned victor, Sasha Pellegrino." Venku said, facing Cross.

"That child just won the Hunger Games?" Cross asked.

"Yes." Venku said.

Cross became introspective. He knew a lot of men, both young and old that could use some renewed vigor to continue the fight. Then Cross decided to ask for control of that unit that Coin gave Venku.

"You think you can handle it?" Venku asked.

"Excuse me?" Cross asked.

"I can barely see the reflection of your face in the window here, but you want to ask me if you can take command of that unit that Coin gave me." Venku said.

"Yes, that was what I was just about to ask you." Cross said.

"Take it. You guys will only answer to me, and Coin." Venku said.

"Yes, sir." Cross said, giving Venku a salute.

"Let Kai sleep for the night. We leave for District 13 in the morning." Venku said, and then left.

"I want the video footage of Kai's sim in an hour." Cross said to the woman.

"You'll have it in fifteen minutes." The woman said.

And in fifteen minutes the footage was transferred to a thumb drive, and then Cross left the control room. Cross, Venku rounded up their gear and prepped the hovercraft. Cross stopped by wardrobe and got a uniform for me. He also had them make a custom eye patch for me too. Come morning I found the clothes resting on the chair next to my bed. I got dressed, and exited the room. The woman took me to the hovercraft, also she had given me some containers carrying what would be considered breakfast in the rebel ranks. I didn't get a chance to eat my breakfast because when I entered the hanger Venku and Cross were waiting for me, and Cross had something in his hand.

"Hold still." Cross said.

I go as still as a statue, and then I feel Cross put something on my face. I have no idea what it was because he put it over my left eye.

"What was that for?" I ask, as the three of us boarded the hovercraft.

"People tend to get put off when the see only one working eye." Venku said.

"And the cover makes a difference because?" I ask.

"They won't know if it's destroyed, or if you're wearing it to make a fashion statement." Venku said. "Here."

Venku held out his hand and I can see my necklaces in his out stretched hand. I grab the necklaces, and put them in my pocket. We board the hovercraft, and take our seats. I wait for takeoff before I eat my breakfast. As I'm eating I listen to Cross and Venku talk about a new unit to being form because of my performance in the sim. It would take time before we would go active because they would have to retrain the unit for the new load out: how to fight with bows and arrows and shorts swords, and how to move with those weapons attached to their bodies, and when they are carrying them in their hands.

I just eat in silence, and when I was finished I pull out my necklaces. I put the bear claw necklace on first, but I open the locket and stare at Tessa in silence, saying my final farewell. I know that I will pull the locket out and remember the good times we had, but I won't cry. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, and wipe it away. In the photo were Peeta and Katniss, so I have something to remember them with, even if the picture is out dated. Katniss and Peeta were both eight when I left; I will have to miss their birthdays for the rest of my life, something I didn't want to do. Maybe someday I will be able to return to District 12.

 _But it is not this day._ I think.

I put the necklace on, and then drift off to sleep. I have no idea where we are or what district, if we stopped in a district, we are currently flying over. I'm jolted awake by the hovercraft landing. Next thing I feel is a hand shaking my shoulder. I look up to see its Venku.

"We're here." He said.

I get up, and grab my trash. Venku points to a trash can, and I throw out my garbage. The landing ramp of the hovercraft was lowered by the time we got it, and the first thing I see is the stock pile of ammunition in the hanger. I'm overcome with awe at the sight of the stock pile, and then I'm overcome with anger. Before I could make a comment Venku saw the anger written across my face.

"I know that look, but you have to realize that we're just one district. Even with ordnance the Capitol could still wipe us out." Venku said.

"And it was better to let the other districts suffer for the past Ninety-One years?" I ask, trying to keep my voice down.

"We need someone to start revolution in the districts before we could openly move against the Capitol." Cross said.

I think about this and I think that I could do that. And I realize why that feeling of this victor playing a greater role than just mentor made sense. And I know the perfect people to fill that role, but I just have to get out of here; plus I need a unit of my own. Venku, Cross and I were walking away when we heard a voice call out.

"Venku! Cross!"

The three of us turn around, to see what look like somebody high up in the chain of command. I watch as Cross and Venku salute the approaching person, who happened to be a woman. She had fair skin, stood about five feet ten inches tall, gray hair, and gray eyes. And from the moment they say her name and rank - I think it's a rank I'm not exactly sure what to consider it seeing as how we don't have titles in District 12 – I know this woman will be trouble for me in the future.

"Commander Coin." Venku says.


	15. Chapter 15

I stand silently and listen as Cross and Venku give a report to Commander Coin. After they give their report, the commander gives me a once over.

"Who's the boy?" Coin asked.

Venku nodded at me.

"The name's Kai, madam commander." I say.

"Madam? Did you teach him that?" Coin asked her subordinates.

"No ma'am." I say.

"What does this boy have to offer?" she asked.

I keep my cool. I know I'm young, but the commander doesn't have to keep bringing it up every time she talks about me.

"About that." Venku said. "We need a private room."

Coin looks at Venku with a raised eyebrow, and then leads the four of us away. Seeing as how I've never been in an underground bunker, besides back at the Capitol, I'm taken back by the sterility of the place. That and the drab clothing that the people seem to be wearing. I look down, and I realize that I'm wearing the same drab outfit. As we wind our way through the underground labyrinth, I get turned around in my head trying to mentally make a map, but I give up after the third time. We are entering a room with a screen on the wall. I sit down in a chair nearest the exit. Cross and Venku seem like reasonable fellows, but Commander Coin seems questionable. I keep quiet and let Cross and Venku do the talking. I watch as Cross puts the thumb drive into a computer and brings my training sim up.

"Do you have any questions before we get started?" Cross asked.

"What are you going to be showing me?" Coin asked.

"On a hunch Venku put Kai through a training sim, to see what he was capable of." Cross said.

"Actually, Kai told me to do it." Venku said.

There was a moment of silence, with Coin looking at me.

"And?" Coin asked.

"Well. See for yourself." Cross said, and then booted up the video footage.

I stared off into the distance, and waited for the video to finish playing. When the lights turn back on I register that all eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Coin asked.

I can see Venku shaking his head no, which I interpret as not to explain where I came from truthfully.

"I learn how to fight by using sticks back in my district with the other kids that I played with." I said.

I can see Venku nodding his head, while Cross looked at Venku discreetly.

"Those are impressive fighting skills, Kai. How long will it take to get a unit ready?" Coin asked.

"A month maybe." Venku said.

"A month would be pushing it." I say.

"Why?" Coin asked.

"I've trained with a bow and arrow and swords since I was eight. They may be easier than a gun to wield, but getting the group ready will take some time. How many people are you going to assign to this unit?" I ask.

"How many would feasible?" she asked, looking at me.

"I'm not one for military numbers, so what do you think would be a good number?" I ask, looking at Venku.

"What are numbers like?" Venku asked Coin.

"Were at minimum strength, so at best twenty people." Coin said.

"Who's going into the field?" I ask.

"We're going to be hanging back." Venku said.

"So, I'm going to be going out into the field with twenty people; all by myself?" I ask.

"We'll have people that will take orders, and follow your lead." Venku said.

"I want to choose the people the two people that will be left in charge of the separate units besides the one I'm in." I say.

"We'll work something out." Coin said.

"Yes, commander." I say.

I want somebody I can trust, albeit, I'm a stranger in a foreign land. I hear more conversation between officer and her subordinates, and then I ask the most pertinent question.

"When do we get started?" I ask.

"I'll send the people to the training room in B2 after lunch." Coin said.

"Thank you." Venku said.

We all stood, and Cross and Venku saluted Coin.

"We're going have to teach you how to salute if you're going to be working with us." She said.

I look at Cross and Venku, and mimic their positon.

"That's better." Coin said.

The commander dismissed us, and then we head to lunch. Lunch was bland; it had fruits and vegetables and some kind of paste that substitutes as a protein. I look around at all of the people in the room. These people are healthy, but they are lacking the necessary meat. This protein paste will never replace actual protein, and I have a feeling that hunting is out of the question. I finish eating lunch in silence listening to the murmur of the surrounding tables when something out the corner of my eye catches my attention. Against the wall I see a teenage boy and girl staring at me. I don't let on to the fact that I have registered their staring; I just finish. Just as I put my cup back on the table, Venku came and got me. As we were discarding our waste I asked Venku a question.

"You see that teenage girl and boy sitting by themselves near the far wall?"

"The Jusik twins?" Venku asked.

"What do you know about them?" I ask, as we were heading for the door.

"They are intelligent, agile, and wizzes with weapons. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"They've been staring at me throughout the entirety of lunch." I said.

"They're being sent to us after lunch. Is that going to be a problem?" Venku asked.

"No, just wondering who was staring at me. Let's head downstairs." I say.

As we're exiting the cafeteria we picked up Cross heading towards us. We head to the nearest elevator, and take it to B2. The basement was a giant gym, with a train simulator in the corner. I feel like I just stepped of the elevator back at the Capitol. Ten minutes later are squad was rolling into the training room and they were getting situated. Two minutes after the last of trainee got off the elevator Venku was getting up from his chair, heading to the podium.

"I'd like to thank you all for come on such short notice, but Commander Coin has slated the lot of you for a new unit that will be rolling out in a few months." Venku said.

There was a hand raised in the back corner. From the looks of it, it was the girl sibling of the Jusik twins.

"Yes, Etain." Venku said.

"What's the purpose of this new unit?" Etain asked.

"The unit will be doing search and rescue, recon…" Venku started to rattle off the type of missions that we would be doing, but was cut off by an eager recruit.

"So we're going to be doing Special Forces missions?" The recruit blurted out.

 _Special Forces? What is that?_ I think to myself.

"Yes, you could say that." Venku said, answering the recruit's question.

The recruit looked like he might blow a gasket. Probably because he dreamed doing missions that we would be engaging in.

"I like you enthusiasm, but this isn't going to be a standard unit. We will be using primitive weapons, and will be operating without back up from the main army," Venku said.

"Why would be using swords, and bows and arrows? Why wouldn't we be using guns?" Bardan asked.

"If you going in guns blazing how many guards are you going to attract?" I ask.

All the recruits look at me, registering my presences in the room. Most were surprise by my age, and the eye patch. Some were questioning if I should even be down here in this meeting.

"I don't know. Five, or six maybe." he said.

"You sure about that?" I ask.

"No." he said.

"There is nothing wrong with admitting that you're unsure, or that you're wrong. That's what this meeting is about. And the answer to your question is definitely great than five or six. If guards hear a noise, and if they don't want to get fired, they will investigate the disturbance." I say.

"So if we are using bows and arrows, and swords the less likely we will be discovered?" another recruit asked.

"More or less. You still have to take into account the guards partner that he is working with, but the chance of discover is lower with weapons that don't give away your position." Cross said.

"Do we have footage of this fighting style in action?" Etain asked.

"Live footage?" Venku asked.

"Or sim. Either would be good." Bardan said.

Venku looked at Cross and nodded his head. Cross booted up the big screen behind us, and then dimmed the lights. The training sim that I ran yesterday blazed to life on the screen. The crowd was shocked to see that I was the person in the sim. The watched in shocked surprise when I completed the sim in record time, and the lights were being turned back on. I look back at the crowd and saw that all eyes were on me again.

"Any question?" I ask.

There was silence for a time. And then I heard the Jusik twins ask.

"When do we begin?"

Venku, Cross and I looked at each other, and then Cross looked back at the crowd.

"Training starts now." Cross said.

All the recruits stood up and huddle around in a big group. Venku turned the sim on, and brought up a rack with short swords. All the recruits grabbed a sword, and awaited instructions. I grabbed a sword and stepped to the front of the group. I instructed the group to work on simple cuts, going of the seven cutting angles. After everybody looked like they had the basics down I had Venku bring up the train sim for straw dummies. I told the recruits that straw dummies will give you a feel, and a visual aid for what the sword will to another human being. I walk the floor and watch the recruits work on their cutting. Some are exceling with ease, others are just getting by, while others struggling. I tell the group that when they cut that they should follow through. I demonstrate what I was talking about, and the groups cutting improved immediately.

After four hours of practice, Venku stepped in.

"I think we will stop here for now. Dinner is in ten minutes. After dinner, you have twenty minutes to do your chores, and then report here for the debrief."

The group broke, and left for dinner. After everybody had left Cross asked.

"What do you think?"

"For the first day they're doing great. I'd say another day or two before we give them a sparing practice." I say.

"Sparring practice?" Venku asked.

"Dummies don't hit back." I said, and then made my way to the elevator.

Venku and Cross were right behind me. As we rode the elevator back up three floors up Cross and Venku were talking while I was lost in thought. The Jusik twins were just as good as Venku said, and if I can test them I would be able to make an assessment of their skills. They are just as interested in me as I am in them. Just as we were getting off the elevator Commander Coin was waiting for us. The three of us saluted the commander, and Coin nodded her approval of my saluting her without being told to.

"What's situation?" Coin asked

Venku and Cross looked at me.

"The first day was promising." I say.

"Any problems?" Coin asked.

"Not really. These people are used to working with guns, so it was expected that there would be some problems, but after a few prompts there was improvement." I say.

"Walk with me and tell me how the training is going to proceed." Coin said.

The four of us start walking the halls of the district, as I give the commander a rundown of the training. In two days we will move on to sparing dummies to give them an idea how to handle the weapon.

"When will you put them against their peers?" she asked.

"Two weeks after they start sparing the dummies. I want them to get their feet wet before I push them into the deep end" I say.

"And training with bows and arrows?" she asked.

"Next month, maybe. They need get to a feel for the sword; it's completely different from a gun." I say.

"After the basics?" Coin asked.

"After they are comfortable with working with the weapons and have a grasp of it, we'll put them through a sim using those weapons." I say.

"When will they be field ready?" she asked.

"Two, or three months realistically." I say.

"At the end of that time period I want you to talk a small group and put them to the test." Coin said, as we were approaching the cafeteria.

The three of us went into the cafeteria and got dinner. As we were eating there were more eyes staring at us. We ate our meal in silence, and were not disturb by the spectators. After we finished eating, we threw out our trash and head back to the training room. Two minutes after we got there the recruits were returning. After all the recruits were present, Venku took the floor.

"Any questions?" Venku asked.

"When do we get deployed?" A recruit asked.

"How do you feel with this new weapon?" Cross asked.

"Okay." The recruit said.

"I wouldn't rush trying to get out in to the field. We still have bow and arrows to work through." Venku said.

The recruit nodded his head.

"After breakfast report to this room, and we will continue." Venku said. "Dismissed."

The group got up from the seats on the floor, and headed for the elevator. As the crowd was thinning I could see that there were two stragglers: the Jusik twins. When they approached the table Cross got out of his chair, and went to talk to Venku.

"What can I do for you two?" I ask.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Bardan asked.

"I could ask you the same question, given that you two are ahead of the class. How is it that you two, who have never touched a sword before, are ahead of the class?" I ask, dodging the question.

"What happened to your face?" Etain asked, changing the subject.

"When Venku extracted me from the Capitol, a Peacekeeper fired a shotgun round in my face." I say.

"Must be a real hit with all the women." Bardan teased.

"Not very many women are chasing me." I think. Mentally, my thoughts go to the locket resting against my chest.

"Do you think you could show us some moves before training?" Etain asked.

"Like what? After you get comfortable with holding the swords, we move onto bows and arrows. After the team shows proficiency with that weapon we're going to put you through the sim, and give you a taste of how to move with both weapons strapped to your body, or when one weapon is at the ready, while the other is strapped to the body." I say.

"That could be a long time." Etain said, almost sounding disappointed.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It will be over before you know it." I say.

The five of us board the elevator and ride it back to the living quarter. We exit the elevator, and a member of the chain of command has called for the three of us. I bid Bardan and Etain a good night, and then follow Cross and Venku to the command center. Upon entering the command center I'm taken back by the intricacy of the operation they have set up here. I can feel my blood begin to boil; they had all this equipment. They could have launched precision strikes on certain targets, but they just sat here. I sit and listen to the debrief, I want out of there. Luckily it was short meeting, and we're out of the command center.

"Kai." A voice said.

I stop dead in my tracks. As much as I wanted to get out of the command center, I'm not up for getting on somebodies bad side.

"Yes, Commander Coin." I say.

I see that Coin is surrounded by her superiors. They were all older than her, and I can see in the future that they will all retired, or dead. I see the look on Coin's face and I can tell she isn't happy. No, I know that look. That's the look that says _she has plans for me_.

"Kai, this is President Odesta." Coin said

"Mr. President." I say, shaking his outstretched hand.

Mr. Odesta is in his twilight years, he will definitely being replaced in the near future.

"I'm surprised that we have somebody as young as you are running a specialized unit." The president said.

"Given my skill set, Commander Coin gave me control of the unit, but not without my handlers." I say.

I can see Coin nodding her approval of my choice of words.

"Who is heading up the unit?" Odesta asked Coin.

"Venku and Cross." Coin said

"Really. Venku and Cross are heading up the unit. How did you come to join the ranks?" Odesta asked me.

"I was held prisoner in the Capitol and I helped them steal a prototype suit from the Capitol." I say.

"So we freed a slave from the Capitol. That's nice that we are still liberating people from the Capitol's grasp." Odesta said.

"Speaking of which, the Special Weapons department sent word. They have a breakdown of the unit that you stole." Coin said. "This is the unit you will be staying in."

I take the pad from Coin, and then leave the command center. Venku was waiting for me, and then took me to supply to get my necessary bedding and uniform. As we were leaving supply I asked.

"Where's Special Weapons department located?"

"B3, but save that for the morning. It's getting late." Venku said.

"So I shall." I say.


	16. Chapter 16

As I'm approaching my pod, or whatever the call their rooms here in District 13, I take note that I'm a few doors down from the Jusik twins.

 _It looks like I can bond with the twins, and make them my allies._ I think.

We're all allies here, but I want people I can trust. The Jusik twins are proving themselves early; albeit, anything can go wrong. I think they are going to be the ones I trust the most. Just as I turn to head into my room, Bardan calls out to me.

"Kai." He says.

Bardan comes rushing over to me, and I set my things down on the ground.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Rumor is that you got an invite to sit in on a strategy meeting, that, and you got to meet President Odesta." Bardan said, brimming with excitement. "How was the president? Was he a kind man, or was aggressive?"

"Yes I did get to sit in on a strategy meeting, and I did get to meet the president, but something seemed off." I say.

"What makes you say that?" Etain asked joining the group.

I looked around to see who might be listening, and it was pretty crowded. Bardan and Etain look around curious as to what I'm looking at.

"Hold on." I say 

I grab my gear, walk into my room, and putting it on my bed. The room is pretty cramped. I exit my room, and wave for Bardan and Etain to follow me. We walk away from the housing and commons area into a more secluded section of the floor. I look around to see if there are any eavesdroppers, and then confide in them.

"How long has Odesta been the president?" I asked.

"Forty years, why?" Etain asked.

"I have a feeling that in the next few years he's going to meet an untimely end." I say. "I'm not pointing any fingers, but I wouldn't be surprised if Coin is the next president; or is president in the near future." I say.

"Why?" The twins gasped.

"I saw something in her eyes. Something I've only seen in one other person's eyes." I say.

"Whose eyes were you looking into when you saw this?" Etain asked.

I look at both Bardan and Etain, and had we been sitting down they would have been on the edge of their seats; intrigued by the story I'm telling.

 _Too bad it isn't just a story._ I think.

"Trust me you don't want to know. Let's just say that he has as much power as President Odesta." I say. "Coin has the look of a person who is power hungry. I wouldn't put it past her to _arrange_ accidents for thing to work out in her favor."

"Are you sure?" Bardan asks.

"That's a pretty serious accusation." Etain said.

"Just watch." I say. "Stay close, and be vigilant. The two of you might have walked into a unit that might be decimated in the future."

The twins are in shock by what I just confided in them. I can tell that they would never think twice, or look sideways at the people who are sworn to protect them, but they're going to find out the hard way that the people who are supposed to protect you are capable of harming you. Before we leave I say one last thing.

"It goes without saying that this conversation never happened." I say, sternly; leaving no room for argument.

Bardan and Etain nod their heads in unison that they understand, and we walk back to the commons.

"Honestly, I have high hopes for you two. Good night." I say, as we approach my living quarters.

"Goodnight!" They both exclaim.

As I'm shutting the door I can hear them laugh and giggle. I smile to myself, and then I take a shower, and then get ready for bed. I set my alarm so I can get up early and head down to Special Weapons before breakfast. I open at my locket and look at Katniss, Peeta, and Tessa. I smile because those were simpler times; before I had to train twenty-people how to fight with primitive weapons. I touch the bear claw necklace in memory of Mr. Everdeen. I get up and turn the overhead light off, and then crawl between the sheets. I fall asleep quickly, and stay asleep until my alarm goes off.

The time for me to get up comes a lot faster than I thought. That week in the Capitol has made me soft, or _civilized_ according to the Capitol, It's time to zero the clock and get back to my old self. I get out of bed, and brush my teeth. After that I make my way down to Special Weapons. As I step off the elevator into the department, and I see they start early.

"Who are you?" A woman asks.

"Kai. I'm was told you were expecting me." I say.

"This is the man that stole the suit; albeit, he's a little too young to be man. So tell me Kai how does it feel to be liberated from the control of the Capitol?" A man asked, approaching our group.

"You are?" I asked.

"The name's Ross." He said, offering his hand.

"I'm still figuring that out, but that's beside the point. You wanted to see me?" I ask, shaking Ross' hand.

"Yes, about that. The suit that you brought us is pretty interesting, yet child's play." He said.

"How so?" I ask.

"We analyzed the suit, or what was left of it." He said, showing me the charred remains of the suit. "And what we were able to find when we broke down the components was some pretty advanced stuff, and some basic stuff, too."

"Already. You've only had the suit for a day, if that." I say, in shocked surprise.

"We know our way around equipment." Ross said. "We are having problems with making the weapons invisible."

"Don't rush it. Rushing can cause break downs in the math, and equipment to become faulty. Take your time." I say, as I lean in whispering. "And be very careful who you discuss this with.

"Why?" One of the women asked.

"Call it, instinct." I say.

I look at my device on my wrist and see that breakfast started two minutes ago. I wave good-bye to a perplexed Ross and the two women behind the desk, and then head back to the elevator; riding it back up to the main floor. As I was stepping off the elevator I saw Cross, and Venku standing there. I started walking towards the cafeteria, as they stepped in line behind me.

"The Jusik twins are abuzz about spending time with you last night. Care to explain what that was about?" Venku asked.

"Somethings are best left unsaid. I'm still feeling my way around here." I say.

"Kai!" A voice shouts.

"That will be one of the Jusik twins." I say, as the three of us turn and look towards the person calling out to me.

The Jusik twins came running up, said good morning, and followed us to breakfast. We all eat breakfast together, and talk possible strategies in fake scenarios. Not only are the Jusik twins weapons gurus, but they are strategist. Another reason to trust them. After we finished breakfast we headed down to basement 2 and waited for the rest of the team. When the rest of the team got there, Venku booted up the train sim to my specifications, and the recruits were back to swing the swords. Except they weren't swinging on straw dummies. They were targets of human silhouettes, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why the silhouettes?" Bardan asked.

"Any guess?" I asked

The silence was deafening. I remember the dummies in the training center back in the Capitol. Then I drop the bomb, so to speak.

"You're going to be fighting people, not straw dummies." I say.

Still more silence. That was until Etain spoke up.

"You want to desensitize us." She says.

"Your enemy will show no weakness, no mercy. We must do the same. Any questions?" I ask.

"Why silhouettes?" The recruit from yesterday who was excited to be with asked.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Tetra." He said.

"Well, Tetra, the Capitol forces tributes to practice with live weapons using training dummies shaped like people that way when the tributes get into the arena they won't have any problems, mentally, killing another tribute." I say.

I can feel both Venku and Cross staring at me, wondering where I'm taking this.

"How do you know that?" Bardan asked.

"They night Venku rescued me from the Capitol there was another boy that escaped with me. His name was Sasha Pellegrino, he was crowned victor this year for winning the Hunger Games. He told me a few of the things he went through preparing for the Games. If we do this, if we form this unit, we do this my way. It seems heartless and inhumane, but I promise you the Capitol will be just as heartless and inhumane." I say.

There was more silence, but what originally silence born of fear and uncertainty, is now born of determination and willingness.

"What happened to the victor?" Etain asked.

"He died." I said. "Sasha died saving me after that shotgun blast went off in my face."

I lift the eye patch and let everybody see the aftermath of my escape. The recruits were gasping at the sight of my face.

"You see this is what happens when they don't send enough people to finish you off, or return you to prison. So when I say we're going to train with silhouettes, we're going to train with this new apparatus and we're going to give the Capitol a fighting force it has never seen before. If there is anybody that objects…" I continue.

"There are no objections." The Jusik twins said, touching their right fist to their left side of their chest.

Then rest of the recruits followed suit.

"Well then, as you were." I say, returning the gesture in kind.

The recruits get down to business. As I was taking a seat, Venku and Cross came to join me.

"That was a gamble." Cross said.

"And a dangerous one." Venku said.

"The recruits don't know any better, and Bardan and Etain take everything I say at face value. I'm pretty sure you two already understand that there are lies mixed in with the truth." I say.

"Yeah, and it usually ends badly for the liar." Venku said.

"Who here among the three of us is going to tell everybody in all of District 13 that I'm actually the escaped victor?" I ask.

Venku and Cross kept quiet, not bothering to continue the argument further.

"And I'm pretty sure that if they found out who I really was, they would all be ecstatic to be fighting alongside a victor." I say.

Lunch came and went, and the recruits were all doing chores before coming back to train some more. I watch the crowd as they became more fluid, and precise. Before I know it was dinner time; we all exited and then made our way to the cafeteria. After dinner the team did their nightly chores. After chores were finished we head back to basement 2 for the nightly debrief.

"How are you all felling? I know that it was a shock to work with silhouettes, but you managed." I say.

I look around the crowd, and I can see nothing but a sea of eyes staring back at me.

"Everybody good?" I ask.

I hear a sea of murmurs saying that they are fine.

"Good get some rest. Tomorrow we go further." I say.

"Doing what?" Tetra asked.

"It's a surprise." I say. "Dismissed."

The recruits got and made their way to the elevator. Bardan and Etain nodded good night, and then headed for the elevator.

"So what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" Cross asked.

"Sparring." I say.

When we get back to the first floor somebody was there waiting for me. They were told to tell me that Ross needed to see me in Spec. Dev.; I got back on the elevator, heading back down to B3. When I got off Ross was waiting for me.

"I've been waiting for you for like three hours. What took you so long?" He asked.

"I was in a meeting with Cross and Venku." I say.

"Oh. If you will follow me." He said.

We walk through a few doors, and then I'm in a room with mirrors on the walls. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a belt on it.

"What exactly is that thing?" I ask.

"That is the suit you stole." Ross said.

"That? That's a belt." I say.

Ross gave me a look, and then it sunk in. I grab the belt and strap it to my waist. I'm not exactly, so I look at Ross.

"Press the button on the buckle." He said.

I press the button, and then look into the mirrors, I watch as my reflection slowly disappears in the mirrors.

"What's the draw back?" I ask.

"Draw back?" He asked.

"Does anything happen to make me become visible again?" I ask.

"Either taking damage, or getting a substance splashed on you." He said.

"Like blood, or a liquid of sorts." I say.

"Or mud, too." He said.

"Does it cloak weapons, or just me?" I ask, becoming visible again." I ask.

"Shoot! Forgot about that. Give me a couple of days, and then you can do a sim test." He said.

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple of days. Oh, how are those swords and bows coming along?" I ask.

"How many swords, and how many bow and arrow sets?" He asked.

"I'll have to get back to you on that, but I'll try to get the final number to you as soon as possible." I say.

"Until then." Ross said.

"Until then." I say.

I exit Spec. Dev., and then get back on the elevator heading back to the first floor. As I step off the elevator I check the device on my wrist and I can see that it's almost time for lights out. So I make my way to the living area. As I enter the commons, Bardan spots me, and waves me over. I can see he is accompanied by Etain and what looks like a man and woman; who are probably their parents.

 _Crap._ I think.

"Hi." I say, as I approach the group.

"Hello." The man says, reaching out his hand.

I shake his hand, and wave to his wife.

"So you're Kai." The man said.

"We've heard so much about you." The woman said.

"I'm sure you have." I say, looking at both Etain and Bardan. "I'm guessing you are Mr. and Mrs. Jusik?"

"Yes. I'm Shepard, and this my wife Clara." Shepard said.

I hear the name Shepard, and I'm taken back to when I was a shepherd, and caring for my flock.

"You okay?" Etain asked.

"I knew a friend a long time ago by the name of Shepard." I say.

"Bring back good memories." Shepard asked.

"Lots of good memories." I say.

"Our children tell us you have high hopes for them?" Clara asked.

"Well your children are smart, intelligent, and quick thinkers. They show the most proficiency of all the recruits." I say.

Both Etain and Bardan were beaming.

"How high?" Shepard asked.

"I don't want to talk about that, as to keep rumors from spreading that I'm playing favorites with two of my recruits; aside from that I trust them to have my back." I say.

Both Etain and Bardan were blown away by my admission. Their parents were hugging both of their children.

"Don't repeat that." I say sternly.

And just as last night, Bardan and Etain nodded their heads. We talk for a little while longer, and then it's time for lights out. I shake Shepard's hand, and Clara gives me a hug good night. I enter my room, shut the door, and then go to take a shower. After my shower I shut the light off, and crawl between the sheets. I sleep until it's time for breakfast. Come breakfast I surrounded by my unit, but I eat in silence. I make conversation from time to time, but I'm keep to myself. After breakfast and while the recruits were doing chores Venku, Cross and I were head to B2 to set up the sim for the sparring practice today.

"I was talking to Ross last night." I say as the three of us were stepping off the elevator.

"What did he want to know?" Cross asked.

"He wanted to know how many swords and bows and arrow sets they should forge." I said.

"Frontline fighting isn't my forte." Venku said.

I chuckle at Venku's quick response.

"I'll take a set." Cross said.

"Two swords, or just one?" I ask.

"One will do." Cross said.

"Okay, now I need to get a number for the rest of the team." I say.

By the time the first set of recruits were stepping off the elevator, Venku had set the room up for the team to spar with each other. I tell Cross to go back up and get a container of water and some cups because I know that we will need it. After the last recruit arrived, Cross boarded the elevator to get the water. I stare at the crowd with a huge smile.

"What?" Tetra asked.

"Today, we spar." I say.

"How does that work?" Tetra asked.

"Well you're all going to partner up and fight with each other." I say.

"Wearing the sim suits." Venku said.

Venku rolled out a cart with suits on it.

"You don't have to worry about taking your uniform off, the suits fit over it." Venku said.

I walk over and find a suit and put it on. Then I walk over to the rack, and grab a sword.

"Volunteers?" I ask.

The group was silent, even the Jusik twins were keeping to themselves. Tetra stepped forward and pulling his suit on; then he grabbed a sword. He walked over and waited for my intructions.


	17. So It Begins

As to not push Tetra too hard on his first try I grab only one sword. It feels awkward not having a sword in my right hand, but that's beside the point. Tetra and I take up a guard position, and I wave for Tetra to attack me. Tetra telegraphed his moves easily enough that I was able to anticipate his attacks. Every time he attacked I was able to parry it, or move out of the way. Tetra stopped for a split second, and I capitalized. I had him on the run, constantly attacking. That was until Tetra side-stepped, and reset to attack. Just as he was swinging on my left leg, I ran up the wall, and back flipped off of it. By the time I was regaining my balance Tetra had reset and started his attack again, but I found an opening and pressed my advantage. When Tetra swings I noticed that he has a few seconds before he resets and attacks again. So when he attacks again, I spin out of the way and bring my sword to his neck; just beneath his jaw.

Tetra realizes that I just bested him, and stopped. The crowd broke out in applause, and I step out of the way and let Tetra take the credit. I wasn't expecting him sneak one past me. I shake Tetra's hand, congratulating him on pulling a fast one on me; when I hear a voice near the back of the recruits.

"That's was too easy."

From the sound of the voice it was a male, possibly a teenager. I look at the Jusik twin's and they have a look of disgust on their faces.

 _One of those guys._ I think.

I hold my hand out to Tetra, waving for him to take his place in the crowd. He gets the hint, and replaces his sword. I turn to look at the new voice, as Tetra was disappearing back into the crowd. The crowd splits in two leaving the owner of the offending voice standing by himself.

"Please. Show us how it's done." I say.

The boy comes up and grabs the biggest sword he can find. It's a broadsword, just like the sword Kai used when I killed him almost two months ago. I walk over and grab a second sword; if he's going to go big, might as well step up to the plate.

"Two swords?" The boy balked.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Saren McAvoy." The boy said, and then he attacked me.

Saren telegraphed his moves were bigger and easier to anticipate because of the big sword, so I played with him a little. When Saren would swing I would block the attack and redirect the swing and let the momentum take him off line. What I didn't hear, during both fights, was an occasional cheering; more so this fight because of the opposing fighting styles. When Saren decided stopped to rethink his plan of attack, I went on the offensive. I was moving so fast that Saren couldn't counter. I hit Saren's sword with both of mine, one right after the other; knocking the weapon out of his hand. I followed the attack up with a roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him to the floor. Just as Saren looked back up at me, he was looking up the blade of my sword. I could see a look in his eyes that made me think he might try to wrestle with me.

"Don't bother trying to wrestle with me." I say.

Saren look up at me in stunned silence. He was shocked; he was wondering how I knew that he was thinking about him trying to wrestle with me.

"I was on my high school wrestling team, and I was the top wrestler." I say, with a smirk.

I watch as Saren gets up, walks over to replace his sword back on the rack, and took his place in crowd.

"Any more volunteers?" I ask.

The crowd was looking back at me with blank stares.

"Good. Now approach the rack, and grab a sword. No two handed swords, or dual wielding. This is your first lesson, so just use one sword." I say.

As the group was getting the swords, I had another idea.

"And Jusik twins." I say, getting the siblings attention.

The look at me, wondering what I had to say.

"Split up. I'm sure other students might benefit from it." I say.

They nodded their heads, and then went and paired up with other students. I returned my swords to the rack, and then took a seat. It was at this time I noticed that Cross had returned with the container of water.

"If you get thirsty, there's water up here on the table." I shout.

"Impressive." Cross said, as I take a seat.

"You put on quite the show just now." Venku said.

"Tetra actually made me think. Saren on the other hand, not at all." I say.

"Good idea on splitting the Jusik twins up." Cross says, pointing at the pair.

Venku and I can see that the siblings were helping their partners to excel, and learn the material. At lunch time we headed up to the cafeteria, and ate in the far corner of the room. The tables around me were buzzing with excitement because of the demonstration that I put on this morning. I noticed a few wayward glances in our direction as they listen to the conversation. Bardan and Etain were talking with the rest of the recruits, but I was lost in thought.

 _If this team takes off we're going to need a medic, or two._ I think.

I make note of it to talk to Venku about it later. Lunch is over, and the recruits attend to their chores before heading back down to B2. When the students came back down to get back to training, I looked at Venku.

"Do you know any good medics?" I asked.

"Medics?" Cross asked.

"Yeah, if we get injured were going to need somebody to patch us up." I say.

At this time we heard a scuffle. All three of us look up to see that it was Saren trying to outwit Etain, but it wasn't going in Saren's favor. Etain was outsmarting Saren, but she was leaving herself open on occasion. I walk over to the rack and grab a sword, and the walk over to the pair. I saw what Saren saw; when Etain swings she leaves her midsection open. So on one of these occasions, Saren kicked Etain in the gut; sending her sprawling to the floor. The crowd went silent, but I knocked Saren's sword out of his hand violently; it was hard enough to make Saren grasp his hand.

"You think just because you're bigger than Etain you can bully her around. I saw the same thing you did; the opening that she has when she swings, but that doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it." I say to Saren. Etain curls up into the fetal position trying to ride out the pain, as I turn and start speaking to the rest of the recruits. "We're all here to learn and to train. If your fellow recruit leaves themselves open to an attack, you show them the vulnerability. You do so by either be telling them, or by showing them in a polite manner. This is still training; you won't need to be aggressive until you go through the sim at the end of your training."

Saren was giving me the evil eye the entire time I was giving the speech, but schooled his feature when I looked back at him. I reached down and offered my hand to Etain, and she took it.

"Now back to training." I say.

It was a quiet for the rest of the session. Dinner time came and went, and the recruits were off doing their chores. In basement 2 I was conversing with a medic that Venku recommended. While Venku and Cross were going over the sim for tomorrow I ask the new recruit, who was a male teenager probably about eighteen, two questions.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Booker Riggs." The teen answered.

Booker was about six feet three inches tall, probably about two hundred pounds, had blond hair, and green eyes.

"Tell me Booker who do you like: Coin, or Odesta?" I ask.

"Is this a trick question?" Booker balks at my question. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, it's not. I like Odesta." Booker said. "But I'm not sure what that has to do with anything."

"Don't worry. It will." I say.

And at this time the recruits were making their way down. After the last recruit had joined us, I asked.

"Any question."

"Who's the new guy?" Tetra asked.

I wave for Booker to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Booker Riggs." Booker said.

"Booker works in the hospital." Etain said.

"Why do we need him?" Saren asks, snarling.

"That way when I damage that pretty face of yours Saren, Booker will be able to patch it back up." I say, glaring at Saren.

"Not that I would want to." Booker whispers.

I school my features as to not let on to the joke that Booker just cracked. Saren just glared back at me. I dismissed the crowed, and then Booker, Venku, Cross and I rode the elevator back up the main floor.

"We'll work with Booker!" The twins exclaimed.

"Booker, you know any other medics?" I ask.

There was a pause before Booker responded.

"Loyal to you know who?" He asked.

I nodded my head imperceptibly.

"I'll see what I can do." Booker said, and then exit with Etain and Bardan.

"What does he mean _by you know who_?" Cross asked.

"I asked who he was loyal too; Odesta or Coin." I said.

"That's a dangerous game to play." Venku said.

"We'll see." I say.

We all exit the training room, and head back up to the main level. We each go our separate ways; heading to our bunks to get some sleep. But in the morning Etain rushed to the hospital to check on a friend of hers.

"Telma!" Etain exclaimed.

"Etain." Telma said.

"What happened?" Etain asked.

"I was down one of the supply corridors cleaning it when I was attacked from behind." Telma said.

"What are your injuries?" Etain asked.

"A broken leg, and a black eye. The doctor said it should heal, but it's going to be about two months before I get back to work." Telma said.

Etain was staring at Telma in shock when she saw me come walking into the hospital.

"Kai!" Etain asked.

I turn to look at her, and Etain frantically wave for me to come to her. I jogged over to the room Etain was in.

"What's up- oh!" I exclaim. "What happened to you?'

"Short version is that I was attacked last night, and here I am." Telma said.

"Telma this is my trainer, Kai. Kai this is my friend, Telma." Etain said.

"Where were you attack at?" I asked, something about the whole situation seemed off.

"Over in the supply wing." Telma said.

"Where you up for a promotion?" I asked.

There was a moment's pause, and then Telma spoke again.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Telma asked.

"Lucky guess." I said. "Do you remember exactly where you were attacked?"

"Yeah, it was the last corridor, all the way in the back." Telma said.

"Do you think you can take me there?" I asked Etain.

"Sure, no problem." Etain said.

Both Etain and I leave the hospital, but not before I hear my name being called out.

"Kai!"

"Bring him to this morning's session training." I tell Booker.

A half hour later we find the location of the attack, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. That was until Etain reacted to an unpleasant smell.

"Euh, gross!" Etain said.

I catch a whiff of what she smelled, and I covered my mouth.

"What is that smell?" I asked, repulsed by the rank smell.

"It's some kind of cleaning agent, the base compound is a bleach of sorts." Etain said.

" _Kai, where are you?_ " I hear a Cross in the mic in my ear.

"I'm with Etain checking something out in the supply wing." I say, depressing the button on my shoulder.

" _Is there a camera nearby?_ " Cross asked.

I look all over, and then I spot one on the wall behind me.

"I have one. We're all the way in the back corridor." I say, pressing the button again.

I wait for Cross to come back with an explanation of what happened to Telma, but Etain spoke up.

"Who is that? And what are they trying to do?" She asked.

"It's Cross, and he's trying to find-" I started to say, but Cross came back.

" _Kai._ " Cross said.

"I'm here." I say.

" _I found the camera in question, but the feed goes black for twenty minutes. By the time feed comes back on the scene is clear, and the cleaning crew had finished cleaning up the scene._ " Cross said.

"The feed goes black, but comes back on after the accident has already happened." I say.

"Is that a problem?" Etain asked.

I think about what Cross said, and then my eyes get big as a Capitol saucer plate.

"Cross none of our people are to talk to anybody until I talk to them." I say, pressing the button on my shoulder.

" _Why?_ " Cross asked.

"It's an emergency. Get the recruits done to basement 2 immediately, but don't tell Saren." I say back.

" _You got it._ " Cross said, and then the radio went dead.

"What was that all about?" Etain asked.

"I'll tell you later, come on we need to get back to Telma at the hospital." I say.

Both Etain and I take off running. By the time we got back to the hospital there had been a few more accidents. Booker stopped us when we entered the hospital.

"Cross said that we're needed in basement 2 right away." Booker said.

"I know you have patients, but this is an emergency." I say. "The patients will have to wait."

Booker throws his hands, up and then walks away. We start walking towards Telma's room when Etain whispers.

"What was that all about?"

"Just watch, and listen." I whisper back. "Telma, hi." I say, as we entered her room.

"Hi, Kai; what can I do for you?" Telma asked.

"Silly question, but who do you like the most: President Odesta, or Commander Coin?" I ask.

I can feel Etain's eyes boring into my back. Telma looked lost for a moment, but came back with a response.

"President Odesta. Everybody knows that, so why would it be a problem?" Telma asked.

"It's not a problem. We were just wondering that's all. Thank you for your time, I'll come see you during nightly chores." Etain said.

I waved good-bye, and then we exited the hospital; running for the elevator.

" _Everybody's here, except Saren; just like you asked. Now do you want to tell us what this is all about?_ " Venku asked over the radio.

"Etain and I will be there in ten minutes." I say, into the mic.

Etain didn't ask the burning question until we were on the elevator, and heading down to basement 2.

"Are telling me that Telma was injured because of her loyalty to President Odesta?" Etain asked, after she caught her breath.

"Camera goes down, but when it comes back up it's after the _accident_. Not only that, it was in the middle of nowhere." I say.

We stay silent for the rest of the elevator ride. When we get off the elevate Etain goes and finds her brother and tells him about Telma. I make my way to the front of the crowd.

"I'm going to ask you all one question." I say, sternly.

The recruits look at me like I just hit one of them unprovoked; even Venku and Cross were staring at me.

"Where does everybody's loyalty lie: with President Odesta, or Commander Coin?" I ask.

Everybody looked around at each other for a few moments, and then everybody said; even Venku and Cross joined in.

"President Odesta." The crowd said.

"Good, now that's taken care of; on to the business that brought us here this early in the morning. Etain was visiting a friend in the hospital this morning; a teen by the name of Telma. Last night she was cleaning in the supply wing; when she suffered an untimely accident." I say.

"I don't believe in coincidences." Tetra said.

"I have no proof, but I believe that Coin arraigned that accident so that one of her loyal subordinates would get the job." I said.

"Before we left the hospital there were all kinds of people who had been in strange accidents." Booker said.

"What do we do?" The medic next to Booker asked.

"And you are?" I ask.

"Lucian Maxwell." The second medic said.

"The short version is if you are stopped by anybody tell them that you're loyal to Coin." I said.

The crowd started to argue, but I cut them off.

"I never said that you had to believe it, if you have to lie about it, do so. If they find out that you're not Coin's they will make you have an accident, or kill you." I say.

The crowd fell silent. I look at my bracelet, and see that we have thirty minutes until breakfast is over.

"Upstairs, now. We only have thirty minutes to eat breakfast." I say.

The recruits make their over the elevator. As the crowd was thinning I walk back over to the table, and I can see both Venku and Cross were staring at me.

"What?" I ask

"How did you know that Coin was going to act like this?" Venku asked.

"Coin is just as power hungry as President Snow." I say.

I didn't have to say any more. The three of us exited basement 2. Two months later, the recruits had finished their training, and were ready for their first field deployment; except their weapons need to be forged. Today, just like any other day, Saren decided to act out. He and Etain had been bumping heads the entire two month, and I'm going to put a stop to it today by letting Etain put Saren in his place.

"Problem?" I ask Saren.

"I don't trust Etain. You should have men in position of leadership, not women. I want that position!" Saren exclaimed.

"Here's the thing, Etain has proven herself time and time again, and the rest of the recruits trust her. While you on the other hand keep screwing up, and none the other recruits trust you." I say.

"I don't care; I want the position!" Saren growled.

I finally realized why Saren was causing problems. At first I thought he was just a bully, but now. Now I understand. I walk over to Venku and Cross and talk softly to them.

"I found Coin's spy." I said.

"We figure it was him a while ago." Venku said.

"What's the play?" Cross asked.

I looked over at Bardan and waved him over. Bardan walked over to me and awaited instructions.

"Give me you weapon." I say.

Bardan stared at me, questioningly, but handed me the hilt of his weapon. It was a hologram of a double bladed weapon. Saren would use his long sword, so I decide to give Etain an edge. I throw the weapon to Etain as I was speaking.

"Fine. Best two out of three." I say walking over to the two recruits. "Venku will write in the sim wounds you will receive from the attacks. The first to score a killing blow wins the match. The first person to two wins. Saren if you win you take Etain's spot next to me."

I can hear boos, and people protesting this decision. Saren was smiling at what I just said, or was smiling until I finished my sentence.

"If Etain wins, you are to put the thought of being my lieutenant out of you mind for good. With all the problems you have been causing as of late, it will be a very considerably long time for that to come about." I say. "Take you positions."

Saren raises his long sword, and readied himself. Etain pressed the two buttons on either end of the hilt, and two blades sprung out.

"Begin!" I shout.

Saren was the first to strike and had Etain on the run, but she was bidding her time. Etain stepped back four paces, and side stepped Saren. Saren had been in mid swing when Etain spun out of the way, which left him wide open to counter attack. Etain swung the blade in a sweeping motion for Saren's head. Saren was still standing there, but a holographic version of him heads fell off his shoulders and fell to the ground; with blood spurting from the wound.

"Match to Etain. Reset, and take you positions." I say.

But Saren had other ideas, he resumed attacking Etain from they currently stood. The crowd started to react, but I held a hand out. Etain was dodging the swings with easy, and making hits of her own; playing with Saren.

"Stop playing with him, and finish it!" Bardan barked.

Just as Saren was going for another for another overhead strike, Etain buried her sword all the way to the hilt in Saren's abdomen, and then ripped it out of his body, dragging it to the left. Saren was fine still, but the holographic Saren fell to his knees trying to keep his organs from falling out; while coughing up blood, as blood was rushing out of the wound, pooling around the body.

The crowd went wild with Etain's victory. I nodded my head to Etain for her to take her place by my side. The next thing that happened was a surprise. Saren ripped his sim suit off, and exited the training room. With Saren gone I have to fill the position created by his departure.

"Tetra, you are next in line. The chain of command for the unit is as follows: Venku is over everybody. If he gives you an order you follow it without hesitation. Our commanding officer, whether on the ground or in the hovercraft, is Cross. I'm the leader, and keep in mind I won't make you do anything I won't do myself, hooah?" I ask.

All around the crowd, and even from behind me, I hear a resounding _Hooah_.

"My lieutenants are Jusik twins. If they give you an order, treat that order as if I gave it to you. If you can't get in touch with any of four I just listed, Tetra is the next man to get in touch with." I say.

I see that Tetra had a shocked look of surprise on his face. He was not expecting me to give him such a high position in the chain of command.

"Before you leave, I need you bow and arrow and your sword designs to hand into Spec. Dev. tonight" I say.

The recruits walked up and handed me their designs. As if the unofficial salute, all the recruits touch their right fist to their heart, which I return in kind, and then the group filtered out to go get some sleep. The only people that were left I the room were Venku, Cross, me and the Jusik twins.

"Everybody call it a night. I'm going to drop these designs off, and then get some sleep." I say.

The four of them take the elevator that the recruits took, while I took the elevator at the back of the room. As I'm stepping off the elevator to Special Weapons Department, Ross was waiting for me.

"Do you have the designs?" Ross asked.

I handed the designs to Ross, and he was shocked when he saw the first sword.

"Your recruits have wild imaginations." Ross said.

"These designs won't cause you any problems, will they?" I ask.

"Nope, none." Ross said. "If you will excuse me."

Ross turned and walked away as Venku's voice came over the mic.

" _Kai, we need you back up here. Now!_ " Venku's voice had edge to it that said that this wasn't up for debate.

"Where are you?" I asked stepping back onto the elevator.

"The _hospital._ " Venku said

As soon as the elevator opened up on the main floor I break out into a run; screaming for people to get out of the way. When I enter the hospital, I can see Cross six foot hulking frame from the main entrance.

"What's-" I didn't even get to finish my question.

Lying on the bed was the dead body of Saren McAvoy.


	18. Chapter 18

"Can't say that I'm surprised to see this." I say after the shock of seeing Saren's dead body has worn off.

"What?" Venku asked.

"Seriously?" Bardan asked.

"I mean Saren did fail to secure the lieutenant position, so why should we be shocked that he was killed for it?" I asked.

"But he was Coin's spy." Etain suggested skeptically.

"And he failed. It seems that Coin doesn't accept failure." Cross said.

"How long after we parted was it before you found Saren's body in here?" I asked Venku.

"There was a ruckus as soon as we stepped off the elevator. We didn't know it was Saren until ten minutes ago." Venku said.

"Um, excuse me, Kai." A voice from behind us said.

The five of us turned to see that it was Booker standing at the door.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"It would be best not to discuss it here; if you follow me please." Booker said.

The six of us walked to an office in the back of the hospital wing. When we entered the room we were standing in a room with the head doctor, Lucian, and a new person. He is about five feet six inches tall, an athletic body frame, dark skin, short brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"What's you're names?" I asked.

"I'm the head doctor of this ward, Doctor Granger." The doctor said.

 _I have a feeling that he's going to die._ I think.

"And this is his son, Hermes." Booker said.

Hermes and the good doctor aren't blood relatives because Granger his lighter skin than Hermes.

"Hermes, don't you work in..." I was beginning to ask, but he finished for me.

"Yes. I work in Spec. Dev.; Ross was just telling me about the designs you have given to him. You think I can join?" Hermes asked.

"How soon can you can you whip him into shape?" I ask, turning to look at the twin.

"Month, month and a half. Two months at the most." Bardan said.

"You begin your training tomorrow." I said to Hermes. "How soon until our weapons are ready?"

"A month maybe; just to get through all the weapons, and make sure they're stable." Hermes said.

"Well meet us in B2 at nine A.M., along with Lucian, to begin your training." I said.

At this time the phone on Granger's desk began to ring. The doctor answers it, while the rest of us continues to talk.

"When I brought you back here I had to tell you that Coin has begun to systematically take out those that are loyal to Odesta." Booker said.

"We knew that already." Cross said.

"True, but what we didn't was that she has already started working on the chain of command. Odesta's first advisor has already been rolled in to the hospital." Booker said.

Venku, who had been interested in what Granger was doing, joined the conversation.

"What? Already?" Venku asked.

"Yes." Booker said.

"According to my friend, they've already made plans to remove the person who is supposed to replace Odesta." Hermes said.

"What? When?" I asked.

Before anybody could respond, Doctor Granger hung up his desk phone.

"We will have to continue this conversation later. It seems that Venku, Cross and I have been summoned before Coin." Dr. Granger said.

The nine of us filed out of Granger's office. While Granger, Venku and Cross went to talk to Coin, the rest of us called it a night. Come morning all three of the men were still alive, but more of Odesta's supporters were still winding up the hospital; either dead, dying, or with a severely wound displacing them from their duties. Hermes, Lucian and the twins we in B2 getting a head start. I'm heading to the elevator so I can to talk to Ross in Spec Dev. and get an update.

"Kai!" A voice shouted.

I turned to see that it was Etain's friend Telma.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Do you know where Etain is?" She asked.

"She's in B2 training two new people." I said.

Both Telma and I got on the elevator together. She got off at B2, and I continued to ride the elevator down to B3. As I step of the elevator I see that it's a mad house. Everybody is running around with no sense of direction. I approach the front desk, but I was stopped by Ross.

"Follow me please." Ross said.

We walk around all the people, dodging a few of them on the way to his office.

"How many from down here have been taken to the hospital?" I asked as we stepped into Ross' office.

"None yet, but it will only be a matter of time." Ross said. "You're bow and arrow sets are almost done, but the swords are proving to be the most trouble."

"How many swords?" I asked.

"Your two are done. Tetra's is done. And both of the Jusik twin's weapons are done." Ross said.

"Same with the bows and arrows?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ross said.

"Be very careful with your staff; especially those that are loyal to Odesta." I said,

"Why?" Ross asked.

"You're a smart man Ross. Who do you think is causing all the accidents?" I asked.

"Coin." Ross said.

"Yep." I said.

"Why?" Ross asked.

"Take a wild guess." I said.

Ross took a moment to respond, and then his eyes grew big.

"Be careful; even more careful when discussing the climate of the district." I said. "I'll grab the finished weapons on my way out."

I exit Ross' office, and then went to collect the weapons. It was a bit of a struggle to get the weapons rounded up, but Cross just happened to be down here.

"Whose weapons are finished?" Cross asked, as we stepped on the elevator.

"Mine, Tetra's, and the Twins." I said.

"We have a target in mind." Cross said.

As we were stepping off the elevator at B2, Venku was just finishing up the paperwork for an upcoming staff meeting.

"What do you have?" Venku asked.

"I have the gear for Tetra, the Twins, and me." I said, as Cross and I lay the equipment on the table.

"There's a supply depot twenty miles north of District 12." Venku said, bringing up the map.

"Actually that's a research lab." Cross said. "I was scouting out that area a year or two ago."

"I don't mind reliving the Capitol of its equipment." I said, with a grin.

"I'll run it by Coin; see if we can't get a green light on the mission." Venku said. "For the time being, keep the recruits in tip top shape, and be ready to deploy at any time."

"Deploy?" I ask Cross, after Venku walked away.

"It means to be sent out into the field on a mission." Cross said.

"Twins. Tetra. Report to B2 when you get a free moment." I said through the mic.

" _You go it._ " I heard from Etain, Bardan and Tetra.

I looked at Cross who was putting four outfits on the table. I walk over and look at the clothing.

"What's with these?" I ask.

"Venku and I worked with Ross, and this is the ideal uniform we could come up with. The fabric is durable and strong, but it's easy to move around in." Cross said.

Cross picked up a bundle and tossed it to me. I pulled off my normal uniform, and stepped into new one created by Ross. The fabric makes me think of the uniform that I wore while I was in the Capitol prepping for the Games. Cross handed me a belt, and I looked back at him with a questioning glance.

"That's the updated version invisibility suit that you stole." Cross said.

I fasten the belt around my waist, and then press the button on the center of the buckle.

"Nice trick, do you want to show me something – whoa!" Cross shouted.

Cross wanted me to show off the belt, but he wasn't expecting me to sweep him off his feet. When he sees me again I was becoming visible and my right hand is offered. Just as Cross was back to his feet, we heard.

"When do we get one of those?"

We turn to see that Tetra and the Twins had just gotten off the elevator. I don't have an answer to that question, so I defer to Cross.

"Spec Dev wasn't able to make more than one belt, so Kai has the only working unit." Cross said.

"Will they-"

"No they aren't making any more units, so put the question out of your mind." Cross said, cutting Etain off.

"Spec. Dev. has completed your weapons, and they made a uniform for us to wear out into the field. Etain the bathroom is over by the elevator." Cross said, tossing Etain her uniform.

Etain walked back to the bathroom and entered. Tetra and Bardan stripped down and put on their uniform. And by the time Tetra had finished putting his uniform on Etain was exiting the bathroom holding her clothes.

"Everything fit well?" Cross asked.

"Yeah." Bardan and Tetra said.

"Yes." Etain said.

"Okay, now we're going to attach your weapons." I said.

I begin to wonder where the swords were going to go because the bow and the quiver of arrows go over both shoulders, but then I realized that there is a sheath on the small of the back. I put both of my short swords there, but it seems a little cumbersome. I notice a button on forearm, and push it. I look at the small of my back, it looks like the sheaths have shrunk down to a more manageable size.

"Do you know how they did that?" I asked Cross.

"No, but who cares?" Cross asked.

We turned to look at Bardan, Etain and Tetra to see that they were fully geared up.

"We have to get the green light for the mission, which shouldn't take more than a couple of days. In the meantime, we're run a few training missions in the sim to get a feel for the weapons. Your suits should be able to recognize the training swords." Cross said.

"Bring it up." I said.

Cross walked over to the sim panel and brought the sword rack. Press the button on my forearm and remove my swords. I grab two swords from the rack and place them on the small of my back, and press the button.

"Nope." Bardan said.

"How about an obstacle course?" Etain asked.

"I guess that couldn't hurt." Tetra said.

"Alright." I said, as replaced the swords on the rack, and put my swords on the small back. Cross had brought up an obstacle course.

"There will be real archery targets." Cross said. "Something to get your feet wet with."

I watched as Bardan, Etain, and Tetra ran the obstacle course with ease. I even ran it to get a feel for having the weapons on my body. After I exited the course I see that Venku was exiting the elevator.

"Coin has given us the green light. Here's the mission briefing. North of the forest bordering District 12 is a research base. Our mission is to shut the base down, and secure any working technology. Scans of the base show that it has been active for at least two years. So they could have anything in that base. We know that the defenses are nominal. Maybe a three squads of Peacekeepers." Venku said, as he activate the sim bringing up a map of the area.

"How soon do we leave?" Etain asked

"Friday. So prepare and make your fully rested. This maybe our first, and last mission if we screw this up." Venku said.

"Where's the communications dish at?" I asked.

"It's on the south end of the site." Venku said, pointing to the building in question.

We stared at the map for a few moments.

"What's the plan?" Etain asked.

I stare at the map for a moment longer.

"Etain; I want you and Tetra to stand guard here. It gives you the best area to view the whole compound from. Bardan I want you to take down the communications dish. I'll be silencing most of the guards that are moving about in the compound." I said.

"Anything else?" Venku asked.

"Not that I can think of. Do you want to add anything else?" I asked.

"No. We leave at eighteen hundred hours on Friday. We will arrive at the base at sundown if we leave at that time. Dismissed. Oh and Kai." Venku said after he had dismissed the rest of the group.

"Yeah." I said.

"If you're going for the bald look you might want to shave again. You're way beyond five o'clock shadow." Cross said.

I rub my face and head; I can feel that my hair has grown past stubbles.

 _A/N: Sorry for the late post. I was on vacation last week._


	19. Chapter 19

I head back to my room, and shave. This shave job was better than the surgical tools that I had in the hospital well months ago. I decide to shave every other day. I look at myself in the mirror, and I remember my dad doing that after he finished shaving, as if admiring his handy work. Before long Friday had arrived, and I could feel the tension radiating off of me, Bardan, Etain and Tetra. Venku and Cross pulled the four of us into meetings and briefings all throughout the day, going over strategies, and possible scenarios. I like that they were trying to help us, but it wasn't going to help.

"I know you all mean well, but I think the best you can do is give us a topographical map of the instillation and let us figure our way from there." I said.

"How so?" President Odesta asked.

"There are things you can't account for until you are on site." I say.

"That's why you are in these meetings. Trying to come up with ideas so you won't be blindsided when you get there." Commander Coin said.

"That's good and all, but you can't prepare for everything. Sometimes you have make it up as you go along." I said.

"That's not a good strategy to have." Coin asked.

"Why not?" I asked. "Every plan you've suggested is good."

"Every plan I've suggested is a great plan." Coin said

"True, but every plan you've come up with is only how we get to the door. What do we know about the place? How many guards are patrolling the grounds? How many guards are patrolling inside the main building? How many unarmed personnel do we have on site? Those are the questions we need answered." I said.

"We weren't able to get spies stationed at the facility that you are about to assault later tonight." Odesta's aide said. "But from the information that we have received it is a nominal force of armed guards."

"What do you define as nominal?" Cross asked.

"From what we've seen that could be very different from what we consider nominal." Venku said.

"So what do we do?" Coin asked. "Scrap the mission?"

"I never said that we wouldn't do complete the mission." I said. "I just said that we should be asking different question from the ones that are getting asked."

President Odesta took the floor again, but my something caught my eye. I wasn't looking directly at her, but Coin was glaring at me. It almost seemed that, from her point of view, I was challenging her and her authority.

 _Not that I was. I was just asking the question that were more pertinent._ I thought.

The meeting that we were currently in lasted another hour, and then we're dismissed. Venku, Cross, the Jusik twins, Tetra and I head to the cafeteria for lunch. While we were at lunch the rest of the recruits were buzzing about the coming mission.

 _Not that I blame them. Their excited, and disappointed that they couldn't go on this first mission._ I think.

After lunch I rounded the team up, and headed down to b2 for a pep talk. I waited for everybody to get situated before I took the floor.

"I heard all the cheers, congrats, and the talk of disappointment. Know that you will get your turn." I said.

There was a deafening roar of applause. I let the group have their fill, and then I thought of something.

"While we are out tonight if you are approached by Coin, and any of her supporters tell them you have been instructed not to answer any questions, but they should ask Venku for any pertinent information." I said.

I heard a chorus of yes sir. I cut the team loose, and Venku instructed the four of us to report back here at sixteen hundred hours to prepare, and go over any last minute instructions. I head down to Spec. Dev. to see what they have completed, but I was in for a surprise.

"You came at a bad time?" Ross said stopping next to the elevator.

"You short-handed?" I ask stepping off the elevator.

"Yeah." Ross said.

Ross waved for me to follow him, and we headed to his office.

"How many have been sent to the hospital?" I ask as we stepped into Ross office.

"They were all killed last night." Ross said.

I stared at Ross blankly, but he didn't respond. Ross was typing on the computer in front of him. After he was finished Ross turned the computer around and showed me the video. It was like the time Telma was attacked. The security footage run normally until it was cut, and snow filled the screen. Next time the cameras started recording again the people were slumped over their stations dead.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but how long until the rest of our weapons are ready?" I ask.

"Three weeks, tops." Ross said.

"If I lend you Hermes will that speed things up a bit?" I ask.

"Definitely." Ross said.

"I'll go find him right now." I said, and then exited Ross office.

" _Kai._ " Venku said over the radio.

"Yeah." I said.

" _Head to the cafeteria for a last minute bite to eat before you come to b2._ " Venku said.

"Alright. And if you run into Hermes tell him that they could use his help in Spec. Dev., I'll explain later." I said.

" _Roger that._ " Venku said.

I make my way to the elevator, and then head back up to the main floor. I make my way over to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat with Bardan, Etain, and Tetra. When I look at the time I was surprise to see that it was approaching sixteen hundred. The four of us head to the elevator, and then down to b2. After we step off of the elevator Etain grabs her jump suit, and then heads to the bathroom. Bardan, Tetra and I change into our suits, and then sheath our swords, and shoulder our quivers. By the time Etain had finished gearing up Cross had come to round us up.

We all stepped on to the elevator and took it back to the main floor, and then headed to the hanger. When we entered the hanger President Odesta was there waiting for us, plus the entire chain of command. I was a little taken back by the president being there, but I don't let it get to me. President Odesta gives us a quick pep talk, and then turns it over to Venku.

"Not much has change at the moment in regards to patrol routes, but be prepared. Anything can happen after you touch down groundside. I'll be in the command center updating the chain. Cross will be sending back whatever data you acquire while on site. Any question?" Venku asked.

We all shook our heads.

"Mount up." Cross said.

The four of us fall into step behind Cross, and board the hovercraft. We get seated, and strapped in. The hovercraft wheels itself onto the elevator, and then it is lifted up onto the runway. The hovercraft exits District Thirteen, heading south.

 _I wonder how close we to District Twelve we'll get?_ I think.

I noticed that we started the mission sooner, so we must have a ways to go before we get to the research site. I can hear the others talking, but I'm miles away. I grab the locket I made for Tessa, open it, and stare at the picture for a time. I wonder how Katniss and Peeta are doing. I wonder how Prim is doing for that fact too. I know it's only been a couple months, but I wonder how the district is faring. What lies the Capitol has told about losing me. I wonder if my families death was a quick and painless one, or slow and excruciating?

 _I knew the risks when I left a couple of months ago, but now I just want to return home._ I thought.

A feeling of being home sick came over me, and I shut it out. I need to get my head in the game. I've got three other souls counting on me, and I can't let my want for seeing my hometown again get in the way of the mission. I close the locket, and put it back under my shirt. I looked up to see Cross heading toward us.

"Follow me." Cross said.

The four of us get up and follow Cross to one of the side rooms. This room had a table with a holographic map of the science lab.

"Since we left earlier than expected we're going have to drop you off here." Cross said pointing to a spot south of the post. "You will have to circle around to this spot here to have the best chance to enter unnoticed." He said pointing to another spot.

After the briefing was over we headed back out and took a seat in the main bay, and waited for the drop point. I look at the rest of my team, and I can see it. They're trying to hide it, but they're all nervous. Tetra is bouncing his right leg, Etain is playing with her jumpsuit zipper, and Bardan was chewing on his fingernails.

"Everybody listen up." I say.

The three of them give me their undivided attention. They need a pep talk to boost morale, and calm their nerves.

"I can tell just by looking at you that you're nervous." I say.

This causes them more discomfort.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling nervous. Everybody in your position feels nervous at some time in their live. Just remember your training, and don't try to overcompensate more than necessary. Keep that in mind, stick to the plan, and we will be successful." I say.

The mood in the hanger changes, everybody's nerves are at easy. I can feel the hovercraft start to descend.

"Everybody ready." I said over the radio, as I was standing up.

The other three stand up, and then we make our way to the back of the bay.

" _Kai, we aren't going to land. We're doing a combat drop._ " Cross said over the radio.

"Combat drop?" Tetra asked.

"It's for making quick get a ways. The four of us will jump off, and the hovercraft will get out of firing range." Etain explained to Tetra.

I felt the hovercraft stop, and then the bay door start to open. When I was satisfied with the level of the door I exited the crafted.

"We're all off." I said through the radio.

" _Let's know when you secured the site._ " Cross said.

"Roger." I said.

The radio went silent, and I noticed that Tetra, Bardan, and Etain formed up on me. I signaled for us to move forward, and started to make my way around the cliff. I'm not exactly sure what engineer thought that it was a good idea place to a base here, but they didn't take into account the gradual slope that we have to climb to get to the base.

 _Then again they probably weren't expecting anybody from the districts to attack the base._ I thought.

I noticed that the sun was already setting when we landing earlier. Now that we're about to assault the base, or lab, night has fallen. When we are on the cliff with the base I hold us in the woods ten meters from the front gate. I pull out a holo and bring up a map of the base. There are a lot of search lights scanning the surrounding area.

"Okay Tetra and Etain I want you two to stick to the original plan. Make your way over to this spot here, and wait. Bardan you're going to have a hard time sneaking around with all those search lights. So you going to have to improvise. I'll follow you over to the communications dish because I have no idea where the main generator is." I say.

"They might be able to reboot it from the control room in the building." Tetra said.

"What about this building here?" Etain asked pointing to t a building next to the coms dish.

"Possible, but we need that communications dish down first." I say.

"We'll work as a team to take out the communications dish, and then we'll work on the generator." Bardan said.

"Tetra and Etain cover Bardan from out here, I follow Bardan inside." I say

I shut the holo down, and then we move into position. I watch as Tetra and Etain make their way over to the hill.

"I'll go first." I say.

There hasn't been any rain for the last couple of hours, so I don't have to worry about leaving footprints when I cross over to the fence while invisible. When I draw near the fence I don't hear any signs that the fence is electrified, and there aren't any signs designating it as having a charge. I watch the lights, and as luck would have it this is a blind spot. That may be the case, but this would be the perfect place to put a guard or two. I find a gate, and enter. I give a bird call, and I see Bardan start to cross the field. Just as Bardan was halfway to the fence I heard voices behind me.

 _Of course. It would be too easy for this area to be left unguarded._ I think.

I walk over to the corner, and I find only one guard coming towards me. His partner is staying at the other end. I had a knife in a spare pouch that I draw, and I wait for the guard. The guard had turned the corner and spotted Bardan entering the gate, but before he could register what was going on I stabbed him is his heart and cover his mouth. The guard didn't scream, but I wasn't taking any chances. Bardan and I pull the body out of sight, and then I sneak down to other guard. He wasn't in view of the light, so I killed him, and pulled his body out of the way. I clean the knife off then replace it in the pouch. I whistle to Bardan, and we start to move towards the coms dish; with Bardan on my tail.

There weren't a lot of guards as we made our way over to the dish, which is making me nervous.

"Etain. Do you see any guards on roofs near us? We're about three buildings from our objective." I say.

There's silence for a little bit, but then I hear Etain say. " _There aren't any guards nearby._ "

"Think there are any cameras?" Bardan asked.

"If there are any, this place would've been swarming with guards after I killed the first guard." I say.

"Or when we entered the compound." Bardan said.

"That too." I say.

I see our target and stop Bardan before entering the clearing. I pull out my binoculars and scan the building for cameras, but I don't see any. Something is starting to feel funny about this mission.

"Kai, look at the building next to communications dish." Bardan whispered.

I noticed what he was talking about. The building next door housed the generator.

"Is it me, or is this base very old." I say.

Bardan doesn't respond, but I know he's mulling the question over in his head. We both see two guards enter the area on patrol, but they each entered one of the two buildings separately.

"You go for the dish, I'll hit the generator." I say.

We split up, and hit to the targets. After the lights went out I hear.

" _What's the play Kai?_ " Cross asked.

" _Do you want us to move in, in case you need back up?_ " Etain asked.

"Stay for the time being Etain. I don't have a clue at the moment Cross. I'm making it up as I go along." I say. "Get out as soon as you can Bardan."

I make my way back to the entrance when we he approaching footsteps, and there were a lot of them.

"Etain. Tetra. Move in." I say.

" _Moving._ " I hear Tetra say.

"Bardan, I'm going to draw their attention. At my command, make your way to the main building." I say.

" _Got it._ " Bardan said.

The next thing that both Bardan and I heard was someone speaking, their voice being amplified with some sort of tool.

" _We have the buildings surrounded. Come out quietly, and we won't harm you._ " The voice said.

The voice belong to a man, probably about the same age as one of President Odesta's aides. I pull out a smoke grenade out of my pouch, and prime it. I step out the door, and let it shut. I can see on the guard's faces that they weren't expecting there to be an invisible man. There were only twenty men waiting to arrest me.

 _Bad move._ I thought.

When they were lowering their defenses I tossed the grenade. I move from my spot, in case they got the bright idea to start shooting. Just before the grenade hits I hear.

"What's that?"

When the grenade hits the ground it starts spewing smoke. I press the button on my forearm, and then turn the invisibility off. I grab my swords off the small of my back and then commence my attack. I take at least ten men in the smoke, and then run away. I make for the roof tops so I can hide, and prep another ambush.

"Bardan, move." I say.

" _Moving._ " Bardan says.

When I find a ladder I clean the blood off and then sheath my swords, then I climb up. I kneel down, and pull my swords back out. I lay down on the roof, and wait for the rest of the guards to follow. I don't hear any footsteps because there is screaming coming from the fence. I have a clear view from here, so I get back to my knees sheathing my swords. I press the button on my forearm again, and then draw my bow. I grab an arrow from my quiver, nock the arrow, pull back on the string and then release the arrow. I watch as my arrow finds its target. I hear shouting about no more, and then I hear Etain begin to speak.

" _Kai what few guards that are left are surrendering._ "

"Cross." I say.

" _Round them up, but don't kill them._ " Cross says.

"Throw down your weapons and walk over to us." Tetra says.

"Sit in a circle, and await further instructions." Etain says.

I'm glad that the mission is going as planned, but deep inside I feel relief. Honor. We decided to take those people who surrendered alive, instead of murdering them. The Capitol leadership would have done that, or enslaved them. If the scientist live, they too will become slaves, but at least this enslavement will have better living arrangements and nourishment.

" _Bardan the scientist want to talk the person in charge._ " Bardan said.

"Cross?" I say.

" _Go ahead. Tell them that they will be taken as scientist to work for the rebels, but will otherwise left unharmed._ " Cross says.

"On my way, Bardan." I say.

I turn and make my way to the main doors of the complex.


	20. Chapter 20

I make my way into the main building as I'm radioing Bardan.

"Where are you at Bardan?" I ask.

I see Bardan step out of a room at the end of the hall. I make my way down to the room going over possible outcomes.

"He's in charge!" A woman exclaims as I step into the room.

"Don't let my age fool you. My subordinate and I just wipe out a portion of your guard force. Come quietly, and I guarantee your safety." I say.

"What will you do to us?" A man asks.

"You will go before a board to see where you will be placed." I say.

At this time the science team, which was twenty people in all, got out of their chairs and walk to the door.

"Who's in charge?" I ask.

"I am." The woman who commented on my age.

I wave her over, and wait for the rest of the team to leave the room.

"Does the Capitol have plans for this base?" I ask.

"No. This place was about to be shut down in a matter months. The leadership has all but forgot about us." The woman said.

"Is there a way to shut the place down, but keep it intact?" I asked.

"Intact?" The woman asked.

"In case of emergencies. A place to hide out if somebody gets in trouble." I say.

"Just throw the main circuit breaker. The backup generators will shut down in two hours. This place was will preserve itself." She said.

I nodded my head, and then we exited the room. After exiting the building I see that the hovercraft has landed, and people are boarding. Off in the distance I see a forest, and something makes me speak.

"What's in that direction?" I ask.

"On the other side of the forest is District 12." The woman said.

I turn and look at the forest surrounding my old town. I shake my head at the thought of being so close, and yet so far away. I wave towards the hovercraft, and the two of us walk over to board. "That's the last of us. Let's get this bird in the air and get out of here." I say over the radio after boarding.

I feel the hovercraft lift off the ground, and then turn north back towards District 13.

" _Kai, you're needed up front._ " Cross said.

"Coming." I said.

"Everybody have a seat for the time being, it's going to take a few hours to get back to District 13." I say.

I hear one of the scientist ask about how District 13 is still around, but I'm already exiting the bay when Etain starts talking. When I get to the cockpit, I don't even get to speak or give a report. I see Cross hold his hand out, offering a seat of headphones. I'm guessing its Venku or somebody from C.o.C back in thirteen.

"This is Kai." I say over the radio.

" _How many people surrendered?_ " Commander Coin asked.

 _I wasn't expecting to her._ I thought.

"Probably about twenty-five to thirty people. The science team is intact, and about ten to fifteen guards." I report.

" _Is the base still operable?_ " Venku asked.

"The base is outdated, and would take too long to retrofit the compound." I said.

I see Cross eye me, but I shake my head.

" _What's your E.T.A. back at District 13?_ " President Odesta asked.

Both Cross and I shared a look, and then Cross check his watch.

"We should be back in two hours." Cross said.

" _See you then, and Godspeed._ " President Odesta said, and then line went dead.

Cross and I returned our headsets to their stations, and then we exited the cockpit. Cross shut the door, and then asked. "The base is unavailable, or you have other plans in mind?"

"I'm not taking any chances. With Coin on the warpath, I want a contingency plan for when things go south. Not only that the woods south of the base are adjacent to District Twelve." I say.

"So… should we secretly work on retrofitting the base, or leave it be?" Cross asked.

"The lead scientist said that the backup generators would shut down in two hours. If nobody messes with the base, it should be fine." I said.

"I'll brief Venku when we get back. We have a debriefing in an hour after we get back, plus you're going to have to write a report of the actions taken, and not taken on during the mission." Cross said.

"What?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Welcome to District 13." Cross said with a smile.

"You could have warned me about that!" I exclaimed.

Cross was laughing as he entered the cockpit, and I threw a mental fit. I hate filling out paperwork. I get on the radio. "There's a mandatory debrief an hour after we get back to District 13. So get a shower, or whatever else you need, and meet then me and Cross in the command center."

" _Gotta it._ " Tetra said.

" _Yep._ " Etain said.

" _You got it._ " Bardan said.

I go to find a place to sit down. The two hour trip back to District 13 was blur. The hovercraft landed on the pad, and then the pad lowered down into the mountain. Everybody got off the plane, a team was there to collect the people was brought back. Cross, myself, and my team headed to b2 to drop our gear and change back into our regular jump suit.

"Just a reminder, a general debriefing is in an hour in the command center. So get a shower, a bite to eat, and make sure you're on time for the meeting. Dismissed." Cross said.

The four of us get on the elevator together, and ride it back up to the main floor in silence. Tetra and Etain make light conversation, but Bardan and I remain silent. When the elevator stops on the main floor Bardan holds me back. After Tetra and Etain are out of hearing Bardan speaks.

"I had fun tonight. I know that other missions will be harder, but I enjoyed myself.

"Now that you have a taste for it, I'll try to keep you satisfied." I said with a smile.

"I didn't mean I enjoyed killing-" Bardan began.

"I didn't imply that you did. I was only stating that you enjoyed being out in the field. As long as you keep a mindset that it's _you or them_ you shouldn't have a serious problem taking a life. Also, don't make it your goal to kill as many people as possible, unless you have to kill them to save a team mate." I say.

Bardan takes in what I said, and then walks away. I turn and walk to the cafeteria to get a light snack. As I'm making my way back to my room I hear a scuffle down a side hallway. I run at full speed to the sound of the fight. I turn to see two people beating on a woman.

"Hey!" I shout.

I get a good look at the assailant's faces before they take off. I don't follow them because I need to get the woman to the hospital. When I get to the hospital, and get the woman check in I saw Booker walking by checking a chart.

"Booker." I call out.

Booker stops, looks up from his chart to see me waving him over to a spare office. "What's up?" Booker asks when I shut the office door.

"I just checked a woman in to the hospital. I saved her from becoming another one of Coin's victim. Keep an eye on her in case they come back to finish the job." I say.

"You got it. How did the mission go?" Booker asked.

"It was successful, and we secured more scientists for the district." I say.

Booker wishes me a good night, and then returns to his rounds. I look at my bracelet to see that I have ten minutes to get to the debriefing. I run all the way to the command center. I slow my pace to a jog as I get near the center, and I'm walking as I enter the room. It seems that President Odesta had just stepped up to the podium as I entered the room. I sit in the back near Venku and Cross as the president had turned the floor over to Coin.

"What was that all about?" Venku whispered.

"I happened to stumble upon somebody being assaulted by two of Coin's goons, possible." I say.

"Possibly?" Cross asks.

"They could have been out taking a leisurely stroll when they were attacked, but I have no proof that they work for Coin." I say.

"Fair enough." Venku said.

"Kai." Coin said to me, bringing me into the meeting.

"Yes, ma'am." I say.

"You recommended that we leave the base alone, and not trying to repurpose it. Why?" she asked.

"That base has to be at least twenty to thirty years old. The retrofits would be cost prohibitive to make it effective for our purposes." I say.

I see the rest of the chain of command take this into consideration, but Coin was not happy. Coin continued the meeting, but in my mind I return to the woman who was being assaulted before I came here. Somewhere during the meeting, Booker comes over the radio. " _Kai._ "

"Yeah." I whisper into the radio.

" _When you get a moment, you're needed back at the hospital._ " Booker said.

"I will as soon as they cut me loose." I say.

" _Copy that._ " Booker says.

"Back to you President Odesta." Coin said.

I watch as the president takes the podium, but what happens next comes as shock to everybody in the room.

"Thank you commander. Now that we are all finished we need to address the issue concerning with the vacant spot in the chain of command after this recent accident." President Odesta said. "After Lieutenant Commander Lily Asher was murdered yesterday, we need to vote on filling her seat."

I notice Cross and Venku share a look, but it was Coin who spoke first. "I vote for Lang McAvoy."

There was a round of muttering at her recommendation, and a man in the seat next to Bardan nods his head. I lean in and whisper. "Is that Saren's father?"

"His uncle." Venku said.

"I vote for the new comer, Kai." A man by President Odesta says.

Three of us turn and look at the man. The man in question is a black male, about six feet tall, one hundred and eighty pounds, with jet black hair close to the scalp, and brown eyes. Coin looked at the man with disgust in her eyes, but when she looked at me I saw nothing but malice in them.

"Very good Boggs!" President Odesta said.

Venku and Cross share a look, and then Venku shrugged.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked Venku.

" _Are you sure you want Kai any closer to that snake?_ " Etain whisper over the radio.

"Easy now, Etain. This is not the place to have that conversation." I said.

" _But the question still stands._ " Tetra said.

"Not that we have a choice." Venku said.

"Anymore recommendations?" President Odesta asks. The stark silence was so thick with tension that you could cut with a knife. "A majority vote. All in favor for Mr. McAvoy raise your hand."

About a quarter of the room raised their hand. I turn to see that Etain, Bardan, and Tetra eyes are on me. I know that I have the position, and it hasn't been voted upon yet. I turn to see the venomous stare of Commander Coin on me. And then President Odesta continues. "All in favor of Kai, raise your hand."

Those who didn't raise their hands for McAvoy, did so now. As the people lowered their hands President Odesta continued. "Now that's settled, that concludes the business for the evening. Kai please come to my office in the morning."

"Yes, Mr. President." I say.

The five of us exit the command center, and then make our way towards the living quarters.

"What did Booker want with you?" Etain asked.

"I stumbled upon somebody being assaulted by people I assume work for Coin." I said.

"Not that you have any proof." Tetra said.

"What do we do with the woman?" Bardan asked.

I think about what I could possibly use her for, and then I thought of putting a spy in the Capitol. "I think I can come up with a few uses for her."

"They wouldn't have something to do with the Capitol?" Cross asked.

"The thought might have crossed my mind." I said.

"Be careful." Venku said.

"I understand, but given my track record being careful is not even my repertoire." I say.

Cross chuckled at my quip. Venku, Cross went to Venku's office to go over some details about the mission, while Bardan, Etain and Tetra went back to their quarters. I returned to the hospital to see what I was needed for. As soon as I step into the hospital, Booker pulls me to the room with the woman.

"Is he the person that brought me in?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Booker said, and then shut the door.

 _That can't be good._ I thought.

"Okay, what do you want or need?" I ask.

"I need to get out of the district." The woman said.

I look at Booker, and then back to the woman. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"I was tasked with transporting some sensitive information to the Capitol, per President Odesta. Seeing as how you saved me, I can still deliver it." The woman said.

"I don't have authorization to clear a hovercraft." I say.

"President Odesta gave me a security code to clear one for my mission." The woman said.

I let out a breath, and then think about my options. I turn to Booker, and then motion for him to follow me. We step outside the room, shutting the door, and then step away from it.

"Thoughts?" I ask Booker.

"We could do it, she has the authorization code. If anybody were to ask further, we tell them to ask President Odesta." Booker said.

I'm contemplating the consequences of getting the woman out of the district tonight. I know that I will be late for that meeting in the morning. "Head down to Spec. Dev. and see if the finished making your weapons." I said and then stepped back into the room. I shut the door before I began talking. "What is the nature of the information that you have to take to the Capitol?" Pulling up a chair to sit on.

"President Odesta told me not to disclose it, but seeing as how I owe you my life, I could give a tiny detail." The woman said.

"Before that, how long are we going to be gone?" I asked.

"Five hours. It's a few hours trip to the Capitol, and then we have to land the hovercraft outside the city and enter the city on foot." The woman said.

"Do you have a name?" I ask.

"Vivian Lawson, or Vivi for short." Vivi says.

"Okay. I'm going to go round a few things up, and then we'll leave as soon as we're ready." I say getting up from the chair.

"Don't bring any weapons. The people were are meeting are loyal to the rebels." Vivi said. "And if you bring weapons it could draw attention."

"Okay." I said. And then exited the room.

"Hermes." I call out.

"Yeah, Kai." Hermes says approaching the door.

"Nobody enters this room without my permission." I say.

"What if she needs treatment?" Hermes asked.

"Only your dad can treat her." I say, and then exit the hospital.

" _Kai._ " Booker said over the radio.

"What do you have?" I asked.

" _Ross wants to talk to you._ " Booker said.

"I'll be right there." I said.

" _Okay._ " Booker said.

" _What's going on?_ " Venku asked.

"I'll explain later. I have an errand to run. Tell President Odesta, when you see him in the morning, that I had to deliver a package for him, will you?" I ask, as exit the hospital making my way to an elevator.

" _Where are you delivering the package to?_ " Cross asked.

"The president will understand. The fewer the people to know about what I'm doing, the greater the chance of its success." I say.

Venku and Cross didn't ask for further clarification, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I approached the elevator, and pressed the b3 button. When the elevator opened Ross was waiting for me to get off.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Follow me." Ross said.

We exited the main room, heading towards rooms for testing weapons, and equipment. We entered a conference room at the end of a hall, and it had a few people already.

"Ah, Kai. So good for you to join us." President Odesta said.

"What brings you out this late, sir?" I ask.

"I was informed that you saved my informant before the debriefing earlier. Booker here tells me that you agreed to take Vivi to the Capitol." President Odesta said.

"Yes, I did." I said.

"In the room behind me is a dressing room. It has outfits similar to what the citizens of the Capitol might wear, and you might want to look into a set of contact. An eye patch might make you stick considerably." President Odesta said.

"Okay. What about the scars?" I said.

"That might not be too much of a problem." President Odesta said.

I step into the dressing room and look for clothes that fit me. I grab a pair of pants that are grey back with a white front. I looked it over, and then I find a shirt to match it. I go into a changing room, and put the clothes on. I look in the mirror, and I'm satisfied with my clothing. I step out, and walk over to the contacts, and I search for a moment. I found a pair of contacts that were a grayish-brown colored irises. I go to put them on, but think against it. I haven't slept in fifteen hours.

"They said that the contacts won't affect your eyes, even if you sleep in them." Booker said, exiting a dressing room. I enter a room, and put the contacts on. Both Booker and I exit the dressing rooms back into the conference room.

"They shouldn't haven't any problems walking through Capitol dressed like that." Ross said.

Booker and I head back to the elevator, and when we board Vivi was already waiting for us and dressed in her Capitol outfit. We rode the elevator to the hanger, and then got off. There was a hovercraft already waiting for us. As soon as we got on the bird, the landing ramp closes, and then it taxies out onto the pad. The pad lifted up onto the run way, and then the hovercraft took off into the night.


	21. The Rise of the Falcon

By the time the sun was rising, we had crossed into the Capitol. Booker and I share a look, and then we look at Vivi.

"Where to?" I ask.

"This way." Vivi says. We followed her to a bar. As we entered, we survey the main floor for a few seconds, from the looks of it the bar had three floors. I noticed that we were starting to draw attention to ourselves. I was wondering if it was me, but I noticed that other people had scars, so it wasn't me.

"We need to move away from the door." Booker says.

"We're starting to draw attention-" I started to say.

"There they are." Vivi says, pointing to a table in the corner. I see two men: one dressed in very flamboyant clothing, and the other one is dressed down to earth. _He definitely stands out._ I think as we make our way over to their table. The man who is dressed in plain clothes has gold eyeliner that accents his eyes, which is the only concession he makes to fit in with the people of the Capitol.

"Thank you for making it Vivi. We almost gave up hope." The man dressed to the nines said.

"I got delayed. Kai here, got me back on schedule." Vivi said pointing to me. I noticed that man in plain clothes giving me a once over. Something about me that puts him on edge, and then I realize why.

 _This man must be a stylist, and he worked or he was assisting in this past Hunger Games._ I think.

"Thank you Kai." The first man said.

"Welcome." I said.

"Who are you two, and how do we know that we can trust you?" Booker asks.

"Booker!" Vivi whisper hisses.

"If we wanted to kill you we would have sent a squad of peacekeepers to meet you." The second man said. "My name is Cinna, and he is Plutarch Heavensbee. Kai have you ever been to the Capitol?"

"I've never been Capitol. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"You look familiar." Cinna says.

"Who does he look like?" Plutarch asks.

"He almost looks like the dead victor Sasha Pellegrino, but he had amber eyes." Cinna said.

All of a sudden I remember how I know Cinna. He's Tigris friend, and he could help me get the ball rolling. I sit and wait for the group to finish having their conversation. "We have been planning an operation of this size for some time." Plutarch said bringing me back to the present.

"Why now?" Booker said.

"We needed a victor to back the plan, but most of them don't usually curried favor with the districts. Except Sasha. He had what all the other didn't. Now that he's dead we need to wait for another victory from the outer districts to rise up." Plutarch says.

"Why did it have to be from the outer districts, why not from either district five through ten?" I ask.

"True we could use a victor from any of those districts, but who would you follow? Someone who is favored to win, or someone who is from a district that hasn't had a win in forty-one years?" Plutarch asked.

Cinna is weary of me, but I don't want to reveal my true nature. Then it hit me. _What in the world am I doing in the Capitol after I escaped it a few months ago!_ I thought.

"Let's take this somewhere more private." Cinna suggested.

We get up from the table, and exit the door. After I exit the bar I look up at the sign over the door. _Silver Falcon_ were the words written on the sign. Little did I know years later I would meet Cinna here for my future plans, and then years later I would run into Haymitch. I jog to catch up to the group, and then fall into step behind Plutarch.

"Kai, I've recently received intel that you started up a special unit within the rebel ranks. May I ask what the purpose of the unit is?" Plutarch asked.

"I think that answer is self-explanatory." I say.

"I might be able to assist." Plutarch said.

"How?" Booker asked.

I almost forgot he was hear. "I have some friends within the chain of command that could be of use." Plutarch said.

"That could be dangerous for them. If they get caught it will be their head." Vivi said.

"That won't be a problem. They won't be leaving a paper trail." Plutarch said.

"Paper trail?" I ask.

"He means that if the Capitol gets suspicious they will have to find other means of finding the leak." Cinna said.

"Send it, but the information might be vetted before we act on it." I say.

"My information is solid." Plutarch said.

"We wouldn't be doing our job if we didn't check it out first. Commander Coin is working against us at the moment." Booker said.

"Huh." Both Cinna and Plutarch said.

"Let's put it this way. Commander Coin wants to rule District 13, but in order to do it she has to clean house first." I say.

"How many dead?" Plutarch asks.

"Dozens. Vivi was almost killed last night." I said.

"In here." Plutarch says, and then ushers us into a house twenty blocks from the bar. Before entering I saw the Training Center that I was in only months ago. "So what do we do? We have a lot of intel we could pass along, but if Coin is working against us."

"Give me an address, and I'll pass it along to my superior. That way we can bypass the chain of command." I say.

"Kai, you're playing with fire." Booker says.

"I was just elected to fill positon in the chain of command last night, I'm way past that stage." I say. "We going to leave Vivi here with you." I say to Plutarch. "For her safety."

"Okay. Stay here for a few days. I'll dig up some information for you to take back to District 13." Plutarch says.

The first thing I did was head to the bathroom to shave my head and my face, and then take a shower. A few days later Plutarch had the information that he promised. At nightfall on the third day after arriving in the Capitol, Booker and I were making our way out of the city, back to the same spot where we stepped off the hovercraft three days earlier. We waited ten minutes for the hovercraft to appear. We boarded the hovercraft, and then we headed back east. A few hours later we're entering the hanger back in District 13, and as we step off the hovercraft Commander Coin is waiting for the two of us. I look at Venku and he shakes his head. I signal to Booker to play it cool, and let me do the talking.

"How was your trip to the Capitol?" Coin asked.

"Uneventful, and insightful." I say.

"How is Plutarch doing?" Coin asked.

"He's fine. Kind of upset that Sasha is dead." I say, talking about myself nonchalantly.

"Well sooner, or later, another victor will rise. We just have to wait for that day. Good day to the both of you." Coin said, and then left.

Venku, Booker and I make our way to an elevator. We don't speak again until we are off the elevator in b2.

"What did you learn?" Venku asked.

"We learned that I was supposed to be the face of the rebellion." I said.

"What? You?" Booker asked.

I pull my contacts out and look Booker in the face. "Plutarch and Cinna were looking for you, and you said nothing." Booker said.

"It's not that simple Booker." Cross said joining the conversation.

"How is it not that simple?" Booker asked.

"I'm one man. I need more time. The Capitol's defenses need to be weakened, we need to rally the districts to our cause. If I would have openly embraced the rebellion, it would have been crushed and I would have been killed on national television. As Kai, I can do all that, plus I can mold the perfect person to do what I can't." I say.

"Do you have a plan?" Venku asked.

"I have a couple of people in mind, but I won't be able to do it from here. I need to head back to District 12 to do that." I said.

"It goes without saying that we never had this conversation." Venku said to Booker.

"Why?" Booker asked.

"I'm a victor. Whoever controls the victors, controls the future of the Panem." I say. "Look what Coin is doing to the people of District 13, she wouldn't hesitate to kill me if she thinks that I wouldn't back her."

"Plutarch gave us some information to use against the Capitol. Here's an address for the two of you to stay in contact with." Booker said, handing over the flash drive.

"We'll get right on this." Cross said, taking the drive and exiting.

"Get comfortable. We leave as soon as we verify the information." Venku said.

"Aye." Booker said.

"You got." I said.

Booker and I were the only ones left in b2 after Venku left. "You could have done so much." Booker said.

"They were going to turn me into a sex slave, and sell my body to the highest bidder. What was I supposed to do" I asked.

Booker was stunned at first when he heard what they had planned to do with me. "I didn't know. I thought that all the district were treated the same way." He said.

"Don't worry about it, and don't mention my real name to anybody. I don't need any more attention than I already have." I said. I head for the elevator to return my clothes, and contacts. After stepping out of the changing room I see my eyepatch waiting for me. I don't get a chance to relax because as soon as I get back to the main floor I hear Bardan saying that I have a meeting for the commanders, so I make my way to the command center. I sit through the meeting bored out of my mind, and pretty tired. After the meeting was over I went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, and then went to sleep.

I noticed over time that my uniform slowly took on the colors of the outfit that I wore to the Capitol when Booker and I dropped off Vivi: solid white on the front, solid grey on the back. For some strange reason spec. dev. thought it was necessary to attach us hoods to my suit. When I pulled the hood up over my head I noticed something weird. I look closely at the hood and I saw that it came to a point, and further up the hood I could see eyes, the same color as the contacts as the one I wore to the Capitol. I write it off, and keep moving because I have to take a new group of recruits out. Hermes and Booker are part of the group. Tetra, Bardan, and Etain both have their own group to take.

As I'm out with this new group, we were walking through the forest near District 11. Venku vetted a supply train passing through that was going to resupply the peacekeepers in District 11. It was pretty cut and dry: we killed or neutralized any guards that wanted to fight. Those who surrendered we took them back and put them to work in the district. One particular time we are out I was in overwatch while Bardan and two other new recruits, one was Reimi Sauvester and Ashono Camuze, I had to leave my position because their exit had been cut off because there was a contingent of guards blocking their exit. I killed one guard from a distance with an arrow, and it got the rest of the group's attention.

"Bardan, when you three come out, make sure you weapons are drawn because I have to draw a few guards my way." I said over the radio.

" _You got it._ " Bardan said.

 _How to attract them to me?_ I think, and then I remember my last moments with Tessa. I let out that cry again, it wasn't human by any means, it was definitely more bird like. I turn my visible again, so I could draw the rest of the guards away. As soon as the group saw me, they were unsure what to think at first. They could tell by my stature that I was a man, but my outfit and then call I gave made me look more bird like. I knock another arrow, and take another guard down. At this point the group decide to return fire. I turn and run deeper into the forest, activing my belt, and then I lie in wait for the rest of the guards. It was a group of ten men, so I return to my roots. Just like in the Hunger Games, running with Tessa. I see the first guard come over the hill and I take him down with an arrow.

Back at the bunker exit, Bardan, Reimi, and Ashono are exiting, but nobody was waiting for them. Bardan spotted a dead guard thirty feet in front of them. "Follow me." The three of them run towards the dead guard, and as they are reaching the top of the hill the see me taking out the final guard from a distance with an arrow. "Did you save any for us?" Reimi asks.

"This is your first run. No need to get bent out of shape. There will be plenty more to kill later." Ashono said. The four of us make our way back to the L.Z., and await pick up.

I spend the next four years in and out of command meeting ands and raids on Capitol supply lines. As I'm making my way in for another nightly session of the chain of command, I enter to a round of applause. I'm not sure what that was about, but I take a bow anyways. "Thank you?"

Nobody speaks. I see Boggs signal to a projector, and then the picture that is being shown on the console is of me that day I revealed myself in full gear. I take a good look at the picture and I almost seem bird like. I look at the hood and I see that it comes to a point like a beak, and on my head are eyes.

"Do I have a name?" I ask.

Someone hands President Coin a piece of paper, from the looks of it I think it was message that was intercepted. "To keep it short, the message states that anybody who knows, or has seen, the Falcon should inform headquarters." she said. I look around at the crowd, and everybody is celebrating my victory. Everybody except Coin, I take in her features and I can see that she is not happy. I watch as she nonchalantly eyes President Odesta, and then takes a seat. I realize that Coin had just set her sights on President Odesta. I rest my hand on my receiver and said. "Our time is running out."

" _How so?_ " Venku asked.

"I just watched Coin eye President Odesta." I said.

" _We have no proof, Kai. I know exactly what you are proposing, but we don't have any solid evidence._ " Cross said.

"That may be true, but that is an even more dangerous game to play." I say.

"Kai." President Odesta said, calling me back to the meeting at hand.

"Yes, Mr. President." I say.

"How are you missions coming along?" he asked.

"Well every time we raid a supply line, we steal all the supplies, and coordinates for bases or the next supply convoy heading to the districts to resupply the peacekeepers. A few have been heavily guard, and have slipped through fingers." I said.

"Well thank you for your hard work, even if you lost a few. The ones that we secured have been given to our troops in the districts." President Odesta said.

" _What's the plan?_ " Cross asked, as President Odesta returned to addressing the rest of the people about current plan of action.

"Keep our heads down, and keep moving. And hope that Coin doesn't back us into a corner." I say.

" _Easier said than done._ " Venku said.

" _Not that we have a choice._ " Cross said.

The meeting went on for a few minutes, and then we were dismissed. My team was still sent out on mission to stop supply lines, but one particular raid was on a weapons facility. As we were snooping through the stocks I found a strange contraption. I was giving it a once over when I saw a button on the side of the piece of equipment. I point the thing away from me, and then pressed the button. A projectile shot, and attached itself into the wall. I let out a yelp of surprise as I was being dragged to the wall.

"Kai are you alright?" Etain ask, as her and other three came to check on me.

"That was fun. I think I'm going to keep this." I say.

I found a pouch on body, and place the new toy in it. When we got back to District 13 Venku called a squad wide meeting, and we amassed in b2. In four years that I have been training this group we have grown from twenty to sixty strong. Halfway through the meeting Cross brought up the latest set of coordinates that we have secured. It was for another supply convoy going back to District 2.

"They're sending more supplies already?" Bardan asked. "We just attacked that line last week."

"What do you think?" Venku asked me, but before I could answer Cross just handed me a piece of paper. I gave it a once over. "Are you serious? Is this real?" I asked Cross.

"Yep. I just got this from a friend of ours in the command center." Cross said.

"What?" Venku asked.

"It reads that if I fail to secure that supply line that I'm to be brought up on charges, and executed." I say.

"How much do you want to bet that the supply line is a trap to kill us?" Bardan asked.

"That's a definite possibility." Venku said.

"What's the play?" Etain asked.

 _It's time I return home, and finish putting the rest of the plan into action. But first I have to make a stop in the Capitol first. I need to get Cinna on my side._ I think.

"Kai?" Ashono asks.

"How big is the convoy, and when does it leave?" I ask.

"It leaves in two days, and it's got three vehicles." Cross said.

"Thirty men, plus any backup from hovercrafts." I say. "Team dismissed. Bardan, Etain stay behind."

The team got up and left, even though there was some grumbling. After the fifty-eight members of our unit had left, I laid out the plan. "You're part in this Venku is the most dangerous. Make a copy of these orders, and then you are going to turn the people against Commander Coin. You aren't going to over throw her, but you're going to put people loyal to us in the chain of command." I say.

"Why? Wouldn't be easier to over throw her, and be done with it?" Cross asked.

"No need to over throw her, she has her uses. Cross, Bardan, and Etain you three are going to take a contingent of troops and get that outpost up and running again." I say.

"That one we took down on our first trip out? I see why you told Coin that it wasn't feasible to repurpose." Bardan said. "How many are you taking to the ambush?"

"Fifteen, while you three are taking an extra five. Plus one of the scientist that we brought back" I say.

" _Kai._ " Hermes said over the radio.

"Go ahead, Hermes." I said.

" _You need to come to the hospital, and take a look at this._ " Hermes said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Bardan said.

The five of us get on the elevator, and ride it back up to the main floor. In the back of my mind I know why we are going to the hospital. When we enter the hospital I see Hermes waving us into a room in the back. Upon entering the room I realized my worse fear: President Odesta's dead body was lying on the table.


	22. Chapter 22

"What's the play?" Venku asked.

"Gather the forces. I'm going to make a stop in spec. dev. and grab a pair of contacts before heading to b2." I say.

As I'm leaving I hear Cross tell the team to gather in b2 for an important meeting. In my head there are thousands of different thoughts going, mostly those thoughts were about seeing Katniss and Peeta again. _If they ask how I know about them, I'll just tell them I knew Sasha Pellegrino before he died._ I think as I'm approaching the elevator. I board the elevator, and ride it down to b3. As I'm stepping off the elevator, Ross just happens to be passing by. "What's going on?" he asks.

"I came to get that same pair of contacts I wore to the Capitol four years ago." I said.

"Why?" Ross asks.

"I have to go see Cinna after I finish my current mission." I say.

"That's a bit extreme. Going back into the den of the lion unnecessarily." Ross says

"I'm doing that to move the plan to invade the Capitol forward." I say.

"How so?" Ross asks.

"Plutarch said that they want a victor from the outlying districts, and with Cinna's help, I'm going to accomplish that." I say.

"How?" Ross asks.

"I have my ways." I say.

We we're approaching the wardrobe. We enter and I make my way back to find the contacts. I find the pair that I need, and pocket them. "I'll try to keep these in one piece until I return." I say.

"You return? Why?" Ash asks.

"Coin is frustrated with my success, so she falsified orders that call for my execution if I fail this next mission." I say bluntly. Ross looks at me in stunned silence. As I'm exiting, I yell over my shoulder. "We never had this conversation."

Back in b2 the troops were getting restless. Before I step off the elevator I shout. "Fall in!" The group falls into formation with Bardan and Etain standing near Cross and Venku.

"Here's the plan. I need fifteen volunteers over by me, and five with Cross, Bardan and Etain. Before you volunteer, hear me out. If you come with me there is no guarantee that you will live. Going after the convoy is a death sentence. And if you do make it out alive, and you make it back here, you won't be taking orders from me. Coin has ordered my immediate execution upon my return. Anybody who stays behind will be taking orders from Venku in preparations for our return. I don't know when that will be, but we will have to come back here in the future some time. Now that you know what's at stake, do I have any volunteers?" I ask.

Twenty people walk forward. Ashono, and Reimi were among the five who are going with Cross, Bardan, and Etain to get the base back up and running again. While Tetra is coming with me. I approach Tetra. "You sure?" I ask.

"Isn't this what were ultimately trained for?" Tetra asks.

"Fair enough." I say.

I walk over to Venku. "Is there any way we can secure two hovercrafts, and make the transponder on one of them read that it crashed?" I asked.

"That could be doable. I'll look into it." Venku says.

"Be ready to leave in two days. Dismissed." I say, and the group disperses.

"How many do you think will be killed?" Cross asked.

"If we get over run, I will try to get as many out as possible, but the Capitol means to finish it this time." I say.

"What are you going to do while you're at the base?" Cross asks.

"We're going to use the base to continue to strike out at the Capitol, but I have other business there. Business in the district." I say.

"Take ten more, you know you will be over run." Venku said.

"Get the people, and make sure their ready to leave." I say.

The five of us head to bed for the evening. Venku spent the next day getting the other ten members ready to leave for the raid the following day. The morning of the raid, Venku pulled me aside and asked. "Which one should I crash?"

"Cross'." I say.

"What do you expect?" Cross asked.

"I wouldn't put it past the Capitol to start slaughtering us as soon as we start offloading." I say.

"Touchdown away from the convoy, just in case." Venku said.

"Roger that. Mount up!" I shout to my team.

I look at Bardan and Etain, and they look back at me. I salute them, and they salute me. "See you on the other side." Bardan shouted.

"On the other side." I shouted back, and then boarded the hovercraft.

After the hovercraft had left the district, I gave a pep talk. "Alright everybody listen up, and all eyes on me." I said. I look out at my team, a lot of them are young, albeit, they are older than when I took over the unit. "I'm not going to dress up, and make it look pretty. As I stated two days ago, this is a suicide mission. A lot of us are going to die, but I will do whatever's necessary to get you out of the battle alive. Some of you will return to District 13, and begin plans for our return."

"What are you going to be doing?" One of the new recruits asked. When I say new, I mean just past his test recently, new.

"I will be working on the getting the districts to back us. I won't be returning to District 13 because, as I already stated, Commander Coin has brought false charges against me, and has order my execution upon my return." I said. "Am I clear about what we're about to do?"

I hear a chorus of sirs. "Get a quick bit to eat from you rations, and get some rest. We'll be reaching the L.Z. in four hours. Dismissed." I say, and I watch as the group reaches into the pouches and grabbing a ration bar. After they finished eating some either took a nap, or went about busying themselves.

Near District 12, Cross, Bardan, Etain, Ashono, Reimi, a scientist, and the other recruits were stepping off the hovercraft and preparing to get the base back up and running.

"Ashono. Reimi. Keep the scientist company." Bardan ordered.

"What are we going to do after this base is up and running?" Etain asked.

"We wait." Cross says. Cross turns, and speaks to one of the pilots. "Can you disable to transponder signal?"

"It could take a few hours." The pilot said.

"Get started. You have until we have to go pick up the remnants of the raiding party to get the signal disabled." Cross said.

"Sir," says the copilot.

"Why do you think Kai wanted to come back to here?" Etain asks.

"And what did he mean by "having business in District 12" anyways?" Bardan asked.

"That is something you are going to have to ask him when you see him again." Cross said. Cross hasn't forgotten that I was a victor. He never heard what district I was a victor for, let alone what my relationship with anyone in the districts is like.

On the outskirts District 2, the decision to land away from the convoy paid off. We got the jump on one of the ambush units, but it didn't according to plan. I gave an order not to chase to fleeing Peacekeepers, and some of my greener members disobeyed that order. Tetra, for reason, chased after the team that gave chase, and was telling them to fall back. _Tetra is like a brother to me, but his decision to run after the team yelling from them to come back is going to get him killed._ I think.

"Follow the team, but don't take any risks. There could be more traps" I said, ordering the remains of my unit forward. I hear a chorus of sirs, and we pressed forward. By the time we had a visual on the fleeing Peacekeepers, I see reinforcements were flooding the field to aid the fleeing Peacekeepers, but my unit was holding its own. I try to come up with a plan of action before I charged right into the fray.

"Wow," a recruit named Shikora said.

"Kai they're about to be over run," another recruit named Theseus said.

Before I could respond I heard gun fire from behind us, forcing us to take cover. I could see the unit already fighting starting to be picked off. Among the first few to go down was Tetra.

"TETRA!" Shikora shouted, and then charged the line.

"Half the group go down and help the people fighting, while the rest of us, clear path for us to escape." I said.

"Stay behind Kai." Theseus said.

"But I have to lead the group." I said.

"It's obvious the only person who really needs to survive this battle today is you. Nobody else matters." Theseus said.

"We'll get as many out as we can," says a recruit whose name I never got.

"Get to it." I said, as half us charged the line and the other half charged the Peacekeepers coming in behind us.

We used the cover to our advantage as we charge the incoming Peacekeepers. That grapple gun I stole from the weapons depot is getting its first real world test. I've used the device numerous times in a train sim, but never in the field. I point it at a tree over the Peacekeepers, and fired. As I'm zip through the air, activating the swords on the small of my back, while I draw some of their fire off the rest of my team. Before the Peacekeepers could get a bead on me, I disengage the claw, attached the gun to my chest, and drew my swords as I fell into the squad of Peacekeepers. A bullet just missed my ear as I'm sinking my blades into my first victim. My team makes short work of this unit.

As I beginning to give my next order, a bullet grazes my arm. We turn to see that the full force of the Peacekeepers has been unleashed on us.

"RETREAT!" I shout. We sheath our swords, and then turn and run away.

Whatever thrill of battle I felt, has melted away. I felt the adrenaline coursing through my body, as I'm running through the woods. A few more members of my unit of my unit has fallen to gun fire before I remembered we had smoke bombs.

"Deploy smoke bombs!" I ordered.

Where there was once colors of green, brown, and red there was now a thick cloud of smoke.

" _Kai we're going to halt our retreat, and buy you sometime._ " Theseus said.

" _Don't argue Kai! The future of this country is resting on your shoulders, and if you fall now, we will never be free of the Capitol's tyranny._ " Another recruit cut me off.

"So long, my brothers and sisters." I said fighting back tears.

I don't hear the battle resume. I couldn't hear anything over the roar of the blood rushing in my ears. I just keep running. I reach the end of the line when I come to a cliff. I stop short of going over the side of the cliff. I start sucking wind to get my breath back, which was short lived because I hear more gunfire and a bullet ricocheted next to my foot. I look over the side of the cliff, and saw a river at the bottom.

 _The things I'm going to do for my country._ I think, and then jump over the side of the cliff into the water. I activate the invisibility function, and hope it buys me some time. Just as I'm crashing into the water, the Peacekeepers were peering over the edge of the cliff. The current of the river was swift, and I dragged with the current. I lose consciousness while I'm under the water. I come to coughing up water, as I lay on the river bank. As I clear my body of the water, I pull out the beacon, activate it, and then begin to make a fire. I clean my swords as I wait. Lord only knows how long my ride will take to get here.

About four hours later a hovercraft appears to pick me up. I don't hesitate to board. As soon as ramp drops, I'm on it as quickly as possible. As the ramp is closing, I see Bardan, Cross, and Etain standing.

"You look wet." Bardan says.

"My choices were to jump into the river, or be murdered. I think the river was more inviting than being shot." I said.

"Speaking of being shot." Cross said. "Medic, get in here."

A field medic comes in and patches me up. After I'm patched up, I lay down to take a nap. It's a long four hours back to the base that we secured, and I want to hit the ground running when I get there. My dreams were a mix of nightmares, both old and new. Mostly of when I was in the Hunger Games. As I wake up, it's to both Bardan and Etain watching me.

"Who's Tessa?" Etain asked. I must have whispered her name in my sleep.

I pull the locket out, and open it. I look at the picture of the four of us, smiling, and then pass it on to Bardan and Etain. "Tessa was my girlfriend. She was murdered by the Capitol the night they took me prisoner." I say.

"Awe!" Etain said, gushing over Katniss and Peeta in our arms.

"Who are the infants?" Bardan asked.

"A couple of kids we used to babysit." I said.

"They are so cute!" Etain exclaimed, handing the locket back to me.

I laugh as I close the locket, and hang it back around my neck. I noticed that there was box next to me. "Cross said you would know what it was." Bardan said.

I open the box, and I start to fight back tears. It was the bear claw necklace that Mr. Everdeen made for me. I think back to the day he gave it to me, and it literally feels like a lifetime has passed since I have gotten this. The boy who had killed the bear to get this necklace is long gone, and in his place an exiled rebel fighter has taken up the torch that he lit a long time ago. I notice that the holes in the claws have been resized for the new band. I put the necklace on, and I feel the memories return that are associate with the object.

"Ahem." Cross cleared his throat. The three of us look up at him. "We are approaching the base, but night has fallen. So if we're are going to scout out the area, it's going to have to wait until morning."

"Fine by me. I could use a shower and a fresh pair of clothes." I said. "Cross, I need you to send word that I want to meet with Cinna."

"You're going back into the Capitol? Isn't that suicide?" Bardan asked.

"The last place the Capitol is going to look for me is within its own walls." I say.

"Any place in particular you want to meet if he agrees?" Cross asks.

"The Silver Falcon." I say, remembering that bar I met both him and Plutarch in.

"I'll pass the word along. It'll be a few days before we hear anything." Cross says.

"I'm fine with that. I want to relax and recharge before I go back into the lion's den." I say.

It took the better part of a week before Cinna sent word that he would meet me. I took a shower, got dressed, put my contacts in, and put my eye patch in my jacket as I made my way to the hovercraft. The hovercraft takes off, and heads west. By the time I land outside the Capitol, night has fallen. I make my way slowly to the Silver Falcon. And to my great surprise, Cinna is already waiting for me.

"Thanks for meeting with me." I said.

"It's not every day that I get to work with a rebel leader." Cinna says.

"Exiled rebel leader. Coin has kicked me out of her ranks, but that's beside the point." I say. I see someone sit down, and look at them briefly.

"Okay. What's the point of this meeting?" Cinna asked.

"We share a mutual friend who says that you can mix chemical components to make fire that burns, without burning a person." I say.

Cinna gives me a quizzical look. This is definitely something he wasn't expecting me to bring up. He was about to ask how I knew that, but a very pretty woman of Asian descent approached our table. "Have you been here before?" the woman asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Because I get the strangest feeling of déjà vu when I look at you." She says.

"Who does he remind you of?" Cinna asks.

"He reminds me of the missing victor. Sasha Pellegrino." The woman says.

Cinna and I share a look, but the look in Cinna's eyes were echoing the same look he gave me when I was here four years ago.

"When was the last time you saw Sasha?" I asked. Something about the look in her eyes, and the tone of voice tells me that she had a crush on me.

"I was down in front the night of the interview after he came out of the Games." She said.

"What's your name?" I asked. I think back I can almost picture a young version of the woman in the crowd.

"Lian Shi." She says.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know the man. Although I'm glad to have shared a face with someone so popular." I said. I reached out taking Lian's hand, kissing the back of it. I see her get all flustered, but she walks away gracefully.

"That's the third person to call you that. Care to talk your way out of that one?" Cinna asks.

"Yeah, I do, but first. Is that drunk over at the bar Haymitch Abernathy?" I ask in disbelief.

Cinna looks at me with a blank stare on his face. He now knows that I'm familiar with people that are connected to the Hunger Games. "Take me somewhere private, and I will explain everything." I say.

"Follow me." Cinna says, getting up from the table. We exit the bar, and head north. We walk thirty blocks from the bar, and then entered a house.

"Mind if I use your rest room before we do this?" I ask.

"Behind the stairs." Cinna asks.

I head into the restroom mainly because I wanted to take my contacts out, while relieving bodily functions. Cinna is looking out the kitchen window when he hears the restroom doors open. "Now how does a rebel leader know about a famous victor from District 12?" Cinna asks.

"The same reason a rebel leader knows that you are friends with a disgrace stylist. That, and I was a guest of the Capitol about four years ago." I said.

When Cinna hears me say that I was a guest of the Capitol, he makes eye contact with me. When he sees the amber eyes he makes the connection. " _You are_ Sasha Pellegrino!" Cinna says, breathlessly.

 _A/N: I want to apologize, I wrote in an earlier chapter that Sasha' fall from grace with the rebels was when he attack a supply depot, but I wrote that he attacked a supply convoy. Sorry for the mix up._


	23. Part II

"Yes. I am Sasha Pellegrino." I say.

"But, why hide?" Cinna asks.

"Why else? Because the Capitol had other plans for me." I said.

"Like what?" he asks.

"They wanted to turn me into a sex slave." I say.

"That… would be… awkward. Why hide among the rebels?" he asks.

"Would you follow me if I was a one of the Capitol's whores?" I ask.

"A fair point. And that drunk back at the bar was not Haymitch. He was one of the Capitol citizen's that took a liking to Haymitch, so he surgically altered himself to look like Haymitch." Cinna says.

"Make sure Haymitch never finds out about that detail." I say.

"What do you need me for?" Cinna asks.

"I have a plan that mirrors yours', but I need a little help." I say.

"What exactly do you need me for?" he asks.

"I need you to put together the necessary elements to make a fire that burns, but doesn't burn." I say.

"I remember Tigris had a project involving that flame, but it's going to take some time." Cinna says.

"You have some time because I don't have a clue when the children will be reaped." I say. "Do you have a number that I can reach you at, for when the time comes?"

Cinna grabs a pen and paper, writes a string of numbers on the paper, and then hands it to me. "There's a new invention out, it records any message you make, and allows me to play back at my leisure." he says.

 _Katniss and Peeta are twelve now, so they should have been in the reaping bowls this past summer._ I think. "Get started on that flame. The people I have in mind are all signed up for the Games." I say.

"I will have it ready for this summer." Cinna says. "A quick question."

"Shoot." I say.

"If I do this, what's in it for me?" he asks.

I think about his question, and then I realize what he's asking. "I need you to build my tributes up. Make them the crowd favorite." I say.

"Tributes?" he asks.

"Me and you. We're going to give the Capitol a show it has never seen before. If you can build my tributes up, I will make sure you get out of the Capitol alive." I say.

There was a moment's hesitation. "I understand." Cinna says.

"I'm a man of my word, Cinna. It will look bad before it's over, but I will keep my word." I say.

We shake hands, and then I leave the house. I make my way out of the city, signaling to the hovercraft.

I board the hovercraft, and it turns eastward. As the hovercraft was breaking the tree line, the moon was starting to set. In a few hours' time, we were touching down at the base. I step off the landing ramp to Bardan, Etain, Ashono, and Cross waiting for me. "So where do we go from here?" Cross asked.

"It's business as usual." I say.

Over the next for few months we kept hitting the peacekeeper supply lines, but if it was a shipment of coal, we let it go. I also noticed that a few of the Peacekeepers were being trained to work with swords, but the unit was short lived. They people preferred guns to swords. One day, while Bardan, Etain, and I were out scouting out the next supply drop, we heard screams.

"That is the scream of a young girl and boy." Bardan said.

 _That vocal inflection almost reminds me of Katniss._ I think.

The three of us turn, and run in the direction of the scream. The closer we get, we hear demands being made. We run up a hill, and stop when we get to the top. I see a young girl and boy surrounded by six Peacekeepers. I pull the grapple gun out, activate the invisibility function, and begin the attack. I point the gun at the biggest tree closest to the group. I hold onto the branch as I put the gun away, and draw my swords. I drop in on the group as Etain and Bardan charge down the hill. The Peacekeepers are dead before they even knew what hit them.

"What do we do about them?" Bardan asked, as the three of us are wiping the blood, and sheathing our swords.

"I'll handle it." I say, becoming visible again. One look at the girl, and my mouth hits the ground. "Katniss?"

Katniss looks at me suspiciously, wondering who I was, and how I knew her name. "Head back to the base." I tell Bardan and Etain.

"Aye, aye." Bardan and Etain said.

"How do you know my name?" Katniss asked.

"Catnip, stay back. Just because he killed the Peacekeepers doesn't mean anything." the boy said.

"Gale if he wanted us dead, he would have left us to the Peacekeepers. How do you know my name?" Katniss asked.

"I, ugh, I heard it from Sasha Pellegrino." I say, quickly.

"You knew Sasha?" both Gale and Katniss asked. Gale was in shocked surprise, while Katniss was brimming with excitement.

"I knew him, but he's dead. Died when I escaped the Capitol four years ago." I said. Gale fell silent, whereas Katniss started to cry. I was moved to tears for my baby sister, I forgot how much I meant to her. I walked over to her, then I remembered that I'm not Shepard, I'm Kai, but Katniss wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around Katniss, and let her cry herself out.

"How did Sasha die?" Gale asked.

"I had a shotgun go off in my face, Sasha bought the rebels some time to get me on the hovercraft. By the time the rebels went back for him, he was already dead. His body was buried at a hospital near District 2." I say.

"Thank you." Katniss said, after she pulled away from me. We looked into each other's eyes, Katniss looked at me funny. Almost as if something about me seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Check the bodies." I said.

"Why?" Gale asked.

"If there is any money." I say.

Gale realizes what I'm saying, and then he and Katniss searched the bodies. The came away with a sizable amount money each, and some medicine. "I'll hold onto the medicine." I said.

Gale and Katniss are beside themselves with all the money that they are currently holding. I let them lead the way, to throw off suspicion that I actually knew the area. I dump my bow and quiver with Katniss and Gale's, and I press the button on my forearm to hide my swords. We are in sight of the fence within minutes, the hole that I crawled under with Tessa hasn't been patched up. Gale crawls under first, then Katniss, and then me. We make our way through the Seam, and I'm trying to keep the look of awe-struck off my face at how much the place still looks the same, even though I have been gone for four years.

"You okay?" Katniss asks.

"Sasha told me about the Seam, but I could never imagine a place so run do like this." I lie.

"Its home." Katniss says. "And this is my home."

We enter the little home, and I'm taken back four years. This place is exactly like my home, except there are more books on medicines, and plants and there medicinal uses. "Katniss." I hear another little voice, and my heart falls into my feet.

"Prim." Katniss says, as Primrose comes into the living room. Prim and Katniss hug, and then Prim spots me. Prim is a little taken back by me, and the military outfit, but the colors are kind of close to that of the Seam, so I don't look to out of place. When Prim makes eye contact with me, something in her eyes flickers, and then she walks over and give me a hug. I kneel down, so Prim can hug my neck. "My name is Primrose Everdeen. What's your name?" Prim asks.

"The name is Kai. No last name." I say, fighting back tears.

"Prim, how's our mother?" Katniss asks.

"Still the same." Prim says.

"What's wrong with Mrs. Everdeen?" I ask.

"It's Ms. Everdeen." Gale said. "Mr. Everdeen was killed in a mining accident a few months ago."

When I heard that Mr. Everdeen had been killed, I have to take a moment, but I can't let on that I knew Prim and Katniss' dad. "What's wrong with you mom?" I ask.

"When our father died, she feel into a deep depression, and gave up living. I now run the family." Katniss says.

"I might be able to fix that." I say. "Where's you mom?"

"This way." Prim says. She grabs my hand, and pulls me into her mom's bedroom.

"My mother has been in that state for months, there's nothing you can do." Katniss yells, the spite dripping from her words.

"You guys also didn't have the same medicine that I do." I say to Prim.

Prim looks at me questionably, but keeps it to herself. I pull my med kit off my body, and rummage through the pouch until I find the medicine I'm looking for. "Prim do you know how to tie a tourniquet?" I ask.

"Uhuh." Prim says. I hand Prim the tourniquet, and prep the medicine. I watch as Prim ties the tourniquet with precise motions. "Sasha never told me you knew how to tie a tourniquet." I say after I had drawn the medicine into the syringe.

"That's because I learn how to after he left." Prim said.

"Is that so?" I say, and then rub Prim's head. I watch a huge smile grace Prim's face, as I inject the medicine into Mrs. Everdeen's arm.

It took a few minutes for the medicine to kick in, but before long, Mrs. Everdeen was coming around. Prim is ecstatic that her mom is starting to move again, while Katniss isn't budging from her spot in the doorway. When Mrs. Everdeen's eyes land on me she almost freaks. Before she could speak, I cut her off. "Katniss, why don't you and Gale run along and take care of business, and you, Prim, why don't you go out and play." I say, winking at Mrs. Everdeen.

"Business?" Katniss asks. I point at the bag strapped to her body. "Right. Wait, how did you know I was in the woods hunting?"

"Sasha told me that he learn how to hunt from your dad, and that he would trade with people all over town. Now, run along. You mom will still be here when you get back." I say.

"Thanks, Kai." Prim said, hugging my neck. I laugh at Prim's energy, but I'm also troubled by Katniss' demeanor towards her mom. Katniss gives her mom one last long look, and then leaves, with Gale following.

"Sasha told _you_ that he learn to hunt from my husband. What other wild lies are you telling my children?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"I'm public enemy number one with both the rebels and the Capitol. So, if there is any way I can protect the district from any retribution aimed at me, I'll do it." I said.

Mrs. Everdeen pulls her arm out from under the sheet and reaches to caresses my face. I try to watch her hand, but instead I just stared at her. "What exactly was that about?" I ask as she pulled her hand away.

"You're the close thing I had to a son." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"And you haven't seen me in four years." I say. There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry about your husband."

"And I'm sorry about your family." she said.

"How did they die?" I asked.

"That's a good one. One day we saw them, then the next day, they were gone. Seeing as how they were from the Seam-" she said.

"Nobody would miss them." I say finishing the sentence.

"When are you going to tell your siblings the truth?" she asks.

"Katniss is going to be the crux of a plan that I've implemented." I said.

"Hold on, go back. You worked with the rebels?" she asks.

"I use to work with the rebels, that's why I'm here now." I said.

"Where are they located?" she asks.

"District 13." I said plainly.

"But that's not possible. District 13 was destroyed." she says.

"On the surface District 13 is destroyed, but the district is underground, and thriving." I said.

"Kai!" Katniss calls out.

"I'm still in you mom's room." I say.

"You let some strange man into your house, and you left him with your mother who has been bed ridden for months." A new voice says. A voice that is very familiar, and hard to place.

"That strange man gave my mother medicine that brought her out of her depression, Peeta." Katniss say.

My eyes almost pop out of my head. "So, what?" Peeta asks.

"Kai also said he that knew Sasha." Gale said.

"Sasha. Sasha, as in dead Sasha? Sasha Pellegrino, Sasha?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. Sasha Pellegrino." I say, standing up from Mrs. Everdeen's bed.

Peeta was two feet from the doorway when he stopped dead in his tracks. Peeta and I stare at each other for a time. When he finally finds his voice again, Peeta asks. "Anybody ever tell you, that _you_ look like Sasha?"

"Yes, I have. You would be third person to tell me that; albeit, Katniss and her family have already drawn the same conclusion, but they did so mentally." I said.

"If it's not too personally, why the eyepatch?" Peeta asks.

"I had a shotgun round go off in my face the night I escaped the Capitol." I said, as I lift the patch up to reveal the dead eye.

The children grimaced at my eye, while Mrs. Everdeen just stared at me. Peeta stares at me for a little while longer, and then looks at Katniss. "Come on. Let's finish your rounds."

Gale, Peeta and Katniss exit the house, and then Mrs. Everdeen started to get out of bed. "Easy now. Don't rush." I say.

"I still have some of my husband's clothes. The house next door is empty, the owners died within the last month or two." she says.

"Are sure that's wise?" I ask.

"You can't help the district if you don't live here." she says. "Not only that, your uniform would cause people to ask all the wrong questions."

I grab an outfit off the hanger, and then head to the bathroom. I change out of my uniform, and back into clothes that I haven't worn in over four years. I pull the headset of my uniform, and then tuck into my pocket. I exit the bathroom to Mrs. Everdeen hold a bag. "To hide your uniform. Those colors will definitely stand out if you head into town. The eyepatch won't be a problem." she says.

I exit the house and walk next door. I, for some strange reason, check under the door mat, and I'm rewarded with a key. I step into the house and make myself comfortable. I lift up a floorboard in the bedroom. I pull my uniform out of the bag, and press the button on the forearm. I pull the scabbards off the uniform, and put both of the swords under the floorboard, and replace the board. I put the uniform in the closet. I leave the house, locking the door behind me.

I head back to the fence. I have to update Cross that I'm going to be off the grid for a while, and that he shouldn't worry. Just before I get to the fence I hear Katniss. "Kai. Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I forgot something in the woods." I say.

I crawl under the fence, and make way back to the hollowed out log. I grab my bow and quiver and head deeper into the woods. As I go deeper I have to dodge wild animals, and I almost walked off a cliff once. I pull out my headset and hook it up.

"Cross, are you there?" I ask.

" _I'm here Kai. What's up?_ " He asks.

"I've made contact with the people necessary to move forward with our plan, but I'm going to be going radio silent for the foreseeable future. My uniform would get people to as all the wrong question." I say.

" _I have something we can use to stay in contact. When are you coming back_ " Cross asks.

"I'm heading back now." I say.

It takes the better part of an hour to get to the base. As I'm stepping through the main doors, Cross is waiting for me. "This is just like the bracelets we had back in thirteen, but more compact, and a greater range. What brings you back?" Cross asks.

"I came to grab some medicine to take back with me. I'm going to give you a number." I say, as I walk towards my bunk, strapping on the bracelet.

"What's the number for?" Cross asks.

"Cinna gave it to me, so I can contact him when I need to." I said

I round up the medicine, give the number to Cross, and then make my way back to the district.


	24. Chapter 24

Six months have passed since I have started living in District 12, and it seems as if I have never left. I trade at the Hob whenever I have new items to exchange, or I give to Katniss and her family to disperse around the district. One day, as I wandering the district I happen upon Katniss and Peeta. They're sitting in the square near Peeta's family's bakery. I take in the surroundings, and it almost seems that Katniss and Peeta have taken over my duties because there are dozen kids playing in the square, but what stands out is that I catch them kissing.

 _Yes!_ I think.

I turn and head back to the Everdeen residence because there is something that I've been meaning to ask Mrs. Everdeen. As I'm making my way there I pick up a passenger. "Kai!"

I turn to see Prim come running up to me. "What's up?" I ask.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I have to talk to your mom." I say.

"Alright if I tag along?" she asks.

"Shouldn't you be out playing with the other kids?" I ask.

"I'm actually heading to a friend's house back in Seam who lives a few houses down from us." she says

"Alright, I guess so." I say.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" she asks.

Piggy back rides. I remember giving those to kids when I was here in the District 12, and a couple of time when I was running around in District 13; albeit, those were few and far between. I knelt down and wait for Prim to crawl on my back. When I started walking again, I would either run or over exaggerate my steps, which elicited the reaction that I wanted, a gleeful laugh from Prim. When I stopped outside Prim's house, I let her down off my back.

"Prim before you go I have a question to ask." I say.

"What?" Prim asked.

"Are Katniss and Peeta together?" I ask.

Prim look like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "You can't tell my mom. Katniss will be angry with me." she said.

"Don't worry about it. I actually saw the two of them kissing in the square just a few moments ago." I said.

Prim lets out a sigh of relief, and then scurries off to go play with her friend. I step into the Everdeen residence. "Mrs. Everdeen."

"Yeah, Sasha." Mrs. Everdeen said coming to the front door.

"You really need to stop calling me that. If word got back to the Capitol that I was here, I wouldn't put it past them to destroy the district to either catch, or kill me." I say.

Mrs. Everdeen contemplated this for a moment. "Then why did come back?" she asked.

"District 13 has a surplus of weapons and ammunition in its possession, but they can't move because the Capitol would wipe it off the map for good this time. I hatched a plan involving your daughter and Peeta." I say.

"Why them?" she asked.

"When I was in the Capitol about four years ago, I ran into a couple of people with sympathetic leanings to my cause, and they said that they wanted me to lead the rebellion." I say.

"Then why didn't you?" she asked.

"Would you follow me if I had been turn into a sex slave?" I asked.

"What?" she gasped.

"Yeah. The Capitol was going to turn me into a sex slave when I came of age." I say.

"I see why you decided to leave." She said. "What do you need?"

"I actually came by to ask about the Evans?" I ask.

"They're all dead. One of the children died on my table, and the other one died in the arena. The mother gave up living after the last one died on my table. Rooba, the sister to the mother had assisted while the husband was taking care of his wife. But one day the wife died, and then a few days later the husband took his own life."

"Thanks." I say. "I'm going to pay my respects."

As I'm exiting the house, I headed north to the square, as Peeta and Katniss were walking through the Seam hand in hand. Katniss had a funny thought cross her mind. "Remember how we always wanted to learn how to fight with swords after watching Sasha in the Games?"

"Yeah. I still want to, but who's going to teach us?" Peeta asks.

"Who else? Kai." She says excitedly.

"How do you know that Kai knows how to use swords?" he asks.

"When Gale and I ran into Kai a six months ago I remember he had two swords attached to his uniform." she says.

"You're obsessed with Kai." Peeta teases.

"Shut up." Katniss says.

"I love you." Peeta says.

"I love you, too." Katniss says.

The couple kiss, and they head over to my house. As I'm about to enter the butcher's shop, something out the corner of my eye catches my eye. I turn to see that it as Haymitch, and he's still a drunkard. Although it seems that he's in worse condition since my supposed _death_. I turn to enter the shop, as a customer was exiting.

"We're closed." Rooba said.

"I wasn't here to buy anything, anyways." I say.

"Then why are you here- Sasha." Rooba says, when she looks up from her paperwork. Rooba puts her clipboard down, and walks around the counter to give me a hug.

"I didn't know I was known to you." I say.

"Of course you were known to me. You dated my niece, and I was betting on you making it home. What stopped you from returning?" she asks.

"The rumor was they were going to turn me into a sex slave when I turn eighteen." I say.

"So where have you been this entire time?" she asks.

"I've been working with the rebels. And you can't call me Sasha anymore. I'm wanted by the Capitol, and I wouldn't put it past them to level the district to get me." I say.

"Then what do I call you?" she asks.

"Kai." I say.

"That was the tribute you killed to win the Games." she says.

"Yeah. You might say that I was trying to honor the child. Are you okay here? Do you have enough to make ends meet?" I ask.

"I break even most days." she says.

I pull a few coins out of my pocket, and put it in Rooba's hand. "I can't take your money." she says.

"I have plenty more." I say.

"If you need any meat don't be afraid to come ask for it." Rooba says, giving me a hug.

"That I shall." I say, and then take my leave. As I'm leaving the shop there's a commotion in the square. It looked like a dispute between two shop keepers, so I head back to the Seam. As I crossed into the Seam I clock Gale making his way towards me.

"Kai." Gale calls.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Have you seen Katniss?" he asks.

"I haven't see her since she and Peeta were in the square about a couple of hours ago." I say.

"I was about to go hunting." Gale said.

"Need a partner?" I ask.

"That would be appreciated." He said.

"Lead the way." I say.

We head towards the fence. As we entered the Meadow I felt the bracelet on my arm vibrate. "Hold on." I say to Gale. We stop in the Meadow as I check what Cross had to say. The message read: _Two platoons of Peacekeeper are patrolling the woods._ My eyes almost popped out of my head. I send my thanks back to Cross. "We're going to have to hold off on going hunting." I say.

"Why?" Gale asks.

"That was my boss. He say there are two platoons of Peacekeepers patrolling the forest at the moment." I say.

"Ow! There goes that idea" Gale says grimacing.

"That it does." I say.

"Kai!" I hear a voice call out my name.

We turn to see both Peeta and Katniss come running up to us. From the looks on their faces they have been looking for me for some time. "What?" I ask.

"We have a question to ask." Peeta says.

"What's that?" Gale asks.

"When Gale and I ran into you in the woods, I saw you had two swords." Katniss said.

"Speaking of which. Where were they at?" Peeta asks.

"Where my swords are is irrelevant. What's relevant is that we can't enter the woods for a while because there are two platoons of Peacekeepers in the woods right now." I say.

"Why are they in the woods?" Peeta asks.

"Kai killed the Peacekeepers that were questioning Gale and me a few months ago." Katniss says.

"They were looking for me and my two friends, but they stumbled upon you two instead." I said.

My forearm vibrates again, signaling a message from Cross. I look around to make sure nobody was nearby. "No one comes to the Meadow, so I'm not exactly sure why you're looking – what is that thing?" Katniss ask when she sees me pull the sleeve on my shirt up and sees the bracelet. The message read: _The Peacekeepers will be in the woods until morning._ I send a thanks for the heads up, and then looked at Katniss as the sleeve fell to my wrist covering the bracelet. "Now what were you just asking?"

"I think she wanted to know how come you have technology that shouldn't exist in this district." Peeta says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no idea how this prototype bracelet entered the district. All I know I went to sleep one night, and then the next morning it was on my wrist." I say nonchalantly.

The four of us fell silent, and it was a few minutes before Peeta asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he smuggled it into the district." Gale said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Katniss said.

"You're the one sneaking out into the woods to hunt, illegally I might add." I say.

"Shut up." Katniss says rolling her eyes at me, as I stare at her smugly.

"Let's head back for now, but our question still stands." Peeta says.

"Why do you want to learn how to fight with swords?" I ask.

"When Sasha was in the Games we saw him using knives. We thought it would be cool to learn how to handle a sword." Katniss said.

"The problem isn't teaching you, that's not the problem. The problem is trying to find a place so I can train you without distractions, or interference." I say as we started walking back through the Seam.

"How about the Meadow? The Peacekeepers never come into the Seam?" Peeta asks.

"No, that wouldn't do. People would ask questions. All the wrong questions." Gale said.

"The Peacekeepers will be gone by morning, so meet me here tomorrow morning." I say, and then we disperse.

Come morning, I rise and take a bath. The only thing I miss about District 13 is that I was able to take a shower. I wonder how Venku is doing. I let the water out, get dressed, grab some snacks, and then head out the door. Before I even get to the Meadow I see both Katniss and Peeta waiting for me, and they were kissing again. I was twenty feet from the when I cleared my throat.

Katniss and Peeta jump, and split apart from each other. "Nothing wrong with kissing, just try to dial it back a bit." I say.

Katniss stared at her feet, while Peeta was rubbing the back of his head. "Hello. Did I just tell you that you shouldn't kiss?"

"No." Peeta said.

"Then what's the problem. All I said was that you just shouldn't be kissing in plain view of the district." I say.

"Why?" Katniss asks.

"In this day and age, you never know what is going to be used against you." I say, making my way to the fence.

"If you say so." Katniss says, as they fall in step behind me. We make it to the fence with little trouble, but seeing as how it's seven in the morning, nobody is up.

"We have until ten." Katniss said.

"I don't think we will be out here that long." I say. I crawl under the fence first, and then keep watch as Katniss goes next, with Peeta bringing up the rear. I see something in Peeta's eyes. I'm not sure what to make of it at first, but I let it go for the moment. As we walk towards the woods, I make periodic sweeps for wild animals, or Peacekeepers. Katniss moves closer to Peeta and wraps her arm around Peeta's, and on my next sweep, I see Peeta visible relax. _Peeta's never been outside the district before._ I think.

As we enter the woods, I take us deep enough so that if anybody comes to the fence they wouldn't spot us. "Go ahead and find a stick about medium length." I say.

I watch as Peeta and Katniss both look around the area for a stick. After they were satisfied, I pick a random stick off the ground and face them. I go over the basics: guard stance, and the eight cutting angles. As I go over the angles, I'm taken back four years as I train my first batch of recruits in District 13.

"You get the idea?" I ask.

They both nod, and then they start practicing the angles. I let them go over the angles a few times, then I suggest they practice on each other. "What?" Katniss squeaks.

"If we practice the angles on ourselves, we can have an idea where they strikes would make contact on the body." Peeta says.

"As I said, practice on each other." I say, repeating my earlier sentence.

Katniss rolls her eyes at Peeta, and then points to herself. Peeta shrugs, and then relaxes as Katniss goes first. After Katniss got the hang of how the cuts were supposed to go, she relaxed and let Peeta have a go. I check my bracelet periodically to keep track of the time. At ten o'clock sharp, I end the session and we head back to the district. After we crawl back in, Katniss and Peeta run off. Most likely to the square, and I head back to my house. Before I got there I was stopped by Gale. "Want to go hunting?" Gale asks.

I wave for Gale to lead the way. We head back to the fence, crawl under it, and then make our way to the log with our weapons. Gale finally got a good look at my bow. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"It was specially made for me when I was active back in District 13." I say.

"How is District 13 still around? I thought it got wiped off the map." he said.

"According to whom?" I ask.

Gale stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Are you saying that the Capitol lied about the destruction of District 13?" he asked.

"Not as many words." I said.

"They did lie. Why?" he asked.

"Look who we're talking about." I say.

"Fair point." Gale said.

The conversation died, and then the hunt began. We were out for about two hours, and snagged two rabbits, a couple squires, and a few berries. I was passing by a river in the area and I could see that Gale had trapped a beaver. I heard the birds take flight, and the small creature scurry away. I start scanning the area looking for any signs of a predator, or the white uniform of a Peacekeeper. I catch sight off a wild cat charging Gale, and I didn't have time to think. I drew and nock and arrow and let it fly. I grabbed another arrow and try to anticipate where the creature might move to next, and then let that arrow fly.

The cat started to growl when the two arrows I shot hit it in rapid succession. Gale jumped out of his skin when he saw cat next to him. Gale looked up at me, shocked at my accuracy and precision. I motion for him to hurry up. Gale reties the snare, and we make our way back to the district. I help Gale carry the animals to their stops, and then make my way home. I should have grabbed a coat when I left in the morning. I see that the sun is high in the sky, and it's about one in the afternoon, albeit, theirs a chilly breeze blowing in from the southwest. I'm almost back to the Seam when I feel a hand on the left shoulder. The hand turns me around and I'm face to face with Haymitch.

"Do I know you?" he asked, and the alcohol fumes rolling off of him.

"No. Gah! Do you ever stay sober?" I say gasping for air.

"I'm sober when I sleep. Are you sure I don't know you cause you look familiar." he said.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're drunk even when you're asleep? And I'm sure we haven't met. Do you need a drink, or something? Because I'll buy you one." I say.

"I don't need you to buy me a drink, I have plenty of money. You look like-"

"Sasha Pellegrino. I know. I've been told that about three times, but I've never actually met the man." I say.

Haymitch gives me a blank stare, and then stumbles away. I start gulping air to help get the buzzing sensation out of my head. _How does Haymitch walk around like that all the time?_ I think.

"Kai. Are you alright?" A voice asks.

I turn to see Prim. "Ah." I begin, but a coughing fit cut me off.

"Been talking to Haymitch recently?" she asks.

"Like… not even… five… minutes ago." I say around the coughs.

"You'll be fine. Just give it a couple of minutes. My mom said that she wanted to talk to you." Prim says, and then runs off.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time I'm walking up to the Everdeen residence, I finished coughing. I open the door, and call out as I'm shutting it behind me. "Mrs. Everdeen."

"I'm in the kitchen." I hear Mrs. Everdeen say.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I ask as I enter the kitchen to Mrs. Everdeen washing dishes.

"How do you plan to use my daughter in this great scheme of yours?" she asks.

"It all hinges on her getting reaped, and doing so naturally." I say.

"Naturally." she asks.

"I'm not going to rig it where Katniss gets reaped. The system will draw her name on its own. From there I have somebody in the Capitol that is going to work with me to build Katniss up until the rebels have what they lost with me. And don't worry about Katniss, I have her cover as best as I can." I say.

"Except in the arena." Mrs. Everdeen says.

"That too, but I'm banking on Peeta getting reaped too." I say.

"You're leaving a lot to chance." she says.

"We don't have a choice, and not only that Katniss and Peeta are our best option to break the Capitol's tyrannical hold on the districts." I say.

"Still leaving a lot to chance." she says.

"What do you want? A guarantee? The only thing I can guarantee is death to the all the districts if we stay under the Capitol's rule." I say.

"Death is the only thing that is guaranteed in this life." she says looking up from the dishes.

"Among other things." I say.

There was a moment of silence, and we just stood there staring at each other. I felt the bracelet on my forearm vibrate, and I check what Cross has written me. Mrs. Everdeen's eyes grew to the size of saucers when she saw the bracelet. The message Cross sent read: _Peacekeepers scouting the forest again. Going to be in there for a couple of days._ I sent my thanks back, and then looked up to see a horrified Mrs. Everdeen.

"You understand why I try to stay out of the square as much as possible." I say.

"They would drag you into the square and kill you if they found that." she says.

"A chance I'm willing to take." I say.

Next we hear the front door open and close, followed by Katniss' voice. "Mom!"

"In the kitchen." Mrs. Everdeen says.

I remain silent as Katniss walks into the kitchen. "Mom, have you seen Kai?" Katniss asks.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"I didn't realize you were here." Katniss says, after she regains her wits. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Your mom wanted to talk to me. What do you need?" I ask.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Katniss asks.

"We can't. A Peacekeeper patrol will be in the woods for a few days. I'll let you know when we can go back into the woods to train." I say.

"Okay." Katniss says, and then looks at her mom. The two of them make eye contact, but I can feel the tension radiating off of Katniss at her mom's abandonment. Mrs. Everdeen looked away in shame, and then Katniss left the house. I walk after Katniss, even though I here Mrs. Everdeen calling after me. I hear the door open and close before I get to it. I open the door, and I see Katniss walking back to the square.

"Katniss!" I shout.

Katniss stops in her tracks, and waits for me to catch up to her. "I know I have no place to say this, but you need to forgive your mom." I say.

"Do you have any idea what I have been through because of her? How much I suffered because of her abandoning us?" Katniss asks, her face red with anger but there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm almost certain she didn't do it willing. No mother would leave her children willing." I say.

"Well she did! She left me and Prim on our own for six months!" Katniss screams. It seem like she wanted to say more, but the tears over took her. I pull my baby sister into me as she arms wrapped around my torso, and let her cry. She was to the point of sobbing uncontrollably.

"Your mom didn't do it willing. I watched as my girlfriend died in my arms. I watched the light leave her eyes." I say, tears streaming down my face. I felt Katniss squeeze my torso hard. After a few minutes Katniss pulls away, and I wipe her tears. "If you want a taste of what your mom experienced, just think what would happen if Peeta died?"

A grave look came over Katniss. "Don't even joke about that." Katniss says, punching my arm.

"Katniss!" a voice calls out.

We turn to see Peeta come walking up, and then he see the tears in her eye. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"We had a conversation that was a long time coming, but we'll be fine for the time being." I say.

"We'll let's head to the square. Talk to you later, Kai." Peeta says

"Later, Peeta." I say. I walk in the opposite direction of the square. Peeta wrapped an arm around Katniss' shoulder, and Katniss wrapped an arm around his waist. As they were entering the square Peeta asked. "What did Kai say?"

"He said that I should forgive my mom." Katniss says.

"Haven't I been saying that for the past six months?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't give me a compelling reason to, either." Katniss says resting against Peeta.

"Oh, yeah. What was that?" he asks.

"He said to imagine what it would be like if I lost you." she said.

"OW! That's pretty brutal. Come to think of it what would you do if you lost me?"" he asks.

"I don't want to think about it." she says through gritted teeth.

The couple stood there for a while, just holding each other. After a while the children came out to play, and then they split up to play with the kids. I watch as Katniss and Peeta play from a behind the butcher shop. It reminds me of the time I was in their shoes, and Tessa was with me. The memory brings tears to my eyes, I guess I haven't left my feelings for my dead girlfriend behind. I feel my bracelet vibrate again. I check and see a message from Cross. _We're going to attack the Peacekeepers. Want in?_ I type back that I will just be using my bow, but I'm in. I make my way towards the fence. I get another message. _We're going to attack them tonight._

I grimace at the night attack, and elect to grab my uniform for the assault. I look into the sky and see that it is about three o'clock in the afternoon. I head back to my house and gear up for the raid. After the sun goes down, I meet Bardan, Etain, Ashono, Reimi and a couple of new people.

"Names Kai. Who are you two?" I ask.

"I'm Phoebe Wales." the woman standing next to me said.

"I'm Gage Wales." Said the man standing next to her.

"Another brother sister duo?" I ask chuckling.

"Cousins" Bardan said.

"Well, as long as you two can work together and take orders I don't care." I say. "Gage and Phoebe, you two will follow Bardan and Etain."

"What will you be doing, sir?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't worry about him." Etain said. "Kai has his own means of hurting the enemy."

We stayed where we were for about ten minutes before the Peacekeeper patrol walked by. The five of us were on them before they knew what hit them. The attack took longer than expected because another patrol of Peacekeepers came a few seconds later. One of the Peacekeepers got a shot off, and it grazed Gage's arm. Back in the district, all that could be heard was the continuous sound gun fire, and the screams of death. I make it back to my house at three in the morning. I pull the swords off my back, and then cleaned the blood off my uniform. I hung my uniform in the hall closet to dry, and then went to take a shower. One thing I didn't miss these past six months was having to wash dried blood off my skin.

 _Don't miss it._ I think.

I place the swords under the floor board, after I cleaned them up, and then finally crawl into bed. I slept until noon, at which point I crawled out of bed, got dressed, and made a pot of tea. After I set the water to boil, there was a knocking at the front door. I opened the door to Katniss and Peeta.

"What have you been doing this entire time?" Peeta asks.

"Judging by the look in his eyes I would guess that he's been asleep this entire time." Katniss said.

"What did I miss?" I croak.

"You alright?" Peeta asks.

"Late night." I say.

"That would have anything to do with the-"

"Choose you next words wisely." I say cutting off Katniss. "Because here in the districts you have no idea who could be listening."

Katniss and Peeta both turned and looked to see if there was someone behind them. "What did you come here for?" I ask.

"We were wondering that, after the events of last night, that if we could go… you know." Peeta says.

"Come in." I say. "And don't touch anything."

I shut the door behind Peeta and they walk towards the kitchen, as I walked into the bedroom to change into warmer clothes and grab a coat. By the time I was exiting my room the pot was whistling. "Tea?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"I'll have a cup." Katniss says. I pour Katniss a cup and give it to her. I reach into the cupboard and pull out a metal flask, and pour the rest into the flask. I turn to see Peeta and Katniss sharing the glass. I head into the bathroom and brush my teeth. When I return both Peeta and Katniss were waiting by the front door. I step into the kitchen to grab the flask, and then we leave my house. We head to the hole in the fence, climb under, and then head to the same spot we have been practicing for the past few weeks.

Another six months passes, and when we weren't in the forest practicing, I was hunting with Gale, making rounds at the Hob, or making trips between the base and District 12. And then on the second week of June came the day that I had all but forgotten about. I make my way to the Hob, but the mood of the district was somber, melancholy. I enter the Hob, and make my rounds. As I'm heading home I see Prim.

"Prim." I say.

"Yeah, Kai?" she asks.

"Why's everybody so down?" I ask.

"It's reaping day." Prim said in a soft voice.

"Ah. What's reaping day? I ask.

"Meet in the square at one o'clock, and you will see." she says, and then runs off.

I knew this day was coming, just forgotten about it. I head home, and wait for the event to come. When I get home I get a cup and grab the alcohol from the cupboard. I allow myself two shots, and then put the alcohol away. Most likely I'll pull it out again on reaping day the following year. I get a shower, and a bite to eat. At twelve fifty I make my way out to the square. When I get there I see that children were getting registered. I feel a light touch on my back, and I turn to see Mrs. Everdeen. I follow her and Prim, who is nine years old, to where they would be standing for the event. The hour for registration came and went, and then the mayor steps up to the podium and read the Treaty of Treason beginning the ceremony, which as I did in years past I tuned out. I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my waist, I looked down to see Prim had snuggled into me. I wrapped my arm around her, and whipped a tear with my free arm. Mrs. Everdeen patted my arm, as if to let me know that it will be alright, and I nod my head back. The mayor had just left the podium when a new face had stepped up to the podium. It was the envoy from the Capitol, and just as eccentric as Nikki.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Effie Trinket. Nikki got promoted two years after you left." Mrs. Everdeen whispered.

I nod my head, and then watch as the Effie continued the reaping, albeit, I ignored her. The children who were called were nobody I had met, so my plan is on hold for another year. Katniss and Peeta split from their ranks and attend to babysitting duties. I watch as Gale took his family home, and I watch as Prim runs off to play with her friends. I turn and walk away. I make it ten feet before Mrs. Everdeen says. "I'm sorry about Tessa."

"I still have her birthday present that I made her when we were thirteen." I say. I pull out the locket, open it, and show the picture to Mrs. Everdeen. Mrs. Everdeen got choked up when she saw the picture of me, Tessa, Katniss and Peeta. "When this is all over you have to show them." she said.

"Your husband told me the same thing. That was four years ago." I say.

"You will tell them. When the time is right." She says.

"That's if they don't hate me for everything that has happened." I say.

Mrs. Everdeen shakes her head at me, and then heads home. I stand in the square for a few minutes before I decide to head back into the woods. I take the long way, circling around the Seam. I get to the hole in the fence, and scan the area for people who might be on the Capitol's payroll. I crawl under and scanned again. I jogged instead of walked seeing as how it was the middle of the day. I don't even make it two feet into the woods when I lose consciousness. When I come to the room was a bright, sterile white like the room in the Remake Center in the Capitol.

"It's been a while." A voice from behind me said.

I knew that voice. Even though I haven't heard it in years, I still remember it. I turn around and see my dad. I walk up and give him a big hug. I try not to cry because I know this isn't real, but it's hard not to. "I've missed you." I say.

"I know." he said.

"I'm sorry." I say, when he break the hug.

"Don't be. If we were still alive you would still have us, but the Capitol would still be able to use us against you. Just tell me it was worth it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just taking me longer than expected." I say.

"That's good. What happened to your face?" he asked.

"The night I escaped the Capitol, I distracted a group of Peacekeepers so they wouldn't stop the rebels from escaping, but before I could get onto the hovercraft a Peacekeeper fired a shotgun in my face." I say.

"The eyepatch is a nice touch, if wasn't for the fact that your eye is dead." he said.

"How's mom and Li?" I asked.

"Your mother misses you, and says that she's sorry that she couldn't be here. And you know how little brothers are." he said.

"That I do." I say. I noticed the lights were starting to wane, and I realize that I'm starting to regain consciousness. "I don't want to go."

"You have to. There is no place for you here. Not only that, you are the only one that can free the districts from the control of the Capitol. We will see each other again. Just not yet. Not yet." my dad said.

The room fades to black, and when I wake up I'm back in the woods, but the sun is nearing the horizon. I stand up and make my way back to the hole in the fence. I head home after crawling through the fence because knowing either of my young three friends has made their rounds while I was unconscious. And sure enough waiting for me on my porch was Peeta.

"What's up Peeta?" I ask.

"I would like to ask you a question?" he asked.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I ask, as we entered my house.

"How'd you know I was dating Katniss?" he asked.

"You guys kissed a lot." I say.

"So." Peeta says.

"You two are of age." I say, and then entered my house with Peeta on my heels.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think they could rig the reaping?" he asks, as we entered the kitchen.

"I wouldn't put it past them? You want some tea?" I ask.

"Yeah, so they rig it. How do you think they would do it?" he asks as I was putting water on the stove to boil.

"They could do it one of two ways, either way I see it your name gets pulled anyway you go about it. Katniss could get her name pulled, or, and this is the more dramatic and sadistic way, Prim's name gets picked." I say.

"So you think they could rig the reaping to pull our names?" he asks.

I think about that for a minute. And then I think back to my reaping, and if it was a possibility that there were spies that in the district. "That's very real possibility." I say.

"And if we get reaped?" he asks.

"Wasn't that point of the sword fight training?" I ask.

"No! We really wanted to learn how to fight with swords, but now I'm beginning to wonder if there isn't anything else we should be doing." Peeta says.

"There isn't. The Hunger Games aren't something you can't train for." I say.

"Yet the careers are always winning." He says.

"Let's say, hypothetically, that both of you get reaped, then what?" I asked.

"I would protect Katniss." he says.

"True, but Katniss will need you to survive." I say.

"How so?" he asks.

At that point the water had finished boiling. I put the tea leaves in the cups, and then poured the water. "Thanks." he said when I handed him his cup.

"If Katniss is going to make it through the Games, she is going to need you to survive until the very end." I say.

"Okay, and?" he asks.

"If Katniss is going to win the Games, she is going to need you to be the final kill." I say.

"Katniss won't kill me." He says.

 _Katniss won't kill me._ Peeta's words echoing in my mind. _That's it! That's how I get the districts to rally behind Katniss and Peeta!_ I think.

"And that's what we need to do. Peeta you're a genius." I say.

"Huh, what do you mean?" he asks.

"No matter what happens, you can't repeat this conversation to anybody. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Okay, but what about Katniss? She won't be happy." Peeta says.

"When the time comes you will understand." I say.

Peeta finishes his tea, and then heads home.


	26. Chapter 26

I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and take a bath. By the time I finished getting dressed there was a knock at my front door. I see the sun had set while I was taking my bath. I open the door to see Katniss standing in front of me wearing only a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Come in." I said.

Katniss made her way into the kitchen, so I shut the door and made followed her. "What did you and Peeta talk about?" she asked.

"We discussed that there is a strong possibility that the Capitol could rig the reaping for the Hunger Games tributes. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"That's not important. Why would the Capitol rig the reaping?" she asks.

"To keep it interesting. Silence opposition in the districts. You guess is as good as mine, and as I said earlier you two should be mindful of the kissing you do in the square." I say.

"We've kissed freely for the past year and half, to two years." she says.

"Then I would suggest that you keep your wits about you. You may have inadvertently painted a target on your backs." I say.

I noticed that the temperature had a dropped a couple more degrees since Katniss had showed up. "Kai. Do you miss working with the rebels?" she asks.

"No. I'm in exile because I pissed the wrong person off." I say.

"How does someone like you have a brief run in with a victor, then go on to be a rebel fighter? Then after it's all said and done you find yourself here. How does that happen?" she asks.

"Some details aren't worth fussing over. Trust me." I say.

"That just doesn't make any sense." she continues.

"Not everything does. Not everything has too. You'll figure that out after you have been in this game for a while." I say.

There's a silence after I finish speaking. Katniss just stares at me for a time, getting lost in my physique. "You really do look like Sasha Pellegrino." Katniss says with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm pretty sure Sasha would prefer to be here too, but you're stuck with me." I say as I wrap my arms around Katniss and allow to cry herself out. I, as if the brotherly side taking over, kissed Katniss gently on her forehead. "Go home, Katniss. Nothing will change the fact that Sasha wanted to protect you. I'll just do it in his place."

"Good night." Katniss says, and then exits my home.

"Night." I said as I was shutting the door.

Come morning Katniss, Peeta and I were in the woods training. My siblings have become competent in their handling of a blade that they both wanted to challenge me at the same time. I was up for a challenge, and I needed to test their mettle. I grab two sticks, and begin the sparring match. Katniss charged me first and attacked me, which I was able to block. Peeta follows up and I realize that I might have to put my back to a tree because I lose sight of Katniss. I roll of the way as Katniss was coming up behind me to strike at my unguarded back. I come out of the roll and spin on my heels effectively taking my back out of the equation. Peeta and Katniss did all that they could to get me to move, but I held my ground.

"Let's head back. It's getting late." I said looking at the position of the sun in the sky. It's going on three o'clock. When we get back to in the district Gale was heading towards the fence. I nod at Katniss for her to follow Gale. Peeta gets a little upset, but walks away. I noticed the look on his face when Katniss left with Gale. "Relax, Peeta. Katniss isn't going to run off with Gale and leave you behind." I say.

"Whatever." Peeta says but doesn't stop walking.

"Hey." I say.

"What?" he asks as he turns back to look at me. There was a moment of silence. All we did was just stare at each other.

"Why do you think Katniss is going to abandon you, and go to be with Gale?" I ask.

"I don't know, but Gale isn't exactly someone to be overlooked." He says.

"Katniss doesn't strike me as the type to walk away from something that she wants." I say. Then all of a sudden I realize something. _How did they end up dating anyways?_ I think. "What happened?"

"What?" he asked.

"How did you two end up together?" I asked.

"Some time after Katniss' dad was killed, I saw Katniss out behind my parent's bakery. She looked to be in bad shape, and was on the verge of collapsing. I burnt a couple loaves of bread to help Katniss." he said.

 _I guess that would be enough to have Katniss seek Peeta out._ I think. "Don't worry about Katniss, Peeta. I'm surprised Katniss came to you. If that had been Te— if that had me been in Katniss shoes, I probably would have gone insane after the help." I say. Peeta shot me a funny look when I cut myself off, wondering who I was talking about.

"Who?" he asked.

"A skeleton in the closet. I wouldn't worry about it." I say.

"Talk to you later Kai." Peeta said.

"No doubt." I said.

Peeta headed back into town as I headed home. After they had finished hunting, Gale and Katniss were relaxing by a brook. Gale had a serious to question, but wasn't sure if he should. Then again, seeing as how Katniss still associates with him, what does he have to lose? "Katniss, a question." he said.

Katniss took a few moments before asking. "If I wasn't with Peeta, would I be with you?" she asks.

Gale nodded. Katniss took a few moment before answering. She has never looked at Gale as a love interest. Not that Gale wouldn't be. _I may be dating Peeta, but I'm not blind._ Katniss thinks. "Honestly, the idea of dating you has crossed my mind. Could we date? Yes we could, but Peeta and I have been through so much together." she says.

"You feel like you're getting your old life back with Kai?" he asked.

"Kai is so much like Sasha its frightening." she says.

"What do you think would make Sasha run from the Capitol?" Gale asked.

"No clue. I don't think Kai got that out of Sasha." she said. Gale looked into the sky and saw that it was getting late. "We should head in." Gale said, distracted.

"I know my answer isn't what you wanted, but it's the truth. If I was being honest, I don't know if I could date you. If the relationship doesn't work, I'd be hard pressed to find another hunting partner. Which is crude, but I don't want to lead you on." Katniss said.

"Thanks." Gale said with a smile.

Gale and Katniss only had a couple of squirrels, a rabbit, and a few berries. The made their rounds, and then head home. Even though they got the money from the Peacekeepers last year, they're trying to spend it wisely. After Katniss finished her rounds, she entered the square to see if Peeta needed any help, but the kids were elsewhere at the moment. Katniss feels like doting on Prim, so she stops by a shop and buys a bag of peppermints and then heads home. Something about what I said makes Katniss stop just before exiting the square. She turns and scans the square for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing that she notices more and more the past year is that Haymitch has been make a few more rounds, every other week, but even that is becoming normal. Katniss has sense of foreboding in the back of her mind, and usually when this happens something very bad happens. First it was Sasha, then it was her dad. She has no idea when it will come true, but it usually does. There's no point worrying about it at the moment, so Katniss heads home and gives the sweets to Prim, who is ecstatic to see the treat.

The following May, Katniss was looking to buy a present for Prim. She was in the square with Gale for about an hour when she saw a goat. "Gale. I want that goat." Katniss says. The goat would be a nice touch. Another pet, but it could also supplement their income. Gale was unsure about the animal, from this distance it looked like it was injured.

"The creature looks injured. Let's take a closer look." Gale says.

Gale and Katniss approached the goat, and as Gale suspected the creature had an injured shoulder.

"Leave the creature be." The man said.

Nobody knew the man's name who owned the goats, they just dubbed him Goat Man. You could tell from his disability that he worked in the mines, but since he bought a few goats before he quit working the mines, he was able to make a living raising goats.

"Just browsing." Gale said.

"Well browse faster, because she's going to the butcher. Hardly anybody will buy her milk, and if they do it's at half price." The Goat Man said.

"What's she paying for her?" Katniss asks.

"Stick around and find out." Goat Man said. Just then the butcher walked up, and a few seconds later I walk up behind Katniss and Gale. "Good thing you showed up, the girl had her eye on the goat."

"Not if she spoken for." Katniss says.

Rooba looked Katniss up and down, then her eyes looked past Katniss and Gale to me, and then at the goat frowning.

"She's not. Look at that shoulder. I bet half the carcass is too rotten even for sausage." Rooba said.

"What?" The man said. "We had a deal."

"We had a deal for an animal with a few teeth marks. Not that thing. Sell her to the girl if she's stupid enough to take her." Rooba said.

As she marched off, I caught her winking at Katniss.

The Goat Man was mad, but still wanted to get the goat off his hands. It took them half an hour to agree on a price. Quite the crowd had gather by then to hand out opinions. Katniss checked how much money she had, and saw that she was a little short. That was until she saw a hand reach forward and lay a coin in my hand. Katniss turned saw that I had given her the last coin. I could see tears in her eyes. It was an excellent deal if the goat lived; Katniss would've been robbed if she died. People took sides in the argument, but Katniss took the goat.

Gale picked up the goat, as Katniss turned and gave me a big hug. "You don't know how much that meant to me." Katniss said.

"If I had to guess it has something to do with Prim." I said.

"And you would have guess correctly." Katniss said wiping tears.

"I do what I can to help. I wouldn't worry about the coin. I can always get more from my people." I say.

Katniss stopped and bought a pink ribbon and tied it around the goats' neck, and the three of us go home to see Prim's reaction to the goat. It was nighttime when we got back to Katniss' house. And to our great surprise, Prim starts crying and laughing at the same time when she sees the goat. Gale and I were about to leave, but Mrs. Everdeen's holds me back. Both Prim and Mrs. Everdeen mix some medicine and get the goat to drink them. After the goat finished drinking the medicine Prim went to get a bath, change into pajamas, and then came back to interact with Lady. _The goat hasn't been in the house twenty-four hours and it already has a name._ I think. Mrs. Everdeen pulls me outside onto the porch and shuts the door. We just stare at each other for a few minutes, and from the in her eyes I can tell she's about to ask me a question that is painful. "Do you have contacts in the Capitol?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said not sure where she was taking this conversation.

"How readily can you get in touch with them?" she asks.

"It's usually about a week before I hear from my contact. Why are you asking?" I ask.

"I want you to get in touch with them and tell them to keep an eye out." she said.

"For Prim and Katniss name?" I asked.

"And Peeta, too." she said.

"Peeta?" I asked.

"I may not leave the house that often, but I know Katniss is seeing Peeta. I know that wistful look I see coming from my daughter. I even saw them from you five years ago." she said.

"I'll send the message." I say after a few moments hesitation. I won't deny Mrs. Everdeen her request, but I don't want to prove myself correct. I don't want to prove that the Capitol choose me and Tessa because we had a love relationship. _It's a stretch, but anything is possible with the Capitol._ I think.

"Thank you." Mrs. Everdeen said and opened the door to go back. Before she closed the door I saw Lady lick Prim's cheek.

In the morning I send word to Cross that I want to meet with Cinna again in the Silver Falcon when he is available. A week later I get a response. _Cinna said he won't be available until after the reaping in three weeks_ , was the message I received from Cross. I was stepping out of my house when Mrs. Everdeen was walking up the stairs. "What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Have you seen Katniss and Peeta?" she asked.

"This is the first time I left the house today." I said looking up into the sky. I see that the sun is moving into the afternoon hours. At that moment Peeta came walking up. "Kai." Peeta said.

"Peeta." I greeted.

"Peeta have you seen Katniss?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

"Last time I saw her she was in the square buying supplies for a birthday party for one of the kids we watch." Peeta said.

"Good." Mrs. Everdeen said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Something wrong?" Peeta asks.

"No. It's just that Katniss has been staying out later than she's supposed to." Mrs. Everdeen said eyeing Peeta purposefully. If Peeta caught the look that Mrs. Everdeen just shot him, he isn't letting on, but I can tell from his demeanor he isn't missing the motherly worry that was radiating off of her. "If I see her I'll let her know that you were looking for her." Peeta says and then walks away hurriedly.

"Kids. I say after Peeta left.

"You were a kid at one time, too." she said.

"Tessa and I weren't out all hours of the night." I say like a defiant, petulant child, and Mrs. Everdeen laughs at my antics. "On a serious note, I will be able to talk to my contact in the Capitol after the reaping in a few weeks."

"Thank you." Mrs. Everdeen said and then left.

A few weeks later the reaping came and went with two more children I didn't know being reaped. Though from what Mrs. Everdeen said that the girl was a cousin of one of the children I used to babysit years ago. The night of the reaping, I got prepared to go to the Capitol. Put on my fancy clothes, put in my contacts, and then I board the hovercraft. In a few hours' time, I've landed and made my way to the bar. I arrive to see both Cinna and Vivian waiting for me. "Vivian it's so nice to see you again." I say as I take a seat in the booth.

"It's good to see you Kai, or is it," Vivian began to say, but finished in a whisper. "Sasha Pellegrino?"

"It would be wise not to say that name out loud." I say sternly. "It may get you killed."

"But I'm alive because of you, and I was saved by a victor that's rumored to have been killed." She whispered.

"It's just a precaution." Cinna said. "What did you want to meet with me about?"

"I have a concerned mother in my district that caught wind of my conversation with her daughter, and her boyfriend. I was wonder if you could send a message to Plutarch to keep his eyes out for a few names." I say.

"What were these conversations about?" he asked.

"I, hypothetically speaking, said that it's not inconceivable for the Capitol to rig the reaping to make the Games more interesting." I said.

"That's an interesting theory… it looks like we have company." he said.

My heart hits the floor. I begin to think that the Capitol has found out about my little charade, but to my great relief, and great excitement, it turns out to be Lian Shi. "Long time no see stranger." Lain said joining the group.

"Long time no see indeed." I said.

A part me feels affection for Lian Shi that I haven't felt since Tessa, so when she snuggles into me I wrap an arm around Lian's shoulders. We spend a few hours talking, and then we call it a night. "We'll talk later." I tell Cinna.

"Meet me here in two days, and I will bring Plutarch with me." Cinna says.

"Okay." I said. I watch as Cinna and Vivian walk off and I'm left standing with Lian Shi. "I have very little dealings in the Capitol, so maybe you could show me around."

"I'd love to. But if you don't mind I want to go home and get some rest." She says around a yawn.

"Lead the way." I say.

Lian Shi and I walk back to her place, as we go I offer her my elbow remembering some Capitol etiquette that Nikki taught me six years ago. Lain Shi takes my elbow, kissing my cheek lightly.


	27. Déjà Vu

To be honest, the fact that Lian Shi barely knows me but is allowing me to stay at her house anyways, is a little disconcerting. Let alone Lian sharing her bed with me. _This is completely uncomfortable, to an extent._ I think. Is Lian Shi attractive? Yeah, but like I said we barely know each other. As I head into the bathroom to brush my teeth I see a spare toothbrush, an orange one, next to her blue one.

"I'm supposed to use the orange tooth brush?" I ask.

" _Yep!_ " Lain shouted from her bedroom.

I grab the toothbrush, wet the bristles, apply toothpaste, and brush my teeth. A few minutes I finish up in the bathroom, and then head to bed. I crawl into bed with Lian, and I pull her into me. Having Lian this close to me reminds of the time when I cuddled with Tessa and I have to fight back tears, but something unexpected happens. Lian turns into me, and kisses me flush on the lips. I freeze for a split second, and then return the kiss. After we break the kiss, we settle in for the night get some rest. The next two days Lian takes me sightseeing. Certain times, Lian inadvertently shows me key locations in the government, and I make a mental note to return here when I come back during the Games. The second night finds Lian and me making out into the morning hours. On the third night I say my good-bye with a promise that I will return and head back to the Silver Falcon. When I get there Plutarch and Cinna are already waiting for me.

"Gentlemen." I say and shake hands with Plutarch and Cinna.

"Cinna says you want me to keep an eye for some children's names. Any particular reason?" Plutarch asks.

"The children are like siblings to me." I say "That and the mother of the girls asked me too."

"What are the names?" Plutarch asked.

"Katniss and Primrose Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark." I say.

"You said two girls' names," Cinna said.

"The Capitol could reap Katniss outright, or they could make it more dramatic, and reap her baby sister." I say.

"That would make for some good ratings." Plutarch says offhandedly with a devious look in his eyes.

I was about to verbally slap Plutarch for his comment, but Cinna spoke first. "He will contact me the moment their names appear."

"Yes. Yes I will. Good evening." Plutarch said.

After Plutarch had left the table I shot Cinna daggers. "Plutarch seems like a heartless person, but we could use Katniss actions to our advantage." he says.

"We can. How?" I ask.

"If Katniss volunteers, it will only make her entrance at the Open Ceremonies all the better. I finished the chemical compound for that flame." Cinna said.

"Good. How is Tigris? By chance." I ask.

"This is what the Capitol did to her after you escaped." Cinna said and then pulled up a newspaper article that read that Tigris had fallen from grace over a bad fashion choice, and was physically disfigured as punishment.

"Is her face painted orange and black?" I ask half serious, half jest.

"Actually, it is." he says with a snicker.

"She was, and still is it seems, obsessed with tigers. Thanks, and I hope my suspicions are wrong. Until next time." I say.

"Good-bye." Cinna says.

We shake hands, and exit the bar. I signal the hovercraft, and make my way out of the city. By the time I arrive at the L.Z. the hovercraft is waiting for me. I board the hovercraft, and were heading east. By morning I'm crawling under the fence and heading back to my house. When I'm walking up to my house I'm stopped by two Peacekeepers. I was about to speak when the three of us were set upon by a drunk. A very famous drunk. Haymitch accosted the Peacekeepers with some pretty obscene gestures, but they left. The reason for the stop forgotten.

"I don't know why you're here or who sent you, but you are an enigma. A rebel spy hiding out in the districts. That's not something you see every day." Haymitch says.

"Someone with all your knowledge. It would be wise to keep it to yourself because the Capitol wouldn't hesitate come for you." I say and then enter my house.

It took Haymitch a moment to process my words. And when he realizes the veiled threat that the Capitol would have no problem coming after him to get to me sobered him up really fast after that thought, and then went to get some more alcohol. The following day I was out wandering the district when I sat down to watch Katniss and Peeta in the square playing with the kids. It must have been a school day because I see Katniss get up from some books and go break up a fight that had just started.

I watch Peeta as he refereed a game Tessa and I used to play with Katniss, Peeta and the other kids. I just sit and watch as the hour go by. Something strange happens. My vision begins to blur and I begin to see scenes from my childhood. I see myself, Tessa, and younger versions of Katniss, Peeta, Primrose and Li, my brother. These phantoms that are interfering with my consciousness brings me to tears.

"Kai." a voice says.

I shake my head really quickly to clear it.

"Kai are you alright?" the voice asks again.

I turn to see that it's Prim, and I shake my head. "No." I croak out after a moment's time.

"Will you be alright?" she asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"What was the problem?" she asked.

"A skeleton in the closet." I say standing up. "It's nothing you need to worry about, run along."

I ruffle Prim's hair and she runs away. I see Prim readjust her hair, and then go play with the kid.

"Remembering the past is a dangerous thing." Rooba says approaching my left.

"Tell me about it." I say.

"I'm almost certain she wouldn't want you to hang on to her. Tessa would've wanted you to move on and find someone else to love." she said.

"The phantoms are a lot stronger than I thought. I thought I had said my good-byes." I said.

"Of course you did, it's just this place has strong ties to the childhood that you left behind." she said.

"Do you know where Haymitch might get information?" I ask.

"Why?" she asked.

"Someone let onto to there being a rebel spy in the district." I say.

"I'm not exactly where he heard it. The shop keepers in the square love that you are helping Gale and Katniss with their… extracurricular activities." Rooba said.

"Be careful who you mention that to. There could ears that are not friendly to the district wandering around." I say.

I walk off, but I didn't miss Rooba scanning the square. I make my way back to the Seam, stopping at Katniss' house. I knock on door and let myself in. Mrs. Everdeen had become exceedingly busy these days. The doctor in town still sees a decent amount of business, but whenever the ailment, or injury, is beyond his scope, the district brings them to Mrs. Everdeen. After I arrived, I periodically gave her medicine to help the district, Mrs. Everdeen has become a hero, and I've become of an old wives tale. One to scare and embolden the kids in the Seam. As I was entering a mother was carrying her child out. There was a little ruck sack on the mother's back to help the malnourished child.

"How are your supplies?" I ask with a hug.

"My supplies are good for the time being, but I keep seeing a bunch of starving children." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Food stores getting low?" I ask.

"Gale and Katniss just restocked, but how long before the Peacekeepers get suspicious?" she asked.

"I know. Haymitch just accosted a couple of them for me yesterday." I say.

"Brave man." she said.

"Not really. Who's going to assault a drunk?" I ask. I change gears. I look out the front windows to make sure none of the kids were approaching the house. "Was it my supposed death that left Haymitch in his current state?"

"Yep. It did a number on the whole district. Most of the adult that knew you died two years. Only Rooba and I remember you." she said.

"Haymitch is suspicious of me. He knows that I'm a rebel spy. Not much beyond that." I say.

"Did you warn him of the consequences?" she asks.

"I di—" I begin, but Prim and Katniss came busting in the front door followed by a crowd carrying another patient. And by the looks of this one, he was involved in a mining accident.

Katniss didn't waste any time clearing out. I stop Prim. "Will everything be alright?" I ask.

"We'll be fine here. Go keep an eye on Katniss." Prim said all hint of her being a child gone, and in its place an adult twice her age. I grimace at my baby sister growing up so fast, but I do as I'm instructed and go find Katniss.

As I step out the front door I see Katniss huddled up in a ball on my front porch. I sit down on the porch next to Katniss and pull her into a hug, and she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Not very fond of the mortally wounded and dying are you?" I ask.

"No." Katniss says sniffling. "Are you?"

"Before I wound up here I watch as my whole unit was decimated. Not something you get over." I say.

"And yet here you are comforting me. Strange." she said.

"I'm a wanted man. Who's going to think to check for me here? Not the rebels. That would be suicide. If the Capitol knew, they might come after me." I say grimacing.

I sit there and hold Katniss until the patient's family, but when they do the patient is covered in a blanket. "What does that mean?" Katniss asks looking up at me.

"The person is dead. That mining accident probably mortally wounded the person before they got to your mother" I say.

Katniss extracts herself from my embrace, and then heads home. The sun was setting by the time the family had left, so I head in get a shower, a bite to eat. I brush my teeth, then crawl into bed. My dreams are rife with a beautiful woman. Rooba said that I should move on, but my relationship with Lain Shi is at suspicious at best, and should be questioned. But seeing as how I had all but forsaken love when I fled the Capitol, could Lian be the key to finding the life that I lost when Tessa was taken from me? That was the thought that dominated my mind when sleep finally came for me.

Come morning I roll out of bed, and head for the kitchen and prepare breakfast. After breakfast I head into the woods. I stay there all day. I find a tree to climb, and scurry up it. I'm not as agile as Katniss, then again I have an extra fifty to sixty pounds on her. I hear a few wild animals pass by, but they lose interest in me and move on. By the time the sun begins to set I'm making my way back to the district. I'm about to turn a corner when I remember yesterday, and then I get against the house. I peek around the corner and I see two Peacekeepers standing on my porch. I was about to make my way to home around back, but I was set upon by two Peacekeepers. The pinned me to the side of the house.

"Who are?" one asked. From the sound of the voice it was a man.

"We've never seen you around before," said a woman from the sound of her voice.

"I wouldn't worry about me. I'm not the problem." I say.

"You sure about?" the man asked.

"A lot of people have been talking and interacting with that Everdeen woman. A lot of it happened after you arrived." the woman said.

"That's a problem because?" I asked.

"She has been helping people that the doctor in town had deemed beyond saving." the woman said.

"Who do you know that has that kind of money?" the man asked.

"My father saved up money will he was working in the mines and left it to me after he died. My mother and brother had already died a long time ago." I said.

The man took what I said in stride, and let me go. "What just like that?" the woman asked.

"This is the Seam." I said.

"We can't prove where he got the money to buy the medicine." the man said.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you." the woman said.

"You're wasting your time." I said.

"The Seam isn't worth wasting your time with. Keep to the town. And you… stay out of trouble. Because if we hear any more problems about you we will come for you and drag you to the square and tie you up." the man said.

"Have a nice day." I said as the man and woman walk away. I turn the corner and see that the two Peacekeepers had left my porch. I walk over to the Everdeen residence. I knock on the door and let myself in.

"Kai what can I do for you?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

"What does the phrase "drag you to the square and tie you up," mean?" I ask.

"It means that the Peacekeepers are going to tie you to the whipping post." she said.

"Wonderful." I say.

"How is everything with you?" she asked.

"Fine. Everything's fine." I say.

"Is it fine?" she asks.

"Is everything ever going to be fine? Until we fix this nations problem nothing is ever going to be fine." I say.

"Where do we go from here?" she asks.

"We keep going. Business as usual. That is until Katniss and Peeta get reaped and then we go from there." I say.

"Keep me in the loop." Mrs. Everdeen says.

Before I could exit the kitchen Mrs. Everdeen approached me, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. _I understand why she did that, just not something I'm used to._ I think as I exit the house.

Another year goes by, and another reaping passes. Except when I stand and watch the reaping happen, both Haymitch and I make eye contact. Haymitch nods at me, and I nod at him. The year seemed to progress as it normally did, that was until two months before the reaping day for the Ninety-Ninth Hunger Games. I received a message from Cross saying that Cinna had an important message and needed to talk. I'm dreading what this could be about. I stop by Katniss' house to inform Mrs. Everdeen that I'm leaving. I knock and enter the home. I find Mrs. Everdeen in the kitchen.

"I got a message from my contact in the Capitol. I'll be back as soon as I can." I say.

"How bad?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"I'm guessing really bad, or else I wouldn't be going to The Capitol. I'll get back as soon." I say.

I exit the house, and head north the base. I get a quick shower, and change into one of my Capitol outfits and a set of contacts. The ride to the Capitol is slow and arduous, and filled with a sense of dread. It's been dogging me ever since I got that message. The sun is setting by the time the hover craft landed outside the Capitol. I take in the sights, but I don't stop at all. I continue to make my way to Silver Falcon. As I step into the bar I see Cinna all the way in the back. I make my way to the back, but I keep an eye out for my girl. At the moment, if she is here, she is hiding. I make my way to the table and sit down. "Let's make this quick." I say.

"Expecting company?" Cinna asks with a grin.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I say.

"It's as bad as you guessed." he said.

"So… just how rigged is it?" I asked

"Plutarch said that a couple of people were sending back information to the Capitol about a couple a kids who were overly friendly with each other." he said.

"I knew it." I said biting the inside of my cheek. "So how exactly is this going to play out?'

"The way the "Powers That Be" are going to play it is they're going to draw Prim's name, and expect Katniss to volunteer." he says.

"But Peeta's name is going to be picked out right?" I ask.

"Yep." He says.

"I hate being right" I said.

"Stay the night. We can work out a strategy tomorrow." Cinna says. "Not only that I figured you could use a little help in getting acclimated to life again."

"Oh, yeah. How exactly am I supposed to do that?" I ask.

"You know where to find me." Cinna says as he gets up from the table and leaves.

"Uhuh— hey!" I say getting up from the table and kissing Lian Shi on the lips, biting her lower lip.

"Nice to see you again." Lian Shi says after we break the kiss.

She had a few drinks ready for us. We sipped a few drinks, and then we left heading back to her place. When we get back to her place, Lian has to use the restroom, and I make the decision to show her my real eyes. "Are you ready to continue?" Lian asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Yes, but first. Can I show something?" I ask.

"Okay. What is it?" she asks.

"Before I show, can you keep a secret?" I ask.

"Why?" she asks.

"I'll be returning in two months, and I don't want the wrong people to know the truth." I say.

"And if they find out the truth?" she asks.

"Then our interactions can put you in grave danger." I say

"Would you leave me here if the President's men came for me?" she asked.

"No." I said.

Lian hesitated, and then answered. "Okay. I'll keep the secret."

I pull my contacts our and reveal that I have to amber eyes, instead gray ones. Lain gasped when she saw my dead eye, and was moved to tears. She pulled me in for a kiss, but kiss my dead eye first and then my lips. "What happened?" Lain choked out.

"I escaped the Capitol four years ago, the same night Sasha was killed. I took a shotgun blast to the face. When I came to, I was in District 2 and Sasha was dead. Normally I wear an eyepatch, but it would be too suspicious to wonder around the Capitol with that on." I say.

Lian was so disturbed by my eye that I pulled her in for long slow kiss. She doesn't wait to respond. I can feel the pain radiating off of her in waves. I pick Lian up in my arms, and carry her to the bedroom. I place her gently on the bed. We continue kissing, and then fall asleep shortly after.

Come morning I find that Lian Shi has left, but a note was left on her pillow. All that was written was that she put my contacts in the cleaner in the bathroom, and plugged it into the outlet above the sink. I catch a faint smell of her perfume, which caused a disconnect in my brain. I breathe it in deeply, and then get dressed. I brush my teeth, and then exit Lian's home. I'll come back tonight and smooth things over. I head back to the bar, and then head north for thirty blocks. As I'm walking up the steps Cinna is opening the door for me.

"I take you enjoyed you evening?" he asked.

"Not exactly." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I showed Lian my real eyes." I say.

"And?" he asked.

"She didn't kick me out, so that's good for something." I say.

"That was a gamble. I'll try to talk to her after you leave." Cinna says.

"I wondered if you had something to do with that." I said.

"Well... shall we get to it." Cinna says.

We spend the entire day working on a plan. I tell Cinna what Katniss and Peeta's strengths and weaknesses. And by the dinner time we have a plan, or a working plan.

"How do you see this playing out?" Cinna asks as we are walking to the door after dinner.

"It depends how Katniss does leading up to the Games." I say.

"Katniss. What about Peeta?" he asks.

"Let me worry about Peeta." I say.

I head back to Lian's house to smooth things over. When I get there I knock on the door, and I have to wait a couple of minutes for her to answer. When Lian sees my face her eyes light up, and they begin to water. "I can't stay long, but I will be back in a couple of months." I say.

Lian gives me a big smile, and lets me in. At midnight, we both wake and I kiss Lain good-bye, and then exit the city. The hovercraft is waiting for me when I get to the drop point. I board the hovercraft and were heading back east. I catch some shut eye on the ride back. When the hovercraft touches down at the base, I go take a shower, put my gear away and slip back into my district outfit and eyepatch.

By the time I get back to the district I'm greeted by a surprise. The fence is charged with electricity.

"Psst."

I look up to see to Katniss in a tree. I gage the tree branches, and I climb to the branch beneath hers'. "How long has the fence be active?" I ask.

"At least an hour." she says.

"This happen often?" I ask.

"Every now and then." she says.

Two seconds later the electricity was cut off to the fence. I wonder if the Head Peacekeeper knew I was returning today, or was it a coincidence that the fence became charged. _Probably not a coincidence, but I'm going to let that go._ I think as we climb down the tree. As we enter the district again I get the feeling that there will be guards waiting for us, but something completely different happens. As soon as Katniss gets back into the district the fence becomes charged again, and I turn to see a bear come charging the fence. All a sudden I'm eight years old again. I grab Katniss, and throw her over my shoulder and take off running.

As we're leaving the scene a group of Peacekeepers charge the fence to make sure the beast doesn't break the fence down. By the time we get to Katniss' house I let her down off of my shoulder, and collapse in the front of her house sucking wind.

"Kai, when did you get back?" Mrs. Everdeen asked with Prim behind her.

"A few moments ago." Katniss said.

"Katniss. Prim. Go play." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Yes, mom." Both Katniss and Prim said.

Mrs. Everdeen sat down expecting me to deliver bad new, and she waited for me to catch my breath. "I was right about everything." I said getting my feet.

"Just tell me how they will reap my daughter." she said.

"They're going to reap Primrose to force Katniss to volunteer." I say.

Mrs. Everdeen breakdowns on the spot, and I sit next to her, pulling her into a hug. I let her cry herself.


	28. Chapter 28

After Mrs. Everdeen had finished crying she looked at me. "You bring my kids home." she said.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

I get up off the porch, and offer my hand to Mrs. Everdeen. She took it, stood up, and head back into the house. I wonder if she's going to cry more, or return to her house work. I don't know, but I turn and walk away. I head to the square to see what's going on. I see Katniss, Peeta, Prim and the other children playing. I keep an eye for outliers, and I noticed and oddity near the bakery. The person noticed me, and then turned to leave the square.

I make my way to them, but behind the shops. I clocked the person coming around the corner of a shop before the saw me, but instead I decide to follow them. I duck behind a little supply hut as the person was passing, and I heard a bit of their conversation about how they saw the couple in the square playing with the kids, but they should go ahead with the plan as they had discussed.

 _So there's my spy. But what if they have a partner, or partners. Killing this one would make others suspicious._ I think. I decide to walk away because killing the spy could wreck the long game, and that's far more dangerous than removing a spy.

I head home and prepare for the day that we've all been waiting for. I know this one thing the closer reaping day draws near, the more my nerves are being tried. I've done almost a hundred combat missions, but my nerves were never this rattled. I guess there's more on the line with this _mission_ than all the others.

One night the week of the reaping I wrote a note. It was short, and meant to be read by Katniss. I'm not exactly sure if I will be able to see her during the hour for good-byes, but I can give it to Peeta or Gale and have them deliver it to her for me. Katniss seems the type to need guidance, but it's more indirectly. So if I get Peeta to direct Katniss the plan could work. I should be the one telling what Katniss to do, but I'm public enemy number one. I blow the candle out, and then crawl into bed. It's a rough week, and I can barely sleep. The day before the reaping I get a visitor. I open the door to see Cross, Bardan, and Etain on my porch. I fling the door open, and practically throw the three of them onto my living room floor. I sweep the area in case there was a spy around. I've spotted at least three of them after that day in the square.

"What are you doing?" I hiss, as I shutting the door

"Easy there, Kai!" Etain said, holding her hands up.

"Cinna said that he needs you in the Capitol the night of the reaping." Cross said. "We had to come in person because our lines are being monitored."

"By who? The Capitol?" I ask.

"We've spotted a few rebel patrols in the area. We believe they're looking for you." Bardan said.

"Stay until nightfall, and then leave. I've spotted a few of Capitol spies in the district." I say.

"Wonderful." Cross said.

Nightfall comes, and I send the three interlopes out the back. I head to the front door as someone was knocking on it. I open the door to see that it was Gale. "What's up Gale?" I ask.

"Those three people were wearing the same uniform I saw you wear four years ago. Friends of yours?" he asked.

"Trust me Gale, claim ignorance." I say.

"Fair enough. I was coming by asking if you wanted to go hunting tomorrow?" he asked.

"Okay. Meet you at the trunk?" I ask.

"Seven o'clock." Gale said, and then left.

Morning came, and I arrive a few seconds before Gale did. We spend the morning hunting, and it is done in silence. We call it quits at noon because we had a massive haul of squirrels, rabbits, and a lot of fruits, nuts and roots. After we enter the district Gale stops us.

"What's about to happen?" Gale asks.

"I'm sorry?" I ask blind-sided by the question.

"Haymitch is the town drunk. And in one of his nightly drunk rants he said that you are an outsider. Now he had the decency not to mention rebel spy, but you have been disappearing and reappearing like it's no big deal and playing off like nothing happened." he whispered.

"Katniss and Peeta are the tributes this year." I whisper.

"What? How?" he asks in the same hushed tones.

I didn't answer. I just raised my eyebrows. "So, what. You're just going to let them going? You're not going to try to save them?" he asks.

"Listen carefully Gale. The rebels are in a jam. They can't openly move against the Capitol until the districts have been wrested from the tyrannical hand of the Capitol. If they move before then, District 13 will be wiped out for real." I say sternly.

When I mentioned that District 13 was still around Gale's mouth fell open. It took Gale a few moments to find his voice. "The clock is ticking. We need to make our rounds so you can watch the heartbreaking scene in an hour and a half." I say.

Gale regains his composure, and we go to make our rounds. When we stop at Gale's house, he asks. "District 13 has been around for the past Ninety-Nine years. What have they been doing?"

"I don't know. I never knew they existed until eight years ago." I said.

"Eight years. You've been operating with the rebel for eight years?" he asks.

"I'm from the districts. I was kidnapped in the middle of the night, and forced to do slave work. The rebels got me out the same night Sasha died. Now I'll say it again, claim ignorance because there are Capitol spies in the district." I say, and then walk away.

An hour later people were lining up in the square getting ready for the reaping. I find my way through the crowd until I come across the Katniss, Prim, and Peeta making their way to the check in table. "Katniss! Peeta!" I call out.

Katniss and Peeta look at me, and I nod for them to come here. I see Katniss tell Prim to wait for her, and then the two of them walk back over to me. "Yeah, Kai." Peeta says.

"Not matter what happens _do not_ show any emotion." I say cryptically.

"What?" Katniss asks.

"Do not cry." I say.

"I won't cry." Katniss says defiantly, but Peeta is questioning my statement. I go and find Mrs. Everdeen in the crowd and wait for the show to begin. I see Prim in the crowd, and she is staring towards the stage waiting for the reaping to begin. I find Katniss in the crowd, and she is looking towards the boys, and I can see she is looking at Gale, but he has a grim look on his face. I look one section over from Gale's, and I see Peeta looking at me. I give him a wink, and he nods back at me, the tension I saw in his face eases considerably.

At this time Mayor Undersee steps up to the podium, and begins the ceremony. _Exit stage right._ I think. I drown out the Treaty of Treason and scan the crowd. The Peacekeepers are all standing guard in the crowd and on the stage. I turn to look at Mrs. Everdeen, and she is distraught. I lay a gentle hand on her shoulder and give an even gentler squeeze. Mrs. Everdeen looked up at me, and I gave her a sad smile. She smiles back, and we hear Mayor Undersee turn everything over to Effie Trinket.

Effie is a little more tolerable than Nikki, but barely. "Ladies first!" Effie trilled.

Mrs. Everdeen leaned into my and I can feel her tears soaking into my shirt. I look down at her, and I have a shocked look on my face. I takes me a moment to come to my sense, and when I do Effie has returned to the podium after pulling the square piece of paper out.

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie said.

The crowd, who had been murmuring silently amongst itself, had fallen silent. The crowd is looking all round them, but the section where Prim was standing had parted so she could make her way up to the stage. But a few seconds later Katniss is shoving her way into the aisle. _Like clockwork._ I think

"Prim!" Katniss shouted. Prim looked back at Katniss and she had tears in her eyes. Prim didn't want to go to the Capitol and participate in the Games, so she bolts back towards Katniss. The Peacekeepers had begun to chase after Prim. "I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss shouts.

When the words had left Katniss' mouth the square feel silent. A few of the adults on the stage, their mouths fell open in amazement at Katniss' defiant stand. Prim and Katniss hugged each other, and I can't see them because Katniss knelt down to embrace Prim. Prim lets Katniss go, and then comes running for Mrs. Everdeen and I. Prim wraps an arm around my waist, and buries her face into my abdomen. I look up to see Gale staring at me in disbelief. _Opps! I forgot to mention the Capitol had planned to reap Prim to get to Katniss._ I think. The ceremony continues. Effie pulls Katniss over to the microphone with a manic expression on her face. Haymitch and I share a look as Effie asked Katniss her name. Effie asks a round of applause for Katniss, but is met with silence. Then one by one, we salute Katniss, and she nods in return.

"My, my." Effie says. "On to the boys shall we."

 _Can we please hurry this up! I have people to say good-bye too, and a meeting in the Capitol to keep._ I think.

Effie walks over to the boys bowl and pulls out the square paper. She walks back to the microphone and reads the name. "Peeta Mellark."

I find Peeta in the crowd, and he looks at me. I can see him fight his emotions, but I nod at him. Peeta swallows, and makes his way to the stage. Peeta and Katniss share a look, and I can tell this is not what they were expecting. Effie steps away from the podium as Mayor Undersee finishes the ceremony. Katniss and Peeta shake hands, and then they are taken into the Justice Building.

"Will you say good-bye to Katniss?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"If time permits. I need to talk to Peeta of the most import." I say.

I walk with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen to the Justice Building, but I head into the East wing of the building following Peeta's parents, as Prim and Mrs. Everdeen go into the West wing. I see that there were only three people here to see Peeta's, his parents, and the captain of the wrestling team. It isn't long before I'm in the room with Peeta. Peeta gives me a hug "I'm scared." Peeta said when we broke the hug.

"That's to be expected. I would be concerned if you weren't. I don't have much time. I need you to give this to Katniss at your earliest convenience." I said handing Peeta a folded sheet of paper, which he pocketed without a glance. "Before you go to bed each night in the Capitol, I need you to meet me in the rooftop gardens of the Training Center."

"Why?" Peeta asks, shooting me a sideways glance.

"We have much to discuss. Mostly about how we're going to keep Katniss alive." I say.

I look around the room. It's in the same condition as when I was here eight years ago. "Something wrong?" Peeta asks.

"No, just a skeleton in the closet." I say.

"My mom thinks the only reason District 12 has a chance this year is because of Katniss." Peeta says.

I shake my head. "Katniss won't survive without you. Katniss may be capable, but I guarantee that she will die without help. Keep something else in mind, you two are lovers. If you die, Katniss will give up living." I say.

"Like her mom did when Mr. Everdeen was killed?" Peeta said.

"Yep." I said.

At this time the Peacekeepers were coming to collect me. "Midnight." I said.

Peeta nodded his head, and then the doors closed behind me. "Do I have time to go see Katniss?" I ask.

"You have ten minutes." The Peacekeeper said.

They escorted me over to Katniss' room, and I see that nobody is waiting. They open the door for me, and Katniss is in my arms before they shut the doors. "Don't over think things, and don't show emotion." I say when we pull apart from each other.

"That's easy for you to say." Katniss said.

"I've been in a dozen combat mission, and far worse situations than this." I said.

"Touché." she said.

"One thing when you go to the Capitol, there is going to be a few days of training." I said.

"I know." she said.

"I want you to stay away from the bow, and both of you to stay away from swords. Tell Peeta not to show off any of his wrestling skills during the training session, and to stay away from the weights they have. Don't put yourselves in a positon for the Careers to look down on you." I said.

Katniss gave me a sideways glance, but instead replied. "Okay."

It was at this time the Peacekeepers were coming to collect me. "You two are in good hands." I said, and then exited. I miss the glance that Katniss shot me when the doors were closing.

That night on the train, as Peeta and Katniss were heading to bed, Peeta stop Katniss outside her room. "Katniss." he said.

"Yeah." she said.

"I'm guessing Kai thought he wasn't going to be able to see you, or whatever, so he asked me to give you something." he said, and then handed Katniss my note. Katniss pocketed the note, and then pulled Peeta into a kiss. After breaking the kiss, they smiled at each other and then head into their own room. After Katniss got out of the shower, pulled pin off the dress that her mom gave her, and realize that the bird is a mockingjay. Katniss opened my note, and saw that there was only one sentence. It read: _No matter what happens, do not abandon Peeta in the arena._

Katniss let out a heartily laugh, and then went to sleep.

Three hours after I left District 12, I'm entering the Capitol and heading towards the Silver Falcon, but this time I'm accompanied by both the Jusik twins and Cross. I was in my usual Capitol get up, while Cross was beyond comfortable in his outfit. _There's a story there, and I can't wait to hear it._ I think. Bardan and Etain were beyond uncomfortable in their outfits.

"Stop it you two. You're draw unnecessary attention to us." Cross says.

"This is a different outfit than we're used to wearing." Bardan said.

"These clothes are beyond itchy. How do people here stand to wear such clothing?" Etain asks.

"Oh if you think that's bad, just wait. It gets worse." Cross said.

With that we enter the Silver Falcon and find Cinna in the back, already waiting for us.


	29. Preparation for the Future

"Kai, so nice to see you again. Who did you bring with you this time?" Cinna asked as we sat down at the table.

"These are my lieutenants Bardan and Etain Jusik. And this is—" I began, but Cinna cut me off.

"Cross! As I live and breathe! Come here you old fossil!" Cinna exclaimed when he saw his old friend. I just stared at the two men backslapping each other while they hugged. It just dawned on me that Cross had defected from the Capitol in the past. How long ago that was I have no idea.

"Good to see you to old friend. It would be nice to catch up with you, but I'm here on business right now" Cross said as the friends parted from the hug and sat at the table.

"Cinna it would be wise for us not to house all in the same place. I have my own arrangements, and I'm pretty sure you and Cross could work something out, but the Jusik twins are going to need help. And clothes that aren't as new." I said.

"They won't be any problems. Cross and I have some business to catch up to, and you need you get make yourself known if you're going to sponsor our tributes." Cinna said.

"That won't be a problem. You have to let Haymitch know that I want to sponsor his tributes. They're score doesn't matter to me." I say.

Bardan and Etain were weary of the conversation because it's above their heads, but they kept quiet. The conversation carried on for an hour before I saw Cinna's eyes look a way for a moment. To Cross and the Twins they thought Cinna might have been scanning the crowd, but I'm guessing my friend had arrived. _I'm not exactly sure I can call her lover. But I'm pretty sure we're not that far off._ I think.

"Why don't we pick this up tomorrow?" Cinna said, and I had a clue that my suspicions were correct.

"That's great!" Bardan said enthusiastically.

"Me, too!" Etain said, echoing her brother's enthusiasm.

"Same place as last time." Cinna said tossing Cross the keys.

 _They definite worked together in the past._ I think.

After Cross and the Twins left, Plutarch sat down at the table.

"What's up?" I asked Plutarch

"I came to give you this code." Plutarch said

"What does it do?" I asked.

"How much money have you occurred during your extracurricular activities?" Plutarch asked.

"I have quite bit. Enough so that I can get any item necessary. Even high end medicines." I said.

"You'll need this code. It will give you access to any, and all items that a sponsor could buy and it won't attract attention to yourself." Plutarch said handing over a small slip of paper.

"That will be very useful. When do I activate this?" I asked taking the slip of paper.

"The morning of the Games. You go up to a kiosk, enter that code, and you will have full access to the supplies and materials." Plutarch said.

"That's all gentlemen. I look forward to an exciting games this year." Plutarch said, and then left the table.

"It'll be exciting, alright." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Plutarch is different compared with all the other Gamemakers. That including Seneca Crane." Cinna said.

"You know darn well I don't care for the Gamemakers. He may be sympathetic, but he's doing a good job making it convincing." I said.

"And we need it to be convincing." he said.

"Our team will perform, no matter the reason. Peeta and Katniss will protect each no matter what." I said.

"Are they going to run together like you and Tessa?" he asked.

I was about to answer, but I decided to scan the surrounding tables first. When I was satisfied that nobody heard Cinna say the name of a dead tribute, I continued. "No my plan is to split them up." I said.

"Why? That's a dumb idea." he said.

"Our plan hinges on Katniss staying alive. Peeta can probably get in with Careers." I said.

"That's a pretty devious plan. One that will probably cause Katniss to shun Peeta for a time." he said.

"If we can wear the Career pack thin, then maybe we can have a shot at winning this thing." I said.

It was at this time I felt a gentle hand being place on my shoulder followed by a female voice. "Cinna."

"Lian Shi. Tomorrow." Cinna said, and then got up from the table.

"Tomorrow, Cinna." I said, and then scooted over for Lian Shi to join me at the table, but she pulled me out onto the dancefloor.

"I'm not much of a dancer." I said.

The music had a slow beat, and it was an intimate dance because Lian had positioned us, our feet were staggered and her breasts were flush against my chest and her head was resting against my shoulder and her forehead against my neck. I know I was sleeping in Lian Shi's bed a couple of months ago, but I'm still getting used to being this close to a woman after the death of Tessa. There were other couples on the floor, but I had blocked them out. We danced until the song was over, and we got a round of applause from the crowd. We took a bow, and then exited the bar.

The night air had drop a few degrees, and Lian Shi had snuggled into my side to stay warm. I was trying to think of something, anything, to talk about but I was drawing a blank. And Lian Shi wasn't very talkative, and then all of a sudden she became very heavy in my arms. _She fell asleep._ I thought.

I pick Lian Shi up in my arms, and carried her the rest of the way. When we get to her house I was in a bit of a bind. I check to see if the door was unlocked, and to my great surprise, and dismay, the door was unlocked. I close and lock the door behind us and then I carry Lian Shi upstairs. I gently place Lian Shi in a chair so I could pull the sheets back. Then I place Lian Shi on the bed and tucked her in. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I put my contacts in the cleaner, and then crawl into bed.

Come morning I smell breakfast being cooked, but I also catch a faint scent of flowers. It was at this time I felt a light pressure on my hips.

"Morning." I murmured.

"Morning." Lian Shi said kissing me.

The next thing I felt got me up quickly. I felt Lian Shi put her lips on my neck, and suck hard.

"Ah!" I exclaimed shooting up. I would have knocked Lian Shi off of me if she hadn't been straddling my hips.

She gets off of me, shoots me a devious smile, and then heads down to continue cooking breakfast. I head into the bathroom to take a shower, and see the mark that she had left on my neck. It was big, and black. I get into shower and get cleaned up. I change into a fresh pair clothes, and then head down to breakfast. Lian Shi heard me walk into the kitchen, but I decide to get her back for the mark on my neck. So I walk up behind her, and slap her butt with both of my hands, while giving a gentle squeeze.

"Whoa!" she said.

I laugh at her reaction, and give her a kiss on the cheek. I decide to move out of the way because Lian Shi was turning around to punch me, but she missed because I was already over by the table before she could turn around. I wait for Lian to finish making breakfast to sit down. I pull the chair out for her as she brings the plates over to the table.

"Thank you." she said as I help her be seated.

"Your welcome." I said giving her another kiss.

As we're eating we talk about what has happened the past two months, and about the coming Games. Unlike most people of the Capitol, Lian Shi seems to use her brain.

"I don't like it. The Games." she said.

"I know." I said agreeing with her.

"Do you? I mean I understand the districts had to be punished for revolting, but almost one hundred years' worth of punishment?" she asked.

"I was born in the districts, but I was kidnapped and made into a Capitol slave." I said. "And then the night Sasha died was the night I escaped, and tasted freedom for the first time in months. I joined the rebels to exact mine and Sasha's vengeance."

There was a moment of silence before either one of us spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." she said.

"Don't apologize for the Capitol. They didn't think it was necessary to end the Hunger Games, or take citizens from the districts and turn them into slaves." I said.

We finished eating breakfast in silence. I know that I had told Lian something that she could never imagined, and it hurt her. So after we finished cleaning up the kitchen I pulled Lian in for a long slow kiss. That turned into a make-out session.

"Don't beat yourself up over something that you had no control over." I said, and then went upstairs to get finished getting dressed. I give Lian Shi a kiss good-bye, but I remembered that I have to meet Peeta tonight. "I'm going to be late coming home for the next couple of nights."

"Alright." Lian said laughing.

I exited Lian's house and headed back to the bar. Before I get to the bar, I picked up Bardan and Etain on the way there. "You two look better. You two could almost belong here." I said.

"This is a little better." Etain said.

"I miss our usual get up." Bardan said.

"Get used to it. We're stuck here until the Games are over." I said.

By the time we get to the bar, both Cross and Cinna were waiting for us. We make our way to some undisclosed location on the outskirts of the city. It was an abandoned warehouse, although, it was in pristine condition. Inside there were a small array of computers set up, and a small group of people operating the computers and their leaders.

"We're going to have to relocate." I told Cinna.

"Why?" he asked.

"Unless this is building is controlled by the Capitol, it's only a matter of before time they find the place." I said.

"Why would the Capitol leadership look here?" a voice asked.

We all looked up to see that it was Plutarch. "On second thought, never mind. This is as safe as it's going to get." I said.

"That was quick." Cross said.

"Why would the Capitol follow Plutarch? For all they know he could be having a midday meeting, or a late night one." Bardan said.

"I can't stay long. I have to be back by noon." Plutarch said.

"Nice mark." Cinna said.

"Ha, ha." I said laughing sarcastically.

"What happened to you?" Bardan asked.

"Kai stayed at a friend's house last." Cross said.

"We are not discussing this topic any further." I said glaring at Cinna.

We get down to business, but I was getting glance all throughout the morning. Plutarch gave us the low down on wat was going to happen. The type of arena, traps, and possible creatures that could be put into the arena to hunt the tributes. It was approaching noon, and Plutarch was about to leave when he pulled me aside.

"Are you going to watch the Opening Ceremonies tonight?" he asked.

"Is it mandatory?" I asked.

"I heard a rumor that the crowd is going to be in for a special treat." he said.

 _How would Plutarch know about Cinna's and my discussion?_ I think.

"What time does the President and his team clear out of the Palace for the Opening Ceremonies?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"A safety precaution." I said.

"Opening Ceremonies are at six, and will leave at five thirty promptly." Plutarch said, and then exited the warehouse.

"What's the plan?" Cross asked.

"I'm going to enter the Palace and bug the place." I said.

"How long is that going to take?" Cross asked.

"I'm going by myself. I'm not exactly sure how many guards are going to be left behind to patrol. I've already seen the opening ceremonies. Not only that Cinna and I have been discussing the entrance for our tributes." I said.

We get lunch delivered, and come five o'clock I head out to the Presidential Palace. I apply my belt, and then cover it with my outfit. Twenty minutes I'm walking up the street towards the Presidential Palace I had dodged most of the foot traffic, and waited to the east of the Presidential Palace for Snow and his team to leave. Ten minutes later I see a few cars pull out the front gates of the palace.

Just before I scale the front gate, I activate the invisibility function, and get to work. After I enter the palace I lift the sleeve up on my left arm and see the map that was sent to my bracelet. I find the Snow's office, and make that my first stop. I get to the Snow's office quickly, and effortlessly. I place a couple of bugs all over the room. As I was shutting the door to the office I heard the sound of cheering in my ear. I turn and look out a window and saw that the sun had gone down.

"Is that for me?" I whispered.

" _You got stuck pulling extra duty, so we thought we would at least let you hear the sound of the crowd applauding the tributes._ " Etain said cheerfully.

" _Or you could think of it as the crowd applauding all the hard word you do._ " Bardan said.

"I'm touched. Has the first chariot left yet?" I asked.

" _No. President Snow hasn't even taken the podium yet._ " Cross said.

"I'll tell you this much. It won't be exciting until District 12 comes out." I said.

" _Whoa. Spoiler alert._ " Bardan said.

" _Don't ruin the surprise!_ " Etain said.

I chuckled and the radio fell silent. I had to think like that snake Snow, and think of possible places he might do business. _The dining hall._ I think, and then make my way there. It takes me half an hour to place the bugs, and by then the Opening Ceremonies had already began. I could hear the music from here. I'm out the door, turning visible again, and heading towards the City Circle when, half way to the nearest building, I'm run into Lian Shi. _That's strange._ I think. I give her a kiss, and then I see a fire escape heading to the top of the building.

"Come with me." I said grabbing Lian's hand, and then heading to the fire escape.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Some place where are not supposed to be." I said.

The fire escape goes all the way up the building. When we walk to the other side of the building the view of the City Circle, and the Capitol was breathtaking.

"Whoa. This is amazing! Okay, I have to ask. How many women have you brought up here?" she asked.

"Actually, you're the first." I said truthfully.

"Thanks." she said and kissed me.

We started making out, and then I broke the kiss and I started kissing her neck. I could hear her moans of pleasure as my lips found her collar bone. I felt Lian dig her nails into my skin when I lightly bite the skin at the base of her neck.

It was at this time that our session was interrupted when the crowd started to applaud for the tributes.

"Don't take long tonight." Lian whispered in my ears.

"I'm going to make sure it doesn't take long." I said.

The tributes that had already exited the Remake Center looked like statues, they didn't interact with the crowd or their partner. They just stood there motionlessly, like Tessa and I did eight years ago. It didn't get interesting until District 12. Peeta and Katniss were the stars of the night. I heard Lian Shi gasping when she saw them. Not only were the on fire, but Katniss was working the crowd. Katniss was waving, and blowing kiss to the crowd. I listen carefully, and I hear that the crowd is cheering Katniss and Peeta on by name.

I can hear the one of the announcers make light of Katniss and Peeta's entrance was similar to mine and Tessa's. I see Lian Shi look up at me, and I look down at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Katniss and Peeta's entrance is similar to Sasha and Tessa's entrance to the Hunger Games eight years ago." she said.

"That's a problem because?" I ask.

"Nothing." she said, and snuggled back into my side. The chariots were all gather in the City Circle when I remembered where we were. So I guided us back to the fire escape. When we got back on the ground, the crowds from main drag were already filtering out. I kissed Lian Shi goodnight, and then head to the Training Center. I make it to the Training Center in good time, but had to activate the invisibility function and wait for someone to exit the building. Which was good because I didn't have to wait long. A couple of guards were exiting the building, so I snuck in after the exited. I made my way of to the elevator, and waited for next elevator.

I didn't have to wait long, but what I wasn't expecting was who was on the elevator. The people for District 1 got off, but Peeta, Katniss and Effie were on the elevator. I slipped on, but stayed to one side. I said a silent prayer as the elevator door shuts that the three of them would keep to themselves the entire ride up to the Twelfth floor.


	30. Chapter 30

The trip up to the penthouse was fast. Four years have passed since I have last ridden this elevator, but mostly I'm just glad that Peeta, Katniss, and Effie kept to themselves. As the doors open Effie steps off first and starts to show Katniss and Peeta around the place. I wait near the door leading to the roof because Effie is showing Peeta and Katniss to their rooms. After Effie had walked back out to the main area, I snuck up onto the roof. I took a deep breath when I stepped out ono the roof. I look around and out over the city remembering my time with Tessa here, and then walked over to the garden to find a place to sit for a while.

Ten minutes passes, and I see Cinna and Peeta come up to the roof. I see them head over to the edge and I'm reminded of Kaz and myself four years ago. I even see Cinna show Peeta the force field that keeps tributes from committing suicide. They stay by the ledge for about ten minutes talking, and then head back down, and I don't see anybody come back up for an hour to hour and a half when Peeta came back up with Katniss. I see Katniss and Peeta walk over to the railing, and I no longer see Katniss and Peeta. I see myself and Tessa standing by the rail. I could see Tessa raise her hand to cover a yawn, and then I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I could feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes. I could still the phantoms of me and Tessa by the railing, but Peeta and Katniss had made their way into the garden.

After Tessa and I had disappeared from my vision, I cleared my throat to clear the tears. I still hadn't registered Peeta and Katniss, who were sitting a mere twenty feet away from me on the gazebo. Katniss and Peeta both turned to look at the sound, which was about the time I had realized they were there. I made my way towards Katniss' blindside so only Peeta could see. I became visible again just as Peeta was looking my way. Peeta's eyes grew to the size of a saucer, and then nodded to me. I nodded back, and turned invisible again. Peeta's eyes almost pooped out of his head when I disappeared.

"You okay?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Peeta said.

It took Peeta a moment to recover after my disappearing act, but he was back in step with the conversation with Katniss. The couple stayed in the garden for a few minutes, and then head back inside when Katniss felt a chill come over her body. Ten minutes later Peeta comes back to the roof looking for me. I reappear by the railing.

"That was you we heard earlier?" Peeta asked.

"Uhuh." I said.

"You okay? That seemed like the kind of cough you give when you're trying to hold emotions at bay." Peeta said.

"I have a strong tie to the Capitol. So you might say that I was trying to keep a few demons at bay." I said.

"What's the plan?" Peeta asked.

"You're not going to like it, but the best plan I can come up with is to keep you two apart for a while." I said.

"Working with the Careers?" he asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked.

"It's the only logical answer to the question of how do we keep Katniss alive. And that is by me working with the Careers for a time." he said.

"Pretty much. Now I want you two to be friends during training, but I need you to stay away from swords, bows and arrows, and the weights. I don't want the Careers to know what hit them until it's too late." I said.

"What do you want me to do then?" he asked.

"There are other weapons to work with, but I would rather you to stay away from weapons. I want you two to work on the survival stations." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"The Careers are going to be all over the weapon stations. I want you two to be able to survive no matter the situation." I said.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to team up with the Careers, and keep Katniss in the dark about it?" he asked.

"If Katniss asks, tell her it was my idea." I said.

"If you say so." he said.

"Meet me up here the night before the interviews, and then after the interviews. Don't worry about meeting me up here tomorrow." I said.

"You got it. Also what happened to the eyepatch?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Yeah. It would probably be out of place here in the Capitol." Peeta said.

We head back inside. Peeta enters his room, and I keep going. I turn invisible before I step on the elevator. When the elevator gets to the ground floor a group of guards was about to exit the Training Center. So I rush over to the door, and slip out before it shuts. I don't become visible again, until I get to Lian Shi's home. I'm walking through the alley when I become visible again. As walking the front step I hear a noise. I look in the direction of the noise, but I don't investigate. I step inside Lian's home, and shut the door behind me. I stand by the door for a few moments to listen for anything out for the ordinary.

I head upstairs, stopping in the bathroom first. I brush my teeth, take out my contacts and place them in the cleaner. I get undressed and place my clothes in the basket, and then crawl into bed behind Lian Shi. I pull her into me kissing her jaw, and Lian subconsciously grabs my hands. We fall asleep and stay asleep until morning.

Come morning Katniss and Peeta were quietly eating breakfast when Haymitch came to join them. He ate three bowls of stew, and then pour a drink of liquor mixed with juice. From what Katniss saw it was more liquor than juice. It was so much liquor that Katniss got Peeta's attention by the time Haymitch had finished emptying the flask he had. Both Katniss and Peeta stared in shock as Haymitch a downed the drink in two gulps. Haymitch burped as he slammed the glass on the table, letting out a breath. Katniss grabbed her nose, and took a deep breath and attempted to keep her breakfast down as Peeta leaned away from the table to avoid Haymitch's breath.

"What?" Haymitch asked.

"Nothing?" Peeta said quickly.

"So what exactly do I have to work with?" Haymitch asked.

"Leave the swords out of it." Peeta whispered.

Katniss hesitated momentarily, and the spoke. "I know how to use a bow, and I can set traps."

"And you?" Haymitch asked Peeta.

"I was wrestler, and I can lift heavy weights." Peeta said.

"Peeta was practically the top wrestler in his school, second to his brother. He is capable when it comes to infighting, and I know how to track." Katniss said.

Haymitch stared at both Katniss and Peeta, and then reaches for the flask next to the salt. Peeta and Katniss missed this flask, albeit it had been on the table since they came down for breakfast at seven this morning. Haymitch told Katniss and Peeta how they were going to go about training. After the meeting had finished and Peeta and Katniss had left to go get ready for the events of the day when Haymitch had stopped mid drink. He stared after Katniss and Peeta and flashed back to when he came through with Tessa and myself. Except for Peeta's lack of hunting ability, this Game had the making just like mine. Haymitch heard the whispers about Katniss and Peeta's entrance mirroring ours.

Down on the street Effie was making the rounds, or attempting to make the rounds. That was until she bumped into a random stranger.

"Oh, pardon me." Effie said.

"Pardon me—Effie Trinket! I've been looking for." I said. I was out this morning looking for her, and Cinna gave me idea where to search for her.

"You have." she trilled.

"Uhuh." I said.

"What could possibly want with me?" she asked.

"Well, you're the escort for District Twelve." I said.

"Uhuh." she said back.

"Well could you get me in touch with Haymitch Abernathy." I said.

"What for?" she asked.

"I know how the Games work, and I don't care about tribute scores, I want to sponsor your tributes." I said.

"But the tributes haven't gone through training yet." She balked.

"Scores don't matter. I want to sponsor Katniss and Peeta." I said.

"Uh, okay. Where should I have Haymitch meet you?" she asked.

"There's a littler watering hole south of here called the Silver Falcon." I said.

"I know the place." she said.

"Let's say about… one o'clock." I said checking my watch.

"I'll go find him." she said.

"Okay. Have a lovely day." I said.

"Thanks." Effie said, and then walked away.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had three hours until I had to meet Haymitch. So I decided to go check in with the rest of the group. Effie on other hand, after encountering a potential sponsor who could care less about training score, went on the hunt looking for Haymitch. There were at least three bars on this side of town. And if she had to guess, Haymitch was going to be drinking with Chaff. And Chaff like to hang out at the Nightshade bar, which had become known as the Black hole—mostly because most of the patrons had to be carried out by a friend because the drinks are so strong.

Back at the Training Center, the woman who runs the training sessions, Atala, had just cut the tributes loose to start training. Peeta gave a few suggestions of a few survival stations, and Katniss just shrugged her shoulders. "Let's head over to the knot-tying station."

"Alright." Peeta said.

When they got to the station, the instructor was genuinely happy to see them. When very few of the tributes set traps for their competitors, it was somewhat understandable. After the trainer had cut them loose to work on their tasks, Katniss whispered. "Why did you want me to leave out the fact that we know how to use swords?"

"Weapons training isn't going to matter. If we're going to win this it won't be with those things." Peeta said.

"We're still going to have to train with weapons." she said.

"True, but the less they know, the better." he said, nodding at the other tributes.

"What are you saying?" she asked looking at the other tributes.

"We're not to let the other tributes know what we're capable of." he said.

"Who said, it wasn't Haymitch." she asked.

"He didn't, but if Haymitch was using his brain he would have. It was something Kai said before we left home." he said.

As Peeta looked down at the knot he was working on, Katniss was staring at him. She doesn't doubt that I gave that order, but for some reason Katniss doesn't think that I told Peeta before they left home. And Katniss is wondering if there might be something else in play here.

Out in the Capitol, Effie had checked a few other bars, but she was right about Haymitch and Chaff being at the Black hole. Upon entering she saw Chaff and Haymitch sitting in the back.

"Effie, I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed before dinner." Haymitch said.

"I know, but I had a strange conversation with a potential sponsor." Effie said.

Haymitch stopped drinking in mid sip. Haymitch put the glass back on the table and shared a look with Chaff. "Where am I supposed to me this potential sponsor?" Haymitch asked.

"He said that he want to meet you at the Silver Falcon at one o'clock sharp." Effie said.

"What about training scores?" Chaff asked.

"He doesn't care about training scores." Effie said.

Haymitch and Chaff shared another look. "Alright. I'll go see who this mystery person is." Haymitch said.

"Great." Effie trilled, and the glided out of the bar.

"Now isn't this odd." Chaff. Said.

"Odd doesn't even begin to describe the years that I have had." Haymitch said.

"Ever since you lost Sasha?" Chaff asked.

"Yeah, but that stranger that I've been telling you about bears a striking resemblance to Sasha." Haymitch said. Haymitch looked up at the clock and saw that he still had an hour and a half to he had to meet his mystery sponsor

"You think this is a ploy? Chaff asked.

"Yes I do. No sponsor in their right mind would ever say that they don't care about training scores." Haymitch said.

"Let alone that they want to sponsor your tributes, outright." Chaff said.

"I don't know about that. After the reaping, and the opening ceremonies my tributes feel different this year." Haymitch said.

I arrive at the Silver Falcon hour and a half before I'm supposed to meet Haymitch to grab a table all way the in the back so no one will hear our conversation, only to see Effie was waiting for me at the front entrance.

"Miss Trinket, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked, offering my hand.

Effie place her hand in mine, and I gently kiss the back of her hand. I saw her the skin of her face become flush. "I wanted to tell you that I delivered you message to Haymitch, first of all." she said.

"Greatly appreciated." I said.

"Secondly, I want to know what you know?" she asked as we stepped into the bar heading to the back.

"Pardon me?" I asked.

"No sponsor has ever sought out the escort to deliver a message to the mentor of the tributes, ever. It's unheard of. Late alone it's a stupid move." She continued.

"Training scores are for those who want to bet on the tributes. I don't care about those, I care about the skill of the tribute. Katniss and Peeta are underdogs because they are from District 12, so no one thinks they are going to win. And by that logic they have no good reason to win, but by that same logic they have every reason to win. I just want Haymitch to know that he has no reason to haggle with other sponsors to get gifts for Katniss and Peeta." I said, sitting down at a table.

Before Effie responded I saw her give me the infamous "you look familiar" look. "You're not the first person who thinks I look like Sasha Pellegrino." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked joining me at the table.

"This is the Capitol. The walls have ears and eyes." I said.

"So." she said.

"You think it was a coincidence that Katniss and Peeta just happened to get reaped." I asked.

"What do you mean? The reaping is a completely random-based system." she said.

"It's not as random as you think." I said.

"I'll take your word for. Oh, I didn't get you name." she said.

"It's—"

"Kai." Etain said joining the group followed.

"These are my associates Bardan and Etain." I said introducing the twins.

"Well I really must go, but I would love to chat again some time." Effie said as she was preparing to leave.

"You know a nice coffee bar?" I asked.

"It's called the Morning Sunrise, but I call it the Gravity Well because it even attracts some of the Gamemakers." Effie said.

"I know the place. Meet you there tomorrow at nine?" I asked.

Effie nodded, and then exiting the bar her dress bouncing as she walked. "What was that about?" Etain asked.

"It's not something that usually happens. A sponsor reaching out to a mentor to tell them that they want to sponsor their tributes before the training scores are announced." I said.

"What's the point of the training score?" Bardan asked.

"Just a random number to help the crowd to place bets on the tribute. Nothing more. Usually the tributes who score in the eight to ten usually win, but there have been occasions where the tributes who have scored a five or less have won." I said.

"That doesn't happen very often, does it?" Etain asked.

"Nope." I said.

At this time I noticed that Bardan was watching the door. "Is that Haymitch?" he asked.

I turned to see Haymitch had just walked in the front door. I wave for Haymitch to join us. As Haymitch was joining us, a waitress was walking up to the table. "What will you have?" she asked.

"Drinks are on me." I said.

"We'll just have a water." Bardan said motioning between him and his sister.

"I'll have a double order of hot chocolate." I said.

"I'll have tall glass of white liquor." Haymitch said, taking a seat at the table.

"I'll go put those in right now." the waitress said, and the left.

"You're here earlier." Etain said.

"I don't know whether to be surprised, or relieved that you are looking out for my tributes." Haymitch said.

"What, no "it's you," statement?" I asked.

"What happened to the eyepatch?" Haymitch asked.

"This is the Capitol." Etain said.

"He would stick out like a sore thumb." Bardan said.

"Okay. What exactly am I supposed to do?" Haymitch asked.

"Anytime Katniss, or Peeta need assistance, you come and find either me, Etain, or Bardan." I said.

"Just like that?" Haymitch said.

"Just like that." Bardan said.

"I must be missing something." Haymitch said.

"There's nothing to miss. There's a lot riding on this particular Games, and we can't have any setbacks. Not only that I have deep pockets, deep enough to get you anything necessary to save their lives." I said.

Haymitch was taken back by my statement. I'm pretty sure he knows I mean by setback, but the cryptic warning about the future after the Games completion is above his head. At this time the waitress came back with the drinks.

"You're playing a dangerous game." Haymitch warned after the waitress left.

"Look who's talking." I countered.

Haymitch didn't have a comeback to that, so he downed his drink then get up to leave.


	31. Chapter 31

Etain, Bardan, and I remained at the Silver Falcon for a few more hours. We talked about possible plans to use against the Capitol after the Games and get back to work. Bardan and Etain were leaving when Cinna came looking for me.

"What's the good word?" I asked.

"Plutarch said that the Gamemakers are interesting in District 12. Katniss and Peeta don't fit the mold of the usual District 12 tributes." he said.

"That's because Peeta is the son of a baker, and Katniss is a hunter." I said.

"Plutarch said that the pair stayed away from the weapons stations, and work on survival stations." he said.

"That's how we're going to win these Games, by outlasting the Careers." I said.

"It's going to take more than that. They need combat training." he said.

"Cinna do you know what the Capitol called me when I was working directly with the rebels?" I asked.

"No," was all Cinna said.

"They called me the Falcon." I said.

"I heard rumors about the person. His team didn't use guns, they used swords and bow and arrows. I didn't realize that was you. Come to think of it I wouldn't be surprised if you trained them in preparation for this day." he said.

"I didn't know how, or when they would get reaped, but my plan stemmed from them getting reaped." I said.

By the time we left the Silver Falcon it was getting close to dinner time, so I head home. I got there in time to help prepare dinner. "Honey, I'm home." I said as I was walking through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen." Lian said.

I noticed a couple of coats on the couch. They were fur-lined coats. Coats that belonged to Gamemakers or Capitol officials. I slowly made my way into the kitchen, and saw Plutarch and a Capitol official. I cleared my throat.

"Ah! Kai you're here. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine." Plutarch said.

"Who, just so happens to be my father." Lian Shi said, but I could see the tension in her features.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Li Shi, I sit on the Council of Nine." Li said.

I school my features. I've heard of the Council of Nine, I just didn't realize that my girlfriend's father sat on it. And then I realized something.

"As Plutarch already said, my name is Kai." I said, taking Li Shi's hand and giving a firm shake.

"I like that. A nice firm handshake, you can tell a lot about a person by the way they shake hands." Li said.

Li and Plutarch went back to discussing Capitol business, while Lian Shi pulled me into the hall. "What?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble is in my house right now?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The Council of the Nine have been given orders to arrest the person known as The Falcon." she said.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

Lian Shi pulled me close to her so she could whisper in my ear. "I've seen the pictures, Kai. I know that you're The Falcon. You can't stay here." she said.

"True, but who I can't leave here by yourself. I'm going have Cinna move you to another house before the Games are over." I said, pulling away but still whispering

"I can't leave this house. Do you know how many times my parents come to visit me?"

"First off, do you think the Capitol leadership is going to look within its own ranks to find me? Secondly, when they realize that I was staying here they will kill you. They will definitely kill your father. I'm going to give your number to Cinna, and tell him to keep tabs on you." I said.

"You can't do that." she said.

"Yes I can, and I will because I won't let them kill you to get to me. I already lost one lover to the Capitol. I won't let them take you from me." I said.

"Kai…" Lian Shi began but was cut off but Plutarch.

"Dinner is ready—am I interrupting?" Plutarch asked.

"No, and dinner smells delicious. Shall we?" I said to Lian Shi.

"We shall." Lian Shi, but I could hear the strain in her voice.

We all sit down to eat, and dinner last about an hour before both Li and Plutarch leave. Lian and I were cleaning up in the kitchen before either one of us spoke again.

"I don't want you to die because of me." she said on the brink of tears.

"That won't happen, but I'm going to have to move you some time in the future, as a safety precaution." I said.

I pulled Lian into me, as she cried herself out. We finish cleaning up the kitchen, and then get ready for bed. Shower, shaving, brushing our teeth, and by the time we finished it was almost midnight. Come morning, I wake an hour before I had to be at the café to meet Effie.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Lian asked.

"Effie wanted meet me." I said, getting out of bed and getting ready to go meet Effie.

"Effie? As in Effie Trinket?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"How did you get her attention?" she asked.

"I told her to pass a message along, and she came looking for me after she delivered the message. I'm guess I intrigued her." I said.

"Where are you meeting her?" she asked.

"The Gravity Well." I said.

"You love playing dangerous." she said.

"I didn't suggest it. It was Effie who did." I said.

Lian could hear me start brushing my teeth, and gave me few minutes. After I finished brushing my teeth, I stepped out of the bathroom and stepped back over to the bed. "I'm going to tell you this now, if you get moved I might not be able to visit you." I said.

"Why, because it's for my protection?" she asked.

"You said it yourself, you know that I'm a wanted criminal. They wouldn't care that your father is a council member. In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if Snow executed your father because he meet me, and didn't realize who I was." I said.

I kissed Lian goodbye, and started to leave the bedroom. I stopped in the doorway and turned back to Lian Shi. "To be continued."

Lian Shi shook her head, and then I left. At the Training Center, Katniss and Peeta were just beginning to wake up when Effie was leaving her home, making her way to meet me at the Gravity Well. Haymitch woke early, remembering Effie saying last night that she was meeting me this morning at the Gravity Well. Even though Haymitch was a drunken wreck, he amazingly had enough wits about him to follow Effie without much trouble. Katniss and Peeta were getting ready to head down to the gym, when Effie and I were stepping out onto the patio. It was a cool summer day, and the air was crisp and fresh. Before long Haymitch came strolling up and crashed our brunch, but he was civil the entire time.

At ten, Haymitch bid us a farewell and left, probably to go find Chaff or something like that according Effie.

"You're not wild about Haymitch?" I asked.

"Haymitch is an annoyance that I have to put up with whenever the Games are in session." she said.

"Don't take it out on Haymitch." I said. "Life has been hard for him since he lost Sasha."

"And you know this how?" she asked.

"Even though I've never met the man, Sasha sounds like a standup guy. Not only that, Sasha was the first person to win the Games since Haymitch won. Then he was killed. Haymitch took it pretty hard, after my—Sasha's death. Sorry about that. I've had so many people compare me to Sasha that I'm starting to think that I am him." I said.

"That must be a heck of a jump, to compare yourself to a dead man." Effie said.

"Speaking of men, what about Haymitch." I said.

Effie stared at me for a moment, and then took a sip of her tea. "Surely you must be joking." she said, as she was putting the cup back on the saucer.

"Why not. I think he's a better option, than anything here in the Capitol." I said.

"I think some of the options here in the Capitol are a better choice." Effie said.

"Oh, please. The people here in the Capitol are so superficial, present company excluded." I whispered. "Haymitch, although in need of a complete life overhaul, is still a better option."

"And you know this how?" Effie asked.

"Believe me, Haymitch is the better option. I'm still wondering something, though. What kept him from finding a girlfriend?" I said.

"You think that any women would go for him?" she asked.

"Haymitch may have let his body fall in disrepair to an extent, but he's still kept care of it. He could have let his body go, like some of the other victors." I said.

We finished out drinks in silence. We sat silent for a moment before I realized that I need to meet back up with my team. "Thank you for the inviting me out this morning, although I want you to think hard about what I said." I said.

I bowed to Effie, and then left the café, heading to the warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Effie was lost in thought, digesting my words, and the message that they were hiding. She didn't have much to think on them because some of her associates were coming to join her at the café. Back at the Training Center, the tributes had just been cut loose to continue training. Peeta and Katniss had decided to try their hand at throwing knives. Katniss was decent, but Peeta's skill left room for improvement. The pair had friendly competition between themselves, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group, and the Gamemakers. The morning comes, and goes. After lunch Katniss and Peeta have a shadow. A girl that, for all intent and purposes, looked like Prim. Katniss found out from Peeta that her name is Rue, and the pair work with the young girl throughout the rest of the afternoon.

I get to the warehouse about eleven o'clock, and the group was already working on new data feeds. I sit down next to the Jusik twins, and join the fun. At lunch time, Plutarch comes and tells me about Katniss and Peeta's antics in training. I did not account for them having fun while they are training, and that could either be good or bad, but for now it will just have to be an anomaly that has to be accounted for, and factored in. Plutarch also brought lunch, but pulled me aside before I could get a bite to eat.

"Just a fair warning, stay away from the Gravity Well. A couple of the Gamemakers saw your meeting with Effie this morning." Plutarch said.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said.

With that Plutarch left, and we went back to data feeds after we finished eating. We kept up with the data feeds until dinner, at which point we all decided to call it a day. As we were leaving Cinna was approaching the warehouse.

"Kai, a word." he said.

"I'll catch with you two later." I said dismissing the Jusik twins.

"What do you have?" I asked Cinna.

"Tomorrow is the private session with the Gamemakers." he said.

"And the problem is?" I asked.

"Katniss and Peeta's relationship is an unforeseeable aspect that may be detrimental." he said.

"No it won't. The Gamemakers will use whatever is at their disposal to make the Games more interesting, and flavorful. I warned the pair to be mindful of their actions back in the district, it's no different here in the Capitol. We'll just have to improvise. Be ready." I said.

Cinna nodded his head, and then walked away. I make my way home, and to my great pleasure, just Lian Shi was waiting for me when I got there.

"What is the plan for the Games?" Lian Shi asked.

Just as I was about to answer, I stop short. Something about Li's visit last night. I mouth that I will answer that question later. Lian Shi looked at me sideways, wondering what came over me. We held light conversation as we continued eating dinner. It was drawing closer to nine o'clock by the time we finished eating, so went upstairs to get ready for bed. I sent a message to Cross asking to sweep the house in the morning after we left. After I get a confirmation that the job would be taken care of, we had some light pillow talk, some light kissing, and then we drifted off to sleep. Morning came quicker than expected, but I was well rested. As we were leaving, I sent a message to Cross telling him we were leaving. Lian Shi went shopping, and I went to meet up with up Cinna. It took Cross two hours to scan Lian Shi's home, and then head back to the warehouse. At lunch time I head back to the warehouse to see what Cross came up with.

Lian came home to see that her father was waiting for her.

"Yes, papa?" Lian asked

"You keep interesting company." Li said.

"Is it a problem that I associate with Kai?" Lian asked

"No, but he is a bit of an anomaly. He's a person of interest, but none of the leadership can figure out why. His build is similar to that of the rebel fighter known as The Falcon, but he also has the same build as the missing victor Sasha Pellegrino. I'd be careful around Kai, Lian. He's a wonderful man, but he's dangerous." Li Shi said, and then walked away.

Lian Shi was in shock that her father and his associates have drawn the same conclusion as her, but something crossed her mind. _What if Sasha didn't die? What if his death was faked, and he came back as the Falcon?_ Then she put the whole thing together. Kai was the last tribute to be killed when I won the Games. Lian left to go find Cinna.


	32. Chapter 32

Night had fallen when I had finished at the warehouse. A few of the people elected to stay and finish preparations, but I decide to head home. I was a mile away from the warehouse when I was drawn to another night. This night looks, feels, and reminds me of the night I escaped almost eight years. The phantoms from that night are so bad that I have to hide in the shadows a few time. I had phantom another forcing me into the shadows again, which kept from being spotted by the people sitting in the car across the street Lian Shi's house.

At this time Cinna was finishing up a meeting at the Silver Falcon when Lian Shi found him. Cinna saw the look on Lian's face and knew it was bad. Cinna lead Lian to the back of the bar, and the pair took a seat in a booth. "What's the problem?" Cinna asked.

"How long have you known?" Lian whispered.

"You're going to have to be more specific. How long have I known what?" he asked whispering.

"How long have you known that Kai is actually the name Sasha Pellegrino took almost eight years ago?" she asked.

"I've known for about four years, now." he said.

"You've known this entire time, and didn't tell me. My father sits on the Council of Nine, and they have drawn the conclusion that Kai is a rebel, but possibly Sasha Pellegrino. Do you know what kind of trouble I'm in." she asked.

"Not as much as either Plutarch or myself." Cinna said, flatly.

"What do either you or… Plutarch… have to… do… with—both of you are working with the rebels. Aren't you?" she whispered.

"Like I said." he said. "The best I can do is tell Sasha to stay away from your place, but I can't move you because if I do that the government might get suspicious."

"I told Sasha—" Lian began but Cinna cut her off.

"Don't utter that name out loud. The Capitol wouldn't hesitate to kill you to get to him. Until you are out of the Capitol you will call him Kai." he said

"When is that?" she asked.

"If not these Games, then the next. Kai thinks that whatever is going to shake things up is going to happen either during these Games, or after." he said.

"Cinna." A voice said. Both Cinna and Lian Shi looked up to see Cross approaching the table.

"Yeah." Cinna said, offering his old a hand.

"How are things looking for our young tributes? Oh, Lian I didn't know you were here." Cross said, shaking Cinna's hand.

"Katniss and Peeta are fine, but we have other problems." Cinna said.

"What's that?" Cross asked.

"The Council of the Nine are on to Kai. They have linked him to the Falcon, and most of all they think he might be Sasha Pellegrino." Lian said.

Cross thought about what Lian Shi said, and then sent a message to me about stay away from Lian Shi's house for the rest of the time we are here, and that the Capitol is suspicious of my identity. "Anything else?" Cross asked.

"As of right now there isn't anything we can do." Cinna said.

"Alright, but if anything does you contact me. Milady." Cross and then left the bar.

"Until next time, milady." Cinna said, and then excused himself from the table.

Lian Shi got up from the table two minutes after Cinna had went to talk to another associate of his, and exited the bar.

Outside Lian Shi's house I was starting regain consciousness because I felt a persistent vibrating on my arm. I pulled my sleeve to see the message. I saw that the Capitol was suspicious of me that when I got my balance back I headed to another one Cinna's houses. Come morning the tributes were working on last minute details for the private session with the Gamemakers this afternoon.

"What are you going to show them?" Peeta asks.

"Probably my skills with a bow." Katniss said looked up and saw that they still had three hours until the private sessions. "What about you?"

"I can't decide between using the weights, or the camouflage station." he said.

"Save the camouflage. That's going to be a skill you don't want them to know about." she said. The couple lapse into a comfortable silence, but something was bugging Katniss. Over the past three days whenever she glanced up at the Gamemakers, they would be staring at the pair. Katniss began to wonder if they were at both of them, or just her. "Is it me, or the Gamemakers staring at us?"

"It's not you. The Gamemakers have been watching us this past three days." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It could be that we stayed away from the weapons stations, and worked the survival stations more. Or it could because we are the tributes working together instead of individually." he said.

Katniss felt Peeta's hand brush her arm, and in her peripheral view she saw the Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane nod his head as if approving of the gesture. "Peeta the Gamemakers know of our relationship." Katniss whispered.

"That's possible." Peeta said.

"I just saw Seneca Crane nod his head when he saw you brush my arm. Wait a minute. What do you mean that's possible?" she asked.

"So, what if they already know. Kai already said that there was a chance that were picked because of our relationship. You think whoever told them to pick our names wouldn't have told the Gamemakers to keep an eye on us." he said.

"I preferred to keep that to ourselves." she said.

"Too late for that now. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there." he said.

Peeta looked up at the Gamemakers while trying to keep the disgust off his features, and was successful. This got Seneca's attention, and the pair shared a knowing look, albeit the men had completely different thoughts going through their heads. Before long was lunch upon the tributes, and then it was time to perform for the Gamemakers.

"Have you settled on your skill?" Katniss asked Peeta.

"Probably work with the weights. I saw that the weights go up to two hundred pounds." he said.

"I wish I could watch that." she said wistfully.

"I bet you would." he said.

Before long it was Peeta's turn to perform for the Gamemakers. "Shoot straight." He said, and then gave Katniss a kiss on the cheek. Katniss gets teary eyed when he left knowing that Peeta could be killed anytime in the next few days. And then it was Katniss' turn to perform.

I was at the Silver Falcon waiting for the Caesar to announce the training scores. At ten o'clock Caesar came on to announce the scores. The Career tributes usually score in the 8 to 10 range. Which is normal, but I wonder how the always score that. All the other tributes score a 5, which is also normal. It wasn't until District Eleven it got interesting. The girl, Rue, had pulled a 7, which, her being the smallest tribute this year, is impressive. The boy, Thresh, pulled a 10. Thresh is built like a mountain, so it's not hard to believe that he earn that score.

But the surprising part was when Peeta's announced. He scored an 8, and the only thing that could have gotten him that score was his ability to handle the weights. And to my even greater surprise was when Caesar announced the score for Katniss. She scored an 11, but something felt off. I know Katniss displayed her skill with the bow, but I know the Gamemakers. Katniss had to do something extremely bold to get that score. I can almost imagine what she did, but I will ask Cinna when he comes to see me later. It was midnight by the time Cinna came to see me.

"Your girl is a firecracker." Cinna said taking a seat next to me.

"Oh." I said.

"Not to leave Peeta out, but he said he threw weights around. He almost dropped one of the weights on his foot." he said.

"Ow, I figured as much." I grimaced.

"But you're probably wondering how Katniss got an 11." he said.

"Waiting, with bated breath." I said.

"Katniss show off her skills with the bow." Cinna said.

"As I expected." I said.

"Did you expect her to shot an arrow in the direction of the Gamemakers, shooting an apple out of their roasted pig's mouth?" he asked.

"Wow! She is a little firecracker." I said.

"What's next?" he asked.

"The interviews. Is it true that the crowd is calling Katniss _the girl who was on fire_?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Keep it going, we can use it to our advantage." I said.

"I have the perfect outfit. I have a good friend keeping an eye on Lian Shi, so don't worry about her, okay." he said.

I just nodded. "Until tomorrow." Cinna said and then got up from his chair and exited the bar.

I stay in the bar for a few more seconds, and then left. I head south from the bar to another house Cinna had set up. Come morning Katniss was the last one coming down to breakfast, but she was starting to feel the stress of being a star. Haymitch gave them a rundown of what was going to happen today. Haymitch suggested to work one on one, but Peeta said that would be a bad idea. Katniss had just enough wits about her to nod her approval at Peeta. So Peeta and Katniss had four hours with Effie before lunch, and the four hours after with Haymitch.

I woke at eight to go see what last minute touches that needed to be done, but everything had been taken care of. There were a few data feeds that required my attention. As I was finished the first data pad, there was an incoming call.

"Kai got incoming for you." Cross said.

I frowned at Cross because we both know I wasn't expecting any calls. "On screen." I said.

Someone activated the video screen and to my great surprise it was a call from Venku. "Hello, sir." I said, as both Cross and I saluted Venku.

" _At ease gentlemen._ " Venku said, and we relaxed. " _How is everything going on your end?_ "

"The Hunger Games is a week long process of prepping the tributes. All that is left is the one on one interviews, which is tomorrow, and then the Games the following day." I said.

" _How long after that can we invade after the Games?_ " Venku asked.

"Not sure." I said.

"It all depends on the Capitol after these Games." Cross said.

" _Meaning?_ " Venku asked.

"I'm pretty certain that we're about to do accomplish something that has never been done in the history of this country, so we're going to let the Capitol make the first move." I said.

"How so?" Venku asked.

"We're going to disrupt the Hunger Games, and we don't want to tip off the Capitol to the plan. So we going to let the Capitol move things forward." Cross said.

" _There's a lot that can go wrong with that plan._ " Venku said.

"We don't have a choice Venku. If we move to fast the Capitol will figure out the plan. The Council of Nine is suspicious of my presence in the Capitol. I'm going to have Bardan and Etain working with District 12 mentor during the Games." I said.

" _That changes the game._ " Venku said. " _Where will you be hiding will the Games are going?_ "

"Most of the leadership will be with the Gamemakers, or in meetings. I will be monitoring the bugs I planted for any information that might be helpful to you guys. Any problems back home?" I asked.

" _It's been pretty quiet. I've installed one new person every six months since you have been gone. The inner circle has been replaced, and most of the successors are ours too._ " Venku said. " _Keep me posted._ "

"We will." Cross said, and the Venku cut the feed on his end. "What should I do?"

"You can hang out with me, or you can go back up Bardan and Etain. Though with you history, are you sure you even want to go further into the lion's den." I said as I sat down to look at the feeds again.

"Point taken." Cross said, and then returned to whatever he was doing before Venku called.

It was midnight when Peeta made his way up to the roof, and I was already waiting for him. Peeta saw me standing over by the railing, leaning against it. Peeta made his way over to the railing and just stared out over the Capitol.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer star gazing out in District 12." I said.

"Star gazing." he said absent mindedly.

"You think Katniss might like that?" I asked.

"Maybe, she never made light of it." he said.

"Well if you get the chance, you should do it some time. Down to business, shall we?" I asked.

"Just as well. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"How did your session with Haymitch go today?" I asked.

Peeta stared at me a beat, and then answered. "Katniss and Haymitch were arguing most of the time, but she told me that she was going attempt to be vulnerable." he said.

"And yourself?" I asked.

"Funny, and self-deprecating." he said.

"That will work." I said.

"Kai what happens if Caesar asks if I have a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Probably half the Capitol leadership knows you have one. I'm pretty certain the Gamemakers know you are with Katniss." I said.

"The Gamemakers know. Seneca Crane gave a nod of approval yesterday when I gently brushed Katniss' arm." he said.

"So what do you think my answer is going to be?" I asked.

"Just run with it." he said.

"Not only that, we could use that to our advantage later in the Games." I said.

"We can?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can. Just know that if we do use it, the Capitol will turn it against you. Are you prepared for that?" I asked.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked.

"No, you don't." I said.

"Why didn't the Gamemakers punish Katniss for shooting an arrow at them?" he asked.

"What could they do to her really? She shot an arrow at them, but at this stage in the Games it would be too much of a hassle to replace her. Not only that, if they want to get rid of her all the have to do is give her a high score." I said.

It didn't take long for my words to sink in. "Don't forget tomorrow night, midnight." I said.

"You got it." Peeta said, and the head back down to his room. I made my way out of the Training Center and back to my house. When I get home I decide to draw up plans for escaping the Capitol, when the time comes. It won't happen during these Games, but I have a bad feeling that we will have to make our escape during the next one.


	33. Chapter 33

I worked late into the night getting the information together. We will need to hit the prison to get any necessary personnel out. Plus the airfield to get out escape ready, and then some people to get Lian Shi out. I realize that a lot will go wrong if the troops are in the streets. That leaves me with the worst part, but the most crucial. I circle the Presidential Palace, and set the marker on the table leaning back into the chair. I take a breath and let it out.

"I'm going to have to draw as many troops to the palace if the rest of the men are going to get through their task without many problems." I said.

There wasn't much else to work on, so I decided to call it a night and head home. I slept until late afternoon. Come morning the tributes got dressed and eat a light breakfast, and then began the day long process of preparing for the interviews tonight. Peeta was being dressed in a black tuxedo, with red trim, while Katniss wore a red dress that was covered in jewels from her shoulders to her ankles and a decent amount of makeup. Lunch was served in their rooms, and then the preparations continued. By night fall I was on top of the highest building overlooking the City Circle. It was a few minutes before the tributes came out when I sensed I had company, and by the way they carried themselves it was a woman.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"The Council of Nine and their guards have other things to worry about besides a wayward daughter and an escape victor thought to have been killed." Lian Shi said.

It took me a few moments before I turned to face Lian Shi. I knew this day was coming, just didn't think I had to face it today. I couldn't turn to face her. I lied to her face about being dead, and acted like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what? Trying to protect yourself, while trying to hurt the Capitol?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around my waist

I turned in her arms, and hug Lian close to me. "I'm sorry about Tessa." she said.

"Thank you, but I have you. A worthy replacement." I said.

I looked into Lian Shi's eyes, and she looked back into mine. We locked lips for the first time as Lian Shi and Sasha Pellegrino. The kiss was beyond anything I have ever experienced. This kiss had formed a bond for us a deeper level, almost a cellular level. At that moment we heard the Anthem began to play and the tributes started to walk out on the stage.

"I'm glad you escaped the Capitol. I can guarantee that I would have never been able to get to know you like I did." Lian said kissing me gently on my lips.

We turned to face the stage and listen to the Caesar interview the tributes, while playing off the crowd. As usual Caesar started with District 1, and I looked for my pair. Through the binoculars, I homed in on Katniss first, and surprisingly enough she didn't seem as unnerved as I thought she would be. I see her looking over her shoulder at Peeta, who had been at ease about everything. Though I could see the strain in his face.

"Why is Peeta upset?" she asked.

"Because he and Katniss are here because they're in love. And he had been instructed to use his relationship with Katniss to our full our advantage." I said.

"You have been in contact with Peeta?" she asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Why? Do you know how stupid that is?" she asked.

"You said it yourself. I like playing dangerously. On top of it being the only way to throw off the Capitol leadership." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just watch the coming Games. It will all make sense." I said.

"None of this make sense, but all right." Lian said.

"The less you know the better. But I'm pretty you already have a clue who is working with me." I said.

"Yep, and for the record, your friends are dumber than yourself." Lian said.

"Duly noted." I said.

By the time we started listening again Caesar was already to District 5. Caesar had just finished talking to the boy, and was moving onto District 6.

"Why have you been coaching Peeta on the side?" she asked.

"How did you know I was working with Peeta?" I asked.

"Don't get me wrong, Katniss seems like an intelligent woman, but Peeta seems like the brains of the operation." she said.

"Actually they both know how to use swords, compliments of me, and I have been working with Peeta because of a hunch." I said. Caesar had finished District 6 and was now moving on to District 7. None of the tributes this year are all that noteworthy except for: the Career districts, as always. But both Districts 11 and 12 are bit of an anomaly this year.

The interview with Districts 7 through 10 began to drag on, but when the girl for District 11 stood up and then walked up to the chair, everyone fell silent. Rue, that was her name if I remember correctly, looked like fairy from a children's story book. The exchange was short and sweet, and then it was on to the boy from 10. The boy, Thresh if I remember correctly, is not in the mood for playing Caesar's games. He kept it short and to the point. The buzzer went off, and it was onto District 12. Katniss took her seat, and I can tell that whatever might have bothering her wasn't a problem.

Katniss and Caesar were talking like they had been friends for years, but when it came to her sister Primrose, Katniss lost all pretense. I see her look into the crowd, and from here it looked like she was looking at the row that had the stylists. The three minute timer rang, and Katniss took her seat. Katniss had regain her composure as Peeta had taken his seat with Caesar. If you thought Katniss and Caesar were something, you would have missed it. Peeta and Caesar were cracking jokes and bringing the house down one joke after another. But after a while I sensed a change, and it was something I was expecting. Prepared for actually. We could hear the conversation on the speakers, but just barely.

" _Peeta, do you have a girlfriend back home?_ " Caesar asked.

Peeta took a few moments to answer, but everyone could tell that the moment was about to take a turn for the worse. Peeta shakes his head unconvincingly. I look over at Katniss, and I can see a look of sheer terror had come over her.

"Why is Katniss scared?" Lian Shi asked.

"Because she had no idea that Caesar could ask about their relationship. Peeta knows, and he doesn't want to. He wants to protect Katniss from what is about to happen, but I told him to roll with it." I said.

"You might want to get District 12 room before they do. Just in case." Lian Shi said

I grunted my understanding and continued listening the interview. " _Handsome lad like you. There's must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name._ " says Caesar.

Peeta sighs. " _Where there was this one girl. I was in love with forever, and one day I was able to tell her that I was._ " Peeta said.

" _What did she say, did she feel the same for you?_ " Caesar asked.

I look over at Katniss, and she was doing her best to fight back tears, but she was failing and miserably.

" _She did. We did date for a few years. Those were some of the best years of my life._ " Peeta said.

Through the binoculars that Peeta was losing his composure, too. The crowd was eating this up, as sounds of sympathy escaped their lips. Love that was lost because it was cut short.

" _What was the problem? Did she break up with you after you were reaped?_ " Caesar asked.

I look at Katniss and her face is splotchy and tear streaked. The woman that had been building since the reaping was gone, in her place the scared girl that I saw eight years ago when I was reaped.

" _No we didn't break up. We're still together, but…_ " Peeta trailed off.

" _If you have to regain favor with your girl, you only have one option. Win. You enter that arena tomorrow, and you win this whole thing._ " Caesar said.

" _Thanks, but I don't think it's going to work out that way. Winning… won't help me in my case._ " Peeta said.

" _Why ever not?_ " Caesar asked quizzically.

Peeta didn't answer right away. He look into the crowd, first at Portia and Cinna, who had nodded their heads. Then he looked at Katniss. When he saw that Katniss was in tears and hiding her face, Peeta closed his eyes and wished he could hug his girlfriend right now. Peeta blushed beet red and stammered. " _Because… because… she came her with me._ " Peeta said.

The crowd fell dead quiet, and the cameras held on Peeta's face. It took the crowd a few more seconds to realize that the girlfriend that Peeta was talking was the girl he was going to have to kill if he wanted to be crown victor. The cameras pan to Katniss and she is bent over not revealing her tear stained face to the cameras.

It took Caesar a few moments to regain his wits after Peeta's admission. " _Oh that's a piece of bad luck._ " Caesar continued, but I decided to leave at this time.

"Where are you going?" Lian Shi asked, but we could still hear Caesar talking to Peeta.

"Stay and watch, but I'm going to be needed somewhere else." I said.

"Katniss and Peeta." she said.

"Katniss looked up to me as an older brother." I said.

"When you put it that way, go to your baby sister." Lian said, and then kissed me good night.

When I reached the street level I turned invisible and made my way to elevators. An elevator opened for me, and I stepped on. As the doors were closing I could hear the Anthem begin to play. As I stepped off the elevator, it was called back to the ground floor. It was ten minutes before the elevator came back up, and when it opened Katniss was ignoring Peeta who was trying to explain he had no choice.

"NO CHOICE?" Katniss spun on Peeta, her arm raised up like she was about to punch. But before she could do that Katniss felt a hand wrap around her forearm, restraining her from punching Peeta.

"It wasn't Peeta's fault." I said.

Peeta's mouth hit the floor, and Katniss cowered away from me. "Caesar was going to ask that question no matter what happened. Peeta answered it truthfully, even though you didn't want the Capitol to about your relationship. Caesar may not have known, but I want you to remember that you're here because of it." I said.

Peeta had walked up behind Katniss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Katniss collapsed the floor and continued to cry some more. I looked at Peeta and motioned to the roof, and he nodded. As I disappeared to the roof, the elevator behind us opened and off stepped Cinna. Portia, Haymitch and Effie.

Come midnight Peeta came to the roof, and we were talking for half an hour before Katniss made her way up top. "Kai, what are you still doing here?" Katniss asked.

"What do you think?" I asked, as Peeta started to head back in.

"So you have been advising Peeta while were here in the Capitol. But why keep that from me?" Katniss asked.

"Don't blame Peeta. It was my direction about what should, or should not be said or done." I said.

Katniss just stared at me, and I didn't look at her. I was waiting for Peeta to head back in before I answered.

"That's it?" she asked.

"My strategy for winning the Games is getting you to the final two." I said.

"That's it. That's not much of a strategy." she said.

"It's plenty strategy. The Careers will be after you because of everything has occurred so far. Especially the tears you cried during the interviews." I said.

"I wasn't crying because Peeta said that we were in love." she said.

"I know that, but do you think that the Careers will care." I said.

"That doesn't change anything. My best shot at winning this is with Peeta's help." she said.

"You and Peeta need to work independently in this." I said.

"Peeta and I work better together. As a team." she challenged.

"True, but both of you are going to be outclassed. You will be better on you own. With the skills that you learned from your father, you have the best chance of winning this. I don't want you to let onto the fact that either of you know how to use swords until it's too late." I said.

"Like that's going to be of any use to us." Katniss said.

"In the Games you never know." I said. "Katniss don't argue this. Everybody wants you to work together. And I mean everyone. Do what you can to stay alive." I said.

Katniss nodded her head, and then headed for the door. "Katniss." I said.

"What." she said.

"I meant it when I said that Peeta was to leave that arena alive." I said.

"Do you think I would willing leave Peeta for dead, or killing him for that fact?" Katniss said.

"Things are going to happen that you don't agree with Katniss." I said.

Katniss rolled her eyes at me, and then head back down. I exited the Training Center, and head home. Come morning I wake, and get ready of the day. I see a piece of paper waiting for me on the table as I was walking out the door. It was from Cinna, and he wrote that the Silver Falcon would be the perfect place to hide out at during the duration of the Games. As I was heading to the Silver Falcon I ran into my whole crew: Cross, Bardan, and Etain.

"What's the plan?" Etain asked.

"Cinna said that we're to hang out in the Silver Falcon while the Games are going on. I see that it's nine thirty in the morning. We have half an hour before the tributes will lifted into the arena and then cut loose.

"That bar is on the south end of the city where none of the leadership hang out." Bardan said.

"Let's move." Cross said.

It takes us longer to get to the Silver Falcon because the streets are pack with the hustle and bustle of last minutes shoppers, and party preparations and party goers. _I would say that I don't remember this many people on the first day of the Games. Then again, I was beneath the arena waiting to be lift up into it._ I thought.

By the time we sat down and got our drinks ordered, it was ten o'clock. Our server came by and told us how it would work with buy gifts. I asked for a pad, and entered the code that Plutarch gave me. A few minutes later the server came back with our drinks. Ten minutes after we received our drinks I saw Haymitch enter the door.

"Our friend is here." Bardan said.

"Of course. Haymitch isn't going to be far from the sponsor that is willing to buy anything for his tributes." I said.

There was a sudden whooping, cheering and clapping of hands. The four of us looked up at the screens, and saw the tributes being lifted into the arena. The arena was a giant forest area.

"Katniss is going to feel at home." I said.

Cross leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Was it like this when you were here eight year ago?"

"I was in the arena eight years ago. But yeah, I wouldn't be surprised." I whispered back.

The cameras panned from tribute to tribute. I saw both Katniss and Peeta make eye contact. From the looks of it I saw Peeta shake his head at Katniss, and I can understand the motion.

"Why did the boy from District 12 shake his head at the girl from his district?" Etain asked quietly.

"Just watch." I said.

At that moment the sixty second counter had started down, and all the tributes started to tense up in preparation for the gong. The gong sounds at the end of the sixty second count, and the tributes jumped off their plates.


	34. Chapter 34

All the tributes except one make their way towards the Cornucopia. Katniss grabs a back pack that about twenty feet in front of her, but another tribute had his eyes on that pack too. What neither of the tributes saw was the girl from District 2, I grab the pamphlet and read that the girls name is Clove, ran into the Cornucopia and grab some throwing knives. Clove's first victim is the boy that is wrestling over the pack with Katniss. Katniss is in momentary stunned over by boy's death. She wipes the blood from her face, and then sees that she next. Katniss scrambles to her feet, lifts the pack to protect her head and neck and takes off running. I watch as the knife is thrown at Katniss, but it gets lodged in the bag instead. Clove decides against pursuing Katniss for the more readily available targets that are still trying to get supplies from the Cornucopia.

When the gong sounded, Peeta stepped off the platform and bolted for the woods behind him. _That was a bit unexpected._ I think, but Peeta must have some idea up his sleeve that I'm not aware of. The only choice I have in the matter is to let Peeta make his move. Katniss on the other hand is attempting put as much distance between her and the rest of the tributes. After all the killing had finished, the Careers had geared, and went hunting. And as expected they went after Peeta first. Katniss was miles away from the Cornucopia, and still she continued on. I saw on the map that the Careers were almost insight of Peeta, and strangely enough Peeta was sitting and waiting. As if he knew that they would come for him first.

When the Careers found Peeta, all he did was stand up, and just stared at the group. I know what Peeta is going to do, and it's a bit of a gamble. The Careers taunted Peeta, and then the boy from District 1 goes to attack Peeta, deflecting the attack effortlessly. The boy from District 2 stepped in and didn't let his deflected attack bother him. When the boy came in for a second attack, Peeta decide to disarm the boy. The four other Career's took a step back when they saw that Peeta had disarmed their de facto leader.

Peeta drove the sword into the ground and took a seat as the Careers debated what to do with him. Peeta knew that if the Careers charge him at once they could probably take him, but not before he wounded a few of them. They decided to bring him along. One thing that Peeta realized that they didn't ask was how Katniss scored an eleven in her private session, and he had no intention of telling them either. Of course the only reason he is going along in the first place is because the want to killing both him Katniss and him in quick succession. He knew this, and I knew this. But he didn't seem too bothered by it. The Careers gave Peeta a knife, and the six of them went hunting.

Something I noticed was that Katniss had a shadow, and it was the girl from District 11, but she had no intention making herself known. I think her name was Rue, if I remember correctly. I looked away from the screens to see that Haymitch had company. I see that Haymitch's pal is the District 11 mentor, Chaff, and they were drinking like fish. I shake my head at Haymitch for drinking like he does, but I was distracted by Bardan asking me a question. "How did it become night so quick? And what's going on?"

"The day and night cycles are controlled by the Gamemakers by pressing a button. With every night comes the daily death count." Cross said.

Bardan and Etain stared at Cross amazement, and I had to remind myself that Cross was a Capitol defector. I watch as the Careers and Peeta stop during their hunt to watch the death count, but only for a moment, and then went back to hunting. All of the other tributes decided to make camp. Most of the tributes are within are one hundred meters of the Cornucopia, while Katniss and Rue were beyond that. The sun was on the verge of rising when the Careers and Peeta found their next victim. It was a girl, who thought begging for her life would bring mercy. The Careers just laughed, and the boy from District 2 stabbed her. The group moved on and they got about thirty yards away when they stopped.

"Is she dead?" asked Marvel, the boy from District 1 asked.

"Yeah, I killed her myself." Cato, the boy from District 2, said.

There was bickering between the Careers until Peeta spoke up. "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move!" There were a few barbs from the Careers and the crowd watches as Peeta head's back over to kill the girl. Clove, the girl from District 2, and Cato were discussing why Peeta is still with them, and the terrible, in their eyes, performance that Katniss gave the previous night at the interviews. Peeta came back to the Career pack, which was quickly followed by a canon shot. There was a little bit of chit chat amongst the group, and then they took off running.

What the Careers and Peeta didn't know, but the crowd saw, was that after they left was that Katniss had heard everything they discussed. The crowd saw someone drop out of a tree, behind the cover of brushes. When the person steps out t was Katniss, who nods and waves to the camera. Just before leaving, Katniss walks back to check a trap that she had set. It had caught a rabbit, and as she was skinning she was wondering if there was a place to cook the meat. Katniss wraps the meat up and heads over to the fire that the girl had made. Katniss made short work of cooking the rabbit, and then took off. Katniss kept going in the direction she was going, further away from the Cornucopia and the rest of the tributes. Katniss found a stream yesterday, and filled her gallon jug that was in the pack that she secured from the Cornucopia.

By the time Katniss was falling asleep, it was night of the first day the Games started. A lot of the patrons were either leaving, or falling asleep at the tables they were at. A few seconds later the bar tender would come by and wake them up to send them home. Haymitch seem awake and alert, but I wonder if he is drunk or on something to keep him a wake. I looked at the entrance to the bar and saw Lian Shi walk in. We made eye contact, but she went and sat next to Haymitch and Chaff. I'm not exactly sure what the conversation was about, but it was over as quickly as it began. Lian looked at me, and shook her head. I'm not exactly sure what that was about, but I remain seated as she exits the bar.

When I looked back up at the screen the arena was on fire, or at least one section of it. The Careers were moving towards Katniss, and she was moving towards them. I see Rue had got out in front of Katniss about twenty meters to her right. At this moment Haymitch approached, and said. "Katniss got burned by that launcher After this whole ordeal kicked off. I need to get her some burn ointment."

I signaled for a waitress to come by the table. "What can I do for you handsome?" she asked.

"My friend here needs to get a gift to a tribute." I said.

The waitress left the table long enough to get a tablet. While she was doing that I grabbed a few bills to tip her.

"Here go. Anything else?" she asked.

"One thing more." I said as I handed her the money. Bardan gave Haymitch the tablet. While Haymitch was prepping the gift for Katniss I waved the waitress closer. "Put the next five drinks that Haymitch orders on my tab."

"You got. Is that everything?" she asked.

"I'll get in touch with you when I need anything else." I said.

The waitress nodded, and then left to attend to her other patrons. I look back at the screen, but I also noticed that Haymitch was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Thank you, for buying the gift. But what is your angle?" Haymitch asked.

"That's kind of rude, isn't?" Etain asked.

"No, it's alright. No sponsor in their right mind would help any tribute from District 12. Then again, I'm not in my right mind, and I'm partial to District 12." I said.

Night had fallen in the arena, and both Katniss and Rue had found themselves up a tree. At this moment, Rue had decided to make contact with Katniss. Rue was pointing at a branch a few feet above Katniss. When Katniss looked, it took her a few moments to register what she was looking at, but when it did Katniss almost feel off the branch. It was a tracker jacker nest. Katniss had an idea. She looked down at the Careers and Peeta, then she climbed up to the nest. By the time she got up to the nest, it was time for the nightly death toll. When she started saw away at the branch with the knife, Katniss relaxed considerably because the fire had sedated the insects.

Katniss was half way through sawing the branch off when the anthem finished playing, and the seal disappeared from the sky. It seems that Katniss would have to finish what she started in the morning. I get distracted by Cross's conversation with another waitress that took my attention off the screens for a few moments. I turned to Etain, and she seemed to be spacing out. I can see the tension in her body, and from the look on her face the horror of the event had finally set in.

"Etain." I said softly.

"Is? How? Why?" were Etain's initial thoughts. I can see the tears streaming down her face. "How can they do this? They're only children. How could they do such things?" she asked.

I stand up, pull Etain in a hug and hold her as she cries herself out. I know what to say, but I'm not exactly sure I want to say it. "This is the horror that the other 12 districts had to endure for the past ninety plus years before I came to District 13. This in part, is what I have been preparing for. To the end of the Hunger Games." I whisper.

I pull Etain out into the streets, so she could calm down. "I don't understand. None of this makes any sense." Etain said softly.

"Welcome to the life of the citizens in the district, and the objective reality of those that live in them. You say none of this makes any sense? Not everything does. Not everything has to. The districts rose up against the tyranny of the Capitol ninety-nine years ago. And as punishment for the attempted coup, the Hunger Games were brought to bear on the districts. You think you know nightmares? You know nothing. Ask Haymitch about the horrors that the tributes have to survive each and every year. The problems that plague you after some of our military ops are but child's play compare to the Hunger Games." I whispered.

Etain's eyes were still red, but the determination that entered her eyes is one that everybody has when they are ready to hurt somebody. "We will stop the Capitol. But we need to get Katniss and Peeta out of these Games alive." I said, and then entered the bar. Etain was right behind me, and I saw that Peeta had buried himself in some weeds, while Katniss was locked in a nightmarish hell.

"What did we miss?" I asked, as Etain and I sat back at the table.

"Katniss dropped the tracker nest on the Careers, and was stung in the process. But before winding up in her current state, she procured the bow and arrows. Peeta had dug himself into a hole, after being wounded by Cato, buying Katniss time to escape." Cross said.

"It seems that Peeta had secured a sword before getting away from Cato." Bardan said.

"Oh, did he now." I said, with a knowing smile on my face. One that was not missed by Haymitch, but he didn't say anything to me.

By the third day of the Games, at least in the Capitol, Katniss was waking up from her venom induced coma. The tributes had only been in the arena three days, but with the way the Gamemakers are running the show, it's been about six days for the tributes. And since the Gamemakers sprung the fire trap on the tributes, there haven't been any deaths. Knowing that Katniss was back on the move that was about to change. A few hours after she woke up, she run into Rue. The two made a temporary pact to work together to take down the Careers. Katniss asked what happened to Peeta, but he has been in hiding since the day of the tracker jacker attack.

At this time Haymitch was asking me to follow him to a corner of the bar. When we sat down a waitress was bringing us another round. "What do you want to know?" I asked, eyeing my drinking and then taking a sip.

"You weren't surprised that Peeta stole a sword before ending up in that hole he dug himself into. You didn't seem surprised when he hooked up with the Careers either." Haymitch said.

"Your point?" I asked.

"I have two tributes that have a lot more secrets than they let on. Then I throw you into the mix, a man that has more secrets than my two tributes combined, and I'm beginning to wonder if these Games are rigged or if there's something else going on." he said.

"Even after this Game has finished, we will still be competing. Except the competition I'm talking about won't just be happening in the Capitol." I said as I raised my eyebrows.

"You're playing a dangerous game." he said realizing that the districts will be involved.

"We all have a part to play in this dangerous game. Some are just more efficient at it than others." I said.

"Do you know how many people will die…" he began but I cut him off.

"There have hundreds of people dying each year, from all the districts combined. There are only a few fifty or sixty people that die in the districts in one through ten, but soon as you look at the numbers for both Districts eleven and twelve—well you get the idea." I said.

"So what's your plan Mr. Rebel? Disrupt the Games so rebels can attack." he whispered.

"More or less. All though it will take time to attack the Capitol." I said, and we both took a drink.

"What makes think that you're going to succeed where our predecessors failed?" he asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. First we need to get the Star Crossed Lovers out of the Games alive, and in one piece." I said.

Haymitch looked at me sideways wondering how I knew that Katniss and Peeta were called that. "It's my business to be informed about the pair of tributes that I'm sponsoring." I said. At this moment I looked up at the screen. "Oh look, our girl has figured out a way to hurt the competition."

Both Haymitch and I watch as Katniss found a way to get rid of the food supplies that the Careers were using. A few minutes later there was a massive explosion that destroyed the entire pile, and sent Katniss flying. Both Haymitch and I stood up from the booth, and watch in horror at Katniss' current situation. I see her trying to run, but can't. I can see that her left ear had been destroyed in the blast.

"What's wrong with her? Why can't she run?" Haymitch asked.

I willed Katniss to get on her hands and knees and crawl to the trees. "The explosion blew out the ear drum on her left side, so her equilibrium is off. Come on Katniss! Start crawling!" I growled.

Katniss checked her left ear, and then pulled the hood up to cover her ear. Then she crawled as fast as she possible to the tree line. There was at least one more explosion that went off when she was twenty feet from the tree line. She waited a beat and then finished crawling into the trees, with only moments to spare. Just as she pulled her second foot into the underbrush the Careers came barreling onto the meadow.


	35. Chapter 35

Both Haymitch and I relaxed when Katniss crawl into the bushes. The Career's on the other hand, they weren't so relaxed. Well, at least Cato wasn't. He first pounded the ground with his fist, and then it looked like he was going to pull his hair out. The boy from District 3, who had been standing guard duty, tossed something into the burned out wreckage, as if making sure the damage was complete. The next thing that happened, was quick and painless. Cato turned on the boy from District 3 and started yelling at him. Then before the boy could react, Cato caught him in a headlock and snapped his neck.

"What's Katniss up too?" Haymitch asked, as the rest of the Career pack tried to calm Cato down.

I watched as the Careers move away from the dead body so the hovercraft could retrieve it. "The Careers think that the person who blew up their supplies died. So the best place for her right now is to remain at the Cornucopia, and wait for them to leave." I said.

"Well it seems that's going to be her play." Haymitch said.

A few moments later the sun had set, and the daily death count was aired. Only picture was shown instead of two, so the Careers went hunting for who destroyed their supplies. Katniss fell asleep in the same spot from yesterday. Come morning, Katniss saw to the girl from District 5 standing at the pile laugh at the Careers' misfortune, but she was still able to find a few items of use. Something spooked her, sending her back to wherever she was hiding. Katniss moved from her from position to go find Rue. While she was doing that I decided to put an idea in Haymitch's mind.

"Haymitch." I said.

"What?" he said looking at me.

"This a moment where we need to work fast, and quickly." I said.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Peeta has been on his own, and hasn't moved from that pit he dug himself into. And we both know that Rue isn't going to make it to the end." I said.

At that moment we heard a scream on the monitor, and looked up to see that Rue was in trouble. "What do you have in mind?" Haymitch asked.

"Katniss and Peeta are the lovers of District 12." I said, and Haymitch got my intention.

In time it took for us to discuss our next plan of actions, Rue was killed by the boy from District 1 and Katniss shot an arrow through the boys throat. Haymitch and I watched as Katniss said her good-byes. At that moment Chaff walked up and said that he wanted to send a gift to Katniss from the people of District 11. Haymitch looked at me, and all I could do was shrug my shoulders. It was unheard of for a gift to be given to a tribute by another district. Haymitch set up for the gift to be delivered, and then he went to talk to Seneca Crane.

"What's he doing?" Bardan asked, when I sat back down at the table.

"He went to talk to the Head Gamemaker about getting our tributes back together." I said.

"I saw that cut that Peeta got. It has to be infected by now." Etain said sitting down at the table.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get there." I said.

It was about an hour before we saw Haymitch again, and he looked to be relieve. "How did it go?" Bardan asked.

"Seneca Crane didn't want to go for it at first, but he thought it would make a nice twist for the Games." Haymitch said.

"At least he took the bait, and it's still going as planned." I said.

"How so?" Haymitch asked.

"Seneca wasn't going to make the rule change legitimate, but it still moves our plan forward." I said.

"You're still playing a dangerous game." Haymitch said.

"You're the one still following my lead." I said.

This shut Haymitch up, and we went back to watching the monitors. When we returned our attention Seneca was making the announcement about the rule change. The camera cut to the tributes, well mainly District 2 and Katniss, the only other ones left were Thresh and the girl from District 5, and this rule doesn't benefit them in anyway. Katniss say Peeta's name out loud, and then covers her mouth. I'm not exactly sure why she covered her mouth. There's nobody for miles. The closet tribute is the girl from District 5, but her strategy has been hide and evasion.

Come morning Katniss climbs down out of the tree and waits for a trap, but nothing happens. So she heads back to the signal fire that she had set up with Rue, and sets it ablaze. If I had to guess what Katniss' tactic was the fire was a distraction while she went looking for Peeta. And I would have guess correctly because while the Careers were trying to figure how to deal with the signal fire, Katniss was making her way back to where she last saw Peeta. The Careers never went to check on the fire, but they didn't bother to go look for Peeta and Katniss either.

By midafternoon Katniss found her way back to the spot where she had veered off after being stung by the tracker jackers. To her great surprise there was a stretch of river that she had missed. Katniss went down this new stretch hoping to find some sign that Peeta might have come down this way. Katniss had been searching this new stretch for an hour, from what I could tell, and was about give up and go look somewhere else when she saw. I saw it too. A blood stain on the rock, but upon closer inspection the person who made the stain had tried to wipe up the stain so they couldn't be followed. Katniss looked around, and found another stain a few meters up stream.

Katniss had kept going until the blood trail stopped, keeping quiet the entire time, but when the trail ended she started to get nervous. After a few minutes she decided to call out to him, but that was a bad idea because a young mockingjay lighted on a branch next to her and started mimicking her voice. Katniss walked for a little while longer when she felt a hand grab her calf. Katniss about jumped out of her skin, but when she realized that she had found her boyfriend she relaxed. Considerably.

"What's the plan now?" Haymitch asked.

"The plan is to get this two somewhere safely. After that we have to nurse Peeta back to health." I said

"We still have to worry about that cut, and the infection." Etain said.

"The cut Katniss will be able to remedy, but the infection will be out of Katniss' power to cure." Bardan said.

"We have to answers to the infection." I said.

"Oh." Cross said.

"The Capitol, or us." Haymitch whispered.

"What happens if the guards come looking for us?" Etain asked.

"The four of us are going to clear out before Haymitch buys the medicine." I said.

"Why are we going to clear out?" Etain asked.

"Because the type of medicine that we need to save Peeta will be outrageously expensive." Haymitch said.

"It's going to draw attention, and we don't need that." Cross said

"I'm pretty certain that our girl can finish the job once we cross that bridge, so you three can probably leave after this." Haymitch said.

When we returned our attention to the screen Katniss and Peeta had just entered a cave. Haymitch had decided to send Katniss a pot of broth. I'm amazed that Peeta lasted this long without eating, but he hasn't done anything for the past few days where he need any energy.

"How do you see the rest of the time here playing out?" Etain asked.

"You three are going to head back to the base as soon as the Games are finished. I'll figure another way back." I said.

"You think Katniss and Peeta are still going to need help?" Haymitch asked.

"This doesn't end once Katniss and Peeta get pulled out. I know, as well as you do, that the leadership will be unhappy with the resolution of the Games." I said.

"We really are a couple of idiots playing a dangerous game, aren't we?" Haymitch asked.

"True story." I said.

We fell silent, and by the end of second night, we were greeted by a sounding trumpets blaring on the screen. "What's with the trumpets?" Bardan asked.

"A feast is coming." Cross said.

"Which means what?" Etain asked.

"A bloodbath." Haymitch said.

"A bloodbath? They're going to lure the tributes out just to watch them massacre each other?" Etain asked.

"Have you not been paying attention this whole entire time?" Haymitch asked Etain.

"These two aren't from the districts." I whisper to Haymitch.

Haymitch gives Bardan and Etain a once over. "Where are they from?" Haymitch asked.

"There not from Districts 1-12." I whispered.

"What does that mean?" Haymitch whisper hissed.

"We're from District 13." Etain whispered.

"I thought District 13 was destroyed." Haymitch continued.

"According to whom?" Cross asked.

Haymitch fell silent when he learned the implication of the lie that the Capital had perpetuated for the past ninety-nine years. "What does the Capitol gain by lying about their existence?" Haymitch asked.

Cross answered that question while I look back at the monitor. Peeta had just relented to Katniss going to the Cornucopia to get the medicine to save his life. I watch as Katniss prepares to go to the Cornucopia in the morning. She's restless, and can't sleep. Its two hours until the sun rises, and Katniss decides to leave. She kisses Peeta good-bye, and heads out. She covers the entrance to the cave as a safety precaution, but she knows that if she fails it won't matter. District 12 will be out of the running of for the crown.

I noticed that the drinks have dried up, so I ordered another round for the four of us. I watch as Katniss is slowly making her way back to the Cornucopia, and if I had to guess she was going to stop in the woods before crossing the plain to the Cornucopia. I looked at another screen and saw that the girl from District 5 is inside the mouth of the Cornucopia. Thresh was in the woods, but he was attempting to stay out of sight of the Careers. There had been looking for him since their supplies had been destroyed. Cato was in the woods trying to sneak up on Thresh, but Thresh was in another part of the woods. Clove was hiding in the woods, but she had the Cornucopia in her sights.

Just after the sun rose, the Gamemakers sent a table into the arena with the necessary items for the remaining tributes. The table had four containers on it, and they were number for each of the remaining districts. As soon as the table clicked into place, the girl from District 5 grabbed her container and ran back to the woods. _Smart child._ I thought. It took Katniss a few moments to react, probably in shock for not thinking of hiding in the Cornucopia. I watch what must have been in slow motion for Katniss. Clove started running at Katniss with her knives drawn, and threw one in midstride. Katniss dodged the knife, and returned the favor putting an arrow in her arm. Clove pulled the arrow out, and had to stop the bleeding, which was a quick fix. As Katniss was running back to the woods after picking up her container, she just barely dodged a knife that was aimed at her head, but it had opened a gash on the right side of her face just above the eyebrow.

Katniss tried to fire an arrow, but Clove dodged it easily and tackled her to the ground. Clove saw the pouch and stomped on it. Katniss did all that she could to not to lose control. Clove started to taunt Katniss, but what neither of the girls saw was that Thresh had stepped onto the plain. Clove's mistake was mentioning that they had killed Rue. Although Thresh had no loyalties to Rue, he would not her death go unpunished. With one hand grabbing out for Clove's throat, Thresh flung Clove back towards the Cornucopia.

"Send the medicine to Katniss now. And send it with a message that reads: _Keep my brother safe-K._ " I said, and then Cross, myself, and the Jusik twins exited the Silver Falcon.

Back on the monitor, Thresh had let Katniss live because she partnered with, and attempted to save Rue. Thresh had grabbed both his and District 1's container, and ran back into the long grass that he had been hiding out in. Katniss took off running, but stopping at the tree line when she heard Cato calling out to Clove. Katniss turned around and saw Cato kneeling next to Clove, and although she can't hear the words she can imagine Cato pleading for Clove to stay with him. As Katniss turned to head back to the cave where she left Peeta, the emotions she was holding at bay had hit her like a ton of bricks. Not only was she wiping the blood from the wound that Clove opened, but she was also wiping the tears. Katniss wasn't crying at the thought of her boyfriend's impending death, she was sobbing.

It didn't take long for Katniss to get back and although the fact of watching Peeta die isn't something she wants to do, but she needs to be there for him. By the time Katniss got back to the cave she was exhausted, and about ready to pass out from the loss of blood. Katniss never made it back into the cave. Just as Katniss was about to enter, she lost consciousness. Peeta hobble out to get Katniss, but he also saw the silver parachute that was coming in.

Peeta removed the parachute, and placed the container of to the side. Peeta dragged Katniss in and wrapped her cut in the parachute. Peeta then opened the container and saw that there was a syringe in the container with a message that read: _Keep my brother safe-K._ Peeta was unsure who K was at first, and then it hit him. Kai. K stands for Kai. And if it was from me then he knew that it was the medicine necessary to heal my leg. There was just one question that bothered him. If I had the money to buy the medicine, why didn't I send it in the first place? Unless. Unless I was waiting for the Capitol to make a move, otherwise I would expose myself.

By the time we got to a safe house, got situated and turned the monitor back on night had fallen in the arena. I see that there are only five tributes left because we turned on in time to see the nightly death toll. The only thing going on that night was Cato hunting Thresh. By the time Katniss regained consciousness a full day had passed. "Uh… what's going on?" Katniss asked.


	36. Chapter 36

" _What happened? You were badly injured at the Feast._ " Peeta said.

" _No, not that. How are you still alive?_ " Katniss asked.

Peeta didn't say anything. He reached for the message that came with the medicine, and handed it to Katniss. " _What's this?_ " she asked.

" _Read it._ " he said.

Katniss looked at the message. _Keep my brother safe-K_. Katniss had to read the message over and over again. _Who could possibly call Peeta his, or her brother?_ Katniss thought, and then she saw the initial on the page: K. It took her a moment to realize that K was for Kai, and when she did she broke down and began to cry.

" _What's wrong?_ " Peeta asked overcome with fear that the might have been another injury that he had missed.

" _Our brother is looking out for us._ " Katniss choked out.

Peeta smiled, and then leaned in and kissed Katniss on the lips. The kiss had left Katniss lightheaded, and we could see her become white as a sheet. As the couple crawled into the sleeping bag to stay warm the camera cut to Thresh and Cato crashing through the woods. Thresh had stayed a step of Cato the entire time since the Feast, and it was driving Cato up a wall. It was kind of amazing considering that Thresh had gained weight since entering the arena. Thresh had escaped Cato again, and the camera feed had cut and went to another tribute.

It was the girl from District 5. She had disappeared into the woods, but she had made her way quietly after Katniss. She was able to feed herself off of some of the berries that were nearby, but she needs more than berries. She needs a complex protein source, and she figure that if anybody had a chance to get more food that it would be Katniss and Peeta.

"What is the girl doing?" Etain asked.

"Why is she shadowing Katniss and Peeta?" Bardan asked.

"Of the four people left that have a chance of getting food from a sympathetic sponsor, Katniss and Peeta are her best hope. And if you had been watching the entire time, that girl's strategy has been to hide and evade. She never went toe to toe with anybody, if she could help it." I said.

A day passes, both in the arena and in the real world, and not much has happened. The Gamemakers cause a rainstorm, which forces Peeta and Katniss to share the sleeping bag again. Thresh and Cato are still chasing each other, and the District 5 girl is still waiting for Katniss and Peeta to exit their cave from the safety of another cave. At this very moment the camera cut to the interior of the cave as Katniss started speaking.

" _Peeta you said during the interviews that you had been in love with me forever. When did forever begin?_ " she asked, turning to face.

Etain started to ask me a question, but I waved it off. This line of questioning is something I wanted to hear. Katniss asking when Peeta fell in love with her, even though they grew up together is a little strange.

" _Seriously, Katniss?_ " Peeta asked.

" _I know we grew up together, but when did you realize that it was something more than a schoolyard crush?_ " she asked.

 _Do tell._ I thought.

Bardan and Etain were staring between me and the television waiting for an explanation. Sometime after we entered the house Cross had left. Back on the screen Peeta had thought about his answer, and judging by the look of pleasure on Peeta's face when he recalled the memory, it was one of his favorites. Just as Peeta was about to explain the moment he knew that his love for Katniss something more the phone rang. Bardan picked up the phone, and then hung up. "We need to move." He said.

Etain shut the television off, and then we went out the back door I tell them to head to the next house, while I buy them some time. I'm run away to draw the guards off of Bardan and Etain, but in my head I'm thirteen again and I'm trying to escape the Capitol.

I head north for three blocks, and then I double back. As I'm heading south I was going to activate my belt, but then I remembered I didn't wear when it I went to the bar a few days ago. I creep through the shadows, making my way to Cinna's house. I was in sight of Cinna's house when I saw a patrol of Peacekeepers on the street. I duck into the alley closes to me, and jump a fence. I pick the lock, and then shut the door behind me. I get down on the floor hiding behind the island.

I heard movement coming from upstairs, and realize that the occupant is home. The one thing I didn't get a chance to do when I was breaking in was check for the owners of the house. I duck into the pantry on the far side of the kitchen. Before I entered the pantry I made an attempt to remember how much of the door was opened, and to my great surprise it was three quarters shut. I get in, shut the door, and peek out of the crack. I heard the person come down the stairs, but they didn't get to search the kitchen because there was a knock at the door. What blew my mind was the owner of the voice.

 _It's Effie. This is rich._ I think

I can hear Effie telling the Peacekeepers that she hasn't seen anyone, but she would keep an eye out for any questionable people. I hear the door shut, and then Effie makes her way into the kitchen to check on the noise. She was in the kitchen for a moment, and then head back upstairs. I give it twenty minutes before I exit out the back. I make my way back to where I left my belt. I had crossed the city in record time, or they had lost interest in me. My bracelet starts to vibrate when I was a block from the where I left my gear. I ducked into an alley to read the message: _Head to Cinna's place as soon as you get this- Cross._

I head around to the back of the house entering through the back door. I leave the lights off just in case there are people watching the front. I get my gear, buckling my belt on and activating the invisibility function. As I was making my way out the back, people were coming in the front door. I was shutting the back door as the front door was opening. I send a message to Cross asking where I should me Cinna, and while I wait for a response I head back towards the Silver Falcon. Cinna had a house north of the bar if I remember correctly. It didn't take long for Cross to respond back, and as I thought it was the place he took me to when I revealed my true identity. The house was thirty blocks north of the bar.

I was relieved to find out that the Peacekeepers either gave up looking for me, or went looking for me in another part of the city. It takes me twenty minutes to get to Cinna's home, and that was only because I was being careful not to attract any unneeded attention to myself. I approach the back door, and knock twice. I deactivate the invisibility function as Cinna is opening the door. I step into the kitchen, and Cinna shuts the door behind me. We don't say anything, we just head to the living room and get back into the Games. Except the television was off.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are going to be heading to the Remake Center. The Peacekeepers are going to be making their way to this section of the city any minute now. Nobody will think to look for you there." Cinna said.

"I have a special belt that will allow us to move without drawing any attention." I said.

I turn invisible, and we move from Cinna's house to the car. Cinna opens the door behind the driver and acts like he is loading the back seat, which buys me time to get in. Cinna shuts the door, and then gets in. We get to the Remake Center in record time, but with the citizens partying it wasn't that hard. Cinna signals for me to be quiet before we reach the door, and then we enter. We make our way into the bowels of the building, and find a room to continue watching the Games.

When Cinna turned the monitor on Katniss and Peeta were exiting the cave. On the other side of the arena, Cato was slowly making his way towards the Cornucopia. Katniss and Peeta also made their way towards the Cornucopia, and I saw the sword that Peeta stole in his possession. I raise my eyebrows at the weapon, but we both keep silent. I know these halls have camera, so I remain silent. By the time Katniss and Peeta got to the Cornucopia it was about noon in the arena. On the outskirts, Cato was hiding in the tree line, biding his time. Katniss and Peeta made their way to the pond, but their world was about to be shattered by one last monstrosity.

Katniss started to sing with the mockingjays, and Peeta was enjoying it. Without warning, the mockingjays began making sounds of distress and started fleeing the area. The pair turned and looked behind them, and saw a twisted looking dog that was not natural. They took off running in the direction of the Cornucopia. When Katniss had reached the Cornucopia she remembered that she wasn't the only one, and turned to see Peeta hobbling ten yards behind her, the dogs gaining on him. Katniss picked off a couple dogs, but they were quickly replaced by other. Peeta wave Katniss off, tell her to get to higher ground and then give him cover. Katniss didn't hesitate, and scrambled up the landmark in record time. Just as Katniss was prepping an arrow Peeta had started to climb up. Katniss starts picking the dogs off to buy Peeta sometime to get up, but someone had other plans.

Just as Peeta was pulling himself onto the top of the Cornucopia, Cato had struck. He attempted to sucker punch Katniss, but all he did was daze her. Peeta got back to his feet and drew his sword. Cato gave Peeta and once over, and laugh out loud. Cato swung his club, but Peeta had blocked the attack. Cato wasn't even phased by Peeta's answer, but for every move Cato made Peeta had an answer. Katniss hung back with an arrow trained on Cato in case he got the upper hand. I could see the frustration in Cato's eye, and could tell that he wasn't expecting Peeta to hold his own. Cato threw his strength into his next attack, and knocked Peeta to the ground while disarming him. Katniss reacted by dropping the bow, and rushed to pick up the sword. Cato was about to swing on Peeta, but he saw Katniss moving in his direction. Just as Cato was beginning to face Katniss, Peeta had kicked Cato's knee damaging it. Cato, distracted by his busted knee, was not able to block Katniss' incoming strike, which was aimed for his heart. The blade pierced Cato's heart, killing him instantly. His body fell over backwards, and the sword fell over next to him. Katniss helped Peeta to his feet, and they walked over to the edge.

At that moment the dogs had disappeared, and then pair had climbed down off the Cornucopia. As they started to walk back the pond where they left the gear, a hovercraft had appeared to collect Cato's body. As they were approaching the pond trumpets had begun to sound causing Katniss and Peeta to pause. Claudius Templesmith came over the loud speaker about saying that the earlier rule change is being revoked. Instead of two victors this year, there will be only one victor.

 _The moment of truth._ I thought.

I could see Cinna getting antsy about the announcement. He didn't foresee the rule change being a trick, but I did and most likely Haymitch. We watch as Katniss collapses to the ground as if she had been punched in the gut. Peeta started talking about how Katniss should be the one to be the champion, and how his life would mean nothing without her being there. I can see the tears in Katniss' eyes, and I can see the emotions beginning to reach a critical mass. On the one hand she's happy that Peeta is happy to sacrifice himself and allow to live. But on the flip side Katniss pissed that Peeta was going sacrificing himself, and leave her alone. Katniss was about to respond, but then she remembered my words. Cinna and I watch as Katniss reaches behind her to the pouch on her hip.

" _No, don't._ " Peeta said reaching for Katniss' arm.

" _Trust me,_ " Katniss says sternly.

Peeta glared at Katniss for a moment, and then turn his hand over cupping it. Katniss poured a handful of berries into his hand, and then a handful in hers. "On a count of three."

" _Hold out your hand, and let everybody see._ " Peeta said

The couple held their hands out, showing the entire country that they were going to commit suicide to punish the Capitol. They both count down from three. _I taught my siblings well._ I thought.

Cinna cleared his throat. I look at him, but he was pointing to a door across the room from us. I enter the room, and he enters behind me. "The science team has been working on disguises. It's basic, but it will allow you to move freely." Cinna said, and then left.

I change quickly, and amazingly enough, my belt matches the outfit that Cinna gave me. I put the mask on, and to my great pleasure the face is simple with a one alteration, which was black eyeliner. I step out of the room, and Cinna was waiting for me. "You look like a normal citizen of the Capitol, now." he said.

I looked at the screen, and I see the same banner that decorates the screen whenever they announce a winner. Cinna and I left the room to go find Haymitch and Peeta's stylist. It doesn't take for us long to find Haymitch and Peeta's stylist, but Haymitch was in the middle of an argument with a member of Capitol leadership. And from the sounds of the argument Katniss decision to use the berries has angered the Capitol leadership. Haymitch was able to stem the tide, but they said that they going to keep an eye on her. As the leadership was leaving, Cinna and I approached.

"It seems that our girl has poked a bear." I said.

"Who are you?" Peeta's stylist asked.

"This is a friend of mine that is trying to get into the styling business, Portia." Cinna said.

"That she has. We're going to have to make sure that Katniss doesn't rubbed it in the Capitol's faces." Haymitch said.

While Haymitch and Portia were talking about how they were going to play the next few days, Cinna waved me over. "Don't go back to Cross and the twins. I'll give them a message from you, and then have you come back when we're ready." Cinna whispered.

"You want me to warn Peeta?" I asked, and Cinna nodded.

I shrugged my shoulders, and the four of us move to get our tributes out of this alive. I tell Cinna to tell Cross and the Twins to head back to the base, and then head to the new house that he told me to go to. The week to repair the tributes is long, slow, and trying. The Peacekeepers weren't looking for me, but I wouldn't put it past the Capitol to have spies out looking for me. The week had ended, and Cinna told me where I should enter the Remake Center. I went back into the bowels of the Remake Center, and waited in an area where I would be able to see Katniss and Peeta. It was seven o'clock at night when the elevators opened, and it was Peeta group that stepped off first.

I watched, and followed the group to the elevator that was going to lift Peeta up onto the stage. After the stylist and her assistants left I turned visible and addressed him.

"Peeta." I said.

"Ho, crap. Kai you have to stop doing that. Nice mask by the way." he said.

"Time is short, so shut up and listen. Katniss is in some serious trouble for pulling out the berries." I said.

"What are we going to do?" Peeta asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Really sell the Star Crossed Lovers? Wait a minute, why tell me about Katniss being in trouble if you know I would answer as I did?" he asked.

"Because we are a team, and a team is only as strong as its capable members. How would you feel if you weren't informed that she was in trouble and she would have used your faithfulness to get out of trouble?" I asked.

"I know she would have been hurting, and if I was being honest it would have hurt me deeply." he said.

"Well the next time you see Haymitch you can blame him." I said, and then left.

Peeta was about to call out to me, but the plate was beginning to raise him up onto the stage. I know that the interview will take about three hours to through. They have to show the highlight reel of the Games. Katniss will be happy Peeta was warned about the Capitol's anger.

The crew is boarding the train the next day, and I can see from Katniss face that she is still struggling with lying to Peeta, but Peeta was happy as usual. The train pulls out of the station, and the team heads to the dining car to eat. I had already stolen some food to feed myself, so I just sit back and wait. Before getting on the train I left the mask with Cinna, and a note asking him to get a few more masks for when I return.

An hour after the train left the Capitol, it was pulling up to a refueling station and Katniss had exited first. Peeta had exited the train not long after. Haymitch followed about ten minutes later with me hot on his tail. "Great job, you two. Just keep it up in the district until the cameras are gone. We should be okay." Haymitch said, and then walked away.

"What? Keep what up?" Peeta asks.

"The Capitol was unhappy about our trick with the berries." Katniss said.

"Oh, okay." Peeta said nonchalantly and shrugged his shoulders

"What, how did," Katniss said, which got Haymitch's attention. It took her a few moments, and then she realized that Peeta had been tipped off, but who had told him. She reach the conclusion when Peeta smiled at her. "You can come out now."

"What?" Haymitch asked.

"What gave it away?" I asked, appearing behind Peeta.

"How did you know?" Katniss asked.

"He had been given a free pass by Cinna. But I want to know why you interfered by telling Peeta?" Haymitch asked.

"Because we need them to be operate as one. We all know that the Capitol is extremely pissed at Katniss. If Katniss would have lied to Peeta, this conversation would have played out much differently. The Capitol will be watching these two for the next six months for any sign that the whole thing was a ploy. I know that there are spies in the district, and we will have to stoop to Capitol's tactics." I said.

"What's that?" the three of them asked.

"I will have to talk to your mom when we get back." I said, looking at Katniss

"Are suggesting that these two live together as soon as they move into Victor's Village?" Haymitch asked.

"Yeah." I said flatly.

"My mom will never go for it." Katniss said.

"That's an even more dangerous game." Haymitch said.

"No it's not." I said.

"Hey, that's fine with me." Peeta said shamelessly.

Katniss swatted Peeta's arm, but we had to head back because the train horn sounded off. We all got back on the train, and then the train head east. Taking us back home.


	37. Chapter 37

As the train was pulling into the station, we could all see the crowd gathering in the station, and to my great surprise the cameras. Not that it matters that the cameras were there, I had already turned invisible before making my way to the door. When the doors opened, Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch and Effie were swarmed by the cameras. While they were dealing with the crew, I slipped away and found Mrs. Everdeen standing in the back. I approached her quietly and whispered in her ear, which caused her to jump.

"A lot of things have transpired since your daughter was crowned victor. Most of it bad, so when you get a moment come find me." I said.

I know Mrs. Everdeen is familiar with my voice, but she wasn't expecting me to sneak up on her like that. She turned to look at where I had been standing, but I wasn't there. Mrs. Everdeen was beginning to wonder if she really hear my voice in the first place. The cameras were in the district for the whole day, and then left. I stayed out of sight, not wanting to risk any spies seeing me. The night of our return home Gale came calling, but I saw Mrs. Everdeen making her way over so I left the door open for her too.

"Tea?" I offered the pair.

"Yeah." Gale said.

"That sounds great." Mrs. Everdeen said.

I put a pot on the stove to boil, and then had a seat at the table. "It goes without saying that whatever is said here tonight, does not leave this room." I said.

Gale gives both me and Mrs. Everdeen a blank stare. "Gale." she said.

"Yeah, okay." he said.

"So tell me, how much trouble is my daughter." she asked.

"If I had to guess she should have died, or Peeta for that matter, but the stunt with the berries has angered the Capitol to no end." he said.

"It has. And the way we're going to keep the Capitol at bay is letting Peeta and Katniss take their relationship deeper." I said.

"Deeper. Why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"That's not the question you should be asking." I said.

"That's my question. Why should I let my daughter, your sister, date Peeta properly?" she asked.

"Katniss is you sister? You two don't even look alike." he said.

"That's a metaphorical statement." I said to Gale. To Mrs. Everdeen I said, "They're technically are already dating."

"What a minute. I remember now. Katniss said that there was once a boy that she looked up to as a brother, but—hold on, you're supposed to be dead." he said realizing my true identity. "You died the night of the interviews."

The Capitol's forces lost me to the Rebels, and said that I was killed to avoid humiliation at my disappearance. I escaped with a few of the rebels, and stole a prototype invisibility suit." I said.

"Who knows?" he said.

"Stay focused, Gale. There are more important issues at hand." she said.

"Katniss's big brother has been roaming the district for four years. She is going to be very angry about that." he said.

"Who do you think got Katniss and Peeta the supplies when they were in the arena?" I asked.

"I know you did it, but you were masquerading as somebody else. How am I supposed to keep this from Katniss?" he asked.

"This isn't over yet." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"President Snow will be watching Katniss like a hawk for the next six months. For any sign that the berries were a ploy." I said.

"We let them go about their relationship as if nothing happened. You think this is actually going to work? You think that the Capitol won't call their bluff?" she asked.

"The Capitol is going to have a dozen other fires to put out." I said.

"Oh." she said.

"The other districts." he said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The Gamemakers were supposed to crown only one victor." I said.

"But they crowned two, okay. How do the other districts factor into this?" she asked.

"The other district will be so emboldened by the fact that Katniss spit into the Capitol's face and got away with it that they will try to rise up against the Capitol's rule." he said.

At this point the kettle began to whistle, so I got up and pour the water for the tea. As I sat back down I could see the fire in Gale's eyes. "Easy there Gale. The path that you are thinking of traversing will result in a lot of dead people." I said.

"This is our chance. We can overthrow the Capitol's rule, and gain true freedom." he continued.

"There is a better way, and a way that won't sacrifice the entire district." I said.

"It seems that the rebels are going to get their wish after all." she said.

"What?" both Gale and I asked simultaneously.

"They wanted you to lead the charge in the fight against the Capitol." she said.

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." she said.

"I can't do that. My hands are too dirty for that." I said.

"Are the rebels' hands any cleaner?" she asked.

"I can't take center stage yet anyways." I said.

"You're still are leading the charge against the Capitol." she said.

"I don't understand any of this." he said.

"When I was a tribute in the Games eight years ago, the rebels wanted me to be a figure head for their rebellion." I said.

"Whoever has the victors on their side, controls the future of this country." Gale said.

"Yes, now go to bed Gale, Sasha and I have many things to talk about." she said.

I walk Gale to the door, and then he left. "Now where were we." she said, as I was sitting back down at the table.

"The Capitol is going to be watching Katniss like a hawk." I said.

"Do you think the Capitol will come after Katniss?" she asked.

"They can't kill Katniss, outright. That is too risky for them, even for President Snow, so they will try whatever they can to punish Katniss." I said.

"How?" she asked.

"Snow could kill Gale, he's a no body, and questions wouldn't be asked if Gale died. But that wouldn't have the desired effect." I said.

"You think they're going to come after Peeta?" she asked.

"If they wanted to punish Katniss, and for it have the desired affect? Yes, they are going to come after Katniss through Peeta." I said.

"I still don't see your point." She said.

"Katniss is an anomaly, just like me. She is going to beak all the rules that the Capitol has in place." I said.

"That's going to put them in a hard place. Plus now that she's a victor, it's going to put more strain on the Capitol." she said.

Mrs. Everdeen's statement caught me off guard. It never occurred to me that the Capitol might look at the victors with malice. But how would I get the victors out of the districts with as few problems as possible.

"Sasha?" she asked.

"Now the question that we have to answer is how we get the victors out of the districts without the Capitol stopping us." I said.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" she asked.

"Not exactly sure, but it's not going to be pretty." I said.

"Good night." Mrs. Everdeen said, kissing me on the forehead.

After she left I had to think long and hard about what our next move is. All I know is that I didn't calculate the Capitol coming after the victors, so my counter move is what? I don't have a clue what that is at the moment, so when I get in touch with Cinna again I'm going to have to tell him about this little snag. It's not that bad of a snag seeing as how it's going to be addressed as soon as possible, but what can we do about it. I'll just have to send my concerns to Cinna, and then he and Plutarch can take care of it.

It takes Katniss and Peeta two days to move all their necessary supplies and materials into Victor's Village. I ventured out of my house from time to time, but I mostly stayed home, or in the woods. With the spies in the district keeping an eye on Katniss and Peeta I want to keep a low profile. Over the next six months I see Katniss and Gale head into the woods every other day, but when I venture into town Katniss and Peeta are attached at the hip. The Capitol must be beside itself because Katniss and Peeta are inseparable, and all the while they are putting out fires in other districts.

Mrs. Everdeen came by to check up on me, but she also came to see if there was a way she could contact me in case of an emergency. I had a hand held version of my bracelet communicator, so I gave it to her with a strict warning not to let Katniss or Prim know that she has it. The day of the Victory Tour I was making my way through the town looking for supplies. It was just like any other day until I saw a couple of vehicles with the Capitol insignia on them at the train station.

Something about the situation screams trouble, and by the direction the vehicles were heading it was trouble for Katniss. I was making my way back to my house when my bracelet start vibrating. I made my way back home quickly to see what Mrs. Everdeen needs. I get in the door, and place the supplies on the counter and check the message.

 _President Snow is here to talk to Katniss. I'm not sure what it's all about, but I want you to keep an eye on her during the Victory Tour,_ was the message from Mrs. Everdeen.

I put my supplies away quickly, and then grab my gear. I turn invisible, and make my way to the Victor's Village. I slowly make my way towards the front window of Katniss's house, and check for any of President Snow's guards. I can see two from the front window, but if I had to guess there are going to be at least five more guards. Where the rest of them are at I have no clue. I make my way to Haymitch's house to hideout for the time being.

I walk into the dining room to see Haymitch passed out, as usual. I didn't have time to waste, so I crack the window and wake Haymitch and get down to business.

"What are you doing here?" Haymitch asks, when he comes to his senses.

"Our girl has run into a spot of trouble, and I've been called in to keep an eye on her." I said.

"What's the problem?" he asked

"I saw a couple of vehicles pass through about thirty minutes ago that had the Capitol insignia on it. And my guess is that they're coming to speak to Katniss about her involvement in all the fires that the Capitol has had to put out." I said, taking a seat across from him.

"Fires?" he asked.

"I placed bugs in keys areas in the President Palace six months ago to keep an eye on the Capitol's actions, and let's just say the other districts have been keeping the Capitol busy. But somehow I missed this visit. Mrs. Everdeen asked me to tag along on the Victory Tour." I said.

"Think you might be able to get some back up?" Haymitch asked.

"Depends on the number." I said.

"Just the Jusik twins." he said.

"That can be arranged." I said.

"The first stop will be District 11." he said.

"You only expecting trouble in District 11?" I asked.

"Uhuh." he said.

At this time the front door opened, and closed. A few seconds later Katniss walked into the dining room. "Oh, you're already awake—Kai! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Katniss walked over, and gave me a hug. "Someone called in a favor." was all that I said.

"Who called in a favor that would make you do something?" she asked.

"That's beside the point. Kai informed me that you have company at home." Haymitch said.

"Who's come to see Katniss, and didn't come to see me?" Peeta asked entering the dining room. "Kai, when did you get here?"

"About ten minutes before Katniss did." I said. Peeta has a loaf of bread in his hand, and as if it was scripted Haymitch hands Peeta a knife. _Those two must be spending a lot of time together._ I think.

I sit and watch the three of them interact, and I accept Peeta's offer for a slice of bread. The three talk amongst themselves for a little bit longer, than Katniss ask. "Who came to see me?"

"There was a caravan from the Capitol that came through, and they're at your house right now." I said.

"Why would they come here now?" Peeta asked.

"Katniss still hasn't been properly punished for beating the system six months ago. I'm not exactly sure what is going to be said, but be wary of what happens from this day forward." Haymitch said.

The blood in Katniss's face had drained just ever so slightly. If I had to guess Katniss thought that she had played the game to the Capitol's liking, but it seemed that the leadership had other plans. "Don't let on to fact that you were informed about their presence. They less they know the better." I said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Peeta asked.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, Kai here doesn't have an aversion to danger." Haymitch said.

"Says the man who has been playing games longer than I have." I countered.

All Haymitch did was shrug his shoulders because there wasn't much he could say. He has been playing the Capitol's Game for twenty-five years, but now he has someone more willing to do the dirty work. Haymitch may seem like a useless human being, but he knows anybody who's anybody. And in this Game that is the difference between life and death.

"Go home Katniss. You have to see what kind of trouble that we have to deal with." Haymitch said.

Katniss gave the three of us a hug, kissing her boyfriend, and then went home. The three of us were sitting silently in Haymitch's kitchen. Haymitch and Peeta said a few words, and then Peeta went home.

"Did Mrs. Everdeen get in touch with you?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"That is really dangerous." he said.

"You want to know what's really dangerous. For the first time in history of this whole fiasco the Capitol has a reason to come after the victors. Katniss's defiant behavior is going to be a problem for the Capitol." I said.

"You mean to tell me that the Capitol could come after the victors? For what?" he asked.

"Katniss can't be contained, and she is going to embolden the district by defying the Capitol's rule." I said.

"So what's you plan? You realize I'm in this mess now because I'm a victor." he said.

"I'm going to talk to Plutarch about that when we get to the Capitol." I said.

"The train leaves in an hour, so be on it." Haymitch said, and then went to get changed.

I turn invisible, and the exit the house. As I'm making my way back to town I hear the vehicles starting up, preparing to leave. I get off the road, and decide to message Cross to get the Twins ready, and meet me in District 11. I explain Haymitch's fears, about how there may be trouble when Katniss and Peeta visit. All Cross response was that he was getting them ready. I kill sometime in the town waiting for the train to arrive. Haymitch was wrong in his schedule because the train was already here, so I sneak on the back and wait for this party to leave. As I was waiting, Cross messaged me back asking where they should set up. I sent a message back saying that I would have to get back to them on that.

Thirty minutes later I could hear voices outside the train. As I approach one of the rear windows, I can see people gathering outside in preparation to see Katniss and Peeta off. Ten minutes later, the vehicle carrying both tributes and their teams is approaching the station. The teams get out of the vehicles, say a few words, and the board the train. I watch as the two teams split up, but I follow Haymitch to his room. Haymitch enters his room, but leaves the door for about thirty seconds. I take that as a sign that he is expecting me to enter, and then he shuts the door behind me.

"Any question about District 11?" he asks.

"Where should my team set up?" I asked.

"The Justice Building. It's the biggest building in the district. The last room on the right, towards the back, is open." Haymitch said.

Haymitch opens the door, and I exit. I make my way to the dining car, and steal some food. Not enough for the Capitol attendants to be suspicious though, but just enough to stave off the hunger. I eat three small meals a day, and do so throughout the duration of the tour. When Haymitch and I aren't talking strategy, I'm in my room. At night I can hear Peeta pacing the halls, and I'm pretty certain I know why that is: nightmares. Now that I think about, I finally understand why Haymitch stays drunk constantly. It takes us two days to get to District 11. The first day of the trip I hear a knock at my door, and open it to see Haymitch. He didn't say anything. He actually motion for me to be silent, but to follow him. I shut the door, and we walked to the back of the train.

Upon entering the room, both Katniss and Peeta were already waiting. I got a hug from my siblings, plus a surprising kiss on the cheek from Katniss, and then we get down to business.

"What did President Snow have to say?" I asked.

"How did you it was the president?" Peeta asked.

"The president wouldn't have sent one of his lackeys to handle this kind of business." Haymitch said.

"President Snow wanted me to prove to him that I loved Peeta." Katniss said.

"What?" Peeta asks

"Huh." was all that Haymitch said.

"Why prove to him? Why not to the districts?" Peeta asked.

"The districts have been revolting for the past six months. There is no pacifying the districts." I said.

Peeta's mouths hit the floor when I said that the districts had been rebelling, but from the look on Katniss's face President Snow had said this to be true. "The only reason that President Snow told Katniss to prove to him is because he wants to use Peeta against her." I said.

"What?" both Katniss and Peeta asked simultaneously.

"You two aren't that slow." Haymitch said.

"Why would President Snow want to know if I truly loved Peeta?" Katniss asked.

"If President Snow was ever to get his hands on Peeta, he would torture Peeta. Torturing Peeta would stop Katniss from doing anything against the Capitol." I said.

While my words were sinking in, I sent a message to Cross that we would be arriving in District 11 in two days, and that the Twins should set up at the Justice Building.


	38. The Victory Tour and a Rule Change

The Jusik twins and I had been in position going on thirty minutes, and the victor's still haven't come out of the Justice Building. I'm not exactly sure what they're talking about, but it can't be that important. The Capitol, even though they hate Katniss, would want these two out on display as quickly as possible. I warned Katniss and Peeta not to do anything that would acknowledge the people of the district. No good will come of it. All of a sudden I hear the big sliding doors beneath me open, and I hear Bardan say that lovely couple, and a small squad of Peacekeepers, has exited the building. From my vantage point on top of the Justice Building, I can see about thirty more Peacekeepers make their way out into the crowd.

"Nobody, be it civilian or Peacekeepers, dies. Am I clear?" I say.

" _You got it._ " the twins respond to my order.

"It's bad enough that we're going to interfere, we can't cause any more problems for the people than they already have." I said.

The twin's signal the affirmative by clicking their mics. I could hear Katniss and Peeta giving a speech that seemed so boring, and dull that they didn't seem like humans. They just droned on, and on. Reading the cards that we're given to them by Effie if I had to guess. What I wasn't expecting was for the pair to deviate from the script. It's the honorable thing for the tributes to pay their respects to the district of the tribute the interacted with during the Games, but in this political climate doing so would elicit a response out of the crowd that would be deemed treasonous.

And as I expect, I could hear the District 12 whistle coming from the crowd. I could see an old man raise his left hand, and give the district salute also. I can feel the tension reach a breaking point.

"Moving into position." I said.

" _You got it._ " Bardan said.

I turn invisible, and climb down the side of the building. I was ten feet from ground when I saw a pair of Peacekeepers dragging the old man to spot where Katniss and Peeta were at. I have no clue where they are. If I had to guess they had already been pulled back into the building.

"On my signal, smoke out the spot." I said.

" _Affirmative._ " the twins said.

Down in the lobby of the Justice Building, Katniss and Peeta watch as the man was about to be executed. Then out of nowhere, the pair heard a bird call. Thirty seconds later they saw a man land on one of the Peacekeepers, but they didn't see how the scene ended because the doors had closed and there was a thick white smoke that had obscured the scene. What Katniss didn't miss was that while the whole thing had ended quickly, she heard one thing. A name, if she had to guess.

 _It's the Falcon._ Katniss repeated the phrase over and over again in her head. She didn't get time to contemplate this because Haymitch had pulled the couple from the foyer. Haymitch had taken the group through some hallways, and then up into an attic of sorts. It took me about thirty minutes to shake the Peacekeepers, and get back to the Justice Building. I placed a tracker on Haymitch. And judging by the position they were in the attic.

I had to sneak past a few guard patrols. My guess is they are looking for Katniss, Haymitch, and Peeta. I make it to the attic with little problems, but I remain invisible until the door is closed. After the door shuts I turn to see the three of them staring in my general direction, and they were all shocked.

"Who are you?" Katniss asked.

I say nothing. I become visible again, and let them look at my uniform.

"You're the Falcon!" Katniss exclaims, but what shocked the group was when I took my hood off.

"Kai!" both Peeta and Katniss exclaim, but even Haymitch couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

"I don't have much time. So let me be clear. From here on out you stick the cards that Effie gave you." I said.

"We can do that, but why are you here?" Katniss asked.

"You mom, and Haymitch called in a favor." I said.

"You're the most wanted man in all of Panem, and you make a show of force on the Victory Tour. Do you know how stupid that is?" Peeta asked.

"I'm pretty certain that man that I saved would disagree." I said.

"Where is he?" Katniss asked.

"At an undisclosed location." I said. "I won't be making anymore appearance for the rest of the tour, so stick to the plan."

"What are you saying? That we can't help these people?" Peeta asked.

"That's exactly what he's saying." Haymitch chimed in.

There wasn't much time before dinner, so Haymitch ended this little pow wow. I went invisible again, and exit out the hatch first. I walked back to the train while Katniss and Peeta finished the festivities that were required. It was about two hours before the group return. But when they got to the station, they boarded the train without delay. It was near eleven o'clock at night when we continued the tour. As everybody was winding down for the night, I caught Cinna in the dining room cart by himself.

"Cinna." I said.

"Whoa!" he gasped almost falling out of his chair. "Please don't do that."

"I need you to meet me in my room at your earliest conveniences." I said.

"You got it." Cinna said.

"Last room on the right in the living quarters." I said, and then left.

I'm in my room for an hour before Cinna shows. "That was pretty reckless back in District Eleven," was the first thing he said.

"Yeah, well this little circus act isn't over yet." I said.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Katniss's mom brought to my attention that the Capitol will be looking at the victors with a lot of malice after this tour." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You saw what happened." I said.

"You think the Capitol won't be able to control Katniss, so they will come after the victors as retribution for Katniss's actions?" he asked.

"Not control. Contain." I said.

"I'll get in touch with Plutarch." Cinna said, and then left.

I spend the rest of the trip on the train, which drove me up the wall because I was so bored. But that was a good thing. The fifth day after District Eleven, Haymitch came calling.

"How are you doing?" Haymitch asked, when he came to get me for the daily briefing.

"Bored out of my mind." I said.

"Be thankful. If you were to make another appearance, you'd be dead." he said.

"Fair enough." I said, and then I took a seat and listened to Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta talk. It was nothing more than Haymitch ripping Katniss and Peeta a new one for their performances.

"If you're supposed to prove to President Snow that you love Peeta, you're failing miserably." Haymitch said.

"The cards that Effie gave us are dull and boring. You try reading them." Peeta shot back.

"Okay, I'm going to interject here, and add my two cents." I said.

"What's that?" Katniss asked, exasperated.

"I'm not exactly sure why you're upset. There is no way for Katniss to prove her love for Peeta the way things are going." I said.

"Then how is she supposed to prove that?" Peeta asked.

"Something terrible has to happen to Peeta. No other way will work." I said.

"How about a marriage proposal?" Katniss asked.

This got our attention, but I'm the only one that didn't get side tracked. "It won't work." I said.

"It could buy us sometime. It's a drastic measure, but it might work." Haymitch said.

I didn't get to speak up because Peeta got up and left the room. "What did I say wrong?" Katniss asked, after Peeta left.

"Peeta understands what must been done." Haymitch said.

"You said it yourself Haymitch, there's no getting off this train once you're on it." Katniss said.

"This is not how Peeta envision getting married." I said, and then got up to leave.

"How is Kai holding up?" Katniss asked.

"He's a disgraced rebel soldier, reduced to this. Something about him doesn't feel right, though." Haymitch said, and then left.

That night on the train, I heard Katniss scream as she woke up from her nightmares. The nightmares had become a common occurrence since we left District Eleven. Peeta would always enter, and then a few minutes later he would exit, but tonight when he entered to comfort Katniss, Peeta never left. I'm not exactly sure why Peeta never stayed with Katniss, but that was a thought for another time. I saw Cinna come walking down the hall. I opened my door all the way, and shut it after Cinna entered.

"What's the word from the Capitol?" I asked.

"Plutarch said that there will be a meeting at midnight, but we will be heading home before that meeting is over." he said.

"I can get a ride back from Cross." I said.

"Here's where the meeting will take place." Cinna said, and then left.

The last five districts were a blur, although I did have contact with Cross about getting a ride back from the Capitol. The morning of our arrival in the Capitol, I waited for the cameras to leave, and then I made my way to one of the homes that the rebels had bought in the Capitol. I wanted to go see Lianshi, but I knew that was a stupid idea.

As I was prepping to go out tonight, I heard a knock at the front door. I saw through the peephole that it was Lianshi, and I was baffled by her showing up. I stepping to bay window to make sure she hadn't been followed. When I was satisfied that she was alone, I opened the door and let her in.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I'm the most wanted man in the most dangerous place in the country. What do you think?" I asked.

"You think the president is going to have me followed?" she asked.

"You said it yourself. You father sits on the Council of Nine." I said.

"I'm the least of their problems." she said.

"No. Maybe not for them, but it is for me." I said.

"How so?" she asked.

"If they even suspected my true identity, and they found out that you were seeing me, President Snow wouldn't hesitate to hold you prisoner to lure me out." I said.

"Oh." she said.

I lean in and kissed Lianshi. "These Games are going to change the coming history of the country. I'll tell you when I return in six months." I said.

"Okay." Lianshi said.

Lianshi kissed me one last time, and then left. I killed sometime waiting for midnight, but the appointed hour was on me before I knew it. I head to the location that Cinna told me about. When I arrive, I see that all of the Gamemakers were present. My mouth started to dry up when all of the eyes were on me.

"Ah. Our guest of honor has arrived. This is Noctis, and he is thinking about joining our ranks after these Games." Plutarch said, covering for me sudden appearance.

The meeting lasted an hour, and they discussed some seriously nasty traps and monsters. After all the other Gamemakers left, Plutarch was able to speak candidly. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"I'm certain you saw the events in District Eleven." I said.

"Yes, I did. And I have to say that was extremely reckless for you to interfere." he said.

"Well get ready for more reckless things, but not from me." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Katniss will defy the Capitol at every turn. In doing so the Capitol will not be able to contain her, no matter what they do. They send in a bigger Peacekeeper force, she will defy them to protect her friends and family. We only have one option." I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"We have to pull all of the able body victors out of the districts." I said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" he asked.

"We already have the means in place." I said.

"We reap them in the coming Games." he said. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"President Snow will eat it up. This will be his chance to punish Katniss without impunity. And this will be our best chance to get the victors out of the districts without the Capitol catching on." I said.

"A lot could go wrong with this plan. What happens if we have to leave some of the victors behind?" he asked.

"I'm going to remain behind to get the rest of them out. I'm going to need a medicine that can stop a heart." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We have to get Cinna and Portia out. Plus if we need a doctor that is loyal to us." I said.

"That won't be a problem." he said.

"All we have to do is tag Cinna and Portia so we can give them the medicine once we get a solid location on them." I said.

"What's you part in all of this?" he asked.

"I'm going to be the decoy." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm the most wanted my in the country. If I was to say make myself known that I was in the Capitol, and in the Presidential Palace, what do you think would happen?" I asked.

"They would send in the troops. I'll work on getting the rules changed." he said.

"The rules have to be along the lines of being reaped from the current pool of victors." I said.

"I'll get right on it. I'll see in six months." Plutarch said.

"See you then." I said, shaking Plutarch's hand.

I left the building, and shot a message to Cross that I was heading to the L.Z. for pick up.


	39. Chapter 39

I was back from the Capitol only a day, and I notice something strange about the Peacekeeper in the district. It was a subtle thing, but I noticed that their ranks had gotten bigger. As if the Capitol had sent a bigger force to reign in the district. I also noticed that the original Head Peacekeeper has disappeared within said day. Replaced by a man that takes his job way to seriously. I happened to have a line of sight on the Head Peacekeeper's door, when I was walking through the district one day, and I saw Gale making his rounds. I darn near crapped a brick because I didn't have a chance to warn him about the changes. The next thing I saw was Gale being pulled into the house by his collar.

 _Oh, crap._ I thought.

About ten minutes later, the door opened again and I saw six people come out. Gale was surrounded by four Peacekeepers, and the Head Peacekeeper was leading the pack. It didn't take long for the crowd in the square to see the group of men, and they were heading over to the whipping post. Gale had been tied to the post, and the man was giving a speech about how Gale was guilty of poaching in the Presidents forest, and that his punishment was to be carried out immediately. I could hear the snow crunching beneath the boots of the people gathering in the square. I'm not sure how many lashes were given as punishment, but if I had to guess, it was a high number. At about twenty lashes, Gale passed out. When Gale passed out, one of the Peacekeepers that hangs out in the Hob tries to save him, but gets knocked unconscious. I can see a welt forming on his head.

A couple minutes later, I heard a commotion in the crowd, followed by a gap being created by someone trying to get through. It was none other than Katniss, and I can hear her protests before they even left her mouth. I can't intervene or it will bring down the fury of Capitol on this district. I watch in silence as Katniss charges the whipping post. I'm shocked that Katniss made it in time to stop the next lash, but instead she was on the receiving end of strike when the Head Peacekeeper drove the hilt of the whip into Katniss's left cheek. It bruised instantly, and eye started to swell shut.

A few seconds later, there was shout coming from the crowd. We all turned to see Haymitch step into the square, with Peeta hot on hot tail. Haymitch starts complaining about a photo shoot next week that involves modeling wedding dresses, but that's not happening now given the turn of events. I drown out Haymitch, and watch the crowd. I spot a Peacekeeper walking towards the whipping post, and in his hand I see a note. The Head Peacekeeper almost laid his subordinate out, but when he saw the note he froze. I have no idea where that note came from, but it had the desired effect.

The man turned to one of the Peacekeepers that was already stationed here, and asked something that was out of ear shoot. When she answered, the man told them to cut Gale lose, but he threatened to personally kill Gale next time he broke the law.

The crowd dispersed when the Peacekeepers left, but only a select few decided to help carry Gale up to Katniss's mom. I brought up the rear with Katniss, offering a snowball for her face. She took, gladly, and applied it to her face.

"What should I tell his Hazelle?" a woman asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gale's mom." Katniss said to me. "Tell her to come alone."

"I'll stay with the kids." she said, and then went to get Gale's mom.

I picked Katniss up, and jogged to catch to up the make-shift stretcher. We get to Katniss's house ten minutes after the incident in the square, and it took us a few minutes to get the door open. When the door is finally opened, they carried Gale into the kitchen while Katniss shuts the door. I didn't hear anything that was said before we entered the kitchen, but when we entered I saw Mrs. Everdeen and Prim working their magic. They had to clean Gale's back by getting rid of the dirt, blood, and anything else that would prohibit them from healing Gale. I set Katniss down, and took a step back. I took one look at Gale's back, and I realized that if Prim or Mrs. Everdeen were going to get Gale through the initial process Katniss was going to have to leave. Gale was in severe pain, and Katniss was about to start objecting to her mom's treatments. I pick Katniss up over my shoulder, and left with her kicking and screaming.

I went to find a spare bedroom on the ground floor, and stepped in. I set Katniss down on the bed and held a finger out. When Katniss looked at me she saw the out stretched finger.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've seen dozens of wounds like the one Gale has. Most of them died." I said.

"I have to be in there." she said, trying to get up from the bed.

"That's going to be a bad idea. If you want your mom to help Gale, you have to be in here. If you stay in there, Gale won't be able to stay still. He will try to get off the table, making your mom and Prim's job harder." I said.

"But why?" Katniss asked.

"Why what?" Haymitch asked, as he and Peeta entered the room.

"Why did they send the Peacekeepers here? District Twelve isn't anything special?' Katniss asked.

"It wasn't anything special." I said.

"Not until six months ago." Peeta said.

"So what? We screwed the system over, and the Capitol comes crashing down on us?" Katniss asks, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm guessing this is more of a preemptive strike, in case we get any ideas." I said.

"That's ballsy of them." Haymitch said.

"You're surprised about this?" I asked.

"Fair point." Haymitch said.

"What do we do now?" Peeta asked, after he got the ice pack that he brought situated on Katniss's face.

"Survive, not much else we can do." I said

"I saw you in the crowd, why didn't you do anything?" Katniss asked.

"Seriously?" Peeta asked.

"Katniss!" Mrs. Everdeen said entering the room.

"How's Gale doing?" I asked, when we all turned to see Mrs. Everdeen enter the room.

"He's in stable condition for the time being, but anything can happen during the night." she said.

"Is he stable enough for visitors?" Peeta asked, knowing that Katniss will want to see him.

"Not yet, we're still cleaning up. I'll come back and get you when it's good. What do you know about the man that did this?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

"I'm guessing he blew into town within the last twelve to twenty-four hours. I don't know who he is, though." I said.

There was a knock at the door. A minute later, Mrs. Everdeen came back with Cross.

"What's the word?" I asked.

"The new guy in town is a man by the name of Romulus Thread, and he's about as by the book as they come." Cross said.

"And if I had to guess you two used to work together." I said.

"Yep. And a word of warning stay of out the forest." Cross said.

"That note was from you, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yep." Cross said.

"Why should I stay out of the forest?" Katniss asked.

"I made Romulus believe that I was hiding out in there." Cross said.

"Where is your hideout, anyways?" Peeta asked.

"The less you know the better." I said, before Cross had to come up with an excuse. "Why don't you get out of here Cross."

"You got it." Cross said, and then left.

"What are we going to do now?" Haymitch asked.

"Stay out of trouble." I said.

At that moment the doorbell rang, and then five of us looked at each other. Not exactly sure who would come calling this late, one look out the window and it was already getting dark. Mrs. Everdeen went to answer the door, while the rest of us trailed behind. She opened the door to a snow covered girl, who happened to be holding something in her hand.

"Madge." Katniss said.

"Here take these. He need this more than we do." Madge said, giving the box to Mrs. Everdeen, and disappeared into the night.

Mrs. Everdeen shut the door, and the five of us went back to the kitchen, where Prim was waiting with another ice pack for Katniss. Mrs. Everdeen took the lid off the box, and inside were five vials of a clear liquid.

"What's that?" Peeta asked.

"Morphling." I said, to which Mrs. Everdeen nodded her head at me.

"What's morphling?" Peeta asked.

Haymitch answered this question. "It's a high end pain killer that people can get addicted too."

"I didn't know that Madge knew Gale." Peeta said.

"Gale and Katniss sold strawberries to her, and her father." I said.

Katniss was taken back by my answer, which nobody but I and Mrs. Everdeen saw. "She must have a taste for them." Haymitch said.

"She's a good friend," was all Katniss said. From the expression on her face, Katniss is trying to figure out if anything is going on between Gale and Madge.

"Mind if I crash in one of the spare bedrooms until they clear the snow?" I asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Everdeen said.

I head back to the spare bedroom that we were in a few moments ago, and call it a night. Come morning there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Everdeen offered to wash my clothes, seeing as how I could be her for a while. I stripped naked, and passed my clothes around the door. I went back to sleep because lord knows how long it would take to dry my clothes.

I woke again at noon to see my clothes in the chair and a towel next to them. I grabbed the towel, and went to get a shower. By twelve thirty, I was entering the kitchen to a sleeping Peeta keeping watch over an unconscious Gale. I wake Peeta, and send him home. I take over watching Gale, and from past experiences I check one thing. Well, two things actually. I check his breathing, which was good and unlabored, and then his pulse, which was strong and steady. With those two things out of the way, I step back into the hallway to send a message to Cross for an update.

While I was waiting for a reply, I went throughout the house checking on the Everdeen family, and looking out the window. As I was stepping back into the hall, I saw movement in the distance. I can't really make it out what's going on from here, but it looks like some kind of construction equipment is being used. It was another day before the snow storm stopped, and then another two days before the snow had been clear. The three of us went back into town, with a grumpy Haymitch in tow. When we got to the square, we all stopped dead in our tracks.

"So that's what I saw." I said.

"Thread is a fast worker." Haymitch said.

"Clearly," Peeta said.

During the blizzard Thread had his men install a whipping post, several stockades, and a gallows. "What do we do?" Katniss asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Haymitch said.

"Kai." Katniss said, as if pleading.

"If I move in here with my group, the Capitol will level the district. There nothing we can do to help the district." I said

"Nothing except stay alive." Peeta said.

"That comes later." I said.

The three of them stare at me, puzzled by admission. Then one by one, the three of them peeled off to go check on the status of the district, while I headed home. By the time I get home, I get an update from Cross, which was a lot of nothing. A few days pass, and the all hell breaks loose. The torture devices in the main square get used constantly for weeks on end. The mines were shut down for two weeks, and then when they were reopened, wages were cut and the hours were extended. I figured out at this point that Thread was so distracted by the mass punishments that were being handed out that I decided to head into the forest to get some herbs, and plants for Mrs. Everdeen. I meet Cross in the forest to get medical supplies, which I do every three days.

One night, a month after Thread showed up on our door step, I get a knock at the back door.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got bored and entered the forest." she said.

I took one look at her and I can tell that she is injured. How badly, I can't tell at the moment.

"How bad is the injury?" I asked, letting her in.

"I can still move, but I won't be doing any strenuous movements for a few days." she said.

"I have more supplies for your mom, but I don't want you entering the forest again. Even after you get better." I said, walking over to the hall closet.

"As if I have much of a choice." Katniss said, taking a seat in the living room.

"I'm not joking, Katniss. President Snow is looking for any kind of reason to punish you. Just keep your head down until this whole thing blows over." I said.

"You and I both know this isn't going to just blow over." she said.

"That doesn't change anything. We both have to keep our heads down." I said. "Throw me your bag."

I put my hand up, and ten seconds later I felt the bag hit my hand. I load little bit of everything into the bag, and I was careful with the vials of morphling. I threw in some bandages, gauze, and medical tape. When I was satisfied, I closed the bag and gave it to Katniss. "Handle with care." I said.

A few weeks later, I was called up to the Everdeen residence to watch the Presidential announcement. Or the reading of the rules for the coming Games, since it is a Quarter Quell. I'm glad that I was picked when I was, I would hate to participate in one of the big Games. I'm not exactly sure why Mrs. Everdeen called me up here to watch the announcement, and she never did tell me because when it was time for President Snow to read the card came before I got a chance to ask her.

And as Plutarch promised, the Districts had to choose from the current pool of victors to be chosen as tribute for the coming Games. My reactions were faster, almost lightning quick. Katniss jumped up from the couch and bolted from the room, but I got up and caught her with one arm. I was whispering in her ear to not overreact, and that we will get through this. I could feel a lot in tension in her body, but Katniss relaxed.

"We'll be back." I said.

We left the Katniss's house, heading over to Haymitch's. I looked down at the ground to see a fresh set of prints.

"Peeta's." Katniss asked.

All I did was grunt my acknowledgement, and opened the door. Katniss entered first, and I shut the door behind us.

"So the gangs all here." Haymitch said, before we even entered the kitchen.

"I'm not exactly sure what plans you have Peeta, but they aren't important." I said, as both Katniss and I entered the kitchen.

"Why?" Peeta asked.

"Because if any of our plans are going to work we need the both of you to survive, and we need Haymitch to be mentor." I said.

"Why mentor?" Haymitch asked.

"Because if anybody can get stuff done behind the scenes while the Games are going it's you." Katniss said.

"Because you know anybody who's anybody." Peeta said, coming to the conclusion that I drew a few months ago.

"What exactly can I do that you can't?" Haymitch asked.

"I need you to discreetly confer with the mentors of the other tributes who are you are good friends with and draw them to our side." I said.

"You're making a big assumption. Why would they want to side with us?" Peeta asked.

"Because he can give them vengeance against the Capitol." Katniss said.

"And how exactly are we going to give them that?" Haymitch asked.

"This is Kai we're talking about. He has some sort of plan in place, or is working on one." Peeta said.

"You two go home. Tomorrow you begin training for the coming Games." I said.

"Train? Like the Career's train?" Katniss asked.

"Why not? It's not like the Peacekeepers are going to say anything, and you are going to need all the help you can get." I said.

Haymitch nods at Katniss, and she gets the hint. Katniss takes Peeta's hand, and they leave. We don't discuss anything until after the door shuts, and for good measure I check to make sure that they didn't shut the door but remained inside.

"What are you planning?" Haymitch asked.

"Are you sure you want to discuss that here?" I asked.

"Do you really think that the Capitol is going to bug the house of a drunken disgrace like me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them." I said.

"I don't have any secrets to hide from them. So what's you plan?" he asked.

"I'm working with Plutarch to execute a plan on getting as many victors out of the districts as possible." I said.

"By reaping them for the coming Games. What happens after that?" he asked.

"Sometime during the Games we pull them out, and retreat back to District Thirteen." I said.

"A lot can go wrong." He said.

"And if that's the case, I'll remain behind to pull out anybody that was left behind." I said.

"What's District Thirteen like?" he asked.

"You won't like it. There isn't any liquor." I said.

When I said that there wasn't any liquor Haymitch's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.

"Just do whatever you can to get as many victors to work with us." I said, and then left.


	40. Extraction and Retreat

Six months pass since the four of us talked last talked. I stayed in the Seam, and I rarely left my house except at night. I did business with some of the local shops in town, or head into the woods. The day of the reaping comes and goes. Peeta volunteers for Haymitch when his name is pulled. Now all that's left is to survive the Games. On the night before the interviews I was at the Silver Falcon having a drink. I sat in the back watching the crowd. I look at when Plutarch and Cinna entered. They made their way to my table and had a seat.

"What's word?" I asked.

"Would you like to know the reason for the score?" Cinna asked.

"By all means. It must be Hunger Games history for two tributes from the outer districts to be reward such a high number." I said.

"Well Peeta painted a picture of a tribute who died last year." Plutarch said.

Only one tribute came to mind. "Rue." I said.

"How did you know?" Cinna asked.

"It's the only one that makes any sense. She was the youngest, and was the most innocent." I said.

"And Katniss hung a dummy that had the name Seneca Crane written on it." Plutarch continued.

"I'm guessing that threw the adults for a loop." I said, looking at Cinna.

"Would you care to explain? I thought the execution of Seneca Crane wasn't public knowledge." Cinna said.

"You would be correct in assuming that, but it also isn't public knowledge that President Snow made a special trip out to District 12 in an attempt to reign Katniss in either." I said.

"When did that happen?" both Plutarch and Cinna asked.

"The first day of the Victory Tour." I said.

"This changes everything." Plutarch said.

"This changes nothing. President Snow isn't aware of our plan, and if he comes after either of you it's because you are ruining his master plan. Not because of your interactions with me." I said.

"I have to get back. We are putting the finishing touches on the arena tonight, and then running the last checks on the technical aspects also." Plutarch said, and then excused himself.

There was a moment of silence before either of us spoke. "Speak your mind Cinna." I said.

"I'm about to put on a big show tomorrow night." he said.

"One that will piss President Snow off?" I asked.

All Cinna did was nod his head. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small case. "If the Capitol does throw you in prison, activate these and someone will come get you. I'm not exactly sure how it will happen, but you will be pulled out." I said sliding the small case across the table.

"Is this some kind of tracking device?" he asked.

"Something my friends cooked up in a lab out in District 13." I said.

"That place is still active?" he asked.

"Yeah, but they went underground." I said.

"One is for Portia?" he asked, opening the case to see two devices in the case.

"Yeah." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

Cinna shut the case, and left. I turned the television on the following night to see what surprise that Cinna had in store for President Snow. I was bored watching the other tributes, but I had sensed a theme about shaming the Capitol in letting them being reaped. The female tribute from District 7 even cussed on live TV, which was censored. None the less I was tickled by her reaction. Finally, Katniss took the stage, and the crowd almost revolted right there on the spot. Katniss was in a gaudy wedding dress, but she wasn't moving within her full range of motion. Then the moment of truth came: Katniss did another twirl, but her dress went from white to black with streaks of gray throughout, complete with wings. I came to the same conclusion as Katniss said it on TV. " _Like a mockingjay._ "

 _Well Cinna, I think you outdid yourself this time._ I thought.

I went to one of my subordinates and told them to prepare to get Cinna and Portia out. I didn't bother to watch the Games this year. I felt my pulse begin to pound in my head when I went to address my team.

"This year will be different. We won't be watching the Games. We have to be ready to move at a moment's notice." I said.

"What's the first move?" Bardan asked.

"Most likely it will be to get Cinna and Portia out of detainment. How are we doing on getting a doctor inside the prison?" I asked.

"Plutarch said that it is already been done." one of Plutarch's spies said.

"Sir." a new voice said entering the room.

"What?" I asked turning to interloper.

"Word just came in that President Snow just gave an order to execute Councilor Li Shi." they said.

"Does anybody know where Lian Shi sure is at this exact moment?" I asked.

"Don't even think about going yourself." Etain said.

"Who's going to go then?" I asked scared for my girlfriend.

"We will." Bardan said, volunteering him and his sister.

Bardan and Etain got a location on Lian Shi, and then left. A few days later both Cinna and Portia activated their tracking devices. Nothing happened right away because they were being tortured and interrogated constantly, but when there was a lull in abuse one of Plutarch's agents had snuck in to Cinna's cell.

"Cinna." he said.

"Yes." Cinna said.

"I'm going to administer a drug that going to stop your heart. I've been told how long the dose will last before it runs its course through your system. By the time you wake up, you'll be out of here." he said.

Cinna was too bruised and battered to even try to think of asking any questions. He just wanted out. He already took a lot of risks to get into this position, and if he stay he's going to die. So one way or another, he's going to be leaving this jail cell. Cinna rolled up his sleeve, and let the agent do his work. A few minutes later, there were two voices screaming that both Portia and Cinna had died. When the two of them were brought before a doctor, he listened for a heartbeat and didn't find one. He didn't even try to revive the pair, he pronounced them dead and moved on with his duties. It helped that Plutarch had threatened to rat him out for his extracurricular activities that would be frowned upon by government.

While Cinna and Portia were being prepped to be transported to the airfield for evacuation, Bardan and Etain had already delivered an irate Lian Shi to the same airfield that Both Portia and Cinna would be taken too.

"Woo boy." Bardan said when he returned.

"You guys left two days ago." I said.

"Well we had to spring Lian Shi from a low level security detention center. Then we had to get across the city to the airfield that would get her out of the city." Etain said.

"What are patrols like?" I asked.

"We ran in quite a few when we were nearing the airfield, but the problem was getting Lian Shi to agree to leave. She wasn't having any of it at first, but we finally got her to agree when we told her that you would be following once everything was finished. We didn't give her a definitive answer on when you will be leaving the Capitol." Bardan said.

"No matter. Our people in the prison said that Cinna and Portia are be transported to the airfield right now." I said.

I looked down at the tablet that Plutarch had left. In two days, there had been about sixteen people killed, and a lot of the victors are fighting to keep Katniss and Peeta alive. The following day, we received word from that the transport carrying Lian Shi and the stylists had landed in District 13. At that moment there was a video call. When I answered it was Venku.

"Sir." I said, as Bardan, Etain and myself all saluted.

" _What's going on? Why did we receive a transport with two dead bodies, and a young woman who is the daughter of a sitting member of the Capitol government?_ " Venku asked.

"Actually, sir. The councilor is no more. He was privately executed before the Games started." Bardan said.

"And the two dead bodies are the people who propped our tributes up to the level of where Sasha Pellegrino was before he died." I said.

At that moment Venku had received word that the people who were thought to be dead, were actually in a low level comma, and that the meds are wearing off. " _What's the next part of the plan?_ " Venku asked.

"We wait for Plutarch to move in and pull out as many tributes as possible." I said.

" _And if there are any left behind?_ " Venku asked.

"I think that answer is self-explanatory." Etain said.

" _Are you willing to put yourself in harm's way to ensure the safety of the mission?_ " Venku asked.

"The president won't be able to resist." I said.

" _I'll prep for your return._ " Venku said, and then ended the call.

The screen went blank, and the Bardan shut it down. "What's the plan?" Etain asked.

"There will probably be some people that will be captured by the Capitol. I will go to the Presidential Palace to lure a bulk of the Peacekeeper force away from what you will be doing." I said.

I brought up the city, and the surrounding area on a projector. I found the Presidential Palace and looked to the landscape around it.

"When you tell me that you have secured the prisoners, I will escape from the palace. You pick me up in this field here." I said, pointing to a spot on the map north of the palace.

"What do we do now?" Etain asked as I was shutting down the projector.

"We wait." I said.

The tributes were in the arena for about four days before Plutarch and his spies decided to make a move to pull out the tributes. We didn't get a whole lot of details about what he was doing, we received about five more men to help on our end. By the time the sun was rising on the fifth day. I received message from Plutarch that they had to leave at least three of the tributes behind, but he also informed me that there was at least one other victor that had be capture by President Snow. She had been taken from the district while we were distracted the Games. I sent the spies out to find the location of the tributes that had been left behind.

It took a few days before they found the location of the four victors, but they were being held in the Training Center. I sent Bardan and Etain out with the spies with the instructions to disseminate information that the Falcon was at the Presidential Palace preparing to assassinate the President Snow.

I had made my way through the palace quietly, in case there were any guards. But to my great surprise, and dismay, they guard force around the president was extremely lax. I had my radio tuned to the frequency of the bugs that I placed in the palace, and heard Snow up on in his office. I made my way to the office as Snow was leaving to dole out orders for interrogating the prisoners. I slipped in the side door and waited for the Snow to return. At this time I return my radio to the frequency so I can hear what Bardan and Etain had to say, but there was no pressing business.

A few minutes later, Snow came back into his office and he gave orders that he was not to be disturbed. That is going to work out in my favor. It was at this time that Etain informed me that the whole of the Peacekeeper army was gearing up to head to the palace. I didn't waste any time getting down to business. I sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Who are you?" Snow asked, surprised to see me appear out of thin air.

"Who do you think?" I asked.

It took Snow no time at all to figure who I was because I was in full combat gear. "You're the Falcon." he said.

"Very good. Now I'm going to have a little fun with you. Oh, and don't worry. I want you alive for when this whole thing ends." I said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I have no intentions in killing you. My plan is to leave you alive for as long as possible. And then when it's all said and done, I'm going to kill you in front of the entire Capitol, and possibly the whole country." I said.

"And who are you going to leave to run this country? Odesta? That old fossil is probably is close to dying, if not dead already." he said.

"I wouldn't worry about who is going to run the country after you die. That isn't up for either of us to debate." I said.

" _The Peacekeepers are moving in full force towards the palace. We are to only take those who want to leave?_ " Bardan asked.

I double-clicked my mic and kept talking. "You know I don't think you truly appreciate this encounter." Is aid.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because this isn't the first time we have met." I said.

"I'm pretty sure we haven't." he said.

"Oh, we have. It was about eight years ago, and I was a lot younger." I said.

President Snow had no idea what I was talking about. I stood up from my chair and approached his desk. I pulled my hood off, removed my eyepatch, and looked President Snow dead in his eyes. It took President Snow a few moments, and then I let the cat out of the bag. "Last time I saw you I was crowned victor of the Ninety-First Hunger Games." I said.

"Sasha Pellegrino." he said, as the recognition dawning on him.

" _The Peacekeepers are entering the building. We have the victors out, and heading to the airfield._ " Etain said.

I walked over to the window, and opened it. I pulled a jumpsuit of my bag and started to strap it on. "Where are you going?" President Snow asked.

"Seeing as you really are too stupid to figure it out, I'll give it to you plainly. There is a big contingent of Peacekeepers coming to kill or arrest me. I was nothing more than a distraction, so my people, and some of Plutarch's spies, could get the tributes out that were left behind when the arena was destroyed. Do whatever you must do, but please stay alive. We still have so much to talk about." I said. I finished with my jumpsuit, and jumped out the window.

As I jumped out the window, the Peacekeeper force had entered Snow's office. I had my reservations about field testing this jumpsuit for the first time, but I didn't have much of a choice. But to my great relief, the suit worked. Ross designed a suit with webbing between my arms and legs, and it slowed my descent. When I touch down, I rip the suit off, stuff it back into the bag, and head to the clearing. About two minutes after I entered the clearing the hovercraft touch down, but the pilot didn't shut the engine off. I boarded the craft, and then the vehicle shot off eastward into the night.

"Kai." Etain said, as she and Bardan both approached me. From the look on their face something bad happened after the Games ended.

"What?" I asked.

"We received word that an order was given, and carried out while we were still in the Capitol." Bardan said.

"What was the order?" I asked, preparing myself for the worse.

"Capitol force's carried out an order yesterday, and it was the destruction of District 12." Etain said, and then handed me some photos. The pictures were the aftermath of the bombing of District 12.


End file.
